Trainer and the Princess 3: Battle for Unova
by black angel 2011
Summary: Ash and Salvia face a new challenge as they head to the Unova region to rescue Delia from the grasp of the evil Chris while taking on four of the toughest pin masters, while war becomes a very real possibility, who will make the ultimate sacrifice in this saga and what new alliances will be made to save the world. Full summary on the first page, bootlegpearlshipping from the start.
1. The New Road ahead

**Trainer and the Princess 3: Battle for Unova**

**Episode 42: The new road ahead.**

_I was going to make this the last chapter of the previous arc but i think it would have definitly suited this new arc, This episode was written well in advance, I felt that this episode would play an important part to the last three regions of the story. The new arc will start off in Johto but the action will kick off in the next once._

**_Disclaimer:_**I don't own pokemon or the characters, I make no money from this story

**_Summary: _**A new battle front has just opened up with the Unova Region, War is now an unavoidable course that history must take, it now falls to Ash and Salvia to search for powerful new allies to bring an end to the chaos, while powerful new enemies do their best to stop them, all the while facing off against four of the toughest pin masters in the Master's challenge, finding a way to rescue Ash's mother in order to stop Chris. Ash X Salvia. This part of the story will take an (M) rating due to more violence and maybe a little more language than the last story.

* * *

Ash was pounding the ground of the church, feeling that he came so close to saving his mother from Chris, witnessing the wedding between his mother and Chris, ignoring the words of Brian, Colin and Salvia he continued to bash the ground, he stood up with anger and ran outside feeling that his life had been shattered by this event, "your brother will pay for this!" Ash yelled out as he forced open the door and left the scene on his own with Raichu following close behind, Ash pulled out his master ball containing Reshiram and called out the legendary pokemon, "Raichu we are going to chase after Chris and get my mother back," Ash declared before he was pulled aside by Colin, "Colin let me go now!" Ash hollered in rage before being punched by the royal guard.

Brian walked up to Ash with a frown, "Ash, there is one way we can prevent my brother from getting what he wants," Brian decreed as he pulled out two small boxes from his pockets.

Ash looked at the small boxes before turning away from the king, "what do you have in mind?" Ash asked the king as the princess walked out of the church while looking up to Reshiram.

"Ash, my kingdom has a law, one that is a last resort, one we made up incase something like this occurs," Brian explained while Ash started to calm down from his fit of rage, "as long as I have an heir that marries, my brother will lose all rights to the throne." Brian pointed out with a smile as he handed over a small black box to Ash, "yes my daughter is still only sixteen but at the moment we don't have any choice, you must marry my daughter to save my kingdom from my brother's corruption," Brian pleaded with Ash as he looked over his shoulder to see the shocked expression on his daughter's face, "this would in turn strip my brother of every right to the throne thus protecting it," Brian stated with a grin while walking over to his daughter.

"But dad, what if that puts both of us in danger?" Salvia asked her dad while being handed the small box, "you are now asking me to marry someone I have only known for just over three months," Salvia stated nervously as she looked away to see her Mew hovering next to her.

"But Brian isn't Salvia now my cousin?" Ash asked with uncertainty as looked over to the princess who was looking at the box with determined eyes.

"Ash, you mother didn't willingly marry Chris," Colin pointed out as he looked over to his friend, "she was put in a trance by Darkrai and was kept under Chris'control through a device created to enhance the power of Darkrai," Colin stated with a frown as the trainer listened in anger, "think about this Ash, it really didn't count, he was only doing this to make you hand over the princess and to gain control over the thrown, but if you were to marry Lady Salvia," Colin started with a confident grin.

"What he did would be for nothing," Brian stated with a smirk, "so get ready, in three hours from now, you will become the crown prince of my kingdom," Brian issued his decree before he walked into the church with his friend and closed the door.

Ash turned his gaze to Salvia and looked to the ground in anger, "what are we going to do?" Ash asked the bluenette as tears started to flow from his eyes and down his cheeks, "I failed my mother and now your kingdom is in danger leaving us with only one choice," Ash said while kneeling down onto his knees, "I was so certain that my road would lead me to where ever it may take me, I even answered your question," Ash said while letting out a faint smile. The princess knelt down and placed her hand on Ash's face to wipe away his tears, "Salvia, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, after finishing my masters challenge I want to settle down and spend more time with you without any interference," Ash explained while placing his hand on the young royal's.

Salvia lifted the trainers head up and looked into his eyes, "no matter what Ash, I still love you, nothing will ever change that not even my uncle's actions will change that fact," Salvia said with pride as she pressed her lips against the trainers, 'you even gave me the answer to my question, I am so happy to be involved in the future you desire most,' Salvia thought as she continued to kiss the crying trainer with her hands holding his face.

Ash tried to pull back but his resistance was starting to weaken, 'you're right Salvia,' Ash thought as the electric mouse watched with Mew. After a short amount of time had passed the princess pulled back with a smile, "so we need to take the vows even at this early age," Ash said while looking down at the box, Salvia placed her hand over the trainers and looked into his eyes, "are you sure this is what you want?" Ash asked the bluennette with a frown while using his left hand to remove the remainder of his tears.

Salvia nodded and placed her arms around the trainer, "yes Ash, it's the only thing we can do to prevent my uncle from taking the kingdom," Salvia said as she stood up and walked away, "plus, I made my choice a while ago, to stand by your side no matter what" Salvia said with a smile as she left for the Pokemon Center followed by her legendary pokemon Mew.

Ash looked towards the large white pokemon and pulled out his master ball again, "you know Reshiram, maybe I need to think about not only looking after the princess but her kingdom," Ash said while recalling his legendary pokemon. Ash stood up and looked at the horizon, he smirked for a moment and started to think about what he was going to do next, "I was hoping to go through my journey as Salvia's boyfriend not her husband," Ash said while laughing at himself as he opened the box. Ash looked at the golden ring with a pearl on top, 'seems like I have little choice,' Ash wondered quietly as he turned around to see his friend standing there.

"Ash, there is one condition that you need to follow," Colin stated calmly as he walked towards the trainer, "you need to keep this top secret, even from your friends, this marriage would in effectively make you give you greater responsibility of the Sinnoh Kingdom as well," Colin told Ash quietly as he turned his gaze to the setting sun, "I will be heading off to Hoenn to find the leaders of Teams Aqua and Magma," Colin stated while looking over to Salvia who was playing with her legendary pokemon, "I know keeping this quiet from your friends is something you're against, but it will be for their own good until you two choose to renew those vows in front of all your friends," Colin explained quietly while hearing the waves crashing on the shores of Olivine City.

"That's right Ash, I will make sure that Darkrai is found, I have a score to settle with Darkrai," Mewtwo told Ash before appearing in front to the duo while looking at the royal playing with the small pink pokemon, "I am heading to the Unova Region and don't worry I will keep this secret safe," Mewtwo told Ash before teleporting away.

"Ash, there are only five that know of this union, you, the king, Lady Salvia, Mewtwo and me," Colin stated while turning around, "the king is placing his trust in you, to defend our kingdom and the world, because if Chris does become king he would use his new found power to wage a war against the other regions," Colin said with concern while walking away silently to leave Ash to ponder about what to do next, 'sorry for putting this much pressure on you Ash, never thought we needed to take this course of action,' Colin thought while looking over his shoulder to see Ash picking up some sand from the beach and dropping the sand as the wind picked up movng the grains of sand away from him.

Meanwhile Salvia was playing with the legendary pokemon as her nerves started to reach its peak, "never thought I would marry someone under these circumstances," Salvia said as she feel back on to the soft sand to watch the sky changing color, "what does Ash think of this? Is he still hurting about what happened to Lady Delia? And what does he intend to do with his journey?" Salvia asked herself as she turned her head to see Ash approaching her.

Ash sat down and watched the night sky starting to fill up with small white dots and a large half-moon dominate the sky, "Salvia, I have decided on what to do next," Ash proclaimed as he pulled out the small box containing the wedding ring, he looked at the ring and smiled, "I will do whatever it takes to keep our kingdom safe," Ash said calmly as he turned his gaze to the princess who was shocked to hear Ash silently make a declaration, "I will marry you," Ash told the princess quietly as he fell back onto he sand looked up to the darkening sky.

Ash and Salvia watched the night sky lighten up as the stars twinkled and the moon move across the pitch black sky slowly, "Ash, I am still uncertain myself," Salvia confessed as she took a hold of the trainers arm.

"Nothing to worry about Salvia, I will look after you and defend the kingdom," Ash said in an assuring tone, he turned his head and grinned at the princess, "we also need to keep this top secret, only five of us know about it," Ash said quietly while moving the princess in closer to him, "your dad, Colin, Mewtwo, you and me," Ash told the royal quietly while stroking her long blue hair, "plus princess….."Ash started before being pushed aside.

Salvia smirked at the trainer and hit his arm three times, "I have told you Ash, no formalities with me," Salvia instructed the trainer before standing up and stepping on his fingers causing the trainer to wince in pain, "call me that one more time and I will kick you," Salvia said while walking away this time laughing at the pain of the trainer.

Ash closed his eyes and started to laugh while shaking his hand to relieve it from the pain, "she got me the best birthday present I could ever hope to ask for, but for Christmas she got me a special present, and then there was this small gift." Ash said while pulling out the small box with a red ribbon tying it down, "I wonder what's inside," Ash enquired as he pulled the ribbon off with a note falling off the box.

Ash opened the note to read the letter, 'Dear Ash, I would like to thank you for everything, the journey has been most enjoyable and being with you I have learned to enjoy life a whole lot more,' Ash read though the note as he began to smile proudly, he looked further down to, 'contained inside this small box is my promise to you, never to leave your side ever, never to fall in love with another man ever, always to remain loyal to you,' Ash read though as he looked at the small box.

Ash opened the box to see a ring with two Luvdiscs kissing, "oh man, I never got her anything for Christmas that would match this gift, the reason why I never opened this was because she told me not to open this until she instructed me to," Ash told himself while placing the box containing the ring back in his pocket, "Raichu, when we reach the Hoenn region we need to get Salvia a Luvdisc," Ash told his pokemon as he sat up and watched the waves crashing in.

The hours passed and Salvia was getting ready for the event, she was feeling very nervous as her legendary pokemon hovered in the room, "you know Mew, I have to keep this quiet even from my friends," Salvia told her pokemon as she walked out of the room in a long white dress and a bouquet of flower, she picked up her head and opened her sparkling blue eyes to show the new species pokemon the wedding gown, "this is far too early for my liking, but I am doing this to prevent Uncle Chris from achieving his goals," Salvia explained quietly as she walked towards the window to see Ash dressed in a suit running towards the church with Raichu following him, "I am also doing this because he means more to me than anything else," Salvia stated while turning around happily and walked up to the small pink pokemon, "Mew, teleport me to the church," Salvia instructed the legendary pokemon, a sudden blur appeared causing the two to disappear.

Ash stood at the alter shaking with uncertainty, the door opened with the king walking his daughter up to Ash, he smirked at the trainer as he got closer, "Salvia, I am sorry for putting you through all of this," King Brian whispered to his daughter while slowly escorting her, "I never wanted this to happen so early, but I am desperate to defend our kingdom," he continued to whisper while the trainer waited for the princess.

"You had to do what you needed to do for the defense our kingdom dad," Salvia interrupted her father as the king started to chuckle, "plus what choice did we have? This is the only way you can save the kingdom," Salvia pointed out as she walked up to Ash and nodded to her father.

Colin in his royal suit looked down to see his friends waiting to take their vows, "luckily for us the king has given me permission to preside over this union," Colin stated with a smile as Salvia called out the small pink pokemon to hold the rings, "good you both have the rings, now we can proceed," Colin stated with a grin as he pulled out a special book for the ceremony and opened it up to start things off. "We are gather here today to witness the union between Lady Salvia and her love Ash Ketchum," Colin started as the king stood at next to his friend and smiled at the nervous duo.

"Keep going old friend," the king instructed while Ash and Salvia stood there holding eachothers hands.

"Ash, do you promise to look after Lady Salvia, in sickness and in health, promise to stay loyal only to her and never choose another woman?" Colin queried the trainer as while the trainer as he hesitated for a moment.

Ash looked into the bright blue eyes of Salvia and smiled at her, "I do," Ash promised promptly while placing his ring on Salvia left ring finger.

Salvia gulped and looked at the royal ring on her finger and smiled at the trainer, "Lady Salvia, do you promise to look after Sir Ash? In sickness and in health? Never wavering from your loyalty to him?" Colin asked his friend while waiting for the answer to the question.

Salvia closed her eyes and smiled for a moment, she grabbed for the ring and moved to put it on Ash's finger, "I do," Salvia replied as she pushed the ring on his left ring finger.

Colin smiled at the duo while the wedding ring was placed on the trainers finger, "buy the powers, invested in me by the might of Arceus, I now pronounce you man and wife," Colin declared before closing the book, "The union between Sir Ash and Lady Salvia can only be bound by a kiss, Ash Ketchum you may kiss the bride," Colin instructed the trainer with a smirk.

Ash looked up to the king and nodded at him, the king smiled proudly and nodded in approval, "take care of my daughter," the king instructed the trainer as he watched Ash remove the veil away from Salvia's face and moved closer to Salvia, 'I am proud to have you in my family Ash, one day we will have a true reception and you can invite all your friends,' the king thought as he watched the trainer and his daughter seal their vows with a kiss.

The king walked down the aisle proudly knowing that his daughter was forever safe and his kingdom was in safe hands, "King Brian, what are you going to do?" Ash asked his father in law. The king turned around and looked up at the altar as his daughter and her new husband standing there side by side, "we are heading to Unova," Ash said with a smile while holding his wife's hand.

"I am heading there to; I want to make up for what happened to your mother and put a stop to my older brother," Brian stated with a smile before making it to the door of the church, "Ash, Salvia when this is all over, I promise you two will get a real wedding, you can invite all your friends and family, but please keep this union a secret," Brian requested as he walked out leaving Ash and Salvia to ponder about their next move.

Ash pulled of his ring and placed it in his pocket, "the best way we can do this is by hiding our rings," Ash told his wife calmly before placing it in his pocket, "Salvia my promise to look after you hasn't altered," Ash stated while walking down the aisle with the princess, "Colin, you and the king have nothing to worry about," Ash said happily while looking over to his friend.

"Ash and Salvia, your new clothes are in separate rooms, please change up, I will tell you need to do in the Unova region in a secret location on the outskirts of the city," Colin told Ash and Salvia while watching them walk out of the church.

After walking through the town Ash and Salvia made it to the Pokemon Center, the snuck in to make sure no one knew what was going on, they walked through the main foyer breathing a sigh of relief to find that no one was awake, "Salvia, I will go to my room," Ash said as he made it to the main hallway.

The two walked through the hallway and to their respective rooms, Ash opened the door and looked on the bed to see a new outfit, it was close to the outfit he first wore on his first journey but it was more of a black jacket with a white shirt, with blue jeans, white sneakers and a red and blue hat with a green pokeball design on the front, "seems like they have been preparing for this in case this was going to happen," Ash told himself as he looked over to Raichu, "there seems to be a new road ahead," Ash stated with a smirk while taking his wedding ring from his pocket and placed it on the bedside table.

Salvia walked into her room and switched on her light to see a new outfit on her bed, she looked at the black jeans with a cream colored skirt with a white and light blue jumper with a white and blue shoes and a pink and white visor, she smiled as she looked at her ring, she closed her eyes and pictured the moment she met Ash again, how far they have gotten in their journey, the arguments they had and all the great moments they shared together, "now we are married, seems like I need to get stronger, for Ash and for the kingdom," Salvia told herself as she removed her ring from her finger, she placed it on the bedside desk and got ready to face her next journey with Ash.

After a while the two trainers emerged from the Pokemon Center with Colin waiting outside, "good seems like the rings are put in a safe place," Colin stated while looking at their hands. "We need to get to a secret location, I still don't feel right about talking here, meet me at the outskirts of this city, then we will talk," Colin told the newlyweds as he left them there in shock.

Ash walked to the exit of the town while holding Salvia's hand, "you know Salvia, I want to thank you for the Christmas present," Ash said thankfully as he pulled out the box and opened it up to show Salvia the gorgeous ring, he looked up to the night sky again to think about what he wanted to give Salvia for her birthday, "Salvia, you gave me more than I had hoped," Ash said while placing his arm around the bluenette, "you gave me your love," Ash said with a proud smile.

Salvia smiled at her husband while resting her head on the trainer, "I am happy to hear that from you Ash," Salvia said sweetly as she as the two walked to a seaside cave, Salvia lifted her head up and pointed to the cave, "Ash that place seems perfect for the meeting," Salvia stated while running up to the cave entrance.

Ash watched his young wife enter the cave before running up to it, "she seems more positive than before," Ash said with a smirk as he made it to the cave entrance, he looked up to the night sky to see the moon still hanging in the sky, "mom, I will rescue you, so please be patient," Ash said while listening to the waves rolling in.

Ash walked into the cave and stood by the princess's side, "Ash, Colin has been waiting for us," Salvia said while her friend walked up to them happily, "Sir Colin, sorry we took so long," Salvia apologized quietly.

Colin, Ash and Salvia stood there in silence as the sound of the crashing waves resonated through the cave, Ash looked to the ground and thought about the recent events, 'everything is happening so quickly,' Ash thought while clenching his fists in rage.

"I know you're still angry Ash, but we can't dwell on that at this stage," Colin pointed out while sitting on a rock in front of the two royals, "Ash, you need to catch a pokemon that can eat dreams, it is colored pink with a floral pattern," Colin told Ash and Salvia calmly. "not only that we need to get that device off your mother," Colin explained while Ash and Salvia nodded quietly.

Ash closed his eyes and pictured the pokemon in his thoughts of the pokemon, "you want me to capture a Munna?" Ash questioned solemnly as he looked up to see his friend jump off the rock, "to eat the dreams of my mother and to save her," Ash explained as the royal guard nodded positively, "we need to keep my wedding with Salvia a secret," Ash said while looking over to the princess quietly who was starting to feel uncertain about what was going on, "don't worry Salvia, I will make sure you stay safe with me," Ash said quietly as he placed his hand over the princess's left hand gripping it tightly causing the princess to smile at him, "I guess we have no time for a honeymoon," Ash said with a slight chuckle while getting up to listen to more of Colin's words.

"Ash, keeping it quiet will only serve to bring Chris into a false sense of security, you also need to sign these papers as well to make the marriage official," Colin stated while handing over the pen to Ash. Ash looked at the paper and signed his name at the bottom on the sheet, he handed the pen to Salvia allowing her to sign her name on the dotted line. Colin looked at the sheet and smiled, "since I am the witness and presider I will have to sign as well to make it legally binding," Colin said happily as he signed his name at the far bottom of the sheet, "now, everything is done, the future of the Sinnoh Kingdom is safe, please continue to journey together and become stronger to prevent Chris from doing any more damage," Colin pleaded with a frown as he walked out of the cave leaving the newlyweds there to think about their respective futures.

"Come on Salvia, let's go to the Unova region together," Ash declared as he took his wife's hand. The two walked out of the cave to the starry sky, the trainer called out his legendary pokemon and got ready to leave for the next region, Ash called out his large white pokemon and climbed aboard, Ash looked down and smiled at the young royal before taking her hand again this time helping her up the large white pokemon, "Reshiram, time to go to the Unova region," Ash told the vast white pokemon confidently, Salvia wrapped her arms around Ash and held on tightly as the dragon type flew off towards the next region.

'Ash, one day we will have a real wedding, all our friends will be invited,' Salvia thought as she rested her head on her husband's back, 'no secrets, something everyone can see,' Salvia thought as she closed her eyes and smiled while holding onto the trainer while flying off towards the Unova region on Reshirams back.

* * *

**The begining of this Saga starts of a little differently, with the important event that will change everything between Ash and Salvia.**

**How will they keep it quiet from their friends? Will Ash find a way to save his mother? And what does Unova have in store for Ash and Salvia?**

**Next time: Trainer and the Princess 3 episode 44, Black Thunder.**


	2. Black Thunder

**Episode 43: Black thunder.**

_Let's get the party rolling, the next chapter of the series._

* * *

Colin walked back into the church to look at the papers before noticing the other lot of paperwork, he placed his hand on his chin and smirked for a moment, "so they were in such a rush they forgot to sign the paperwork," Colin remarked before picking up the certificate as he heard the noise of someone landing outside, the royal guard turned around to see Alex standing behind him, 'seems like they noticed soon after they left,' Colin thought to himself as he pulled out a pokeball. The two guards glared at one another not backing down, "You want this paper?" Colin asked the enemy while holding out the certificate in front of him.

Alex looked at the paperwork and nodded, "Colin, you have something that doesn't belong to you," Alex addressed the royal guard while pointing over to the paper in his hands, "hand it over now," Alex demanded as he got ready to the pull out a pokaball.

Colin shook his head and snickered at the opposing guard, "Over my dead body," Colin replied as he threw out his pokeball to show off a yellow horse like pokemon with flames billowing out for its mane, Alex took a step closer but Colin didn't budge, "stop right there Alex, you take another step then this paper will be torched," Colin threatened his rival.

"You play dirty, you filthy bastard," Alex declared with a smirk, "what will it take to convince you that everything you worked so hard for now stands for nothing?" Alex asked before bursting out into laughter.

"I should ask you the same question," Colin replied before nodding at his fire type pokemon, "Rapidash, erase Delia's and Chris's marriage with Flamethrower," Colin instructed his pokemon after the commanded the fire horse pokemon unleashed a powerful burst of flames, Alex tried to run towards the paper but as tackled to the ground by Colin, "sorry Alex, but this time I will help history change," Colin told the opposing guard.

The two guards watched as the paper was engulfed in flames destroying it in an instant, leaving only the charred remains of the paper to fall to the ground, "what have you done?!" Alex asked in a rage before punching Colin knocking him away, he jumped up and charged towards the royal guard getting ready to tackle him, Colin kicked Alex in the stomach knocking him back, he recalled the pokemon and started to run away from the fight, "get back you coward!" Alex yelled out in a furious rage.

"If you want me so badly, then come and chase me to Hoenn!" Colin yelled in reply before exiting the church yet again to get away from the angered guard, 'if everything goes as planned I can take him out no problem,' Colin thought while running away from the church and towards the dock, he hit the ground as a blast of lightning flew passed his head and into the distance, he looked back to see Alex's Electivire powering up for yet another attack, 'that's it Alex come and chase after me,' Colin told himself before smirking at his opposite.

"Come back you filthy coward!" Alex yelled out while continuing his chase, he recalled his powerful pokemon and ran towards the royal guard.

Colin called out his Rapidash and climbed on, "let's go Rapidash,"Colin instructed his pokemon, the horse like pokemon ran at full pace towards the pier of the city. The royal guard looked up to see a ship getting ready to leave before a blast of flames zoomed passed his head, he looked back to see Alex also riding on a Rapidash of his own, he turned his focus back to the ship as it was leaving the port, "now Rapidash, jump on the ship," Colin instructed his pokemon.

The fire type pokemon ran towards the end of the pier with the ship in site, the fire type jumped off the pier and towards the ship, "he will not make it," Alex said with confidence as he watched his foe getting closer, he watched in disbelief as his enemy barely landed on the ship, "I will hunt you don Colin!" Alex yelled out in anger while recalling his pokemon, 'bastard's just lucky I don't have a water type with me,' Alex thought while recalling his pokemon.

_On the way to Unova region_

Ash and Salvia were riding on the back of a large white dragon type pokemon towards the next region of the master's challenge, "Ash, do you really think everything will be alright between us?" Salvia asked while looking over the trainers shoulder to see the stars blinking in the inky black sky, "when we started out, my dad couldn't stand the fact you were the one taking the responsibility to look after me," Salvia explained quietly.

'My friend you should take the chance to get some rest,' Reshiram told its trainer calmly.

"Salvia, we will talk about it tomorrow," Ash said quietly while falling back to rest on the vast white pokemon's back.

Salvia continued to sit on the pokemon back looking up to the night sky, "Ash, I am scared that my uncle is going to hurt the people I care about," Salvia proclaimed while placing her hand on the trainer's shoulder.

Ash looked up into the bright blue eyes of the royal, "you have nothing to worry about, we have been through some nasty stuff," Ash replied smiling proudly, Ash looked up to see the night sky dotted with the stars while trying to think of a way to keep his love safe, 'I will not let anyone hurt her,' Ash thought while turning his gaze back to the princess, "come on Salvia, you need some sleep, we will begin our journey the moment we land," Ash told the royal with a smile while placing his left hand on the bluenette's hand which remained firmly on his shoulder.

"Alright my prince, I will get some sleep, just stay close to me," Salvia replied while crawling next to Ash and placing her right hand over his chest and resting her head near his shoulder, "sweet dreams," Salvia requested sweetly as she began to fall asleep with the trainer's arm moving around her.

"Reshiram, take it easy alright," Ash told the dragon type pokemon quietly before falling asleep.

'Yes my friend,' Reshiram acknowledged as it slowed down to continue its flight towards the Unova region, 'I hope Zekrom is in Unova, these two will need all the help they can get,' Reshiram thought quietly while continuing the flight towards the region, keeping at a steady pace to make sure that Ash and Salvia didn't fall off the legendary pokemon.

Salvia opened her eyes for a moment to see Ash sleeping next to her, 'I just hope we can get some sort f peace going,' Salvia thought before resting next to Ash and falling asleep.

'Don't worry princess, I will assist you and Ash as much as I can,' Reshiram told the princess through her thoughts.

_Eight hours later_

Ash was sitting up watching the sun rising over the horizon, "you know buddy this is rather relaxing," Ash commented with a smile before looking over to Salvia who was still fast asleep on the back of the legendary pokemon who had continued the flight towards the Unova Region, 'Reshiram, how far are we from the Unova Region?' Ash asked his legendary partner.

'Not too far off,' Reshiram replied calmly. the dragon type pokemon continued to fly before it noticed some smoke coming from the distance, 'look in the distance master,' Reshiram instructed the trainer.

The trainer squinted his eyes to see what Rehiram was telling him, "Reshiram, I have no idea what you are talking about," Ash argued before he eventually noticed a cloud of smoke approaching them, "where is that coming from?" Ash asked while the large pokemon rushed in the direction of the smokes origin, 'keep following it Reshiram,' Ash instructed the vast white pokemon.

Salvia woke as the sounds of the tail turbine blasted behind her, "Ash, what's going on?" the blue haired princess asked her husband.

"Hold on Salvia, there is a problem," Ash replied as he grabbed for his pokeball.

"Wait up Ash, I might have something in my bag that might help," Salvia said while grabbing her backpack and opened it, the princess dug her hands inside the small bag searching for an item that might help them, she moved everything around in her bag until she finally found the item that was needed, she pulled out a pair of binoculars and handed it to Ash, "I thought it would be smart to have these," Salvia commented before Ash nodded and took the item from her hands gently.

"Thanks Salvia, that was great thinking," Ash complimented his young wife. He placed the binoculars over his eyes to see what was going on, he scanned the area until he spotted a plane with smoke coming from the engine, "oh wow, there is a plane with one of its engines blown right off," Ash described solemnly, 'Reshiram, you need to hurry to the plane,' Ash told the dragon type.

'Right,' Reshram replied to the trainer's instructions before zooming through the sky towards the stricken aircraft.

Ash got one of his pokeballs and got ready to call out his pokemon inside, "Salvia, this could be dangerous," Ash told the royal with a grimace, "Charizard, I choose you," Ash called out a large orange pokemon with a flame at the tip of his tail.

Ash stood up as the legendary pokemon slowed down to allow for its friend to walk on its back, the trainer knelt down and picked up the princess, "Ash, what are you doing?" Salvia asked in shock as her husband walked to the side Charizard was flying, Ash threw the bluenette on the side as the powerful fire type caught the royal, "Ash, don't go!" Salvia screamed out in horror not noticing the electric type jumping on the flame pokemon, she watched as the vast white pokemon flew off towards the plane, "Ash, please come back!" Salvia screamed out again.

Ash looked back to see the fire type keeping his young wife safe, "I am sorry Salvia, but it would be better if you stay back for now," Ash whispered to himself as the legendary pokemon caught up to the plane, 'Reshiram, I need you to get me to the door side of the plane,' Ash instructed the pokemon of truth. The vast white pokemon flew towards the plane before noticing a large black pokemon approaching the aircraft, 'hey Reshiram, what is that pokemon?' Ash asked his partner legendary pokemon.

'That would be Zekrom,' the vast white pokemon replied confidently. The powerful pokemon got closer to the plane and noticed that the door was open, 'Ash, someone must have escaped,' Reshiram told its friend while trying to move away from the aircraft.

"No Reshiram, get me closer to the door," Ash instructed the pokemon of truth.

'Are you crazy? You would be putting yourself in danger,' Reshiram questioned the pokemon trainer.

"I know, I will be fine," Ash replied with a smile.

Meanwhile in the distance Salvia was sitting on the back of the large orange pokemon with Raichu behind her, Salvia grabbed her binoculars to see what was going on, she looked in the distance to see Ash jumping off towards the plane, "Ash you crazy fool!" Salvia yelled out in horror as she watched the trainer land in the plane much to her relief, "Charizard I need you to fly us closer to the plane," Salvia told the powerful fire type pokemon.

Charizard increased the speed of the flight and headed towards the aircraft, she watched as the plane dip slightly and seeing Ash's legendary pokemon get under the aircraft to keep it from falling any further, 'Salvia, you need to keep your distance,' said a mysterious voice in her mind.

"What was that?" Salvia asked herself as she placed her left hand on her head.

'It's me Reshiram, my friend threw you on Charizard to keep you safe,' the dragon explained as another pokemon got closer to the aircraft.

"I want to help!" Salvia told the dragon but it didn't respond this time around.

In the aircraft Ash looked around to see the people looking at him, "who are you young man?" a man wearing a suit asked the trainer with a frown.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, a trainer from the Kanto region," Ash commented with a proud smile. Ash looked around to see more people wearing suits some with young families, 'what's going on?' Ash asked himself while walking around as the plane jolted knocking the trainer off his feet, 'Reshiram, what in the world is going on out there?' Ash asked the legendary dragon type pokemon.

'The last engine has fallen off the plane,' the legendary dragon replied with solemnly.

The plane tipped to one side causing the children to scream out in horror, Ash gritted his teeth in frustration and tried to keep his balance by holding on to the seats of the aircraft, he slowly made his way to the front of the plane to talk to the pilots, the trainer looked out the door to see Charizard trying to help keep the plane steady, "Salvia, what are you doing here?" Ash asked the princess in anger while watching Charizard trying to lift the wing.

"I will be fine!" Salvia yelled in response.

Ash nodded and continued to make his way to the cabin, he opened the door to see one of the pilots knocked out and the other injured from an attack, "hey what happened here?" Ash asked in shock.

The other pilot looked around to see Ash walking in, "we were attacked by a man in Sinnoh's royal outfit and a woman with long brown hair," the pilot replied much to the horror of Ash, "he then ordered a black pokemon with a single blue eye to destroy the engine on the right," the pilot pointed out before noticing Ash taking up one of the seats next to him, "you have no experience in flying a plane," the pilot said with fear as the trainer grabbed one of the control units.

"We need to glide the plane down into the water," Ash replied while moving the control unit, 'Reshiram tell Salvia to let go, I am at the controls of the aircraft,' Ash told the dragon.

'Alright, I will let go, you intend to glide the aircraft into the water,' Reshiram replied while moving away from the stricken machine, 'Salvia get away from the aircraft, I will connect you to Ash through my powers,' the vast white pokemon told the princess.

'Ash, please help these people, comeback to me safely,' Salvia instructed the trainer while the fire type let go of the wing.

The controls suddenly moved in Ash's hand causing the plane to dip towards the ocean, "shit, better get control now," Ash complained before looking into the red and white eyes of a large black pokemon, the pokemon flew up and got under the plane to help Ash keep the plane steady, "about time Zekrom showed up," Ash commented with a smirk, he moved the controls while trying not to move it suddenly.

"Keep it steady," the pilot told Ash while the plane slowly moved towards the body of water, the pilot grabbed the map and looked at it quickly, "doesn't seem like we will make it to the land," he said with panic building in his voice.

"Matters not, if we can get closer to land, it means we won't have to worry about getting the rescue team to search too far for this plane," Ash replied with a confident smile, the plane continued to lower itself towards the water.

'You said nothing to worry about, you have a lot to worry about, I have just come from a battlefield,' a mysterious voice echoed through Ash's mind.

'Zekrom, is that you? And what do you mean by battlefield?' Ash asked the pokemon as a shockwave pulsed through the air.

'Nuvema Town is in the midst of a large scale battle,' Zekrom replied as the sky started to glow red as explosions ripped through the, 'Hilda, Hilbert and N are holding the line, but there are a lot of people that need defending,' Zekrom pointed out leaving Ash with an uneasy feeling in his mind.

Ash returned his focus to getting the plane to land in the water, his focus remained unbroken until a powerful attack exploded near the right wing of the plane tearing it off, "this isn't good, we will have trouble landing, without a wing," the pilot panicked.

Ash glared from the corner of his eye but continued to try his all to bring the plane safely into the water, "shut up and help me glide this plane into the water," Ash ordered the more experienced pilot while more explosions continued to surround the plane, 'Zekrom, tell Reshiram and Salvia to pull back for now, it is starting to get a little dangerous,' Ash commented as more attacks continued to approach the plane, "what's so important that they need to bring this plane down?" Ash asked the pilot next to him.

"This plane is filled with some of the most important people in the Pokemon World, they are a delegation set to have talks about the recent activities of Team Plasma, Team Rocket and a man by the name of Chris," the pilot replied while placing his hands on the controls of the aircraft, the two continued to try and gain controls of the aircraft. The two men continued to guide the plane down through a sea of explosions and attacks.

"Well this is just great, now I need to save these people," Ash commented with slight irritation, 'Reshiram, hold those attacks off,' Ash instructed the legendary pokemon. The vast white pokemon zoomed passed the plane and unleashed a powerful burst of attacks defending the aircraft while it was descending towards the ocean, 'instruct Salvia to call out her Gyrados as well,' Ash told his pokemon while continuing to save the people on the plane, the plane continued to push through the explosions which were now starting to rattle the aircraft.

"Charizard we need to get out of here," Salvia told Ash's fire type pokemon, the flame pokemon swung around and flew away from the desperate site, Salvia looked back with fear in her eyes, trying to hold back tears as the plane Ash was in got closer to the water's surface, the fire type also looked back to, "Ash will be fine Charizard," Salvia told the powerful flying type while making it to a safe distance.

The three watched as the aircraft started to skim across the water and a large black pokemon flew away from the aircraft, suddenly a powerful attack smashed the tail of the plane away causing the plane to shift from side to side out of control, Salvia gasped in disbelief as the plane, 'Ash needs you to call out Gyrados,' Reshiram told the princess.

The young royal nodded at the fire type and pointed towards the plane quietly, she pulled out her pokeball calling out a large red serpentine pokemon to help out with the rescue, "let's help out Charizard," Salvia instructed the large orange pokemon still shaken up from the site of the plane landing in the water. She watched for a moment as the plane floated on the sea surface trying to get closer as the attacks become more obvious as to where it was coming from. Salvia took a quick look at the beach front and noticed that her uncle was there calling for the attacks, "Uncle Chris, was he planning this all along?" Salvia asked herself while the fire type was dodging the attacks.

'Don't worry about them Zekrom and me will push them back,' Reshiram's voice echoed in the bluenette's mind.

"Right," Salvia replied as she watched the legendary duo charge towards the beach front surrounded in a bright aura. The fire type continued to move towards floating aircraft.

Ash picked himself up after the bumpy landing and looked around, he spotted the pilot on the ground with blood coming from a gash on his head and blood staining his shirt, "oh man this is a mess," Ash commented while slowly walking towards the door of the cabin crew, the crown prince looked back for a moment and stared at the injured pilots, "they will be fine for now, but I need to check on the passengers," Ash reminded himself before opening the door, he walked out and closed the door, he noticed the sea water breaching the plane with the delegates panicking.

"I hope you're happy now," one of the people said with anger.

"Shut up and prepare to jump to safety," Ash instructed the before noticing five powerful water type pokemon at the sides of the sinking plane, "get on the water pokemon you will be fine, I will attend to the injured pilots," Ash told the people as they got ready to get on the water pokemon. Ash rushed back to the pilot's cabin and picked one of them up, Ash walked up to the door and looked around to see a Lapras, he placed the pokemon on the transport pokemon before heading back to get the other pilot, he threw the pilot on the shell of the blue pokemon before hearing the screams of a little girl in the passenger area.

The water was building up as parts of the plane started to break apart, "hold on little girl I am on my way!" Ash yelled out to the little girl, he swan towards her as quickly as possible, Ash grabbed the little girl and smiled at her, "can you hold your breath?" Ash asked the girl with long black hair. The female nodded and got ready to listen to Ash, "good, not stay close, I don't want a family to worry about losing their daughter," Ash acknowledged while he started to swim before the plane's passenger area was almost full of water, "alright no hold your breath," Ash told the girl before gasping for air to duck under the water, the girl did as she was instructed before Ash dove under the water's surface.

Salvia watched as the plane as almost gone unable to hold back any tears knowing that Ash hadn't surfaced from the plane as it began to sink, Salvia looked away unable to hide her anguish, "why are you so reckless Ash?!" Salvia cried out.

"Because I want to stop a war," Ash replied with a smile and the little girl in his arms, "well are you going to get me out of the water or what?" Ash asked the princess while extending his hand out for help, "well I am not going to rescue myself am I?" Ash questioned.

Salvia looked down and wiped away her tears, "alright Charizard, let's get Ash out of the water," Salvia told the powerful fire type pokemon. The powerful fire type pokemon flew down and picked up Ash and the little girl, "Ash, who is that little girl?" Salvia asked the trainer while flying towards the safety of land.

Ash looked down as the girl started to sleep in his arms, "I rescued her from the plane, she was on her own when I saved her," Ash commented with a frown while looking further towards the land, "if we can, we need to find her family," Ash said quietly while the cold winds blew into Ash and the little girl, 'damn that's bitter,' Ash thought while he shivered in reaction from the winds.

"Ash, are you alright?" Salvia asked her husband with concern.

"Nothing to worry about, just a little cold," Ash replied with a chuckle. Ash looked over to his trusted pokemon and nodded, "get us to land as fast as possible buddy," Ash instructed his pokemon while he kept still in the claws of the dargonic pokemon.

After making land Ash noticed that they were in the middle of a battle between a small army and the much larger enemy forces who were getting pushed back into the sea by two legendary pokemon, "Ash, we need to get out of here," Salvia decreed with concern. Salvia ran a head while Ash ran with the little girl in his arms. They rushed through the ranks as the battle raged behind them. Salvia looked back to see Ash run passed an explosion, he jumped and did a flip landing safely next to Salvia, "why is it you seem to be getting all the close calls today?" Salvia questioned with a relieved smile.

While Ash and Salvia were looking back a man with long green hair wearing a white shirt with black jeans approached them. He had to women one with long pink hair while the other had long blonde hair, "you two need to get to our base, the two legendary pokemon will meet us there," the man said with confidence as he looked down to see the sleeping girl in the trainer's arms, "we gathered the survivors from the plane, make sure she finds her family," the man said as a blast of electricity crashed down on the enemy forces.

"Thanks N, Concordia and Anthea, you three stay safe," Ash said with a smile while running with the little girl in his arms.

Salvia ran ahead before she was grabbed and pulled back to get in the gaze of the leader of the army, "make sure Ash stays safe," N instructed the princess before letting her go and allowing her to catch up with the trainer.

"Of course, I will make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Salvia remarked while hearing another powerful burst of electricity.

"Mom, Dad I love you always," the little girl said with tears flowing down her face leaving the trainer in shock with the words he had just heard.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this episode, please tell me what you think of the episode, because I am going to make sure it picks up within the next few chapters as well.**

**With first episode of the war ending with what seems like the first casualties being the little girl's family.**

**Who is the little girl that Ash rescued? What is her name?**

**The little girl will actually help with some massive development during this saga, what will it be, this saga will reveal all.**

**Next time episode 45: the new mission begins**


	3. The New Mission Begins

**Episode 45: The new mission begins.**

_This little girl does have a name and I will be revealing it in this chapter._

_Madeline: 7_

* * *

Ash placed the little girl on the bed while the sounds of the battle rage from the outside, "Salvia, can you get her some clothes, I will be needing to dry out as well," Ash told the princess with a smile, Ash walked out of the tent and towards a building under the control of N's forces, he looked back to see the city in flames with the forces of Team Rocket, Team Plasma and Chris's forces setting up camp in front of N's forces, "what a mess, if we don't do anything soon, we are in trouble," Ash reminded himself while walking up to the building dripping from head to toe, "this base better have a shower," Ash complained while entering the building.

"Ah Ash, good to see you again, but before I give you the information on the mission you need to complete, you better take a shower and get your clothes cleaned," N said with a serious tone as his sisters tended to the injured pokemon and trainers from the battle.

"N, some of these pokemon cannot be saved," Anthea said while crying at the situation.

N looked over to the direction that Ash was heading towards, 'maybe he can bring in the legendary musketeer trio,' N thought while solemnly watching the pokemon and people dying in front of him, "life is so precious, but Chris is willing to steal those lives away," N said as he started to cry at the loss of not only the pokemon but the people from the start of the battle.

"Brother, the refugees are leaving the town and heading towards Acumala Town," Concordia informed the green haired man.

"Today I witnessed both sides where pokemon and people were dying for each other," N said while standing up and getting ready to walk through the base wanting to help people out, he looked around to see the injured people getting help from the nurses and the pokemon getting healed by the by the Audinos and Chanseys, "what will happen if we need to evacuate?" N asked with sadness while placing his hand on the injured trainer, he shed a tear while Salvia watched the scene in disbelief.

"He was always for the pokemon, but now he thinks for both of them," Concordia told the princess with a smile while Salvia continued to listen with a new set of clothes in her hands, "for the little girl?" Concordia asked the royal with a smile.

"Yes Concordia, the little girl does need some clothes," Salvia said with concern.

Concordia smiled at the bluenette knowing that she was going to make a huge difference in this war, "you know princess, you are putting your life on the line just by being here," Concordia told the royal while Salvia stared in shock at the blonde as her words rang through her mind, "but I have this feeling that you're going to be one of the reasons why this war will be won," Concordia told the royal causing the bluenette to look at the ground.

"How can I? I am not that strong," Salvia questioned the woman's words with a lack of confidence.

"You will find the strength you need, it will just take some time for you to find it, plus your husband risked his life for a stranger didn't he?" Concordia asked with a smile.

Salvia stood there in shook unable to shake the feeling that Ash had told her, "I am going to kill him, it was meant to be top secret," Salvia hissed in anger while clenching her fists in anger.

"Don't worry Princess, N, Anthea and I will not divulge anything to your other friends," Concordia declared with a grin as she watched her sister tending to the injured pokemon, "it wasn't Ash that told me, it was Mew, just like N and Anthea, I can hear the voices of pokemon," Concordia explained to the royal with a nervous smile, "that is the reason why N told you to look after him," Concordia told the bluenette while watching her brother help the people and the pokemon, "Salvia take care of Ash and the little girl," Concordia told the royal as she walked over to the injured people to help them recover from the battle.

Salvia walked out to the tent city to find that the little girl was walking around to try and find her parents, "hey, you need to put on these clothes," Salvia told the girl with a concerned look in her blue eyes, she led the girl to the tent making sure that she was safe from any attack, "after you get dressed how about I help you look for your family," Salvia declared with a hopeful smile as she stood outside the tent waiting for the girl to finished getting dressed, "you know little girl my name is Salvia, the princess of the Sinnoh region," Salvia introduced herself to the little girl.

The little girl walked out of the tent wearing a pink dress with a white cardigan, "my name is Madeline from the Hoenn region," the little girl known as Madeline introduced herself.

"Madeline? That's a nice name," Salvia complimented the little girl, the princess led the girl through the tent city in hopes of finding her parents, "so have you had any luck finding your parent's yet?" Salvia asked Madeline. The Hoenn native shook her head and started to cry, "maybe I can help you," Salvia remarked with a confident smile.

Madeline walked next to the royal while looking around for her parents for over an hour but there was nothing Madeline could identify as her family, "nothing, these people are strangers," Madeline proclaimed with sadness as memories of the incident of the plane flooded into her mind, "my family were on the plane, but I don't see them anywhere," she said with tears starting to roll down her face.

"Well you could have at least waited for me," Ash complained while running up to the two girls, "has she found her family yet?" Ash asked with hope.

"No Ash, maybe it would be best if we keep Madeline with us until she finds anyone she recognizes as family," Salvia decreed with a frown while the young girl walked up to the trainer nervous at what to say.

"Thanks mister, you saved my life," Madeline said while Ash knelt down to her, the little girl placed her arms around the trainer and started to cry.

"Alright Salvia, she remains with us while we help her out," Ash said while picking up the little girl, "but if she is placed in any danger, I will be sending her back home," Ash dictated causing Salvia to nod in agreement.

"I am from the Hoenn region," Madeline said before jumping out of the trainer's arms.

"Follow us, you will be safe as long as you stay close," Ash said while walking back into the base, Salvia watched as the trainer walking up to the base on his own while the two girls looked up to the stars, "well you two, we aren't going to go anywhere if you both stand there," Ash called over to the girls without turning his gaze to the girls.

Salvia and Madeline followed Ash into the base as the trainer got ready to listen on with his mission, "Ash is taking this seriously," Salvia said with concern etched on her face, she looked down at Madeline, "Ash is right, if you find things too scary don't hesitate to run away," Salvia instructed the little girl while gulping getting the feeling that not everything was as it seems with Ash, 'what happened to Lady Delia has affected Ash really badly,' Salvia thought while looking over to Ash who was taking a picture of his mother in front of him with a serious expression on his face.

Madeline turned her gaze towards the trainer with a concerned look in her eyes, "Salvia, what's the matter with Ash?" Madeline asked the princess with a grimace.

"Ash is searching for his mother," Salvia replied immediately.

N approached the trainer causing him to place the photo back into his pocket, "Ash, we need your help, the king of Sinnoh has headed back to get the kingdom's soldiers ready to join in the fight," N explained calmly while grabbing a seat to explain more of the situation to Ash, "right now we only have a small force, sadly we cannot contain the sheer numbers that oppose us," N told the trainer while drinking his glass of water.

"So what is you want me to do?" Ash asked while getting back up.

"Your mission is to bring the gym leaders and the legendary musketeer four to our side," N replied with confidence as he picked up the pictures of the pokemon he needed to bring to the battle, "the blue one is Cobalion, the grey much larger one is Terrkion and the slender green one is Virizion, but the smaller one is Keldeo," N introduced the four pokemon in the pictures to Ash.

Ash looked over to Salvia and Madeline, 'how can I protect them when I cannot look after my own family?' Ash thought while looking at the rings in his pocket, "from Sinnoh to Johto, we have traveled together," Ash told himself as he closed his pocket and looked back up to see his wife with the young child. Ash gazed over his shoulder and nodded, "when do I start?"

N viewed the area seeing the people working together, "you know something Ash, I was mistaken a few years ago," N professed while kneeling next to the injured people, he turned his eyes over to Ash and smiled at him, "you can start anytime you want, but I recommend you take the chance to rest up and gather the supplies you need," N instructed the trainer while wrapping the bandages on the injured man's arm.

"N, while I am looking for the help we need, I want you to keep an eye on Madeline," Ash told the former member of Team Plasma.

"I can't do that Ash, I think Madeline would be safer to stay with you and the princess," N replied leaving Ash concerned with the safety of the little girl, "I sense she has a lot of potential," N said with supreme confidence.

Ash as uncertain about the situation that he was being placed in, "what makes you think I can look after this little girl? When I cannot protect my own mother from an insane man?" Ash asked the former Plasma king.

N sat on the spot thinking about what was asked of him, he turned around to help even more people, "this is a place where no child should be, plus she might want to learn about the pokemon," N said quietly as he stood up after helping the injured people, he moved towards the injured pokemon of the battle.

N continued to help out until a powerful explosion rattled the building, Ash looked over to the entrance as a large black pokemon crashed through the entrance, "Zekrom," Ash called over to the deep black pokemon. Ash looked around to see Salvia protecting the little girl, "Salvia, you stay put, I will be checking outside," Ash instructed the princess before he ran towards the legendary pokemon, he climbed up and jumped over the pokemon to see his legendary pokemon fighting off Darkrai and Suicune on its own, "Reshiram, attack with Dragon Pulse!" Ash yelled out while dodging a powerful attack directed at him.

'You won't be taking all the fun,' a familiar voice echoed in Ash's mind before a powerful blue sphere slammed into Darkrai.

Ash looked up to see a large white pokemon with a purple tail standing at the top of the building, "Mewtwo, glad you could make it," Ash said with a smile as a group of men charged towards the building, "let's show these animals we mean business, Reshiram attack with Flamethrower," Ash called out for the next attack of the battle.

While the vast white pokemon unleashed a powerful burst of flames at the charging men, Mewtwo unleashed a mighty shadow ball at the dark type pokemon knocking it back towards the charging me, 'I will not let you get away with what you have done,' Mewtwo declared while the bosses looked over to the psychic pokemon.

"Jessie, James, Meowth we will hold these guys off, you are to find Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus, with their combined powers we can destroy this army," Giovanni decreed while getting ready to call out his pokemon.

"Colress, follow them to make sure their mission is a success," Ghetsis told his scientist with a dark grin.

N walked out of the building to see Ash fighting off the enemy on his own with the help of the powerful Mewtwo, "Ash, get out of here now, find the musketeer four now," N ordered the trainer while walking up to the battlefield with Zekrom getting up. The deep black pokemon let out a powerful roar pushing the enemy back towards the small town, "this battle has only just gotten started again," N said with a frown as his pokemon's tail started to glow a bright blue, the thunder type lifted off and charged towards the enemies on the ground.

'Go my friend I will help hold the line with Zekrom,' Mewtwo instructed the trainer while jumping off the building and landing on the front lines, Ash ran back into the building to search for the princess and Madeline, "alright you two time to get out of here," Ash said while parts of the building started to collapse, Ash ran through the building until he spotted the girls, he looked up to see parts of the ceiling about to fall on them, Ash quickly an towards them and tackled the girls away from the impact zone, "you two okay?" Ash asked them.

Salvia and Madeline looked up and nodded with certainty, they looked around to see the people teleporting away from the scene, "seems like Concordia and Anthea were ready in case this happened," Ash said with a smile while hearing the people outside screaming knowing that the battle was starting to get intense.

"Ash, what are we to do from here?" Salvia asked while placing her left hand on her husband's arm.

Ash looked down and frowned at her, "we are to head out on our own, to search for the gym leaders and the legendary pokemon of the region," Ash replied with certainty, he looked back to see the explosions hitting the building, "but before we go there is something I need to do," Ash commented while running towards the exit of the building.

"Ash wait!" Salvia yelled out while holding the little girl on the spot, "What do you intend to do?" Salvia asked the trainer as he walked out of the room.

Ash looked over his shoulder with a cheeky smirk, "I am going to leave your uncle with a parting gift he will not soon forget," Ash declared much to the shock of the princess.

Salvia watched as the raven haired trainer jumped up onto the legendary pokemon, "as reckless as ever," Salvia said with a proud smile, she escorted Madeline outside where they watched Ash fly off towards the town with attacks firing up towards the powerful dragon, "Ash," Salvia called out while the little girl looked away in fear as the dragon type dodged the attacks while flying through the air.

"Will he be alright?" Madeline asked the princess in a concerned manner.

Salvia watched with a smile, "yeah, he will be fine, he wouldn't do anything to make me sad," Salvia said with confidence as she watched the vast white pokemon's tail sprout with flames and a large ball of fire building up over the legendries mouth, she watched as the powerful pokemon unleashed the powerful attack on the enemy forces causing a powerful explosion that destroyed the houses in the town. "so Ash was planning on dealing immense damage to my uncle's forces, in one go," Salvia whispered as a large ball of flames built as it spiraled swallowing the members of Team Plasma, Team Rocket and Chris's forces.

Ash flew towards the girls and allowed them on before taking off again, "alright we are heading out to see Striaton City, then we better get to Castelia before your uncle does," Ash said with a frown while looking back to see Mewtwo and Zekrom pushing the remnants of large force being pushed back again, 'they can only hold off for a little while longer,' Ash thought while flying away with the two girls on the back of the legendary pokemon, "we will meet with an old friend, that's where we begin our mission," Ash stated while the girls looked back to see the battle raging on.

"What about me?" Madeline asked with an uneasy feeling.

"From now on, you will remain in our care," Ash retorted with a smile, "but if you find things too scary, don't hesitate to run away," Ash told the girl with a more serious expression as the shockwaves of the battle rumbling through the forest as they flew over the top of it.

"So what about our supplies?" Salvia asked with an uncertain tone, she moved her bag and looked inside, "I only had enough time to gather some supplies for at least another three days between the three of us," Salvia commented quietly as the trio continued their flight towards the first major city. Salvia looked over to Ash who holding onto the legendary pokemon with thoughts of his mother running through his mind, "then there is your master's challenge," Salvia pointed out while placing her hand on the trainer's right shoulder.

"I also have to search for the powerful legendary pokemon of this region," Ash added to the list of things he needed to do during the visit.

'May I suggest we get the assistance of Kyurem as well?' Reshiram's voice echoed in the trainer's mind, 'if we do that there is a good chance that we can combine our powers to save this region,' Reshiram told the crown prince with supreme confidence.

'Alright Reshiram, but where do we find this pokemon?' Ash asked the dragon type with uncertainty.

'At the Giant Chasm,' Reshiram replied as it continued to fly through the night sky and towards the exit of the town, 'I will drop you three off here, I am getting a little tired,' Reshiram told the trainer before getting ready to land.

Ash jumped off the dragon type and waited for the girls to jump off the large dragon, "I will catch you," Ash promised with a confident smile, Madeline jumped off first and landed in Ash's arms. The trainer gently placed the little girl on the ground and waited for the princess to jump off next, "come on Salvia, I will not miss," Ash vowed with a smile.

"If you drop me, I will break both your arms," Salvia decreed with a frown, she closed her eyes and jumped off the dragon and landed in Ash's arms, she opened her eyes and looked up, "you're lucky," Salvia told the trainer.

"Oh come on what kind of person do you think I am?" Ash asked the princess while putting her on the ground and looked up to the vast white pokemon, he pulled out his pokeball and recalled the pokemon, 'good job my friend,' Ash thought while looking over to the group and his Raichu, "alright time for us to get a move on," Ash declared while walking off through the road while thinking about his mission, 'Madeline, N is right, you have a hidden potential,' Ash thought while he as being followed by the trio behind him.

Meanwhile in Nuvema Town a seething Chris was looking around at the devastation of the battlefield seeing a part of his forces on the ground as a result of Reshiram's attack, he looked back to see Delia standing with no emotion, "you see the mess your son made of my army in one move, just too bad for him I hold all the cards," Chris explained with a smirk while walking through the smoldering ruins of the town, he looked over his shoulder to see the leaders of Team Rocket and Team Plasma approaching him angered at the situation.

"We need to count our costs, in the last couple of days we have only made small gains, the enemy might be few in number but they are very strong," Giovanni admitted with a frown as he looked over to the man with long green hair and a red eyeglass, "by the way Ghetsis, where is the Shadow Triad?" Giovanni asked the leader of Team Plasma.

"I have sent them on a mission personally," Ghetsis replied with a smirk.

"What kind of mission did you send your elite members?" Giovanni asked his fellow leader with his fists clenched.

"Shut up you two, as long as victory belongs to us I will split the spoils with you," Chris pointed out while turning around to see Delia keeping her ground on the spot not saying a word, "you two forget that I have a trump card," Chris pointed towards Delia while bursting out into laughter, "come Delia, I need to gain more information from your son," Chris called over to the brunette as he walked pass the woman , Chris pulled out his pokeballs and recalled his legendary pokemon from the battle before heading back to the building.

Chris looked back and nodded at his allies, 'don't think for a second that I will split the spoils of victory with either of you, when the time comes I will destroy you both,' Chris thought while walking with Delia to the base.

"Don't think this is over Ghetsis, when we deal with your pathetic son, my sights are firmly set on you," Giovanni decreed with a smug smirk before walking away from the Plasma leader.

"Feeling's mutual," Ghetsis retorted.

In the bushes a man wearing a silver outfit was watching the scene unfolding in front of him, "this is very interesting, it seems like our former boss and his allies aren't on the same page," the person whispered to himself while turning his gaze over to an elderly man, "sir our spies in the ranks of the enemy has been handing me information on the relations between Ghetsis, Giovanni and Chris," the man said with a confident smile.

"We might have been a part of Team Plasma in the past, but I think now the real leader is in need of our assistance," the elderly man said with a smile as he watched the sparks in the eyes of the leaders of the respective organizations, "if we can split them into three factions, it would make it impossible for them to win this war," the man said with confidence knowing that the battle's will not be as easy as he would have liked.

"Master Rood, when will we show the world that the real Team Plasma is back?" the plasma grunt asked his superior with uncertainty.

"Very soon, once our allies bring more powerful allies into the fray," Rood replied with pride. He watched as a man wearing mostly purple robes and a long purple hat, "can't be, why would Zinzolin join such madness?" Rood asked himself as the sage approached the plasma leader with supreme confidence.

"Sir we have spies in our ranks," Zinzolin whispered to Ghetsis nervously.

"Doesn't matter we will deal with these traitors when I decide we should," Ghetsis whispered back causing Giovanni to glare at him, "let these spies have their fun, isn't like it would do much to change the results of the future," Ghetsis pointed out while laughing out loud while walking away to his on barracks to talk to the rest of Team Plasma.

Meanwhile on the road to Striaton City Ash, Salvia and Madeline were walking through the route thinking about the battles that lay ahead of them, "after I talk to Cilan and his brother's I need to head to the Dreamyard," Ash told the girls while trying to keep his cool.

"Mister Ash, why are you so angry?" Madeline asked the trainer with uncertainty.

Ash placed his hand on the girls head in response and messed up her hair, "I couldn't stop someone from taking my mother," Ash explained while his left hand was clenched in anger, "I need to find a Munna to save my mother," Ash stated while looking up to the entrance of the city, Ash looked around to see the city that has remained largely unscathed from the war in previous towns, "good this City hasn't been hit yet," Ash said with relief while Salvia looked at him with concern.

"Ash, please we need to be careful," Salvia said with concern while watching Madeline clean up her hair, 'I don't want her to see someone throw away their lives,' Salvia said concerned about both of them.

"Come on you two, we need to rest up before we can continue with our mission," Ash told the girls as he marched into the city and towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**So there we have it ladies and gents hope you all enjoyed this chapter of the story with things starting to build up to something big.**

**Ash and Salvia are now in a real race to find the legendries that will change the course of the war and to keep an eye on Madeline as they travel through the Unova region.**

**Next time episode 46: the Battle for a dream.**


	4. The Battle for a Dream

**Episode 46: the battle for a dream.**

_I will be bringing one of the Pin masters into play here with the battle for the pin in this one, please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: the series, the characters don't belong to me, as for the picture you see it also doesn't belong to me either._

* * *

Ash, Salvia and Madeline sat in the Pokemon Center with the TV talking about the battle for the Unova region raging on in the background, Ash looked around to see the people frozen in fear from the realization that the war could be in the city within weeks, he grabbed some of the food and placed in his mouth thinking about the friends that were fighting while he was out searching the help his allies needed to defeat the powerful foes, he slammed his fists down on the table causing the people in the building to turn their gaze to him, 'he is feeling the pressure of helping the people out already,' Salvia thought while his Raichu stared at his trainer with concern

"Dammit, how can I help people out when there is a chance that I cannot help my family?" Ash asked angrily while he slammed his other fist down on the table as the people watched him scared that he might lose his temper they started to walk out of the medical facility.

Ash looked up to see an explosion that wiped out the news crew causing the hosts of the News program, "I am sorry we are experiencing technical difficulties, we will do our best to get back to the breaking news as it unfolds," the host said with a monotone voice as she grabbed another lot of her papers prepare for the next part of her report.

"Salvia we have been here for nearly a week searching for Munna to Save my mother , I cannot sit and watch as my allies get killed in battle!" Ash said with anger while Salvia shook in her seat seeing that there was no way that Ash was going to settle down she bowed her head unsure of what she was going to do next as well.

"What can e do at this stage? N instructed us to get the legendary four pokemon to help in this battle," Salvia told her love with a frown while moving her hands to grasp the trainer's clenched fists, "he also told us to gather the gym leaders," Salvia pointed out with a smile while Madeline watched Salvia trying to calm the prince down and to prevent him from running back to the battle.

"Our road to the gym leaders and the legendary pokemon is near impossible," Ash commented while moving his hands away from his wife's grip, "all the roads are shut and there is guards on every route, the only way for us to get to the next road is to attack the guards," Ash explained while Salvia looked aay in shame as Madeline watched the tension between the two starting to build. Suddenly a chilling silence between the two occurred as the empty Pokemon Center took on a more gloomy feel.

"Attack the guards? What's the matter with you Ash?" Salvia asked while pushing her hands down onto the table, "there has to be another way, we tried asking them nicely and now you want to attack them!" Salvia yelled at her husband while Madeline watched in disbelief with Ash standing up and slamming his right hand on the table.

"Then what are we supposed to do, use ground type pokemon to sneak pass the guards or use Reshiram who is still resting from the previous battle to fly over head?" Ash asked the princess as their frustration at one another continued to build.

"You two shut up!" Madeline screamed out causing the two royals to stop arguing at one another, "maybe you should think about asking the mayor or the gym leader," Madeline suggested while crossing her arms before turning around, "have you two ever thought about asking the right people?" Madeline asked the two while they looked at the ground feeling humiliated that a younger girl had come up with an idea that trumped both of theirs, Madeline walked to the entrance of the medical facility before turning to the angry duo, "this city does have a gym leader of a mayor doesn't it?" Madeline asked the still seething duo.

"It has a gym leader, in fact it has three," Ash said quietly.

Salvia walked to the entrance of the Pokemon Center not wanting to say a word to Ash , she placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder and smiled at her softly, "Mister Ash, you need to apologize to her," Madeline instructed Ash with a frown.

"What me?" Ash asked while pointing to himself before turning away from the girl.

"Mister Ash, you insensitive jerk," Madeline berated Ash while walking out of the medical facility to find the royal, this left Ash to stand on the spot to think about his actions and words , with Madeline's words ringing in his mind, 'you insensitive jerk,' Madeline's words continued to ring though his mind non-stop, he sat on the seat in front of him and placed his face in his hands with tears flowing down his face.

Salvia sat on the hill watching the sunset with tears flowing down her face, "am I holding him back?" Salvia asked herself while looking back to see Madeline walking up to her, "Madeline, I am sorry you had to see that," Salvia apologized to the little girl while doing everything she could to clean up her tears.

Madeline sat next to Salvia and placed her arms around her legs, "you have nothing to apologize for, but you both act like a married couple," Madeline teased causing the princess to blush a little, "when my mom and dad were alive they would argue plenty of time as well," Madeline confessed while Salvia listened to the girl while turning her gaze back to the Pokemon Center with seeing Ash sitting at the table with a saddened expression on his face.

"Did it scare you?" Salvia asked the little girl while taking a deep breath, "did our argument scare you?" Salvia asked as another question of the little girl.

"When my parents used to argue I would go an hide in my room and scream into my pillow," Madeline professed while putting her head onto her knees, "I was also scared of your argument as well," Madeline confessed with a frown while.

"Maybe Ash and me needed an argument, it sometimes does a lot of good for people to get their grievances off their chest," Salvia explained while looking back to see the trainer remaining on the seat. Salvia looked at his face and let out a small smile, "you can tell he is thinking," Salvia pointed out with a grin.

"Do you want him to say sorry?" Madeline asked the princess with a frown, Salvia shook her head in response much to the shock of the girl sitting next to her, "what? Why not?" Madeline asked in disbelief.

"I need to say sorry too, but Ash has a lot more on his mind than I do," Salvia explained while Madeline listened with intent to the royal's words. The two girls looked towards the sunset with the trees starting to glow from the fiery setting sun, "he is thinking about why he failed to save his own mother, how to protect me and even you," Salvia explained while Madeline turned her gaze to the royal, "Madeline, can you keep a secret? This is really something is shouldn't be telling anyone," Salvia said causing Madeline to jump up in a hurry to hear the princess's secret.

"What is it princess?" Madeline asked before being pushed to the ground by the royal, "hey why did you push me to the ground?" Madeline asked while glaring at the royal.

"You can forget about the secret, you should tempt Ash into calling me princess and then you will see what really happens," Salvia said with a playful smile as she winked at the little girl causing her to grin for a mere second, "you shouldn't worry about us arguing," Salvia told the black haired girl with a smile. Salvia stood up and looked at the tree line with the sun finally setting over the horizon before turning around, she spotted Ash still at the table, "he is still in deep thought," Salvia whispered with great concern.

Meanwhile at the table Ash slightly moved his head to see Salvia and Madeline outside, "why was I arguing with Salvia, she is the most gentle and caring person I know, yet I am so insensitive," Ash told himself while listening to the news broadcast about the continued story about the war, 'am I really feeling the pressure of the current events?' Ash questioned himself before standing up to walk outside.

The trainer walked outside to see the sky changing color and the lights of tuning on through the peaceful streets of Striaton City, Ash looked around again to see that Salvia and Madeline was approaching before his Raichu ran to his side while he continued to think about the war, the people that lost their lives and the pokemon that were sacrificed during the battles, "what's the matter friend?' a powerful voice echoed in Ash's mind.

'I am feeling the pressure, my mom has been captured, I am told that I need to find the legendary pokemon and I need to look after Salvia and Madeline,' Ash retorted in an uneasy mindset, Ash turned his gaze to see the moon rising over the horizon as a sea of stars starting to blanket the night sky, 'what am I supposed to do?' Ash started to second guess himself, he continued to second guess his actions about his master's challenge, 'Reshiram, what am I supposed to do?' Ash asked the legendary pokemon as a gentle breeze whistled through the streets of the city.

'Pressure is something every feels, you are more frustrated about what's going on,' Reshiram's words echoed through the trainers mind while the prince walked through the city with his arms crossed. The light's illuminated the streets with the trees swaying slightly due to the gentle wind.

'Thank's Reshiram, I will find someone who brings peace to me, oh wait that's already happened,' Ash said with slight sarcasm towards the vast white pokemon. Ash walked through the street with his Raichu walking next to him, "you know buddy, there is so much I need to do," Ash told his worried electric starter pokemon, they started to walk through the streets of the markets before spotting Salvia and Madeline walking towards him.

Salvia and Madeline continued to walk up to Ash who was feeling nervous about what had just happened, "you know Madeline, Ash really is a great person, sometimes he tries to shoulder too much responsibility when he doesn't need to," Salvia explained while looking up to see Ash walking up to her and Madeline.

"Is that so? But I thought Ash was a complete jerk to you," Madeline questioned the royal with a frown.

"No he has been feeling the pressure of keeping me safe and saving his mother," Salvia told the little girl with a grin, "the truth is this Madeline, no matter how many times he messes up, no matter how many times feels the pinch, I will always be there for him, because I will always love him," Salvia stated before coming face to face with Ash who stood silently and smiling at her.

"Salvia, I am sorry for arguing with you, I was a complete," Ash started before Salvia placed her right hand over his mouth and smiled at him.

Salvia removed her hand and stared into his brown eyes, "you don't need to apologize, if anything I am the one who needs to say sorry," Salvia said as Ash shook his head in disapproval, "so you don't want me to say sorry for arguing with you, Madeline is right you are a jerk," Salvia declared with a smirk.

Madeline knelt down to Ash's Raichu, "come on let's allow these two to be alone," Madeline told the electric mouse, "Raichu and me are going back to the Pokemon Center, you two behave," Madeline instructed the lovers with a cheeky smile before walking off with the electric pokemon.

"Wow, she seems to have us figured out already," Ash proclaimed with a smile as he grabbed Salvia's hand and walked with her through the city, the two looked around to see the many stalls in the night market, "you know I have been thinking," Ash said before Salvia placed her finger on Ash's lips to interrupt him.

"I know you have been thinking, perhaps too much for my liking," Salvia stated sweetly as she moved her hand to take Ash's other hand, "if anything is bothering you, please say something, I will be there for you," Salvia instructed the trainer warmly as she placed her arms around the trainer and hugged him, "no more hiding stuff from me," Salvia demanded with certainty before moving back with her hands on the back of his neck.

The people walked by until a man with short green hair started walking towards them, but resisted in getting any closer, "I promise no more holding it in, I will tell you everything that is bothering me," Ash promised as the princess moved closer and pushed her nose against the trainers, "thank you Salvia," Ash said gratefully while closing his eyes.

"Why are you thanking me?" Salvia asked the trainer gently.

"I am thanking you for being there for me," Ash said with joy as Salvia pressed her lips against her husband's lips then the two pulled back and smiled at one another, "we better get back to the Pokemon Center, I don't want Madeline to worry about us," Ash said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, she is a really good girl, don't want anyone thinking that we abandoned her," Salvia said while grasping the trainer's right hand before walking off towards the medical facility. The two made walked quickly without noticing that an old friend was following them to the same destination, "do we take Madeline's suggestion?" Salvia asked while the couple walked the tree lined avenue towards the medical facility.

"She isn't only just a good girl, but also very intelligent, so yes we should be taking her idea into consideration," Ash replied with a smile. His expression soon changed as his thoughts started to shift, "our mission is to get Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo, what If the enemy is doing the same thing?" Ash asked the princess quietly causing the bluenette to stop walking, "there are other legendary pokemon, they could be the target as well," Ash pointed out with a frown while Salvia looked up to see the bright moon illuminating the night sky.

"Listen Ash, we have been through so much together, this is our greatest challenge yet," Salvia explained while moving pass the trainer, she placed her hands behind her back and looked over her left shoulder, "I am sure we will get stronger because of it," Salvia said in an assured tone.

"Can you go on ahead? There is someone I need to talk to," Ash asked the princess before letting go of her hand, Salvia nodded and started to walk the rest of the way on her own while Ash turned around to see Cilan walking up to him with a smile, "Cilan, how are things in Goldenrod City?" Ash asked the gym leader calmly.

"Everything is fine Ash," Cilan retorted serenely as he walked up to the trainer. "Ash, I want to battle you tomorrow, a full battle against me," Cilan requested before turning away from the trainer, the pokemon Connoisseur started to walk away from the trainer before turning his gaze to him, "everyone feels the pressure Ash, you need to let people know if it gets too much for you, Princess Salvia will always listen to you," Cilan explained to the trainer while the raven haired trainer stood there listening to his friend with the words echoing through his mind, he looked up and nodded approvingly at his former traveling companion.

Ash took the lonely walk back towards the medical facility thinking about his friend's words, 'yeah, I just need to relax a little,' Ash thought while walking up to the Pokemon Center, he looked through the window to see Salvia chasing Madeline through the medical facility with an angered expression, "geez what could have made Salvia angry?" Ash asked himself as he watched the royal barely able to keep up with the black haired girl.

"Get back here now, you need your sleep!" Salvia yelled at the little girl.

"I am not tired! So leave me alone!" Madeline demanded while looking around for a place to hide, she began to laugh causing Salvia to get more irritated at the girls actions as Raichu watched in disbelief while the much slower girl did her best to chase after Madeline, "you will never catch me," Madeline teased while continuing to laugh at the bluenette.

Ash walked in and sighed at the little girl, "come on Madeline, tomorrow you will get to watch one of my battles," Ash commented while Salvia finally caught up to Madeline panting and placing her hands on her knees, "I am going to bed I am a little tired," Ash commented while walking away, he looked back and smiled at the two girls, "Madeline, you need to get some sleep as well, Salvia and I don't want you to get sick," Ash said with concern while walking to the hallway.

Madeline looked to the ground before taking her first steps to the room, "but my mom and dad would allow me to watch TV until nine o' clock," Madeline replied with a frown, "I am not tired!" Madeline complained while Ash shrugged his shoulders in disbelief, "how about you tell me a story, then I might consider going to sleep," Madeline dictated with a cheeky smirk at the trainer who sighed with his hands on his waist as the girl walked up to the trainer, "come Mister Ash, I want to hear a bed time story," Madeline persisted while Salvia watched no with a smile on her face

"Do I have to?" Ash asked in annoyance.

"Yes," Madeline quickly replied to Ash's complaint.

"Come on Ash, it wouldn't hurt you much," Salvia winked as she walked pass Ash and smiled at him, "she is only a child," Salvia commented while walking into the hallway, 'at least she is listening to Ash,' Salvia thought to herself while watching Ash walk through the hall with Madeline walking behind him, she followed and watched Ash tuck her in before taking a seat next to Madeline's bed, 'Ash is going to read a bedtime story, never thought I would see him doing this,' Salvia thought while keeping an eye on her prince.

Salvia watched the trainer resting her head on the pillow while Ash started the story, "alright Madeline, I will tell you the story of the Trainer and the Princess," Ash told the girl with joy not noticing the royal standing in the doorway leaning on the door frame with a broad smile on her face, "once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who wanted to escape her royal duties and go on an adventure," Ash started the story while Salvia started to blush from the introduction to the story.

'Stupid Ash, as flattering as ever,' Salvia thought to herself while continuing to listen to the story, 'he should write a book about our adventures to,' Salvia thought while Ash continued to tell the story.

Madeline started to yawn while Ash continued to tell the story, "what happened next Mister Ash?" Madeline asked the trainer sleepily.

Ash stood up as the girl started to go to sleep, "maybe tomorrow night Madeline, just get some sleep," Ash whispered before turning around to see Salvia standing in the doorway, "how long were you standing there for?" Ash asked the princess with shock.

"Long enough to here you tell a fantastic story to Madeline," Salvia replied with joy as she walked away from the room, Ash walked to his room while Salvia walked to her room, Salvia turned around and grinned at her love, "will you tell me a bedtime story?" Salvia teased as she opened the door.

"No, you're almost an adult why would you want me to tell you a bedtime story? Ash questioned the royal with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah kind of expected it, have a good night's sleep Ash," Salvia replied happily before entering her room and closed the door.

"You too Princess," Ash whispered before entering the room. The trainer made it to his bed and fell on it wanting to get some sleep, "I wonder what team Cilan will show up with," Ash asked himself before getting to sleep.

_In Ash's dreams._

Ash looked around to see the city in flames and soldiers running around killing the people, he noticed that the men weren't interested in him, 'hey what's going on?' Ash asked himself as he followed them to see who they were chasing, 'hey that's Gary,' Ash reminded himself as the rival stood in defiance against the military.

"Stop resisting or you will die," one of the soldiers to the trainer.

"I will never give up," Gary replied before he was struck down by a powerful attack, Ash watched in horror as his rival and friend fell to the ground lifelessly.

'No Gary,' Ash called out to his rival but his voice didn't reach him, eventually the dream shifted to another city this time it looked like Petalburg City in ruins from a battle, Drew stood between an army and May who was crying for the loss of her family, 'what's going on, this a dream right?" Ash asked himself as Drew rebelliously stood up against the enemy only to be killed in front of the brunette who as killed next by the army, 'no May, Drew!' Ash tried to call out futilely.

Suddenly his dream shifted again this time he as in Arrowroot City with the palace on fire with the king defending it with his army only for Chris to blow him away leaving no trace of the king, "fool, my brother stood no chance, hang his daughter and the other little girl," Chris ordered much to the anger of the trainer.

'You bastard!' Ash yelled out but was ignored when he saw Salvia and Madeline walking out of the building with their hands bound crying knowing that their lives were to be cut short in just a little while, 'no Salvia, Madeline, I will save you both!' Ash tried to yell out while running towards them but with every step they would get further away from him, 'I don't want to lose you Salvia, come back here!' Ash tried yelling but to no effect.

_Back from the dream world._

"Salvia, Madeline I will save you both!" Ash yelled out while springing up from his slumber with sweat pouring down his face.

Ash looked up as he heard a knock on the door, "Ash, are you alright, I heard you yelling," Salvia said with concern in her voice.

'Did I just have a nightmare?' Ash questioned himself before the door to his room opened up with Salvia letting herself in, "nothing to worry about, I was just having a dream," Ash replied with uncertainty.

"Having a dream, doesn't sound like it Ash, please tell me all about it," Salvia instructed the trainer while sitting next to him and placing her hand on his shoulder, "please Ash you promised to tell me everything if something was on your mind," Salvia reiterated the trainer promise.

Ash looked down and started to get his composure back, "I was having a dream where I would call out to save my friends, but every one of them would be killed by your uncle's forces, even you and Madeline weren't safe," Ash explained while a chill ran down the back of the princess and Ash as the trainer shilling dream started to scare even the royal.

"Come on Ash, get back to sleep, if need be I will stay with you all night to make sure you get a decent night's sleep," Salvia informed her husband as she helped him to rest his head on the pillow.

_4 hours later_

Ash opened his eyes to see Salvia resting her head next to the trainer, "Salvia, thank you," Ash thankfully smiled at the woman, he placed his hand in her hair before getting up to get ready for the battle against Cilan, he started to hear Salvia waking up before turning around to finally see that she was awake from her sleep, "hey Salvia, you seem to be awake," Ash commented with a smile.

Ash walked out of his room and outside towards the gym forgetting breakfast, Salvia watched concerned with the prince's attitude, 'his nightmare seems to have affected him,' Salvia thought while the yelling of the previous night started to ring through her mind, "is he really feeling the pressure of this war?" Salvia questioned herself while keeping her eyes on the trainer's back as he walked down the street.

"Hey Salvia, is there something wrong?" Madeline asked the royal quietly while rubbing her eyes to try and wake up even more from her long slumber.

"It's nothing Madeline," Salvia replied before walking out of the Pokemon Center to follow Ash and Raichu.

"Nothing my foot, I will find out what's going on," Madeline declared as she followed the princess and the trainer to the gym.

After an hour of walking through the City Ash, Salvia and Madeline made it to the gym, they looked around to see people walking out of the building still feeling nervous. Ash looked back to see Salvia and Madeline standing on the spot with Ash thinking about his nightmare, "Salvia, I want to borrow one of your pokemon," Ash said quietly before turning his gaze to the entrance of the building, "could I borrow your Ninetails?" Ash asked while grabbing his Reshiram's pokeball and handing it to the blue haired girl next to him.

"Sure Ash," Salvia replied as she gave her love the fox's pokeball in exchange for Ash's legendary pokemon.

The door opened with Cilan greeting the group and walking out to them, "so Ash, are you ready to face me for a pin?" Cilan asked the trainer as he looked at his friend with great surprise, "yes I was selected to test the skills of trainers in the Master's Challenge," Cilan proclaimed with great joy as he turned around to lead the group into the gym while his brothers watched with pride.

"This is great one of my friends is a pin master," Ash complained while the two girls watched him complain more about this battle, "oh well, I have wanted to battle Cilan again for a while now," Ash submitted while grinning at the possibility of the battle with his friend.

* * *

**Ash is now starting to feel the pressure of the war, now he needs to face one of his friends in battle for the Vine Pin.**

**Will Ash win this master's battle? Will Madeline find out about Ash's nightmare? **

**Next time episode 47: Rematch at the Striaton Gym.**

**Hope you all like this chapter, I think it would be great to finally get Ash and Salvia to have a disagreement that sort of hasn't really happened yet.**


	5. Rematch at the Striaton Gym

**Episode 47: Rematch at the Striaton Gym.**

_Time for a pin battle, this time we will have it with the normal rules._

_Disclaimer: the only thing that belongs to me in this story is the character Madeline, but other than that the pokemon series and the cover don't belong to me._

* * *

"Wow this place hasn't changed much," Ash complimented while looking around the building to see the people getting served by the Pin Master's brothers, the atmosphere was the same when he first entered the gym and the décor, the people sitting in the room while eating but the feel was still a little moody from the war that was raging on in another town, "this is messed up, I am battling one of my friends for a pin when I should be defending them," Ash told himself while clenching his fists in anger, he looked away in shame knowing that it wouldn't be too long before the city was to become a battlefield, 'and not only that Salvia's birthday will be soon,' Ash thought while looking back to see the bluenette squealing in joy at the impressive restaurant set up while she was looking around at the amazing food service.

"Wow Cilan, I can't believe you and your brothers run such a fine establishment," Salvia complimented her friend while Ash looked towards the fireplace where the gym was behind that wall, "Ash we will need to come back here on another date," Salvia told the trainer with a smile but he looked away not responding to her demand, 'he is still not taking this very well,' Salvia thought while looking at the legendary pokemon's pokeball.

'You're right princess, he isn't focused entirely on this adventure, in fact I don't think he has the will to continue with this,' Reshiram's voice echoed in the royal's mind.

Salvia closed her eyes for a moment and looked up to see the vast white pokemon looking down at her, 'what am I supposed to do?' Salvia asked the legendary pokemon while looking at the silhouette of the trainer in her mind.

'Nothing at the moment, you need to keep an eye on him,' Reshiram told the princess before leaving the royal's mind, 'he needs to use his abilities of aura to keep everyone he holds dear safe,' Reshiram's voice echoed in the bluenette's mind.

Salvia opened her eyes to see Ash and Madeline walking into the battle area, "you need to open up," Salvia whispered to herself while following Ash to the battlefield and taking the seat next to the field, she stared at Ash with concern, "that's right but how do I make Ash use those abilities without putting myself in danger needlessly?" Salvia asked herself as she looked at her husband's pokeball.

"Salvia, are you alright?" Madeline asked her friend while looking at the pokeball in the royal's grasp, 'Mister Ash isn't using his legendary pokemon,' Madeline thought as she turned her gaze to the trainer who as preparing to battle against the Pin Master, "will he win this battle?" Madeline asked the princess with a frown.

Salvia looked up to see Ash picking up his pokeball, she knew that the trainer was still struggling to come to terms with the current war that was happening, 'this is the first time I am not certain,' Salvia thought with uncertainty , she watched as the two trainers called out their respective first pokemon, "Simisage," Salvia looked over to the green pokemon as it stared at the pokemon at the side of the trainer, 'I haven't seen this pokemon,' Salvia thought while looking at the blue and black pokemon standing on its hind legs.

Ash turned his gaze to Salvia, "if I am going to protect the people important to me, I need to utilize my abilities to control aura," Ash reminded himself before returning his focus back to the battle against his friend. "Lucario, start this battle with Aura Sphere," Ash instructed the aura pokemon quickly, the fox like pokemon nodded and charged up a ball of blue energy in its palms.

Cilan surprisingly at the opposing pokemon as it charged up the attacks, "Ash has a Lucario?" Cilan questioned himself as the ball of aura moved closer to his pokemon, "defend with Bullet Seed," Cilan instructed his pokemon while maintaining his cool. The monkey like pokemon fired a burst of seed at the incoming attack pushing it back a little but it was soon overpowered by the sphere, "move out of the way now," Cilan insturced his pokemon with panic, Simisage moved out of the way as the attack landed where he was standing causing the a large explosion in the area, "amazing his fighting type is extremely powerful," Cilan complimented with a frown while keeping a focused eye on the battle, "attack with Solar Beam."

Ash waited for the chance to defend his pokemon, he watched as the grass type pokemon charged up his attack, the grass type unleashed his attacks while the aura pokemon waited for the command of its trainer, "now use Bone Rush to defend," Ash instructed his pokemon with great vigor. The aura pokemon formed a long green bone and spun it around in its hands deflecting the Solar Beam through the roof of the building leaving everyone in awe, "from now on I will not be holding anything back!" Ash declared with a confident grin.

Salvia watched as the aura pokemon charged towards the green monkey, 'what does he mean he won't be holding anything back?' Salvia wondered as a chill ran down her spine while witnessing a powerful sphere forming in the palms of the steel type pokemon before pushing it into the opposing grass type, "Ash that was reckless!" Salvia yelled at the trainer as the aura pokemon leapt back towards its trainer, the princess looked at the fighting type pokemon as it was panting.

"He knocked out my pokemon, but Lucario took a powerful hit with its own attack," Cilan said while recalling his pokemon with a frown while looking up to see Ash determined to continue the battle with his pokemon, "well aren't you going to switch out?" Cilan asked his friend with concern while pulling out his next pokeball to get back to the battle, "Ferrothorn, time to battle," Cilan called out his grass and steel type pokemon.

Salvia pulled out her pokadex to scan the steel type pokemon with green appendages extending from the top of its body, Salvia then turned her focus to the fighting type pokemon with great concern, "why isn't Ash giving his pokemon a rest?" Salvia whispered as she began to question the trainer's tactics.

Madeline was watching wondering what her friend was going to do next, 'why is Salvia so concerned?' Madeline wondered as she scanned the battlefield, "come on Mister Ash, win this battle!" Madeline Cheered while watching Ash command his pokemon to attack again, 'oh wow Lucario is amazing,' Madeline thought while Aura Sphere as fired towards the grass type pokemon take the hit from a distance.

"Wow, his pokemon is powerful, didn't expect him to have such pokemon," Cilan said with shock as his pokemon held its ground after the powerful hit, "Ferrothorn attack with Power Whip," Cilan told his pokemon to counter his friends pokemon, the grass type spun around flaying its appendages around as the fighting type stood at the ready.

"Lucario, stop it with Bone Rush," Ash instructed his pokemon quickly. The aura pokemon formed another bone in its hands and tried to repel the attack but as too exhausted and took the full brunt of the grass type's attack and knocking it out leaving Salvia and Madeline in shock while Ash remained calm after the powerful attack. Ash recalled his pokemon and pulled out another pokeball ready to face off against the steel type pokemon, "Staraptor, I choose you," Ash called out his next pokemon to face off against the grass type pokemon.

"A flying type, too bad I cannot switch out, I have just the pokemon to deal with this pokemon," Cilan reminded himself while nodding at his grass type pokemon happily, "let's start this round with Iron Head," Cilan commanded with great confidence. The grass type pokemon pushed itself with the three vines causing the pokemon to fly towards the flying type pokemon.

Ash smirked knowing that his friend's pokemon was about ready to fall, "not so fast Cilan, Staraptor attack with Aerial Ace," Ash ordered his flying type with conviction. The two pokemon charged at one another not willing to back down, the predator pokemon started to glow red before increasing the speed of its attack, the two pokemon collided into one another pushed each other back from the direction they had come from.

"Yes that's it Ash," Madeline cheered the trainer with increasing confidence but Salvia remained quiet knowing that this wasn't her prince's normal battling style, "show him your power," Madeline instructed the trainer.

Salvia looked over to Cilan who was equally concerned about the trainer reckless style of battle, 'even Cilan is concerned about this, it does seem like Ash is trying to end this battle quickly,' Salvia acknowledged while the flying type pokemon got back up from the ferocious attacks, "come on Ash use your brains in this battle!" Salvia told the trainer while punching the air in front of her, Ash glared at her in reply leaving Salvia feeling angry at his response, 'I know he is feeling the pressure but why is he in such a bad mood, I thought we had already talked about it,' Salvia wondered as the trainer commanded for Brave Bird to end this round.

"Show them what power really is," Ash told his pokemon with a smirk.

"Use Power Whip now," Cilan instructed his pokemon while the flying type charged towards the steel type pokemon with it apendages glowing purple before flaying them at the flying type pokemon, Cilan watched in shock as his pokemon took a powerful hit from the challengers pokemon, 'amazing, but Ash is being reckless in this battle, his Staraptor took a lot of damage in that exchange,' Cilan reminded himself before recalling his second pokemon, "Tangrowth, time to battle," Cilan called out his next pokemon with a confident smile, "start this battle with Ancient Power," Cilan instructed his pokemon.

The large pokemon with green vines all over its body and two long arms which smashed the ground raising boulders into the air sending it flying towards the tired flying type pokemon, "Staraptor dodge the attack then use, Brave Bird again," Ash instructed his pokemon.

"Ash you idiot, Staraptor cannot take another Brave Bird!" Madeline yelled angrily at the trainer as Salvia looked at the little girl in amazement, "call off the attack now," Madeline instructed the trainer as the pokemon started to gain a bright blue aura while increasing the speed of its flight.

"Ash, Madeline is right," Salvia agreed with the little girl.

"This is my battle!" Ash replied as the girls stared in disbelief in Ash's reply, Ash turned his focus back to the battle to see his Staraptor dodged the rocks before slamming into the grass type pokemon, the grass type stood its ground as the predator pokemon crashed to the ground from the severity of the attack, 'what have I done?' Ash questioned himself while looking at his fallen pokemon, he recalled his pokemon now starting to feel guilty at himself, "Samurott, I choose you," Ash called out a mostly blue pokemon with two large shells on his hind legs and a beige shell helmet with a spear like point and a white whiskers from his face.

Everyone looked on in shock knowing that Ash had called out a pokemon with a severe disadvantage in this round, "Ash, you fool Samurott is a water type!" Salvia yelled out while Cilan shrugged his shoulders in disbelief, 'Ash, isn't focusing he has called out a pokemon that has a type disadvantage,' Salvia thought as she clenched her fists in anger.

"Ash, this isn't like our first battle three years ago, my grass type pokemon are much stronger," Cilan pointed out with a confident smirk and shaking his head, "start this round with Giga Drain," Cilan ordered his pokemon calmly. his pokemon started to glow a bright green while the opposing pokemon started to glow as well, the energy started to drain from the water type pokemon and sending it back to the now replenishing grass type pokemon

Ash smirked knowing that everyone was right about the type disadvantage, "you're right grass types have a distinct advantage against water types, so Samurott use Ice Beam," Ash replied to his doubters with one command. The formidable pokemon threw his head back and sent out a frigid beam towards the grass type.

"Tangrowth dodge the attack and then use Power Whip," Cilan called out for the counter attack. The vine pokemon pushed its body from the ground with the help of its powerful arms causing the powerful ice type attack to hit the ground it was standing on, while in mid-air the grass type's arms started to glow purple before whipping the water type with the mighty attack.

"Samurott dodge the attack now," Ash instructed the water type but it was too late Tangrowth's arms slammed into the water type dealing significant damage and knocking it out, Ash looked at his pokemon knowing that the tide of the battle had just shifted into his friend's favor, the raven haired trainer recalled his water type from the battle and got ready to recommence the battle, "I will not give up," Ash declared before being interrupted by the gym leader who just recalled his pokemon from the battle, "what the hell Cilan?" Ash asked in shock as his friend walked away from the battle.

"This isn't the way you normally battle, you are going at it recklessly, I refuse to battle you until you battle the way you normally do," Cilan replied before walking towards the exit of the battlefield, leaving the trainer in shock at what had just happened.

Salvia walked up to Ash while Madeline sat next to Raichu waiting for what was about to happen, "I thought Ash was battling well," Madeline whispered while the electric mouse sat in waiting knowing that, they watched as the royal raised her hand into the air.

Salvia quickly moved her hand and slapped the trainer across the face, "what's wrong with you Ash? You are never that reckless in battle!" Salvia yelled at the trainer who looked away with Salvia's hand still planted on his face, "tell me now Ash, there is something the matter, I already told you to tell me what's on your mind," Salvia dictated as the trainer started to cry leaving the princess in shock.

"I no longer know what to do," Ash said solemnly before grasping the bluenette's hand and moving it away from his face, he let go and walked away from the battlefield leaving the royal in shock, "this pressure of protecting people I cannot take it anymore!" Ash yelled out before running away from the princess who was staring at the back of the trainer.

Salvia stood on the spot unable to say a word, she tried to call out for Ash but nothing would come from her lips, she tried to reach out but Ash would simply get further away, she closed her eyes to see Reshiram standing in front of her, 'it seems like Ash has finally cracked under the pressure,' Reshiram said with sadness as the bottom half started to fade away, 'if Ash doesn't do something I will be reverting back to my stone form,' Reshiram told the royal as she listened with shock.

'Reshiram, do you know what's going on?' Salvia asked the legendary dragon quietly.

'Yes, the friends and family are the people closest to him yet when he put it all on the line to save the people on that plane he couldn't save Madeline's family,' Reshiram replied with certainty while Salvia listened with the intent to figure out what was going on, 'Ash is starting to question even his own ability to save and protect the people he holds precious to him,' Reshiram stated leaving Salvia to think about something.

'Ash needs to know that his friends can look after themselves right?' Salvia asked the dragon type pokemon.

'Correct, but there is the problem with his mother, remember your uncle has Delia under his control, this is hurting him,' Reshiram told the royal as she looked to the ground with guilt.

'Alright, I will try to talk to him,' Salvia replied with a faint smile. Salvia started running towards the trainer needing to catch up to him, Madeline watched this feeling saddened by the recent events, Salvia looked back to see her sitting on the chair, "come on Madeline, we need to see Ash," Salvia told the little girl quietly, she quickly turned around and recommenced her search for Ash.

"Right," Madeline replied as she got to her feet and ran towards the princess to help find Ash.

Meanwhile outside Ash was sitting at the front of the gym looking up to the sky, the clouds started to float across the blue sky with his thoughts on the potential that the city was going to be invaded by Chris's army. Ash turned around and grabbed Reshiram's pokeball which was thrown at him by the royal, "next time do a better job of sneaking up on me," Ash commented coldly while the bluenette walked up to him to grab her Ninetails. The princess raised her hand and slapped the trainer again, "will you stop that?" Ash asked the princess angered by her actions.

"No, I will not stop it, you said yourself that you will tell me what's on your mind," Salvia retorted while keeping her hand on the spot she hit Ash, "you want to know something?" Salvia asked the trainer while glaring in his auburn eyes determined to snap out of his problem, "Reshiram is about to return to stone form if you don't get your normal self back," Salvia pointed out leaving the trainer in shock.

Salvia continued to berate the trainer while Madeline walked up to Ash, she looked at the ground thinking of the words she needed to say to Ash, "Mister Ash, I just want to tell you how much I appreciate the fact that you saved my life," Madeline said before walking away from the duo. Salvia looked over to the girl with a proud smile while Ash tried looking away and trying to catch his breath.

"Ash, I know you want to do everything to save the innocent people, but you cannot do it if you keep this personality up," Salvia told Ash while removing her hand and turning away from the trainer, "why are you running away Ash?" Salvia asked her husband with a solemn tone, "you always seemed positive even in the face of great danger," Salvia commented sadly as she started to leave the trainer before being approached by the gym leader, the princess ignored the gym leader and walked back into the gym, she took the chance to look back and started to shed a tear shocking Ash greatly.

Ash stood on the spot with the picture of Salvia starting to cry, the trainer collapsed to the ground and started to punch it with anger, "just what am I to do, my friends are fighting, my mom is under that bastards control, I just feel like I can't do anything right anymore," Ash stated while Cilan watched him beating himself up, "even the plane heading to Unova I did everything to save everyone on that plane," Ash stated while hitting the ground in anger.

"Ash, being reckless in battle, what does it prove? Where does it lead you?" Cilan asked the trainer cautiously while taking a few steps in front of the trainer, "I stopped the battle because I knew the real you would never battle that recklessly," Cilan pointed out while Ash looked up to his friend. Cilan looked back at his friend with a smile, "we gym leaders know what's going on, we know there is a war that needs to be fought," Cilan explained while Ash looked up with an uncertain expression.

"You mean to fight in the upcoming battles?" Ash asked the pin master, Cilan nodded in reply while Ash got up, "another of my friends putting themselves in danger while I am simply not allowed to fight," Ash commented while turning away from his friend, he looked up to see Salvia standing in front of him, "what if they need me to fight the enemy?" Ash asked the princess and his friend while clenching both his fists.

"Ash, we can take care of ourselves, you need to complete the task that is put before you," Cilan replied while he started to walk back to the gym, "my brothers in fact prepared a letter in case you needed it," Cilan decreed with a smile, "how about we finish that battle of ours?" Cilan asked his friend as he entered the gym leaving Ash to stand in front of his young wife.

Ash looked into the princess's bright blue eyes, he tried to smile but there was nothing to smile about, "before we leave this city, we must battle," Salvia told the trainer while taking the trainer's right hand. Salvia let out a deep breath and raised her hand towards the trainer's face, she cupped it and smiled at the trainer, "Ash, I know you were affected by what happened to your mother, but that was beyond our control, things do go wrong but it's up to us to fix it," Salvia said with a smile and made eye contact with him as he listened with great focus, "you helped me so much, I gained new experiences, saw danger in every corner, but that doesn't mean that I will give up!" Salvia yelled at her love with determination. Ash stood silently as his memories started to race through his mind, the times he had saved the princess and failed to save people from the forces of Team Rocket, "Ash even I failed to save a few people, but do I beat myself up because of it?" Salvia asked the trainer while trying to comfort him.

Ash looked into the royal eyes with guilt written all over his face, he sighed knowing that his young wife was right about her words, "thanks for telling me this Salvia, before I do something I would regret," Ash said quietly while taking the royal's hand.

'You need to use me in the next part of your battle,' Reshiram telepathically told its trainer quietly.

'But Cilan is my friend I cannot bring myself to use you in battle against my friend,' Ash replied with a frown.

'Listen Ash, I want to know if you can use me in battle, regardless of who you are facing even a friend,' Reshiram stated while leaving Ash to look at the ground, before taking the dragon type's pokeball, 'Ash you need to think about what you will do when you need to fight and defend the ones you care about,' Reshiram stated in the trainer's mind.

"Come on Salvia, I have a battle to finish," Ash declared as he let go of the royal's hand and made his way back into the gym.

'I wonder what will happen in this round,' Salvia thought as she followed the trainer slowly back into the gym, she looked over to Madeline who watched what had unfolded, "you have nothing to worry about Madeline, it seems like Ash will finish his battle," Salvia explained causing the little girl to breathe a sigh of relief.

Madeline turned her gaze to Raichu as the princess finally re-entered the gym, 'good, but will he battle recklessly?' Madeline wondered. Madeline walked into the gym and to the battlefield to see Ash holding one of his pokeballs out and staring at the previous pokemon that he had battled with.

"Cilan, you should have healed your pokemon when you had the chance," Ash told the gym leader while shaking his head in shock.

"We will be battling where we left off," Cilan replied with a confident smirk.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you, Reshiram I choose you," Ash called out a large white pokemon leaving Cilan in shock at the sight of the mighty legendary pokemon, "Reshiram asked me to involve it in the battle," Ash said quietly while the vast white pokemon's blue eyes stared down at the tired grass type pokemon, "Reshiram attack with Dragon Pulse," Ash instructed his legendary pokemon with great confidence.

The powerful dragon type opened its mouth and prepared a powerful blast of energy, "Tangrowth attack with Power Whip," Cilan instructed but his tired pokemon was too slow to react and took a powerful blast from the legendary pokemon, 'wow Ash has control over the legendary pokemon,' Cilan thought while recalling his pokemon from the battle, "Crustle, it's time to battle," Cilan called out his fourth pokemon much to the surprise of the trainer and the people watching.

"What I thought he would use only grass type pokemon," Salvia commented while looking at the mostly orange pokemon with a large shell on its back.

"That's right, but this pokemon has been a part of my team for a few years now," Cilan replied before refocusing on the battle, "start this round with Rock Wrecker," Cilan instructed his pokemon.

Ash watched as his opponents pokemon built up a large boulder, he gritted his teeth and looked up to see the much larger pokemon standing there ready for the trainer's command to come, 'Reshiram is much too large for me to say dodged, but maybe a powerful attack will do' Ash thought as Crustle unleashd the mighty attack, "Reshiram, send it back with Psychic," Ash instructed his pokemon while maintaining his cool. The large white pokemon started to glow a bright blue as it surrounded the large rock with a blue aura, the Dragon pokemon roared and sent the boulder back towards the stone home pokemon.

The boulder flew towards the rock type pokemon much to the horror of the gym leader, "if that hit's Crustle will take a lot of damage," Cilan stated with his mouth agape, the rock slammed into the bug type pokemon dealing immense damage. Crustle got back up and stared at the pokemon but was panting from the force of the attack, "alright use Rock Slide," Cilan instructed his pokemon to attack yet again.

"oh no you don't Reshiram attack with Fusion Flare a large ball of flames appeared over the mouth of the dragon type pokemon with two yellow rings surrounding it, the vast white pokemon unleashed the powerful attack knocking the boulders back at the opposing pokemon, the attack landed dealing significant damage to the rock type and knocking it out.

Salvia and Madeline watched in amazement, seeing the large dragon type pokemon easily defeating the powerful pokemon that Cilan was battling with, "amazing, it seems as if Ash has gotten over the problem," Salvia praised her prince with a proud smile, 'but I am still uncertain if he has gotten over the problem,' Salvia wondered while watching the pokemon connoisseur calling out a brown pokemon with yellow fins, 'another pokemon that isn't a grass type?' Salvia wondered while looking at the strange pokemon her friend had on his side of the battlefield.

"It seems like I am in for quite the battle," Cilan admitted with a confident smirk, "show me what Reshiram is capable of," Cilan told the trainer confidently while his pokemon smiled at the dragon type pokemon, "start this off with Thunderbolt," Cilan instructed his pokemon, the ground type unleashed a mighty blast of electricity hitting the dragon type pokemon, the vast white pokemon stood there as if nothing happened, "amazing," Cilan remarked while looking at the powerful legendary pokemon.

"Attack with Shadow Ball," Ash issued his commanded with certainty. The mighty dragon powered up a purple sphere before unleashing it at the electric type, the attack smashed into the thunder type knocking it out in a single hit.

Ash looked to the ground with guilt written over his face, Cilan noticed this and smiled at him, "Ash there is no need to be feeling guilty, you have shown that you have almost gotten over the lack of confidence," Cilan stated proudly as he recalled his pokemon. Cilan started walking over to Ash happy to see that Ash was ready to continue his journey, "here take the Vine Pin and this letter," Cilan told the trainer before taking a camera, "you two please come here," Cilan called over to the two girls sitting on the bench.

Salvia and Madeline got up and walked over to Ash, "what is it Cilan?" Salvia questioned the gym leader.

"It would be faster if I send a picture to the guards, they will only let approved people pass through the gates," Cilan replied while taking the picture of the three people, he looked at the picture on his camera and started to laugh at it for a second, he looked up and nodded at the trio.

While CIlan continued to laugh Ash clenched his fists in anger, "Cilan why the heck are you laughing?" Ash asked in irritation as he recalled his large dragon type pokemon

"Nothing Ash, just thinking of something," Cilan replied happily, "the guards will get this tonight, so you might as well rest up," Cilan told the trainer and the princess, 'personally I knew I didn't stand a chance and plus this pokemon was only recently caught,' Cilan commented while looking at the pokeball in his hands. The connoisseur watched his friends leaving the gym with pride, "brothers we have some work e need to do," Cilan told his brothers sternly as they watched the trio leave. Cilan looked at the photo again and started to snicker at it again, 'I wonder what role Madeline will play in the future,' Cilan wonder before walking away from the battle area.

Ash walked out of the building and looked back to see Salvia talking to Madeline, 'am I really ready to save the people I care about?' Ash wondered while looking away from the girls, he opened his pocket and looked at the ring he was allowed to use when he married Salvia, 'she is only just sixteen, but acts more of an adult than me,' Ash thought while zipping up the pocket, "I wonder how far the enemy is?" Ash asked quietly while looking at the forest edge heading towards the previous Town.

"You know Madeline, Ash didn't know a thing about reading books until I showed up," Salvia declared while showing the little girl one of the books Ash was reading at the start, the little girl burst out in laughter struggling for words while pointing at the book, "yeah a children's book," Salvia remarked while laughing before she started to cough heavily.

Ash quickly ran up to the royal and helped her up, "hey are you alright?" Ash asked the princess with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeah I am fine, just a cough that's all," Salvia replied with a smile before walking ahead of the trainer as he looked in concern feeling like something was about to go wrong, "come on Ash even Madeline is faster than you," Salvia called over to her husband with a bright smile.

'Like hell you're fine that cough wasn't a good sign,' Ash thought while looking at the bluenette, 'maybe she was hiding something as well,' Ash wondered as he started to catch up to the royal and the little girl with his Raichu.

* * *

**The Pin battle ends with Ash's victory, but it seems like Salvia is hiding something as well.**

**What is the princess hiding? Will it affect their journey? And what was Cilan laughing at?**

**The answers will be revealed in due time. Please review and tell me what you think of this edgier story, within the next few chapters I will be upping the ante.**

**Next time episode 48: Devastation**


	6. Devastation

**Episode 48: Devastation**

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have changed the rating to a T rating but it doesn't change the fact this saga is a more serious part of the story. Crap my laptop picks a fine time to stop running internet explorer and Mozilla._

_**Disclaimer: **__the pokemon series doesn't belong to me, the fan art cover also doesn't belong to me._

* * *

It had been a week since Ash, Salvia and Madeline started their journey towards Nacrene City, Ash looked back to see Salvia slowly walking behind him breathing heavily, "are you alright?" Ash asked with concern walking up to her he started to move his hand towards the royal's forehead, "Salvia, you seem to have gotten worse," Ash commented before Salvia grabbed her love's hand and moved it back to the trainer's side, Salvia looked up tiredly and smiled at him faintly as the black haired girl watched noticing that Salvia was also sweating and looking more exhausted than she was a few days prior to them making it to their next destination, "come on Salvia, you need to see a doctor," Ash declared concerned about his wife's health.

"No Ash, I am fine," Salvia retorted to the raven haired trainer's worries.

Ash moved his hand up to Salvia's forehead, "wow Salvia, you have a nasty fever," Ash stated after placing his hand across the princess's head, "no buts we are taking you to see a doctor," Ash dictated much to the bluenette's dismay.

'I was kind of hoping he wouldn't do that, he needs to continue his mission to find the four pokemon,' Salvia thought while Ash removed his hand before turning around, "Ash we don't have to worry about my health, the world is basically at war," Salvia argued with Ash but Ash ignored his wife's concerns and walked to the entrance of the city while Madeline watched the problem picking up between the duo, "Ash are you listening to me?" Salvia asked in irritation.

"Salvia, you are my….." Ash stopped and looked down at the girl, 'I better not say anything,' Ash thought while remembering the promise not to stated classified information in front of the girl traveling with them, 'in sickness and in health,' Ash remembered the vows he had taken a day prior to coming to Unova with his new wife.

"What is it Ash? It isn't like we have to stop just for me," Salvia questioned the trainer before collapsing to the ground.

"You two act like a married couple," Madeline pointed out while Ash ran up to Salvia as a ring dropped out of the pocket and landed in front of the little girl she knelt down to pick up the ring and inspected it for a short moment, 'hey that's a wedding ring,' Madeline thought while looking up to Ash, watching him tend to the sick princess, "what are you two hiding from me?!" Madeline yelled in anger causing Ash to look back at the little girl with shame, he looked at the ring in the girls hand before snatching it and placing it back in his pocket, "it's obvious that's a wedding ring," Madeline stated while she watched the trainer pick the princess up and started walking into the city.

"I don't have the time to tell you, right now we need to get Salvia to the doctors," Ash replied while carrying the bluenette into the city with Madeline and Raichu following close behind him, 'shit that was close,' Ash thought while looking back to see the girl glaring at him, 'I guess there is no point hiding it from her,' Ash reminded himself while turning his focus back to the sleeping royal, "Madeline, there is something I will tell you, but you must promise to keep it quiet," Ash told the little girl with a frown. The two continued the quiet journey with Salvia in Ash's arms, Ash looked around to see the city with very few people around, "odd this city is far too quiet, there is usually more people walking around," Ash commented concerned about the events in the other cities, Ash didn't take too much time to look around he walked to the hospital to get Salvia checked up.

"Ash, please continue your mission," Salvia instructed the trainer while still sleeping Ash's arms.

Ash looked up to see the hospital was filled with staff but no patients, "just hold on Salvia, we will see what the doctor says," Ash remarked before walking into the hospital followed by Madeline and Raichu. Ash walked up to the reception desk with the staff member looking up to see Ash holding the royal in his arms, "please I need to see a doctor immediately," Ash requested the staff member in a worried tone.

"Luckily the doctor is free to attend to her," the attendant told the trainer, "take a seat, he should be around in a few minutes," she said with a smile.

Ash and Madeline walked over to the waiting room to wait for the doctor to arrive, "now Ash, tell me what are you two hiding?" Madeline asked the trainer with anger.

Ash gulped for a moment and shrugged his arms, "Madeline, I cannot tell you anything, it's really for your safety," Ash replied solemnly while placing Salvia on the seat, 'she looks peaceful,' Ash thought happily before looking into his pocket to see the gold ring, "but if you want to know…." Ash started before a voice echoed in Ash's mind.

'Are you sure you want to tell her?' Reshiram asked Ash.

'Sometimes my friend telling the truth is the best, plus people are going to find out about Salvia and me,' Ash replied with a smile as he remembered back to the battle they had in Striaton City, 'Salvia has improved as a trainer, her pokemon are getting better,' Ash told his legendary pokemon thinking about the chances she had to take on the pokemon contests in the Johto region, thinking about the events that unfolded in the same region with Team Rocket's return to power and Chris's abduction of his mother.

'I represent the truth, sometimes it's for the best to keep it hidden to prevent others from being placed in danger,' Reshiram told the trainer but Ash knew that Madeline was getting close to finding out about the marriage.

Ash sat on the chair waiting for the doctor to arrive while continuing his conversation with his legendary pokemon. 'I know my friend, but Madeline is getting closer to find out about it, she found out when my ring dropped out of my pocket,' Ash replied quietly leaving Reshiram to let out a deep sigh, 'don't worry my friend, I will make sure she remains safe,' Ash confidently told the legendary dragon type pokemon before returning from his mind as the doctor called out for the princess.

Ash picked up the royal and walked over into the surgery with Madeline walking behind him with Raichu, "please follow me," the doctor instructed the trainer while walking through the quiet halls of the hospital, "people have been evacuating for the last week, since the war started, they have been heading towards Oplucid City," the doctor explained solemnly before opening the door to one of the rooms, he allowed the duo to walk into the room.

Ash placed the royal on the bed and stared at her for a moment, "so doctor can you tell me what's going on?" Ash asked the man dressed mostly in white with short black hair.

The doctor walked up to the princess and placed his hand on her forehead, "can you tell me what's going on?" the doctor asked in reply to the trainer's concerns.

"We were just getting ready to leave Striaton a week ago, she was coughing a bit, we just shrugged it off, but as we continued our journey her health continued to deteriorate," Ash explained, looking at the bluenette who was still asleep and sweating even more. "Just as we reached the city she just collapsed," Ash told the doctor much to his concern.

"The fever, coughing, breathing heavily and collapsing," the doctor stated the princess's symptoms with great worry, "has her eating habit changed? And has she had trouble sleeping?" the doctor asked quickly, he looked over to the royal sleeping on the bed peacefully, Ash nodded to the questions causing the room to turn silent, "I see, so what else has been a major issue?" the doctor asked with even more concern.

Ash then remembered the times Salvia would scream out in pain while grasping her left side on numerous occasions, "there was this time during the last week when Salvia would grasp her left side in pain," Ash replied with concern, he looked up to the doctor while taking the royal's hand concerned that there was something seriously wrong with her.

"I see, we might need to get her scanned, she might have something serious," the doctor commented, Ash picked up the royal again and started following the doctor to the X-ray area.

The group quickly made it to the room, the doctor prepared the bed and the equipment while Ash kept the princess in his arms, the doctor nodded allowing the trainer to place his love on the bed, "come on Madeline we need to get out of here," Ash told the black-haired girl with a frown, as he started walking towards the exit he looked back to see Salvia still resting quietly on the bed with concern etched on his face, 'please don't be too serious,' Ash hoped continuously.

Ash, Madeline and Raichu walked out of the room waiting for the doctor to finish the job, "alright Ash, now tell me what you two are hiding," Madeline demanded, glaring at her friend leaving Ash shocked at the seven year olds determination.

Ash shrugged his shoulders and sighed for a moment, "alright Madeline if you want to know," Ash replied with a grin, Ash pulled out the ring and showed it to the little girl standing in front of him. "I have one condition, don't tell anyone that I said anything," Ash told the orphan quietly.

Madeline nodded to the condition while Raichu watched in concern, "tell me, I cannot wait all day," Madeline demanded impatiently while Ash waved his hands in front of him to keep the little girl quiet.

"Salvia and me are married," Ash remarked much to the little girls shock, Ash peered into the window to see how things were going, "we did it to protect the Sinnoh Kingdom," Ash remarked with a grimace.

"So how old are you two anyway?" Madeline asked the trainer with a smile.

"I am eighteen and Salvia is turning seventeen in less than a week," Ash replied with certainty, he sighed with concern at the fact that Salvia was still very sick. "I promised a friend that it would remain top secret even from my friends, so I need you to keep it between you, Salvia and me," Ash told Madeline with a more serious tone.

"Fine I promise, so why are you keeping it quiet?" Madeline asked the prince with a more relaxed expression.

"Because her family has enemies that would rather see her dead, and also we needed to prevent her uncle from taking control," Ash replied as he looked into the window to see the princess resting on the bed and the scans continue. "Her father, the king agreed to bend a few rules to make sure his brother got no control over Sinnoh," Ash told the little girl as she walked up towards the door to see how things were going in there

"I see, I will keep it quiet, I promise Ash," Madeline promised while looking at the ground feeling unsure about what was happening, "do you think she will get better?" Madeline asked her friend, the door opened revealing Salvia walking out of the room on her own, "Princess Salvia, you're alright," Madeline cheerfully celebrated but Salvia walked pass the duo tiredly before leaning next to the wall, she pushed herself off the wall and continued to walk towards the exit of the ward, "Salvia, you need to rest," Madeline called over to the princess but she as still being ignored.

Ash quickly ran over to the royal and picked her up off the ground, "Madeline s right, you need to rest," Ash commented as the princess jumped out of his arms.

"I am fine, just a little tired that's all," Salvia replied while slowly walking through the halls of the hospital.

Ash walked up to the royal and grabbed her arm, "I am sorry Salvia, but the doctor has to complete his check up," Ash stated while preventing Salvia from leaving the ward, "come on you need to get healthy again," Ash declared with a smile, Ash started helping the princess back to the doctor's room with Madeline and Raichu walking in front of them, 'Raichu and Madeline seem to be good friends,' Ash told himself as he helped the blue-haired royal back into the room.

Ash helped Salvia to the seat and waited for the doctor to return, "so you will not continue the mission without me," Salvia pointed out while resting her head in her right hand, she looked back to see the doctor coming in with the envelope in hand, he closed the door and walked up to his desk, "what's the problem doctor?" Salvia asked tiredly, she looked back at Ash nervously as he stood with his hands on her shoulders.

"I am afraid your left lung has partially collapsed," the doctor pointed out with a frown.

Ash listened in shock as he remembered the battle for Nuvema Town, 'it must have been when I pushed her back to prevent her from getting flattened,' Ash remembered as the picture of the events of the war, Ash looked down in guilt feeling like he was responsible for what happened, 'this is my fault,' Ash thought sadly, he walked out of the room leaving Madeline and Salvia alone with the doctor, he walked down the hall and punched the wall in anger, "why did I hurt her like that?" Ash angrily asked himself while punching the wall again.

A shadowy person ran through the halls of the hospital, Ash looked up to see a person running through the halls, he started to give chase to the person but soon noticed that there was another two people around, "what's going on?" Ash asked as he looked around to find that the shadows had disappeared from sight, Ash looked around again to see that no one was around, 'this is odd,' Ash thought while trying to remain calm, Ash looked over his left shoulder to see a person running through the hallway, 'hey Reshiram, there are three people,' Ash told his pokemon while continuing to look around the ward. Ash closed his eyes and started to build up his senses, 'from what I know these guys aren't all that nice,' Ash told his legendary pokemon.

'Ash, are you using the ability to sense aura?' Reshiram asked the trainer.

'Yes I am, I realized that to protect the people I love, I will need to use this ability,' Ash replied calmly, Ash opened his eyes again to see the world around him again, "alright you three I know you're there," Ash called out in a more serious tone, as if on cue three men dressed in black appeared with long white hair and masks covering their mouths, "The Shadow Triad," Ash hissed as he grabbed one of his pokeballs.

The three men stood in front of Ash and started laughing at him, "so you have the legendary powers of the Aura Guardian, this should be interesting," the leader said with a chuckle, "but your powers still are no match for us," he declared before disappearing in a blinding flash of light.

Ash closed his eyes again to sense the three men that appeared before him, it was then he discovered that they were heading towards the princess's room, "dammit, Salvia and Madeline are in danger," Ash hissed while running through the halls of the hospital. He moved quickly but was pushed aside by a red and black pokemon with white gloves and a sharp blade on its head, the trainer got back to his feet to see the pokemon getting in his way. Ash picked Lucario's pokeball and called out the aura pokemon, "Lucario, attack with Force Palm," Ash instructed his pokemon with determination, the two pokemon charged at one another with their hands glowing, "get out of my way!" Ash demanded as his pokemon landed a vicious blow on the dark type pokemon knocking it back towards the wall. This allowed Ash to run through the hall with the fighting type pokemon next to him to run through the hall unimpeded by the enemy pokemon.

Ash quickly made it to the room to discover the door was forcibly pushed open and Raichu on the ground outside the room, Ash looked over his shoulder to see the Doctor, Madeline and an unconscious princess on the grasp of the Shadow Triad, "let them go right now!" Ash demanded in anger glaring at the elite of Team Plasma.

The angered trainer charged into the room before the elite members threw Madeline at the trainer forcing him to stop and catch her, "you want the safety of your princess, then hand over Reshiram," the man in the middle said while taking a knife from his belt, "unless you want to see her alive again, Aura Guardian," the shadow triad member pestered the trainer while holding the knife at the princess's throat, "we don't have all day," the man said with a smirk through his mask as the knife closed in while Ash angrily watched on.

Ash gritted his teeth in frustration, he watched as his wife was being threatened by the sinister trio, he picked up the legendary pokemon's pokeball and looked at it for a second, "fine you win, now take the knife away from her," Ash pleaded with all his might.

The Shadow Triad laughed in unison and quickly placed the princess on the bed before the leader stabbed the doctor shocking the trainer and the little girl, "either way someone was going to die," the man on the left said coldly before snatching the vast white's pokeball from the trainers hand, "consider yourself lucky that we spared the princess's life, we don't kill the sick," he said before leaping out of the window.

Ash ran up to the doctor as he was resting in a pool of his own blood, "the medicine….. is on the desk," the doctor told the trainer while slowly pointing up to the bottle on the desk, Ash grabbed the bottle and looked down at the dying doctor, "please…..take care of…her," the doctor said before his arm collapsed, Ash winced in pain feeling like he had let the doctor and his legendary pokemon down.

Ash turned his vision to the window before looking back towards the little girl, "Madeline, we are leaving," Ash declared while picking up the princess, he walked towards the exit of the room and looked back to acknowledge the doctor.

"Mister Ash, where are we going?" Madeline asked with concern.

"We are taking Salvia to a safe place and then I am going to get Reshiram back," Ash declared with a shaken up from the scenes he witnessed, he clenched his fists in anger. After making it to entrance of the ward, he looked back to see his two pokemon following them, 'cowardly bastards,' Ash thought angrily picturing the threat that his wife received, he looked down at the sleeping royal, "I will make sure no one hurts you, even at the cost of my life," Ash decreed in front of the little girl.

"Don't be foolish Mister Ash," Madeline instructed the prince, Ash looked back and shook his head, "what's the matter Mister Ash?" Madeline asked the trainer.

"Please stop calling Mister Ash, just call me Ash," the trainer requested with a smirk as he held on to the princess tightly, Ash thought about the vast white pokemon, thinking about what the Shadow triad were planning to do with his pokemon, 'just what is Team Plasma planning?' Ash wondered while looking down at the sleeping royal, Ash and Madeline continued to walk through the city while Salvia slept peacefully in her husband's arms.

"Ash, why did you put us first over your legendary pokemon?" Madeline asked the trainer while looking in concern as they walked towards the museum of the city.

"I put Salvia first because, she is my wife and you first because you are my friend," Ash replied with pride as they walked up to the museum. Ash and Madeline walking into the building, Ash looked around to find the light switch, Ash turned the lights on after finding the switch, "stay here, I will search for Reshiram," Ash instructed the little girl while placing the sleeping princess on the floor, Ash took out a bottle of medicine, he handed the little girl the bottle, "give a bit at a time," Ash instructed the black haired girl as he walked to the exit of the museum, Ash turned his head and smiled at the little girl.

Ash walked alone, the little girl sat next to the princess and looked up to see Ash walking out of the building, she got up and ran to the entrance of the building, "Ash you better come back to Salvia safely or you are not my friend anymore!" Madeline sent Ash and ultimatum making him laugh at the instruction. Ash turned around and walked slowly up to Madeline, "I don't want Saliva being upset because you were so reckless," Madeline explained while Ash messed up Madeline's hair, "stop doing that!" Madeline yelled at Ash with anger.

"No need to worry, I will come back safely," Ash replied with a smile, "Raichu, I want you to keep Madeline and Salvia safe," Ash said while turning his gaze to the electric mouse pokemon. Ash turned away and looked up to the sky, "Madeline, when we get out of this city, can you tell me what your dream is?" Ash asked the little girl before walking away without giving the Hoenn native a chance to retort to his question, 'whatever it is, I am certain that it would be great,' Ash thought while walkin away from the Nacrene Museum.

Ash started walking towards the end of the city to search for the three men that took the legendary pokemon, "Gengar, I need your help," Ash called out a large purple pokemon, "I need you to latch onto the shadows of one of the men that have Reshiram," Ash instructed the pokemon while maintaining his cool, the ghost type pokemon slipped into the ground and followed the trainer at a safe distance. Ash looked up to see the sun setting knowing that his didn't have much time to find the trio, the trainer closed his eyes to prepare the use of his power, the prince started to glow blue as he used his power to search for the trio, "found them," Ash declared, he ran towards the western end of the city until he came to a forest entrance, the raven haired trainer kept his distance hiding in the bushes as he overheard the chatter of the three men as they talked to their boss, "Gengar, take the man on the left he is the one with Reshiram," Ash whispered to his pokemon.

"Excellent, now that we have the power of Reshiram, you three are assigned to search for the other kami trio and to hunt down N who has Zekrom," the image of the Plasma Leader instructed the Shadow Triad, Ash watched from a distance as Gengar moved towards the men, not being noticed by any of them.

The shadow crept up to the man on the left, the trainer moved away from the bushes, "did you bastards think that you saw the last of me?" Ash asked while taking one of his pokeballs, 'all I need to do is keep them busy while Gengar binds the man on the left,' Ash thought while taking a second of his pokeballs.

"You fool, now you will face the might of your legendary pokemon," the man on the left said while holding out the master ball containing the legendary pokemon.

Ash smirked at the man as he got ready to call out the pokemon, "I don't think so," Ash retorted with supreme confidence, the member of the shadow Triad froze on the spot before collapsing, "now if you two care for your team mate, then I want my friend back," Ash instructed the other two members of the trio.

"Very deceptive of you to take out one of our men from the shadows," the tall man in the center stated with anger, he called out his Bisharp and his teammate called out a gray colored pokemon with a black face and a large blade protruding from its head.

"Come on your teammate is having his life drained from him, but if you insist, Lucario and Zoroark I choose you," Ash berated the members of Team Plasma while calling out his two powerful pokemon, "you know Zoroark was actually owned by N, he gave this pokemon to me as a sign of our friendship," Ash decreed as his dark type pokemon let out a mighty roar.

"Very well, you will not beat us, in fact we don't need Legendary pokemon to defeat you in battle," the two men said in unison as their teammate started to struggle for breath.

"Fine enough of this non-sense, Gengar, take control of his body force him to return the master ball to me," Ash instructed the ghost type pokemon, the shadow pokemon jumped from the shadows and into the body of the member on the left, "Lucario, and Zoroark keep their pokemon busy," Ash told his pokemon, Ash walked towards the man as he followed suit, the member of the shadow Triad held out the master ball but Ash was stopped by a powerful gust of wind, he jumped back to see a large green pokemon with a purple tail and white eyes, the prince looking to the legendries eyes as an uneasy feeling writhed it's a though his body, "this is just great, when I need Salvia the most," Ash commented while jumping away from the attack.

Meanwhile back in the city's museum Salvia got up as was feeling totally fatigued, she looked around shakily to find that Ash wasn't around. The princess got to her feet slowly and walked to the exit while grasping her left side, "no you don't Salvia, I promised Ash that you would stay put," Madeline told the royal as she barred the exit of the museum with the help of Raichu.

"What if he needs my help?" Salvia asked tiredly.

"He promised that he would return safely," Madeline replied while she kept her ground.

Salvia looked at the ground with sadness before collapsing as pain from her left side jolted through her body, "but my prince is fighting for peace and yet I haven't proven any use to him," Salvia professed as her friend ran up to her with concern, "Madeline, why aren't you helping him?" Salvia asked while the little girl got a bottle from the bag.

"I am helping him," Madeline replied happily as she gave Salvia some of the medicine, "I am keeping his wife safe," Madeline finished causing Salvia to smile submissively.

"So he told you?" Salvia questioned as she was helped back to the sleeping bag, "in my opinion it's the worst kept secret," Salvia explained as a powerful explosion was heard in the distance, 'Ash please come back safely,' Salvia clasped her hands together and prayed for her husband's return.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter, was a little better than I had anticipated, please tell me what you think of it.**

**The battle to save the legendary Reshiram has begun but Ash faces the might Tornadus in this battle without the help of Reshiram and Raichu, how will Ash win this battle? Will Ash save Reshiram and protect Salvia and Madeline at the same time?**

**Next time in an action packed episode 49: Saving truths **


	7. Saving Truths

**Episode 49: Saving Truths**

_Time to add some more action to the story, please enjoy and review as well, would like to know what people think of the story as well. After this chapter and some from the other stories I will be going on hiatus, due to really busy schedule until to about mid-September._

* * *

_Cynthia: 25_

"I hope I am not too late," a woman with long blonde hair hoped while sitting on the back of her large blue pokemon as it flew through the skies. "Hurry Garchomp our friends need our help,"bshe told her pokemon while he flew through the skies as the dragon picked up speed and flew across the sky, "King Brian, I will find your daughter and Ash Ketchum," Cynthia decreed as he long blonde hair whipped around wildly in the wind.

_(Flashback)_

A group of ships were getting ready to dock on the shores of a small town, the waves were crashing and the people of the town were beginning to wonder what was happening with the ships, at the front of the ship stood a man wearing mostly red and a powerful crown, "Cynthia, I need you to bring Ash and Salvia to this town," Brian instructed the champion with confidence, the blonde haired trainer acknowledged this and called out her large blue dragon, the king signalled his forces to disembark ready to take the stage in the war, 'I was only able to bring five hundred of my very best me,' the king thought as three of his soldiers approached him and saluted his professionally, "get our bases built, we will be here for a while to come," the king stated with a frown while looking at the tiny town with guilt written in his eyes.

The king walked off his ship and kept things in working order, "Sire, we will have our medical facility up and running before the end of the day, also the ships will be used as our cafeteria," the soldier stated while handing the king a set of papers.

"Very good, also make sure the people are evacuated, I don't want them caught up when the fighting starts," Brian told his soldier calmly. He scanned the papers and looked the small base that was being quickly set up with the workers doing everything for the king, 'if only I had another thousand men,' the king said with disdain.

_(Return from flashback)_

"I know I should have followed his orders instead of keeping an eye on what was happening in Undella Town," Cynthia professed with disdain while looking down at the cities that hadn't been affected by the war, 'these people don't know the horror that will befall them,' Cynthia thought sadly as she continued to approach her destination.

_Nacrene City_

"So you intended to reclaim you pokemon, it's your fault really, you should've put power before the princess and that worthless little girl," the Shadow Triad member on the left said as their pokemon continued to fight against the trainers while Ash was moving further away from the large green pokemon attacking him, "what will you do? Knowing you can't protect the people important to you?" he questioned the prince with a dark smirk.

Ash placed his hands on the wall as the legendary pokemon got ready to attack the trainer, "crap, I am trapped," Ash hissed in frustration. Before the attack hit Ash a powerful wave of psychic energy pushed the pokemon, hovering in front of Ash was a small pink pokemon with a long tail, 'Mew?' Ash wondered as he started to look around to see Salvia standing at the entrance of the museum, "Salvia what are you doing?!" Ash yelled out at the princess who was holding her side and panting from sheer exhaustion.

"I am not letting you fight alone," Salvia replied tiredly.

"How cute, even when she is severely sick, she still finds the strength to want to protect you, you really must feel pathetic right about now," the Shadow Triad leader taunted Ash in a cynical chuckle.

"He is not pathetic!" Madeline replied while Raichu stood by her side with sparks flying from his cheeks, "Raichu use Thunderbolt on that big green pokemon," Madeline instructed the electric mouse pokemon with hopes that the electric type would listen to her, Raichu unleashed a powerful blast of electricity while targeting the legendary pokemon.

The devastating blast of electricity surrounded the legendary pokemon dealing significant damage, "now is the time, Mew use psychic to retrieve the Master Ball," Salvia ordered before collapsing onto the ground.

Ash noticed this and quickly ran over to his wife, "Salvia, I left you behind so that way you wouldn't push yourself too far," Ash told the bluenette with great concern, "Lucario, Zoroark finish Absol and Bisharp off now," Ash ordered his pokemon without averting his gave from the princess, it was then that a powerful attack slammed into Ash pushing him to the ground next to the royal, he tried to pick himself up before seeing Madeline standing between them and the Shadow Triad, "Madeline run, now," Ash told the little girl with fears for her safety.

Madeline glared at the three men as two of them approached the trio, Madeline gulped for a moment as the men glared at her manically, "I will not let you hurt my friends!" Madeline decreed as the masterball flew pass her head and landed next to Ash.

"You can't be serious, you are nothing but a little girl," the plasma elite told the girl before hitting and knocking her back, "pitiful girl, making sure you two worthless idiots are safe," the middle plasma stated while walking up to Ash.

"Bastards, you hurt a seven year old girl! There is no honour in such a cowardly act!" Ash yelled out to Team Plasma as he picked up his Masterball and called out his powerful legendary pokemon.

"Is that all you monster have got?!" Madeline questioned the Shadow Triad, she got up and glared at the trio with anger, the black haired girl limped towards the battle grasping her right arm and blood trickling from her nose, "it would take more than that to keep me down," Madeline declared while smirking at the enemy forces.

Ash looked over to the girl and grinned at her, 'she is tough,' Ash complimented while the girl collapsed back to the ground, Ash watched a Madeline got back to her feet, "no Madeline, you need to stay back, this is my battle, Reshiram time to crush these guys," Ash called out his large white pokemon standing by his side ready to battle, "Lucario, Gengar and Zoroark back to my side," Ash called over to his other pokemon to return back to his side of the battlefield. After his three other pokemon got back to him the third Shadow Triad member collapsed from the loss of energy, "there are only two of you left," Ash commented while pointing over to the fallen triad member.

The other two members looked over to Ash and shook their heads, "we are stronger than you think," the two remaining members stated in unison while the vast white pokemon roared at them, "Tornadus attack with Air Slash," they ordered quickly.

The large green pokemon sent out blades of air at the pokemon of truth, "no you don't, Reshiram attack with Flamethrower," instructing his pokemon to unleash a counter attack. The vast white pokemon sent out a blast of flames towards the incoming Air Slash the flames pushed the powerful attack back knocking the large green pokemon away as the Shadow Triad prepared to use another couple of pokemon for the battle, "oh come on guys, at least try to battle with some honour," Ash hissed in frustration as the duo called out their dark type pokemon.

"Garchomp, attack with Dragon Rush," a familiar female voice called out for her attack.

Ash looked and smiled at the woman with long blonde hair, a light blue sleeveless blouse and black jeans, "so Cynthia, you decided to arrive," Ash said with slight sarcasm.

"Ash, the king wants to see you for some reason, he didn't say why," Cynthia retorted to Ash's comment before walking next to the trainer, "you better leave, I will deal with these guys myself," Cynthia instructed Ash.

"But I need to fight," Ash replied in frustration.

"No Ash, you need to heal up, the king needs you immediately," Cynthia retorted while keeping an eye on the enemies while her powerful dragon jumped back from the pokemon he attacked.

'Ash, she is right, we need to get out of here for now, remember Salvia is in bad shape and Madeline is also injured,' Reshiram's voice echoed through the prince's mind.

Ash looked back for a moment to see Madeline and Salvia on the ground, 'alright we will leave,' Ash replied to his powerful pokemon, "Gengar, Lucario and Zoroark return," Ash recalled his three other pokemon. Ash walked over to Salvia and grabbed her pokeball so he could recall the small pink pokemon who was hovering nearby.

"Here are the orders Ash," Cynthia told the trainer before throwing a map in his direction.

"Reshiram, can you lower yourself for a moment?" Ash asked his legendary pokemon. After the vast white pokemon followed the instructions of the trainer Ash picked up Madeline and carried her over to the legendary pokemon, after putting the little girl on the legendary pokemon's back he walked back towards Salvia, 'even while sick you managed to protect me, you saved me, makes me feel weak now,' Ash thought with guilt while kneeling down to his wife, he picked her up and carried her towards the dragon type pokemon.

Ash climbed on while thinking about the battle, "Ash, are you alright?" Salvia asked tiredly as she placed her hand on the trainer's face.

"Yeah I am fine, just a few scraps and cuts thats all," Ash replied solemnly, 'but I feel worse deep down inside, Reshiram, I need to do some serious training, if I don't become stronger how am I supposed to protect my friends and the one I love?' Ash asked his pokemon with a quieter tone. Ash climbed up on his pokemon and took off leaving Cynthia to deal with the Plasma elite.

'Ash, you had no other choice, you needed to protect Salvia and Madeline,' Reshiram told the trainer in reply.

'But it wasn't enough, Madeline got hurt and Salvia got involved,' Ash commented with a disheartened tone. The vast white pokemon continued to fly through the skies while Ash looked down at the girls who were hurt from the battle Raichu looked over to his master with a saddened expression, "Raichu, when we land we are to take them to a medical facility, you are to train with Madeline, I have some serious training I need to do," Ash confided with his pokemon while holding onto the legendary pokemon.

_(An hour later)_

Ash had landed in Undella town to be greeted by the king himself and a few of the Sinnoh elite, "Ash, are you looking after my daughter?" the king asked immediately.

Ash turned his head and looked over to see the princess resting on the back of the legendary pokemon, "she is really sick, and it's my fault that she is sick too," Ash said as tears rolled down his face, "she was about to be flattened by a part of the building, I tackled her out of the way to save her," Ash explained the situation as more guilt hit him harder.

"Alright we have a medical facility, you should take her there," the king told Ash with a smile, "you saved her life, so I can't blame you for it," the king reassured Ash with a smile as he walked over to inspect more of the buildings to see if they were ready for the upcoming battle. The king looked over to Ash knowing that he wasn't happy about something, 'even though I let him marry my daughter he doesn't seem like the same person,' the king stated while watching the trainer move his daughter into the facility.

The doctors approached the trainer and the royal with great concern, "she is in bad condition, it will take her at least a month to get better," the doctor pointed out with sadness, "she has a case of Pneumonia," the doctor pointed out leaving Ash to stand there in disbelief.

"She had been sick for a while now, has she been hiding her illness?" Ash asked himself before walking outside to get Madeline, he walked up to the legendary pokemon and looked at the little girl, 'can't believe even you defended me, makes me feel like shit as well,' Ash thought while picking up the little girl.

Ash walked into the hospital with Madeline in his arms, "she seems to have minor injuries but as for Lady Salvia we will need to keep an eye on her for a while," the doctor pointed out with a frown leaving Ash to look away with guilt.

"Do you have room, I need a place to think," Ash replied with his fists clenched.

The doctor lead the prince to the room and left him there, Ash sat down with his head in his hands and wondered what to do, "why is I cannot protect Salvia, my mom was captured by her psycho uncle and Madeline refused to back down in a fight that she had no chance in winning," Ash whispered to himself before hearing the door open, Ash looked up to see the king walking in, "Brian how are you going?" Ash asked his father-in-law as he took a seat.

"What's the matter Ash? You don't seem like yourself," the king questioned with concern.

"Everything seems to compile all the time, the war, my responsibilities as your daughter's husband and now I need to find new allies to end this war," Ash said while looking away trying to avoid eye contact with the king, "not only that, I hurt daughter, my wife, what kind of husband am I?" Ash asked the king as he got up and punched the wall in sheer dissatisfaction.

"Ash, please calm down, it wasn't your fault, my daughter would never blame you for that," the king told his son-in-law with a proud smile, "you saved her life, but she will recover from her illness so please don't beat yourself up because of what you needed to do," the King reassured his daughter's husband.

"It gets worse, I did everything I could to combat The Shadow Triad but it wasn't enough, your sick daughter saved my pokemon and that little girl even battled after I took a hit from their legendary pokemon," Ash explained as the king walked to the door still smiling at his son-in-law.

"What are you going to do Ash?" the king enquired calmly, he looked over to Ash and watched him hitting the table in front of him, "you are now married into royalty, you are my son-in-law I believe you will make a choice that is neither right or wrong," the king told Ash before walking out of the room.

Ash sat on the chair thinking about the battle of Nacrene City, he got up and walked out of the room, walking towards the room flashbacks of saving Salvia flashed through his mind, "Salvia, you will not be seeing me for a while, I need to get stronger to protect my family," Ash told himself as he entered the room, the prince walked up to the princess's bed and noticed that she was sleeping peacefully, even while asleep you seem to bring peace to me,' Ash thought with a smile.

Ash walked up to the table and grabbed a pen and paper, he sat down as started to write a letter, 'Dear Salvia, when you wake in a month's time I will not be here, I will be off training to get stronger not only for my pokemon but for you and Madeline,' Ash wrote down the first paragragh before turning his gaze towards the bluenette, 'honestly I have no idea how long I will be gone for, but when I return I will be much stronger mentally as well, my aura abilities are needed in this war so I need to train my aura abilities as well,' Ash wrote down his next paragraph as he thought about what to write down next, a thousand thoughts rushed through his mind, but he started to feel like he even failed his own mother.

"What kind of son am I? Unable to save even my own mother," Ash questioned himself while writing down the final paragraph of the letter, 'I will love you always, Ash Ketchum, don't worry I will get you a really nice Birthday present as well,' Ash thought while placing the letter on the bedside table draw next to Salvia's bed.

Ash walked over to the entrance of the room only to be greeted by Madeline, "and where do you think you are going Mister Ash Ketchum?" Madeline asked with her left hand on her hips.

"Madeline, I need you to stay here, I have some soul searching I need to do," Ash told the girl who shook her head in anger.

"So you intend to leave your wife and me alone?" Madeline questioned the trainer as she approached him.

Madeline stomped her foot on the prince's causing him to yell out in pain, "if it's any consolation, I am leaving Raichu here with you and Salvia, I promise I will be back, I just need to do something," Ash told the little girl causing her to huff her chest and shake her head.

"Ash, why are you doing this, I finally found two really great friends, ones that trust me and I trust them with my life and one of them has to go somewhere?!" Madeline screamed out, saddened by her friend's news. "Have you considered how your wife will feel if she finds that you did a disappearing act on us?!" Madeline yelled out in anger not caring that people were listening to the lecture that she was giving Ash.

"Madeline I told you about that because I trust you," Ash replied with a frown.

"I don't care Ash, you are one of my best friends, you helped me get back to my feet and now I see that you are leaving," Madeline started to cry a she fell to the ground with tears hitting the ground leaving Ash in shock, "what will we do?" Madeline asked leaving Ash in awe at the little girl's sadness.

"You're stronger than me, I couldn't do a damn thing to prevent them from hurting you, all I could do is watch it happen," Ash replied solemnly, "when I come back, I promise you and Salvia, even my mother will never get hurt again, my family is important, all I did is watch them get hurt," Ash said while the black haired girl looked up at the trainer clenching his fists, "I will never let that happen again," Ash declared while looking back to see Salvia remain on the bed, "I will never watch the ones I love get hurt again, I will never watch my friends get hurt again," Ash stated with a powerful resolve as he placed his hand on the little girls head and smiled at her.

"Fine I will make sure Salvia remains safe and that she gets stronger too," Madeline submitted while picking herself up.

"That a girl," Ash retorted while messing up Madeline's hair again.

Madeline pushed Ash's hand off her head and stomped on his other foot, "I told you to stop doing that!" Madeline yelled out while Ash was hopping around in pain. Madeline walked pass the trainer and into the room, "please Ash, don't do anything stupid," Madeline requested with a smile as she opened the door to the room.

"Come on Madeline, you know me better than that," Ash said while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"That's what concerns me the most," Madeline remarked causing Ash to chuckle. "For two weeks you have been reckless even when you saved my life," Madeline pointed out with a cheeky grin as she walked into the room letting Ash to do his own thing.

Ash walked out of the medical facility and spotted his legendary pokemon, "I am sorry Salvia my love, but there is some things I need to do, but don't worry I will come back for you," Ash commented while walking up to the vast white pokemon quietly, 'all I could do is watch the people important to me get hurt, my mom get taken away like a puppet, never again will I allow that,' Ash thought as he looked back to think about his adventures with the princess and with tears starting to flow down his face, 'it was me that got you in bad shape Salvia, it was my fault I wasn't strong enough, but when I do come back, I will be much stronger so I can protect you and not the other way around,' Ash thought while getting ready to leave the area.

"Ash, where are you going?" Brian asked while watching the trainer get on to his legendary pokemon.

"I will be doing some special trainer, I will not be back for a while, I will not stand for it ever again, to watch the one love get hurt while I watch it happen, I will not watch my friends fight and get hurt, I will not watch my mother be taken away because I was too weak to do anything about it," Ash explained while clenching his fist in anger while the king looked on in concern knowing that Ash was about to leave, Ash looked at the ground to see the king turning around.

"You can leave on one condition, make sure you apologize to my daughter on your return," King Brain instructed Ash before hearing the wings of the pokemon flapping causing a large gust of wind to hit the area, king Brian looked up to see him leaving on his own, 'I was too scared to tell him he is now the king of Sinnoh, I am too terrified that it would add too much of a burden on him,' the king thought while the large white pokemon left his point of view, "it was my fault Ash that I put you through all of this, I can see why you left to become stronger, it was because of me," the King told himself while thinking about the problems that had followed since he left Johto. The king looked at the ground to find Ash's X-Transceiver laying in front of him.

Meanwhile Ash was on the back of the large pokemon staring into the distance, 'Reshiram, I will need your help as well,' Ash requested while he flew towards another destination.

'Very well Ash, I will help you train,' Reshiram acknowledged while flying into the distance.

"Salvia, please get well," Ash whispered while remembering the people that had given their lives to end the war.

While Ash was flying into the distance Salvia had woken up and noticed the letter Ash had given her, she looked around to see that Ash was nowhere near in sight, she picked up the letter and started to read the contents, much to her disbelief, she started to cry as she continued to read, "he was blaming himself for what happened to me," Salvia uttered before folding the letter up and putting back on the bedside draw, 'you idiot I never blamed you for that,' Salvia thought, she turned her gaze to the door to see her father entering the room, "dad, you're here?" Salvia questioned with a saddened tone.

"Great to see you awake," Brian stated with a smile as he walked up to the bed to see Salvia sitting up, he looked over to see the little girl with Ash's Raichu, "but Ash is hurting more and he needs some time alone to think," Brian pointed out, he took a seat and showed his daughter the item Ash left behind, "it seems like he was blaming himself for you getting sick, but really it was my fault for making him shoulder such a burden," the king stated while, "I was only thinking about our kingdom and not about him, I must be the most selfish father in the world," the king stated while placing the X-Transceiver next to Salvia.

"No dad, you did what you had to do, Ash took that responsibility because he wanted to look after me," Salvia reassured her father with a smile before placing her head back on the pillow.

"Not only that Ash went off somewhere because he was failing as a husband, he wanted to protect you but he said it was you who protected him," Madeline interrupted as she walked up to the bed side of the royal.

"I thought it was going to remain a secret," the king said with disdain, "who are you?" the king asked the little girl with a frown.

"My name is Madeline, I am Ash's and Salvia's friend," Madeline declared with a smirk, "who are you?" Madeline asked the in a disrespectful manner.

"I am Brian the king of Sinnoh and Salvia's father," Brian retorted in slight irritation.

The two looked at one another not happy to be in each other's presence, "you know something, I get the feeling I am going to dislike you," Madeline told the king while glaring at him.

"Come on you two, please stop this we all need to find a way of contacting Ash," Salvia tried to mediate the two as they looked away from each other, 'Ash, please come back to me safely,' Salvia wished as she started to fall asleep from the illness she had been suffering from, 'it's just as much my fault too Ash, I shouldn't have hidden my condition from you,' Salvia told herself as her father and Madeline continued to argue in front of her. "Will you two shut up! If you want to argue go outside, I need some sleep," Salvia demanded causing the room to fall to a sudden silence.

Madeline walked towards a seat and sat down next to the princess, "well I am staying," Madeline decreed with a smile as she grabbed an apple.

"Well I have an army to prepare," the king said as he left the room to prepare for battle.

* * *

**Hope you all like this episode, I enjoyed writing this one because I thought it would be a different change of pace. Please note I will be on hiatus for a while due to an increasingly busy schedule, so I would like my readers to be patient, I wanted to get stuff done by June this year but something has come up that will prevent me from doing that. If things go well in the next week or so I might put in another episode.**

**The next chapter will happen after a time skip how long, maybe 6 months.**

**What Improvements will Ash have made during the time skip? And what changes to the will have occurred during that time? **

**Next time episode 50: Emotional Reunions**


	8. Emotional Reunions

**Episode 50: Emotional Reunions.**

_This chapter will take place 6 months after the previous, well the idea of this chapter popped into my head pretty quickly. okay I might be able to get more of the story done than i expected, please review and tell me your thought._

* * *

"Dad, where are you?" Salvia called out for her father as the flames of the small town burnt in a fiery inferno, she ran around looking for her father with Madeline and Raichu next to her, "this is horrible if only Ash was around this wouldn't have happened," Salvia told herself as she continued her search for her father. Salvia tried to avoid the falling embers as the heat of the flames started to intensify around her, the roar of the flames deafening and the shouting of the soldiers fighting against the opposing forces, as Salvia tried her best to not inhale the smoke that was enveloping the tiny town, "Madeline, don't breathe in the smoke," Salvia instructed the little girl as they continued through the small town.

Salvia ran through the small town with the little girl next to her, "so you two think you can escape from us again," three men wearing mostly black asked the princess as they started to surround the royal laughing at her, "this time you don't have your precious Ash, your precious Aura Guardian to protect you," the man in front of the royal pointed out. Salvia stood in front of Madeline while Raichu got ready to attack the members of the Shadow Triad, "how admirable, you are intending to fight even though you have no chance of winning, Thundurus go," he called out his legendary pokemon, a large blue pokemon glared down at the princess ready to follow the commands of the trainer.

"Next Tornadus time to battle," the member of the Shadow Triad called out his other legendary pokemon, the mostly blue pokemon also got ready to battle the princess, "luckily for you we don't have the third member of the Kami Trio," he stated while the other member called out a humanoid pokemon colored mostle red and black with white gloves.

"Oh no the princess," one of the random soldiers yelled out in horror as he tried to run up to the royal but was cut down by a member of Team Rocket, "you monsters…" the soldier said before succumbing to his injury.

The three pokemon charged up for their attacks causing the princess to freeze on the spot, she then noticed the little girl standing behind her, she quickly moved as the attacks approached them, she waited for the attacks to hit knowing that it would kill her, she waited but nothing happened, "what happened, there was no one anywhere near me…" Salvia stated as she looked up to see a familiar person and a large white pokemon.

"Sorry I took so long to return," he said while looking down to see the princess getting all teary at the return of Ash, "you want to know where I have been, later," Ash told the princess as he returned his focus back to the Shadow Triad, "now it's payback time, you will not hurt Salvia and Madeline, you will not hurt anymore innocent people," Ash declared with fury as his large white pokemon let out a mighty roar, "start things off with Dragon Pulse," Ash instructed his legendary pokemon.

Salvia watched on in amazement, the powerful pokemon unleashed a powerful burst of energy pushing the two legendries back and Bisharp away from the scene, 'no way, after six months his Reshiram is fighting three pokemon at once and two of them are legendary pokemon,' Salvia thought while keeping Madeline in her grasp, "have you gotten stronger Ash?" Salvia asked quietly as she admired the trainer again.

Ash didn't notice the princess's words and continued to hold off the foes until another pokemon appeared to join the fray, the large white pokemon with a purple tail appeared next to Reshiram, 'not this time Mewtwo, this is my battle,' Ash told his pokemon friend, the powerful psychic type acknowledged this and moved away from the battle, "now you three will face the might of Reshiram, attack with Fusion Flare," Ash instructed his pokemon with confidence.

"We need to counter attack," the left member of the Shadow Triad told his team mates, "this worthless maggot almost killed me back in Nimbasa City," he stated while glaring at the trainer with a dark glare.

"You still remember that, well I should have finished the job," Ash smirked at the member as his pokemon charged up the powerful attack, the powerful ball of flames spiralled around with great intensity, "hit them with full power," Ash instructed his powerful legendary. After receiving the instructions the attack cannoned into the three pokemon dealing immense damage to the three pokemon and injuring two of the members on the Shadow Triad.

"Amazing, he has gotten much stronger, he defeated us with just Reshiram even when we outnumbered him," the uninjured member of the Shadow Triad pointed out in shock while noticing Ash kneeling down towards the princess to see if she was alright, 'now is my chance,' he thought to himself while grabbing a dagger from his side.

The member lunged at the trainer but the hand holding the dagger was stopped by the trainer, "don't think for one second that I didn't know what you were thinking," Ash growled at the last standing Shadow Triad member while tightening his grip on the member of Team Plasma's wrist, the trainer's hand started to glow blue while the last standing member started to yell out in pain, "submit or I will break your arm," Ash declared with a smile, "I will not have you hurt my friends or my family, you will not be hurting Salvia or Madeline for that matter," Ash declared while tightening his grip even more.

"Alright I submit," he replied as he dropped the dagger with Ash letting go, "how did you become so much stronger?" he asked in disbelief before running away with his injured team after they recalled their fallen pokemon, "all forces pull back!" He called out to the remainder of his forces, Ash watched as the enemy pulled away from the small town.

The remaining members of the allied forces started to cheer and ready to charge out for the counter attack, Ash stopped them and closed his eyes, "no we don't attack there, they are waiting for us, we are heading into an ambush," Ash pointed out much to the shock of everyone around him.

"How do you know that Ash?" Salvia asked her husband quietly.

"My pokemon weren't the only ones to get stronger, my abilities with Aura control have increased," Ash replied with confidence, he looked up to see his legendary pokemon and nodded at it, "we wait for them to make the mistake," Ash instructed the people as he recalled his legendary pokemon and walked over to the house to get some food.

"There is something different about Ash, it's like he is an entirely different person," Madeline told the blue haired royal.

"I know he is more relaxed and can assess the situation before anything happens," Salvia replied while moving towards the trainer. After walking in she approached the trainer and placed her hands on the table he was sitting at, she looked down at him angered by her husband's disappearance, "do you have any idea how worried I was?" Salvia asked while glaring at Ash, her anger now to the point that she raised her hand into the air, she swung her hand down towards Ash's face and slapped him with all her might.

"Salvia, I couldn't show my face here until I know I was strong enough to protect you, not the other way around," Ash replied while Salvia moved her hand away from Ash and started to cry, "I know, I missed so much in my absence, I had to get stronger, to stop this pointless war and to keep my wife safe," Ash explained while getting to his feet to get another plate of food.

She ran around the table to get in front of Ash, "you have returned to me," Salvia said with tears, she ran up to her prince and embraced him hugging the air out of him, "don't ever do that again," Salvia cried, she buried her head into his chest while crying even more.

Ash placed his hands in Salvia's long blue hair, "no need to worry," Ash stated with an assured tone.

"Hey that's my line, I never said you can use," a female voice called over to Ash.

Ash let go of the princess and spotted a group of familiar people some with blood trickling down their arms, "Misty, May, Dawn, Brock and Max," Ash called over to his friends with a proud smile.

"You idiot how can you forget us?" asked a man with short purple hair as he chuckled at his rival.

"I don't Paul, but I guess he has forgotten about his rivals," replied a man with spikey brown hair, Gary looked down at his rival's left hand and noticed a ring, "yo Ashy boy what is that on your left ring finger?" Gary asked his rival with a smirk.

May and Dawn noticed it soon after Gary pointed it out, "yeah Ash are you hiding something from the rest of us?" The two girls asked in unison.

"Ash, I thought my dad told you to keep it a secret," Salvia whispered.

"Well I have decided not to keep it a secret anymore, it was one of the reasons why I left, the pressure of keeping it quiet was starting to get too much for me," Ash explained with a frown while looking over to his friends, they looked at their friend bemused by what was going on after hearing about the secret that was being kept from them, "what are you all looking at?" Ash asked his friends as they stared at him perplexed even more by his calm demeanour.

Dawn walked up to Ash and grabbed his hand to look at the ring for a moment, "Ash this is wedding ring," Dawn stated much to the groups shock, "when did this happen?" Dawn asked while she glared at him.

Salvia walked next to Ash and took out her ring, "it happened about seven months ago," Salvia replied to her friend's enquiry.

"What are you talking about?" May asked in the background while Dawn stood back in shock.

"Why didn't you two say you were married?!" Dawn asked in anger as she turned around in anger, "I was hoping you two would wait so I could become the bridesmaid!" Dawn declared as she stormed out of the room with tears rolling down her face.

"Ash, you have upset my girlfriend," Paul commented before turning around to follow Dawn.

"Hold on for a moment Paul, I want to talk to her about it," Ash stopped his rival, he ran pass the purple haired trainer and towards his friend. He spotted Dawn sitting on a bench looking up to the setting sun, the trainer approached his friend and sighed a little, "Dawn, I am sorry you missed out this time, but the king had no choice in the matter," Ash told the bluenette as he took a seat next to her. "The truth is Dawn, Salvia and I will have another ceremony and she does want you to be the bridesmaid," Ash told his friend.

"That's not the point of it Ash, I thought I was like a sister to you, how can you keep such a secret from even me let alone all your friends?" Dawn asked the prince who looked away remorsefully, "I am not angry at you for marrying the princess, but next time something major happens at least make the effort to tell me," Dawn instructed Ash before getting to her feet to walk back into the base.

Ash remained on the seat and looked up to see his father-in-law walking towards him grasping his left side in pain, "so you told them?" Brian asked with a smile, "you saved us Ash," the royal stated with a proud smile.

"I told them, because the secret was the root of my problems, hiding the truth from my friends was not going to be an option upon my return," Ash told his father-in-law with a determined expression, "have you heard from Colin yet?" Ash enquired quietly as he turned his gaze to the back to his friends in the mess hall.

"Not much Ash, just that he is still fighting Alex who is preventing any contact with Team Aqua and Team Magma, if we don't get those reinforcements, then we won't last much longer in Unova, we would have to pull back to another region," the king replied with a frown explaining the situation to Ash as the princess walked out of the mess hall with Madeline and Raichu next to her.

"We won't need to do that," Ash replied to his father-in-law.

The king looked up with a smile, "why not Ash? Do you have a plan?" the royal asked with hope.

Ash nodded and looked over towards the mountain and then to the north, "yes I do, we need a small force to head straight to Lentimas Town just pass the Mountains to the west, then I will be heading to Oplucid City with Salvia and Madeline," Ash explained while pointing to north.

"Why Lentimas Town, what's so important about that place?" Brian asked nervously.

"One of my friends has a cargo company, she is also a pin master," Ash explained as Dawn walked out from the building, "Dawn, I need you to take a small force just pass those mountains, meet up with Skyla, from there you will attack Driftveil City with the rest of our friends," Ash told his bluenette friend while looking over to the rest of the forces, "I will head north with Salvia and Madeline to thwart The Shadow Triad and get the legendary Musketeer pokemon," Ash explained the plan to his allies.

As the plans were being laid out two flying type pokemon landed in front of the trainer with two more friends walking towards him, "I can't believe you are going to have a party and you haven't invited us, I thought we were you friends Ash," a woman with long brown hair wearing denim shorts, a white blouse and a black vest.

"Yeah what she said," said a male trainer with short brown hair, wearing blue jeans and a blue jacket.

"Hilda and Hilbert, what took you so long?" Ash asked his friends while extending out his fist.

The two trainers bumped Ash's fist and nodded appreciatively, "well Hilda was really busy with shopping and I had to wait for at least a few hours for her to finish," Hilbert stated before being slapped across the back of the head.

"That's bullshit and you know it, you were too busy battling ten trainers in a row!" Hilda replied in anger causing Ash to burst out into laughter at his friend's antics.

Salvia heard the trainer laughing for the first time in a while and showed signs that she was relieved to hear it, "it has been so long since I heard him laugh, it's so good to have him back," Salvia whispered as the rest of the group watched the argument between Hilbert and Hilda.

Ash looked back and grinned at his friends as the two behind him continued to argue, "come on you two, I think we can all agree that we need to focus on the battle ahead, I really want to save Darkrai and we need to take away the Kami Trio from the Shadow Triad," Ash told his friends while looking out to see, 'soon our reinforcements will come,' Ash thought as Reshiram appeared in his mind.

'We need to stop the Shadow Triad from getting the item they need to fuse me into Kyurem,' Reshiram told Ash telepathically as the large white pokemon show him an image of the fused pokemon. The mostly white pokemon similar in appearance to the legendary pokemon in front of Ash appeared, 'as you know Zekrom and me were once a single pokemon, Kyurem is what remains of that pokemon,' Reshiram explained while Ash watched the image fade while the vast what faded from his mind.

'Don't worry my friend I know what needs to be done,' Ash retorted calmly as he opened his eyes, he looked over to his friends and extended his fist out, "come on you two, we need to work together again," Ash stated while keeping his fist out.

"Well at least we will remain a team," Hilbert joyfully pointed out while fist bumping Ash.

"You're right Hilbert, we will finish our argument later, now we need to save Unova again," Hilda remarked while bumping her fist with Ash and Hilbert, the smiled at each other while the other friend watched in awe as the three friends holding their fists in position before moving away.

Ash turned around to look at his friends with his father-in-law walking up to him, "well I guess this is where we all part ways," the king stated quietly as he walked up to Ash, "I know you have gotten stronger, you know what I expect of you?" Brian enquired quietly, Ash nodded with certainty before looking over his shoulder to see the princess talking to Dawn, "good, I am placing my trust in you," he stated while thinking about his mother who still remained captive, "don't worry too much, we will get Lady Delia back," the king promised with a smile as he held out his hand.

Ash took his father-in-law's hand and they both shook respectively, "thanks, but we will need to save Unova first, then I can focus on getting my mother back," Ash explained while looking at the ground with guilt, "to be honest I don't know what my mother would think when I put everything else before her," Ash solemnly stated while clenching his fists angrily.

"She would be proud of you Ash, she isn't the type of person who would expect you to make the right choice," Brian assured Ash, he looked over to the beach to think about every moment of his capture, "Lady Delia, is an amazing person, a true friend, but I have a question for you Ash what would you do if you have to fight your own mother in this war?" Brian asked the trainer.

A sudden chill ran down the trainers back, "I….never quite thought about that….possibility," Ash struggled to declare while remembering the moment he watched his mother get taken away from him, "I thought I had gotten stronger mentally, but you have just given me something to think about," Ash told the royal while still trying to come to terms with what he might need to do, 'and if Chris sends my mother in with the intent to kill, then what will I do?' Ash questioned himself before being interrupted by one of the soldiers.

The soldier knelt down in front of the king and the prince, "Sirs, there is a massive fleet heading our way," the soldier said, he started pointing towards the horizon with one of the ships becoming visible to everyone in the area.

They watched as the line of ships grew larger and panic started to set in, Ash closed his eyes to see what was going on, it was then that he cracked a smile, "Brian tell everyone to calm down, they aren't the enemy," Ash told the royal next to him as he moved towards the docks to greet the ships that were coming his way. He looked out into the horizon with the gentle seas breeze starting to kick in and the sun hanging over head, "so things are about to go our way, about damn time our fortunes changed in this war," Ash whispered to himself.

Salvia waltzed over to Ash and looked out to see the armada of ships approaching, "how do you know they aren't the enemy?" Salvia asked quietly.

"Simple, they would have already attacked if they were our enemies," Ash replied confidently.

Meanwhile in the White City the Shadow Triad were talking to their boss about the defeat at the hands of the prince and the kings army, "what, you mean to tell me you three were defeated by a trainer with a Reshiram?" Ghetsis asked in a rage, he looked over his shoulder to see Chris approaching him, "we thought he was dead, but now it seems like he is alive and stronger than ever," Ghetsis told them while swinging his cane towards a desk sweeping off the items covering it.

"Sir, that isn't all, he seems to have greater control of his aura abilities, he almost snapped my arm," the Shadow Triad leader pointed out while showing the burn marks on his right arm, "not only that master Ghetsis, he used only Reshiram in our battle and pushed us back even while we had Thundarus and Tornadus," he stated while the anger of the plasma leader started to build.

"Fools, you tell me that you were pushing the king's army into the sea and yet you still failed in your attempt!" Chris yelled at his allies in anger while looking back to see Delia walking up to him.

The doors were suddenly pushed open as a soldier rushed into the building, "sirs we have a major problem, there is a massive fleet heading towards Undella Town, we aren't completely certain but they seem to be reinforcements for King Brian's forces," the soldier stated while kneeling down at the Shadow Triad.

"What, a massive fleet, how can that be possible?" Chris asked as he started to panic at the mere mention of the navy.

At the other end of the call another soldier entered the room with even more news, "Sire, our forces are under attack in Iccirus City, there are getting hit by a force of men dressed in a knights attire," he said as Ghetsis looked back to the soldier in panic.

"How can that be, I thought I took out the remaining members of the traitors in my ranks three months ago," Ghetsis pointed out while Giovanni glared at him.

Giovanni took a glass of wine and started to sip it, he moved the wine glass away from him and sneered at the plasma leader, "seems like you couldn't quite go through with finishing off your former comrades," Giovanni chastised the Plasma boss.

"It matters not, we still have the advantage when it comes to numbers," Chris stated with great confidence as he walked up to Ash's mother, "plus I have a trump card, the princess and that trainer will bend to my will soon enough," Chris stated while laughing at the situation as it unfolded on the screen, "your mission is still the same, get Landorus and Kyurem, " Chris ordered the Shadow Triad with certainty, he walked out of the room followed by the hypnotized mother, 'time to make everything go as I had envisioned,' Chris thought while walking in front of the mother confident everything was going as he had planned, he looked out the window to see his base had been complete and the defences were set in case of an attack, "come on my sweet little Delia, we need to get you a team of pokemon," Chris told the woman while sneering at her before bursting out into laughter, 'let's see how you go Ash, battling your own mother,' Chris thought as he laughed even more at the prospect.

Back in Undella Town Ash and Salvia stayed at the docks waiting for the ships to land, Madeline and Raichu walked up to the couple wanting to see what's happening, "so Ash, who do you think these guys are?" Madeline asked the trainer while keeping an eye on the fleet, the girl looked as the prince smiled at the scene, "Ash, are you listening to me?" Madeline questioned the trainer quietly.

"I have a really good idea who they are," Ash replied with certainty as the first ship docked in front of Ash. Ash looked up to see a familiar face looking down at him from the side of the ship, "seems like you want to join in the party," Ash sarcastically stated while the man nodded happily.

"Yes Master Ash, and I have gotten what we need, Team Magma and Team Aqua," Colin responded with great confidence as a man wearing mostly red and black pants and a man wearing blue and black walked off their respective ships, they walked towards the trainer and sighed awkwardly knowing that there past mistakes might not have been forgiven.

"We do need their help, " Ash pointed out with a smile as he extended his hand out to the leader of Team Magma, "I also sense you brought powerful allies too," Ash commented much to the shock of Maxie and Archer.

"Yes, we took longer to get them, but they are willing to help stop this madness," Maxie explained as he held out his pokeball to Ash.

"And don't forget about this pokemon," Archer pointed out with a proud smile, "we made mistakes in the past, this will be our chance to redeem ourselves," Archer declared while looking back to see the massive force that he had amassed with the help of Colin.

"Colin, I am glad you made it back to us, what of Alex?" Brian asked the royal knight with hope.

"He got away, I had almost captured him, but he found a way to get away from me," Colin stated sadly as he grabbed his pokeball to show his new addition, "I managed to get a new ally as well," Colin said happily as he walked up to Ash.

Ash and Salvia looked at one another and happily nodded at one another, "so, the tide of war has changed in our favour," Ash declared with joy as he looked around to see the powerful army that had amassed around him, "time to stop this war and to bring Chris to justice!" Ash yelled out causing the army to cheer out loud.

"Impressive Ash, is showing great leadership, his return has boosted the morale of even my small army," Brian whispered to himself proudly smiling at Ash who was riling up the forces around him, 'I am proud to have you as my son-in-law,' Brian thought while he watched the prince place his arm around his daughter, 'Salvia really has made her choice, her experiences in this journey has made her a better person, maybe me holding her back in the palace was a bad choice,' the king thought with joy while smiling at the both of them while thinking about what life would be like after he steps down from the thrown, 'maybe I will journey again, this time competing against the gym leaders and tackling the Pokemon Leagues,' the king told himself as he walked up to Ash who keeping the princess close to him. He looked over to the forces that had amassed and nodded, "time to plan our counter attack!" Brian declared with confidence.

**The tide of the war has changed with the massive reinforcements arriving and the attack against the forces in Iccirus City, but everything will change as the real prospect of Ash having to face his mother in battle will soon be realized.**

**What will the counter attack involve? Will Ash have the resolve to battle his own mother in battle?**

**Next time episode 51: Mother VS Son, round 1**


	9. Mother VS Son Round 1

**Episode 51: Mother VS Son round 1**

_One of my readers pointed something that I had totally forgotten, so while I was writing this chapter (in regular intervals,) I was bashing my head against my desk, LOL._

_Please make a review tell me what you think of the story, I consider it better than the previous two sagas._

_Iris: 17_

* * *

Ash had turned around to see a blast of electricity coming his way, he had no time to get out of the way and took the powerful hit, "damn, Raichu must hate for what I did," Ash chuckled, he fell to the ground after the surge of electricity dissipated leaving only arches of lightning leaping from his body. Ash slowly picked himself up and saw the electric mouse with sparks flying from his cheeks, he turned his gaze to Salvia and Madeline who were starting to laugh at the trainer's misfortune, "my lovely wife and Madeline, help me," Ash pleaded as the two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"No way, Raichu is as angry as we are, so take you medicine like a man," the two girls instructed the trainer, the two girls watched as the electric pokemon crashed into Ash with a thunderous aura knocking him back onto the ground.

"Alright buddy, I am sorry," Ash pleaded as he begged his pokemon to stop attacking him.

Raichu jumped away from his master and stood near his feet, at that time Salvia leaned down and extended her hand down to Ash, "you know something Ash, you forgot something else," Salvia stated upset at the trainer at another thing, Ash grabbed her hand allowing her to help him up.

"Oh right, I left at least three days before your birthday," Ash said while holding Salvia's hand, his guilt visible, "I am sorry I wasn't around," Ash remarked with sadness as he slowly walked towards the mess hall.

Salvia kept her hand tightly within Ash's as they made their way to the mess hall together, "nothing to worry about, I am just glad you're safe, that's all that matters to me," Salvia explained with joy leaving Madeline and Raichu looking perplexed at the sight.

"You know Raichu, I will never understand why she forgives him so easily, he left for six months and also forgot her Birthday," Madeline told the electric mouse pokemon while shrugging her shoulders, "hey wait a second he wasn't around for my birthday either," Madeline complained as she ran toward the duo with the thunder type following close behind.

After a few days to gather his strength back Ash walked out of the sleeping compartment. He made it to the beach and thought about the battles that lay ahead of him, thinking about the journey up until his six month training, "two more pins to go," Ash whispered as he looked at the pin he obtained in a battle against Skyla, "I can't believe the gym leaders have a role to play in this region as pin masters," Ash reminded himself while remembering the battle he had against Skyla for the flight pin.

_(Flashback)_

"There is no way Ash you will win this battle," Skyla declared while calling out her last pokemon, "you only showed up with just five pokemon," Skyla pointed out while Ash waited for the high flying girl to call for the next attack of the battle, a white pokemon flew towards a purple pokemon with red eyes, "attack with Scald!" Skyla called for the first attack of the round.

"Not so fast Skyla, Gengar attack with Shadow Ball," Ash called out for the counter attack. The ghost type formed a shadowy sphere formed in front of the ghost type, the ghost type fired the sphere at the incoming attack of the water type pokemon but was pushed aside due to the ghost type being exhausted from winning the previous two rounds in the battle, "crap, Gengar is too tired from the other rounds," Ash hissed in frustration.

"Even your pokemon is too tired to move, Finish it with Brave Bird now!" Skyla commanded with great confidence.

The flying type flew towards the exhausted ghost type with impressive speed gaining a bright blue aura, "Gengar, dodge the attack now," Ash told his pokemon as he panicked slightly.

"You're too late Ash," Skyla replied as her pokemon slammed into the ghost type before flying back to the side of the flying master, "well that round goes to me, you only have one pokemon left Ash," Skyla remarked as she watched the trainer recalled his fallen pokemon.

"One pokemon is all I need, in fact one attack is all I need," Ash confidently replied as he called out his next pokemon, in a bright orange aura a powerful roar was heard causing the gym leader to shiver at the sound, the size intimidated her and the intense flames forced her to cover her eyes to prevent from being blinded, "say hello to Reshiram," Ash introduced the vast white pokemon to Skyla, the large pokemon expanded its wings dispelling the flames causing embers to fall in every direction in an impressive display.

"Amazing, he has a legendary pokemon," Skyla stated in shock as her much smaller pokemon flew upwards knowing that any advantage had disappeared, "Swanna, attack with Aerial Ace," Skyla called for the first attack.

Ash waited for the flying type to get closer, after the pokemon got in range Ash nodded in approval, the large dragon opened its mouth and unleased a powerful blast of dragonic energy at the diving flying pokemon. Ash and Skyla watched as the dragon type attack smashed into the swan like pokemon knocking it to the ground much to Skyla's horror.

"Amazing, he didn't have to say a word," Skyla stated with amazement. The high flying girl recalled her pokemon and then walked up to Ash with a pin in her hand, "wow Ash you have gotten much stronger, you know I would like to go out with you sometime," Skyla said while starting to flirt with Ash a little.

"Sorry Skyla, but I am already taken," Ash replied with a smile as he pulled out a ring from his pocket to show it to the gym leader.

"Oh well, I guess that's to be expected, you are quite the catch after all, she must be one lucky woman," Skyla commented with a proud smile.

"No I am the lucky one," Ash replied while staring at the ring, he let out a quick sigh and looked up, 'Salvia, how are you going? Are you getting stronger?' Ash wondered as he turned around while placing the ring back in his pocket he recalled his mighty dragon and placed the masterball back onto his belt, the prince started walking towards the exit of the building and stopped before he could exit, "Skyla, I do have a favour to ask you," Ash declared as he looked over to the high flying girl.

"Yes Ash, ask away," Skyla replied quickly.

"Can I get you to help out a group of my friends? I don't doubt for a moment that they will want to help out in this war," Ash questioned the magenta haired woman with a frown, "they will be in Lentimas Town in about two months from now," Ash continued his request before he walked out not allowing the flying master to respond to his request.

"Geez, a little rude, but I will help in any way I can," Skyla retorted quietly as she walked out of the gym to see if Ash was around, she looked around to find that Ash was gone, 'he is more mysterious than ever,' Skyla told herself as she walked over to her plane, "I was planning on takeing my planes to Lentimas Town where it would be safe," Skyla whispered as she placed her gloved hand on the craft thinking about the war that was happening in the other cities, 'who would make this region a battlefield?' Skyla wondered not noticing that Ash was listening in on her thoughts.

_(Return from the flashback)_

Salvia walked out of the sleeping quarters to see Ash looking out to the horizon, he seemed deep in thought, 'what is he thinking about?' Salvia wondered, she walked slowly towards the trainer as the cool breeze picked up and the stars created an amazing light show, "what are you thinking about?" Salvia asked her husband as she made it to his side.

Ash closed the pin case and looked over to the blue haired princess with a smile, "I have been thinking, that I might need to battle my own mother later on as well," Ash replied quietly.

"So what happened in the six months you were away?" the princess asked calmly.

Ash looked up to the stars and chuckled slightly, "well I had a gym leader try asking me out, I turned her down because I already have you, I won a pin with just five pokemon and trained up my pokemon," Ash explained with a smirk. Ash turned his gaze to his young wife glaring at him, "oh come Salvia, there is no way I am going to trade you in for someone else," Ash assured the bluenette as he showed her the ring that he had placed on his finger before coming to Unova.

"So you have been traveling around and a woman asks you out?" Salvia asked the trainer with her fists clenched, "you turned her down because you have me, well at least I know you're faithful," Salvia commented while a proud smile. The blue haired royal looked up to the bright stars, "I missed you so much, I was scared that you would have never returned," Salvia professed solemnly, she grasped the trainers arm and rested her head on her shoulders, "I was scared that you didn't love me," Salvia said with tears rolling down her face.

"That wasn't it, you have and will always be my angel, my princess," Ash replied with certainty, before placing his hands over his head in a defensive position, he waited for a moment knowing that he might get hit by Salvia, "what you're not going to hit me this time?" Ash asked his young wife, he moved his hands away, in that moment he was pushed to the ground followed by the princess, the two began to laugh in unison, laughing so hard that they didn't notice the people watching them from the top of the shore line.

The two remained quiet for a moment with the waves crashing on the shoreline and the moon hanging over head, "you know Ash, I wasn't going to hurt you," Salvia sweetly whispered in Ash's ear, before lifting her head up and pressing her lips against Ash's, the princess placed her hands on her loves face and continued to passionate kiss for some time still unaware that their friends were watching from a nice vantage point.

"Oh how sweet is that?" Gary asked while everyone looked one, after hearing the question the two broke away from the kiss to look up to see their friends starting to tease them, "no keep going guys, I just need a video camera," Gary stated while pulling out his camera.

"To hell with you Gary, when I catch you I am going to throw your damn camera into the ocean!" Ash yelled out before getting up.

"Chill dude, I was only kidding, but maybe next time you should get a room," Gary said with a cheeky smirk.

"You bastard, Salvia is still seventeen!" Ash yelled out before he began his chase of his old rival, "now this time I have a better place to stick that camera and I promise it will hurt," Ash declared as he chased his rival away leaving Salvia in shock at the temper that her husband had when talking to his, "come on Gary, get back here!" Ash yelled out before being restrained by his friends.

"Come on Ash, you know he is messing about," Brock pointed out while keeping Ash in place.

"You're right Brock," Ash admitted before calming down, "Gary this isn't over," Ash told his rival, he smirked at his rival and turned away to see the princess looking at him in a relieved manner. Ash walked up to her and watched as the moon started to disappear over the horizon, "time to leave," Ash told his wife before being pushed to the ground again, "what the hell man?" Ash asked before seeing Madeline standing behind him.

"You weren't planning on leaving without me were you?" Madeline asked the trainer, Ash scatched the back of his head nervously, the little girl clenched her fists in anger, "you jerk, you were planning on leaving without me, some friend you are!" Madeline yelled out in anger. Madeline turned around with her arms crossed frustrated that Ash who had just returned after six months, the child looked over her shoulder with a cheeky grin, "someone has to keep the next king of Sinnoh in line," Madeline remarked in a playful tone.

Ash let out a sigh as the friends started to laugh at him, "come on Madeline, it will be too dangerous for you to even come to Oplucid City," Ash told the little girl with a more serious disposition. Ash stood up and walked up to the little girl, "fine, you can come with us, but if it gets too dangerous, I want you to run away and hide, do you understand?" Ash questioned the black haired girl while placing his hand in Madeline's long black hair.

She looked up and gaze Ash a glare, "you mess my hair up, I will make you regret it," Madeline told the trainer making him removed his hand in an instant.

Ash walked to the exit of the town to start their journey towards the major city, "well Salvia, Madeline and Raichu, it will be easier for us to go on foot," Ash stated while the two girls and the electric pokemon ran up to him, they looked back to say their farewells to their friends.

Before leaving the king ran up to the three panting from his journey, "please you three stay safe and Ash, please keep an eye on my daughter," Brian requested with worry, Ash nodded and looked over his left shoulder to see Salvia smiling at her father, "and Salvia don't do anything reckless, I know that you picked up some of Ash's habits as well," Salvia's father said with great concern, he looked down at the little girl standing next the Ash, he looked away at the same time as the little girl not wishing to say anything to her.

"Well spit it old man, you want to say something to me," Madeline stated with a mischievous grin.

Brain turned his gaze down towards the little girl angry at her mannerisms, "why not try and talk to royalty with some manners for once," Brian told her but the request was ignored by her as she walked ahead of Ash and Salvia, the king watched as the trio and the electric mouse left the town to find a way to get the legendary pokemon on their side, 'good luck you three, I will make sure we hold up the defences until you bring more allies,' the king thought as they disappeared into the distance.

_(Three days later)_

Ash stood at the entrance of the city seeing the smouldering ruins of the city, "wow, it seems like someone has decided to attack," Ash commented before spotting a person on the ground, the group ran over to the injured person, the prince knelt down to see blood running down his arm, "hey what happened?" Ash asked him while the two girls looked on in shock as they looked around for some survivors that can tell them what happened.

The man opened his eyes, he tried to focus his vision but was unsuccessful, "our…city was attacked…..by a man seeking," the man struggled as his life began to slip away.

Ash tried to listen but he was starting to get a little upset about what was going on, "the DNA Splicers," Ash said with a powerful glare in his eyes, he was determined to find out who did this, "tell me where are they now?" Ash asked the man trying to maintain his cool.

"They are…. The Gym, a man and a…..woman," he said before passing away from his injuries.

Ash closed the man's eyes and placed him back on the ground, he looked over to his wife and friend, "we better get to the gym," Ash said with an angered expression. The group started running off towards the gym to find more of the city was in flames, they noticed a few men from Team Plasma and Team Rocket running from house to house in search of the item.

Meanwhile in the gym a powerfully built man, with white facial hair, wearing a a white shirt, grey pants with purple shoes and gloves stood with a young girl with long purple hair wearing a long ping dress and a cream colored jumper, "what do you want from this gym?" the powerfully built man asked while looking at the man opposing him in battle.

Chris looked around with his two legendary pokemon, "you want to face me in battle, yet you can't even defend this pitiful city," he explained while looking over to the girl who was helping the people evacuate from the gym, "tell me where the DNA Splicers are, if you do then I will spare this city for now," Chris told the Spartan Mayor with a menacing smirk.

"So either way, you will destroy this city anyway," Drayden replied while pulling out his pokeball, he got ready to face the man in battle before Iris walked up to Drayden's side, "Iris, I told you to help the people get out of this city," Drayden told the confident girl while calling out his powerful yellow dragon with axe like tusks. "I will never hand over the DNA Splicers to the likes of you," Drayden declared while Iris called out her Dragonite to battle, the two glared at the powerful trainer who was shrugging his shoulders before a powerful explosion was heard coming from the outside.

Chris started laughing at the sounds of the explosion, "ah I guess the other visitor seems to have arrived," Chris pointed out with a smirk.

"What other guest?" Iris asked angrily, another explosion was heard from the outside but Iris still couldn't see what was going on.

"You don't know him? His name is Ash Ketchum, from the sounds of those explosions I am guessing he has already met his new opponent," Chris replied to Iris' enquiry, "but since you two are in my way, I will not spare your lives," Chris decreed with a dark snigger as the his two pokemon got ready to face off against the dragon users, "I will tear this gym apart with the people inside to get what I came for," Chris confessed as the people looked on in fear as the two dragons started their attacks.

"You leave Ash alone, if you hurt my friend I will destroy you," Iris barked out with her right hand clenched as tightly as possible.

"Suicune use Ice Beam and Darkrai attack with Dark Pulse," Chris called out for his attacks in an unmerciful manner. The two pokemon charged up their attacks as the two pokemon charged in too attack the opposing legendries they were facing off against.

Meanwhile outside the gym Ash was busy dodging the attacks from a mostly green pokemon, a white face with a red flower for a crown, "come on mom, snap out of it," Ash called out to his mother but to no avail, she continued to call out for attacks as he moved aside, he looking into the blank expression that was in her eyes and the pokemon that was attacking him, another attack was called out by the woman this time hitting Ash, "crap that hurt, mom come I know you're still there," Ash continued to call out to the brunette before getting to his feet.

Salvia ran up to Ash and pulled out her pokeball, "Ash we have no choice, if we are going to stop my uncle we need to battle Lady Delia," Salvia told the trainer, she was stopped by the trainer as he called out his fox like pokemon, "so you are going to battle?" Salvia asked him with a warm smile, she stepped back knowing that this battle could be dangerous.

"Mom, you leave me little choice," Ash said while wincing with the pain of battling his own mother, "I will defeat you in order to stop Chris," Ash stated while Delia stood on the spot with a blank expression.

"You will not get in the way of Master Chris' ambitions, if you do then I will destroy you," Delia stated coldly as she signalled for another attack, a colorful array of leaves stormed towards the dark type pokemon, the attack slammed into the illusion pokemon knocking it back.

"Damn, she is good, I didn't know she had pokemon this powerful," Ash hissed in frustration, his dark type pokemon got to its feet and roared out at the grass type pokemon, "Flamethrower," Ash called out for an attack with great urgency.

"Teeter Dance," Delia called for the counter attack. The grass type started to dance around causing bright aura to surround the dark pokemon. Zoroark immediately stopped its attack and began to dance about in confusion, "you have no chance Ash, Lilligant attack with Petal Dance," Delia calmly issued her command.

"Why are you hesitating Ash? You need to battle with everything you have," Salvia instructed Ash, she tried to encourage him more but Delia kept pushing Ash into a corner with more vicious attacks, 'Ash isn't certain, even with the six months of training Ash cannot bring himself to battle his mother,' Salvia reminded herself as the dark type pokemon took another powerful hit sending the illusion pokemon flying towards the trainer, "Ash watch out!" Salvia yelled out to warn her husband who was still coming to grips with battling his mother.

Ash looked up to see his injured pokemon flying towards him, he jumped aside barely missing the pokemon as it crash landed on the spot where he was standing, "I just can't do it, she is my mother," Ash said with a grimace, he recalled his pokemon and gulped for a moment, 'what am I supposed to do?' Ash asked himself as another grass type move came flying towards him, 'it's like she isn't the same person anymore,' Ash thought as he snapped open his eyes and dodged another attack, "she isn't the same person," Ash hissed as he pulled out his pokeball now showing determination to face his opponent, "Gengar, I choose you," Ash called out for his next pokemon, the large pokemon with glaring red eyes, Ash thought about what to do still showing signs of hesitation before another barrage of leaves flew towards the ghost type pokemon.

"You can't fight me, so give up already," Delia told Ash with a dark smirk.

Ash looked into his mother blank expression and shook his head, "I am sorry mom, but the real you would never tell me to give up," Ash declared as the leaves got closer to his pokemon, "Gengar push the attack back with Shadow Ball," Ash issued his commanded quickly. The ghost type pokemon formed a powerful sphere and fired it into the powerful barrage of leaves, the two attacks collided before exploding sending the leaves and mini balls of shadow in every direction causing more destruction to the buildings in the city, Ash looked in disbelief as the two pokemon remained standing ready to face each other in battle yet again.

'Wow Ash is battling even his mother to save this region,' Madeline thought before a powerful dragon type pokemon flew out of the gym hitting the building just meters away from her, the large dragon stayed on the ground unable to battle after taking a powerful hit, "that's a Dragonite," Madeline said in shock as she ran over to the powerful pokemon, she placed her hand on the dragon to see if it was alright.

Ash looked towards the opening of the gym to see Iris against the wall with Drayden trying to counter the attacks coming the way of his mighty dragon, "Sheer Cold," Chris called for the attack to be aimed at the young dragon master.

Ash watched in disbelief, he tried to run to his friend but was stopped by a grass attack, Ash fell to the ground with Salvia kneeling down next to him, " Iris, get up now!" Ash called over to his friend but she didn't respond, she remained there with her back to the wall and the attack closing in, Ash watched in shock as the Spartan Mayor ran between Iris and the incoming attack, taking the hit in the young master's place, "Mayor Drayden!" Ash yelled out in horror as the ice type attack dissipated and the mayor still standing his ground.

Drayden stood on the spot breathing heavily, "I will die before you even get the information from me," Drayden declared before collapsing to the ground from the force of the attack.

Salvia couldn't help but look away from the scene as the Mayor of the city looked up to see the young dragon master waking up, "Mayor Drayden, why did you save me?" Iris asked as tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Because you are still young Iris," Drayden said with a smile as he looked towards Chris, "Iris, find the DNA Splicers, destroy it before it falls into the wrong hands," Drayden instructed the purple haired girl as his life started to slip away, "please… run this gym in my place," Drayden requested before his lost his life due to his injuries from the attack.

Iris tried to dry her eyes from the loss of her mentor, she looked up to see Chris laughing at the man who gave his life to defend the DNA Splicers, "how sweet, he defended a worthless little girl," Chris insensitively berated the dragon master.

Iris finally dried her eyes and glared at the powerful trainer, "you will pay this," Iris declared with her fists clenched now seething with rage.

Ash got back to his feet unable to believe what he had just witnessed, he then watched as Iris took the Mayor's pokeballs and got ready to face the powerful trainer, "come on we need to help her," Ash told the princess who was still in shock at what had just happened moments ago, 'dammit, she is in shock,' Ash thought, he tried to approach the gym but was stopped yet again by another attack from his mother's Lilligant, "and mom, she is still under that bastards control," Ash hissed, he looked around to see Madeline giving the Dragonite medicine and Salvia crumbling to the ground in shock, he knew that Iris would be fine but felt like he needed to stay and protect Salvia and Madeline from any harm, "this isn't good, I need to stay here," Ash silently told himself while his Gengar sent out another powerful attack to stop a powerful wall of leaves heading the way of the trainer, "this time I will not die and wonder!" Ash yelled out, the attacks fell away as another powerful blast of energy knocked the two legendary pokemon from the building.

* * *

**The battle for Oplucid City has taken a deadly turn for the worse as a Gym Leader has fallen from a callous attack from Chris, outside the ruins of the gym Ash is in a tough battle against his own mother while focusing on the defence of Salvia and Madeline**

**Will Ash and Iris win their respective battles? Will they find the DNA Splicers in time? **

**Next time Episode 52: The First Swordsman.**


	10. The First Swordsman

**Episode 52: The First Swordsman.**

_Alright I admit it; I went a little far near the end of the last chapter but the story does need some moments of courage, but still I hope you enjoy the story, because I am just starting to pick things up. This is just great my Laptop decides to die on me with only a little left to do on my other stories chapters._

_I shall start off from where the last episode left off._

* * *

Ash glared at his mother with his fists clenched as the green pokemon in front of him started to get ready to unleash another attack; he turned his gaze to a distraught princess, her tears flowing down her face after witnessing the cold blooded murder of the Mayor of Oplucid City, "why is my uncle doing this?" Salvia asked in shock, the bluenette collapsed to her knees with her hands now firmly planted on the ground, Ash noticed Iris continuing to battle bravely with her mentor's pokemon as the Legendary pokemon started to push her into a corner, "Ash is battling bravely and Madeline is helping out as much as she can," Salvia stated while looking around to see the black haired girl helping out the large dragon pokemon.

Ash looked over to his wife and smiled at her serenely, "Salvia, everything will be fine," Ash promised her quietly, Ash turned his focus back to the battle and nodded his head, the ghost type instinctively formed a large ball of ghostly energy and got ready to fire it at the grass type, "mom, stop now or face defeat," Ash told his mother as he extended his right arm out, Delia didn't respond as the grass type unleashed another powerful wall of leaves at the ghost type, "Gengar, put all your energy into this attack," Ash instructed the shadow pokemon with confidence, the ball of energy started to expand until it was larger than Gengar, Ash nodded allowing his ghost type to send the attack into the wall of leaves.

Madeline looked up to see the attack pushing through the storm of leaves before smashing into the grass type causing an explosion, "amazing, his Gengar is stronger than it was six months ago," Madeline pointed out while staying near the injured dragon pokemon.

Delia recalled the pokemon and pulled out another pokeball, "go Bisharp," Delia called out for her next pokemon, Ash watched as the dark type pokemon glared at his ghost type pokemon, Delia blankly looked into her son's determined gaze as memories started to flash through her mind, she placed her hands over her head and started to scream out.

Chris looked back to see Delia screaming on the ground, "well it seems like we will finish this later." Chris told the dragon master before running out to get the woman, 'I need to make this hypnosis more permanent,' he thought before picking up the woman and jumping into his helicopter, Ash tried to get to the helicopter but was hit by a dark wave of energy, Ash fell onto the ground and watched as Chris recalled the pokemon from the battle, "next time Ash!" Chris taunted Ash as the helicopter flew off into the distance.

Ash got back to his feet and smiled knowing that he was close to getting his mother back, "no you bastard next time I will get my mother back," Ash said with pride as he raised his fist into the sky. Ash turned around to see his Gengar collapse from exhaustion and Salvia still on the ground in disbelief of what had just happened, Ash recalled his tired pokemon and walked up to the princess.

Ash knelt down to comfort the royal by placing his hand on her shoulder, "Ash, look at this place, my uncle really made a mess," Salvia stated as she looked up to see Ash.

"Ash, this Dragonite is badly injured," Madeline told Ash as she stood up and waved to Ash.

Ash got back up and extended his hand down towards his young wife, "come on Salvia, we need to help the people out and we need to help Iris out," Ash told the bluenette. The young woman took the trainer's hand and got back to her feet, they started walked towards the gym, they watched as gym entrance collapsed with Iris trapped inside with the people, "Iris!" Ash yelled out for his friend with great concern.

"This building doesn't have much longer," Salvia pointed out, the building started to rumble as parts of the building were landing in front of them, "we can't get anywhere near the building," Salvia said as panic started to build up in her voice.

"Iris if you can hear me, use you Excadrill!" Ash barked out his instructions to the dragon master.

"Right, Excadrill Use Dig to help me get the people out of here," Iris called out a mostly brown pokemon with steel claws and hood, the subterrene pokemon spun around with tremendous force, the ground type effortlessly pierced through the rubble allowing Iris and the people to get out in time, Iris walked up to Ash with a frown, "Ash, I am sorry I failed to save this city," Iris apologized with tears starting to roll down her face.

"One of my most out spoken friends is driven to tears?" Ash questioned the purple haired girl as the group watched the destruction of the gym building, he closed his eyes for a moment and thought about the battle that happened moments before the collapse of the building, "Iris, you battled Chris right?" Ash asked while looking towards the sky with his fists clenched so tightly he began to bleed from his hands.

Iris nodded with regret, "I might be the champion of this region, but he is the most violent trainer I have ever face, in fact he is also to most insane I have ever come across," Iris replied while remembering the battle she had with Chris. "They attacked without warning, we thought this city was safe, but we were wrong," Iris submitted while pointing around the foreseeable area, pointing towards the devastation that had surrounded them.

Ash and Salvia saw injured people as they got up grasping their injuries and loved ones who were still trapped, "this is worse than Goldenrod City," Salvia gasped while placing her hands over her mouth in disbelief, seeing buildings fall to the ground and injured people on the street, she turned her gaze back to a seething Ash to see blood coming from his hand, 'he is so angry that he doesn't realize that his finger nails are digging into his hands,' Salvia thought.

Ash was almost in reach of saving his mother from Chris but knew that it was only a matter of time before he could rescue her, "I am guess Chris will try to restrengthen the hypnosis," Ash told himself, the trainer turned around unclenching his fists now with blood coming from his fingers, "alright you guys, we will need to search for survivors, Iris, can you take the west, Salvia and Madeline take the southern part of the city and I will take the north and the east of the city," Ash instructed the girls while trying to hide his anger.

Salvia grabbed Ash's arm and held him back, "Ash, let me put some bandages on your hands," Salvia told the trainer, Ash stopped and looked at his hands, Salvia opened her backpack and pulled out some medical supplies.

Ash watched as Salvia wrapped his hands to prevent Ash from losing more blood, "when did you learn this Salvia?" Ash asked in amazement.

Salvia finished bandaging the trainers hands before grasping them, "while you were gone for six months, I decided to learn some handy skills and to improve on ones that I already have," Salvia replied proudly, she let go of Ash's hands and turned around to start the search for people who were injured during the battle.

"Excuse me Ash, can I ask you a question?" Iris asked her friend.

Ash turned his eyes to Iris who stood in front of him, "ask away Iris," Ash replied calmly.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking that you two act like a married couple," Iris replied while watching the princess walk away with Madeline and Raichu.

"We are married," Ash replied with a smile as he pulled out a ring from his pocket, Iris smiled at the reply and turned around, "Iris, what will you do after you rebuild the city?" Ash asked the dragon master quietly.

"I will be trying to continue the legacy of Mayor Drayden," Iris retorted while staring at the ground, she stood on the spot thinking about the lessons she learnt thanks to her former mentor, "I might be young but I will not let this city fall again," Iris openly stated with a determined expression, Iris looked around to see the remnants of the once proud city still smouldering from the sneak attack.

Ash viewed the city and thought about what to do next, his thoughts of almost saving his mother before his enemy ran away again, the fact that he couldn't save the people and the smell of smoke filling the air of the collapsed buildings that surrounded him. He moved his hands in front of his face to look at the bandages that wrapped his hands. Ash looked up to see Salvia helping injured people from the rubble of the city, he proudly smiled at her, "she has learned first aid," Ash told himself as the dark clouds started to gather and the sky started to light up with lightning and the sound of thunder rattling the area.

Ash ran though the cityscape to search his part of the city for people who survived the sneak attack, "somebody, help!" a female voice called out for assistance. Ash ran towards the origin of the plea for help to discover a woman with long brown hair wearing a red jacket with blue jeans, "please my fiancé is stuck in the building, he was helping a bunch of kids who got stuck in the building," the woman cried out.

Ash closed his eyes for a moment and scanned the building, "he is alive," Ash replied as he walked towards the building and started to remove some of the parts of the building, he spotted the man keeping the children safe, "hey are you lot alright?" Ash asked the group as he leapt into the building. He looked around to see the man on the ground, Ash immediately ran over to him and breathed a sigh of relief, "good you alive," Ash commented with a smile.

Ash helped the man wearing a blue shirt and jeans with short black hair, "yeah I am alive, but I think my leg is broken, the kids are around trying to find some wood to use as a splint to help me out," he replied with brave smile, in that moment dust started to fall from the ceiling of the building and the loud rumbles as parts of the building started to fall around them, "find the kids now," the man instructed Ash before pushing him away.

"Right, you just stay here until I come back to help you out," Ash told the man with a smile. Ash quickly turned around to begin his search for the children; he looked in every corner before hearing the wails of the children emanating from a distant room. The trainer quickly ran towards the origin of the screams until he finally made it to the room, he looked up to see a large green pokemon lying on the floor, Ash pulled out one of the photos of the legendary pokemon he was meant to find he flipped through the pictures until he came across the legendary pokemon he was supposed to find legendary pokemon in question, he walked up to the children to see if they were alright, "hey kids are you alright?" Ash asked the children before turning his attention to injured pokemon.

"Yes Virizion protected us, but it is hurt due to a sneak attack," one of the children pointed out while the grassland pokemon slowly got back to its feet, the group watched as the legendary pokemon fell back onto the ground.

Ash ran up to the injured pokemon with great concern, "hey don't push yourself," Ash said with keeping the injured pokemon in its place, the pokemon opened its eyes and pushed Ash back, "hey I only want to help you!" Ash yelled out while the children started to cry in fear.

'If you want to help so badly then you need to prove your worth to me,' the legendary pokemon's voice echoed in the trainers mind, Ash looked up to the legendary pokemon before walking up to it, 'stay away from me, I need to protect the pokemon,' Virizion told Ash before getting back up to push Ash away.

"You can't test my worth if you're hurt," Ash told the pokemon as he walked closer to the pokemon again, "I know someone special to me that can help you, but you need to allow me to help you out as well," Ash explained with a smile before pulling out his pokeball, he called out a large white pokemon to push the remains of the building away, 'Reshiram, can you help Virizion out of here? I will help the kids escape before anymore of the building falls around us,' Ash told his pokemon. The prince watched as his legendary pokemon assisted the grassland pokemon before flying out with it on the vast white pokemon's back.

Ash turned around to the children and nodded, "mister, what are we supposed to do now?" one of the boys asked nervously.

"We meet up with the man that helped you," Ash replied as he led the children out of the room, he led them through the hallway until he spotted the man in the middle of the room, the group quickly ran up to the man, "are you still with us?" Ash asked him with even more concern.

"Yeah I am still alive, just in a lot of pain that's all," he replied with a broad grin, Ash placed his arm around the man's shoulders and heaved him up with all his might, "you know this place is about to collapse and yet you are still going to help me out," the man stated happily, Ash helped the man towards the entrance of the building.

Ash pulled out one of his pokeballs with his free left hand to call out his Lucario, "alright Lucario, give us a doorway with Aura Sphere," Ash instructed his aura pokemon with confidence. The group watched Lucario form a powerful ball of energy then firing it at the wall, an opening appeared much to the delight of the children, they ran out as the rain started to fall, "time to get you out of here," Ash told the man with a smile, the prince helped him out of the building before it finally collapsed behind them, he looked back and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for saving my life and the lives of the children," the man said with a smile, he looked up and smiled at his soon to be wife, he watched as she counted the children, "sorry forgot to introduce myself, my name is Aaron I help her run the orphanage in Johto, it seems like we will have a few more children to help find families later," Aaron told Ash while watching his fiancé playing with the children in the ran.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, "Ash replied while helping the Aaron towards the woman of his affections.

"Ah the famous pokemon trainer," Aaron replied with a smile while being helped by the trainer, he looked up to see the brunette standing in front of Ash with her hands on her hips and pouting at the man, "great now she is angry at me," Aaron complained with a cheeky smile.

"Thanks for bringing Aaron back to me safely, and you Aaron are so reckless," she said with her fists clenched in anger, she raised her hand up making it look like she was going to punch him, but soon embraced him grateful that he was alive and well, "don't make me worry like that ever again," she said with tears rolling down her face. The woman pulled away from the embrace and turned her attention to Ash, "wow if I wasn't going to get married to this reckless fool I would totally fall for you in a heartbeat," she said with a smirk much to the shock of her fiancé.

Ash burst out into laughter after hearing reckless in the same sentence, "nah, I am far more reckless," Ash said with a chuckle. Ash continued to the exit of the city until he reached the outskirts, "plus I am already taken, there is no way I am going to trade her in," Ash stated proudly as more people appeared from the city with Salvia and Madeline leading them, Ash turned his attention to Salvia and noticed that she was getting ready to help the injured people.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Samantha and you are?" the woman known as Samantha introduced herself while asking for the trainer's name.

"My name is Ash Ketchum," Ash finished the introductions, he placed the man on the bed before collapsing onto the ground, "you know something funny, even though I am married I still get women asking me out," Ash laughed, he quickly turned his gaze back to the bluenette and smiled at her again, he noticed Salvia helping the people out with their injuries.

"So she must be the luckiest girl in the world," Samantha remarked while the storm raged on around them.

"No, I have said this numerous occasions, I am the one that is lucky," Ash remarked with a submissive smile. After talking to Samantha he slowly walked over to the princess, the prince was now thinking about what to do next the city destroyed and people hurt, he looked around to see Salvia working her hardest to heal the injured people on her own, 'she is really trying her best,' Ash thought as Salvia collapsed from exhaustion but was still wanting to help the people out.

Meanwhile Virizion watched what was transpiring in front of it, 'amazing, this little girl is doing everything she can to save people and pokemon,' the grassland pokemon told the vast white pokemon, the swordsman watched as young royal fell to the ground again this time Ash was by her side, 'he save me from the falling building,' the legendary reminded itself while watching the trainer pick up the blue haired woman and Madeline walking next to him with Salvia sleeping in his arms.

'Yes Virizion, he is something special, the truth is he needs your help to stop a war that will hurt not only pokemon but people as well,' the vast white pokemon explained while taking off towards the trainer.

Back in the tent with the rain clearing up Ash placed Salvia on a bed to let her rest up, "Ash, I need to continue working to help people out," Salvia told Ash tiredly, Ash moved the blanket over the princess to let her rest.

"No Salvia, me and Madeline will continue on, you take some rest alright," Ash told his wife before walking out with Madeline while Salvia watched them walking out. Ash looked around to see people helping each other out, he looked over towards a cliff to see a large green pokemon looking down towards him, Ash nodded at the powerful pokemon before seeing the vast white pokemon land in front of him, "Madeline, why do girls seems to want to ask me out?" Ash asked with a chuckle, the girl looked at him for a moment perplexed at what he was asking her, "it seems everywhere I go girls seem to be hitting on me," Ash commented while thinking about Salvia who was resting in her tent, he looked back towards the tent thinking about her.

"Come on Ash, you know that's bound to happen, but you better stay loyal to Salvia or I will make you regret it," Madeline replied with a cheeky smile, she walked pass the trainer, the black haired girl looked over her left shoulder, "I don't want to have to hurt you Ash," Madeline said before running off to help the people out.

"Hmph, she seems to have figured me out a little, but she has nothing to worry about, I have turned down every advance a woman has made," Ash silently told himself while remembering the moment Skyla asked him out a few months before returning, Samantha even having her moment to hit on him, "Salvia is all I need," Ash commented as he looked at his ring, he closed his eyes for a moment and remembered the day he married the princess, thinking about the events prior to the wedding which was forced upon them, 'Salvia, I promise to have a proper marriage with you,' Ash told himself while walking around the tent city to make sure the people were alright.

After a few hours of keeping things in check Ash returned to the princess' tent to see if she was resting, "so is everything alright?" Salvia asked quietly before they heard a loud noise at the front of their tent.

Ash made it outside to see Virizion standing in front of him, he looked up as the pokemon stood on the spot, 'in two weeks' time I will test your worth,' the grassland pokemon told Ash after he had emerged from the tent, the trainer gulped for a moment as the pokemon walked pass him, the legendary turned its gaze back to him, 'but I have one condition,' the large pokemon told Ash calmly.

Ash nodded while keeping his nerves, 'name that condition,' Ash replied peacefully.

'You cannot use Reshiram in our battle, to truly test your skills you must battle with your other five pokemon,' the legendary explained before disappearing from sight.

Ash thought about the challenge as he remembered the moment he hesitated against his own mother in the battle, "I cannot hesitate in this battle, if I do then all is lost," Ash whispered to himself before noticing the princess walking up to him, "Salvia, Virizion has challenged me to a battle for two weeks' time," Ash told his wife with a nervous look. The trainer looked towards the city and saw Madeline approaching them.

"So how long are we going to stay here for?" Madeline asked the two people in front of her, 'I hope we stay we need to help the people out,' Madeline thought as the married couple looked at each other.

Ash and Salvia nodded in unison, Ash turned his gaze to the little girl and knelt down in front of her, "as long as the people need us, also I sense you have some sort of worry," Ash replied to the little girl. Madeline looked to the ground before Ash placed his hand in her long black hair, "you have nothing to worry about, I am going to stay by Salvia's side until the day I die," Ash remarked as he took his hand of the girls head and brought his hand down, he extended his little finger out and smiled at the girl, "how about I make a promise to you?" Ash assured the little girl. She looked at it for a moment and nodded.

Madeline wrapped her little finger around Ash but before she let go she glared into her friend's eyes, "you better keep your promise or else," Madeline threatened the prince much to his shock, "and I will make sure that you keep that promise by staying with the both of you," Madeline told the two before letting go of Ash's little finger.

"Oh great this shall be interesting," Ash complained before getting back to his feet, he watched as Salvia helped Madeline back into the tent with a smile on his face, 'I would love to have her as a daughter, she is strong willed,' Ash thought before hitting himself for thinking of a family, "but eventually Salvia and me would need to consider it," Ash reminded himself as he pulled out the ring from his pocket.

Ash continued to stare at the ring failing to realize that Salvia was standing right behind him, "Ash, what are you thinking about?" Salvia asked the trainer with concern, she walked up to the trainer's side and placed her arm around his left arm, she rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the stars, "even during the war, the night sky is so peaceful," Salvia commented happily before closing her eyes.

Ash exhaled heavily and remembered his train of thought's moments before Salvia walked up to him, "Salvia, I was thinking about after this war and our journey," Ash started before gulping at the mere thought of telling Salvia what he was thinking.

"You can tell me anything Ash," Salvia assured Ash with a warm smile.

Ash gazed into the royal's bright blue eyes and smiled, he nodded and gulped again this time the nervous tension was gone and was willing himself to tell the princess what was on his mind, "after our journey, I want to start our family, settle down run the kingdom just you and me," Ash decreed happily, this revelation caused Salvia to stare at him in shock, "well what do you say?" Ash asked the princess as she stood next to him unable to say a word.

She looked into Ash's brown eyes ignoring her surroundings, 'he is serious,' Salvia thought as her heart started to beat faster, she looked towards the ground and started to shed tears of joy, "thank you Ash, but we cannot be thinking that far ahead," Salvia told Ash with a smile, she loosened her grasp on Ash's arm and turned around and walked back towards her tent, before entering she looked back to see the prince nodding at her, "I am still seventeen," Salvia commented as she looked up to the night sky to see a star streaking across the inky canvas and the bright moon, a gentle breeze blew through the camp and her smile grew, she walked back into her tent feeling more joyful than ever.

Ash continued to look at the night sky with the sounds of the trees swaying in the gentle breeze with the people talking about what they were going to do when they rebuild their city, 'I made a promise to both Madeline and Salvia, so I better do my best to fulfil it,' Ash thought while looking back towards the girl's ten, "plus I don't want to find out what Madeline means by or else," Ash told himself while snickering at what he was told, he walked around the tent city to make sure the people were safe from any attacks.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this episode of the series, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also I am thinking that I will release alternate versions of certain episodes that will be released I have already written two versions that will not be canon to the story.**

**Will Ash defeat the legendary Virizion without the help of Reshiram? **

**Next time episode 53: By the Sword 1**


	11. By the Sword 1

**Episode 53: by the sword 1**

_This is the first of the series that will happen throughout the rest of this saga. Ash VS Virizion, please enjoy._

* * *

Ash walked through the ruins of the city after the battle he had with his mother and the upcoming battle with Virizion, the trainer looked around the ruined city on his own with his hands in his pockets and his eyes to the ground, the warm breeze hitting his face, the red and orange leaves on the ground after falling from the trees. Ash thought about his battle with his mother again and again as replays of the battle continued to haunt him, "I almost saved her," Ash whispered, he turned his gaze to the ruins of the gym and saw the images of the battle between Chris and Drayden and the moment that the former mayor sacrificed his life for the sake of Iris' life.

Ash continued to walk through the destroyed city, on his own his thoughts going back to before he married the princess to save the Sinnoh Kingdom. "Ash, why are you alone?" Salvia's voice called over to Ash. The prince turned around to see Salvia running towards him, she approached him before placing her hands on her knees so she could gather her breath.

"Seems like I cannot get some time to think on my own," Ash replied with a smile, he looked around to see more of the devastated city, "Iris has gone to get the help of the Elite Four," Ash remarked with a frown, he looked up towards the cliff to think about the battle against the legendary pokemon.

_(Flashback) 1 week prior to Iris leaving_

"Iris, you're a pin master right?" Ash asked the dragon master quietly, Iris nodded in accordingly, she turned her gaze to the gym building, "I will not challenge you until this war is sorted out," Ash told the girl with an assured smile.

"My battle with Chris was not easy, in fact it was near impossible to battle him since Drayden and I needed to defend the people at the same time," Iris explained with a frown, she looked at the remains of a statue that remained after the deadly battle. "He even commanded his two pokemon to attack the innocent people," Iris told Ash while telling him about the battle she had with Chris with the help of Drayden.

"So you were constantly on the defence?" Ash asked his friend, he looked at the demolished city and remembered the moment he spotted an unconscious Iris, "so what happened to you?" Ash asked another question.

Ash exhaled heavily as she looked away, "I was helping the people out, but my Dragonite took the attack and forced out of the building, at the same time I my head hit the wall knocking me out cold," Iris replied, she looked at her injured pokemon, "Chris had no honour in our battle, even when he used Darkrai and Suicune," Iris told Ash as he looked towards his young wife. Iris walked towards the exit of the tent city and watched the sun rising over the horizon, "Ash I want you to leave the Elite Four to me, you need to deal with Virizion," Iris instructed Ash, she recalled her Dragonite and then proceeded to call out a large blue pokemon with red wings, she climbed onto Salamence and told it to head to the Pokemon League.

Ash watched as his friend left the area while riding her dragon type pokemon, "you know Salvia, after we deal with your uncle, we need to complete our adventure," Ash said with a cynical smile, Salvia looked back and nodded.

'I really don't know what to think, Ash is getting stronger, I feel like I am holding him back,' Salvia thought with sadness as she walked on ahead leaving Ash on his own, Salvia turned her gaze back to Ash, seeing him watching the sunrise over the ruined city, "come on Ash, we need to help the people out!" the princess yelled out with a smile, Ash focused his attention to the royal and nodded in support.

_(Return from flashback)_

"Hey Salvia before I head off to the battle with Virizion, I have noticed that something has been on your mind," Ash explained quietly, Salvia jolted her head up to meet Ash's eyes and shook her head in shock, Ash sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I know there is something bothering you, I think I know you well enough to see it in your eyes," Ash commented. The princess ignored the raven haired prince's remark and walked away slowly, leaving him to wonder what was going on with her, "come on Salvia, I know I didn't tell you everything," Ash stated with shame as he ran up to the young woman.

Ash caught up to her and took her arm gently, "Ash, there is nothing I am worried about," Salvia commented while forcing her arm from Ash's grip.

"Salvia, you forget I can sense it in your aura," Ash decreed with certainty.

"So I cannot hide everything from you right?" Salvia asked the aura guardian, he nodded with a smile on his face and grabbed her hand, he closed his eyes while the princess watched in wonderment.

Ash started to listen to Salvia's thought and started to chuckle a little, he opened his eyes and stared into the bluenette's eyes, "you want to challenge the pokemon gyms," Ash said confidently, he let go of Salvia's hand as she gasped in amazement from the trainers words, Ash chuckled again and pulled out an old badge case, "I have been holding on to this for a while now, so I will entrust it to you," Ash said while handing over the case with faded material.

Salvia looked at the case and couldn't say a word to thank him, she looked up and jumped into the trainer's arms, embracing him with all her might, "please promise me that when this war is over, that you will help me with this new challenge," Salvia requested with tears of joy rolling down her face.

Ash returned the embrace and stroked his wife's long blue hair, "of course, but I was thinking you wanted to do Pokemon Contests," Ash commented in reply, "I promise to be there on your journey," Ash promised with pride as he pulled away from the princess' hug.

"My Journey?" Salvia questioned with a perplexed expression.

Ash laughed again this time flicking his wife's nose causing her to cringe slightly after her husband's actions, "yes your journey, this time I will let you choose the region you want to challenge," Ash stated with a smile as he looked up to see his Raichu and Madeline walking up to them, 'Madeline, will come as well,' Ash thought, Ash looked back again to see the sun moving further across the sky.

Salvia stood next to Ash to watch the leaves falling onto the ground, "I will have my journey after we are done with the Master's Challenge," Salvia told Ash joyfully as she grabbed his hand and placed her fingers between his, "I also want Madeline to come with us as well," Salvia told Ash, his vision quickly changed from the beautiful day to his lovely wife in shock that she was say the same thing he was thinking about.

"I was just thinking that, Madeline is a really nice person, she does deserve to be around the people she trusts," Ash stated while they failed to notice Madeline standing behind them.

Madeline watched the two enjoy the day together, she started crying after hearing the conversation between her friends, 'those two really trust me?' Madeline thought as she turned around.

Ash sighed for a moment and thought about his next move, "Salvia, I have been thinking of something," Ash pointed out, he let go of the princess' hand and pulled out a photo of the three, Salvia looked at the photo and smiled at it for a moment, "I was thinking that since we were talking about starting a family," Ash started while Salvia listened with intent.

"Yes Ash, tell me, what is you were thinking of," Salvia asked sweetly.

"I was thinking of adopting Madeline; just want to know if you wanted to agree with me on that?" Ash retorted as he looked at the photo.

Madeline who had started walking away, froze in her tracks with the gentle breeze whipping her long black hair around, 'no way, he thinks of me more than just a friend,' Madeline thought as he tears started to well up again.

"I know you don't want to reply straight away, but I believe she deserves a second chance of having a family," Ash explained with a smile, he looked over his shoulder and smiled at the girl who was still standing frozen from what she had just heard, "I knew you were standing there the entire time Madeline," Ash commented with a grin.

The little girl dried up her tears and turned around, "don't think you can replace my lost parents," Madeline told Ash and Salvia before walking up to them slowly and with uncertainty, "but I need to be grateful to you," Madeline declared openly, she smiled at the two before she turned around to get a view of the tent city, "I never told you two what my dream was," Madeline stated as she started to take her first step towards the tent city, "to be as strong as Ash and as graceful as Salvia," Madeline declared her dream to the royal couple.

Ash and Salvia made eye contact with pride knowing that there was someone who wanted to be just like them, "so you want to compete with Gym Leaders?" Ash questioned the little girl.

"No she wants to compete in Pokemon Contests," Salvia argued while pulling out her last two ribbons.

The little girl shook her head, she turned her gaze to both Ash and Salvia, "no, I want to compete in both," Madeline replied playfully, the two royals watched the girl running off with Raichu following her.

Ash chuckled as his trusted pokemon continued to keep an eye on the little girl, "you know Salvia, after we complete your journey we should get her a starter pokemon," Ash remarked quietly, he started walking back towards the camp before his hand was taken by his young wife, the two walked peacefully through what remained of the destroyed city, "a starter pokemon from the both of us respectively," Ash told the princess.

Salvia listened to Ash while holding the badge case in her other hand, "yes but what kind of pokemon should we give her?" Salvia asked her love, the two continued to walk through the city thinking about the two pokemon they could get the little girl before she could begin her journey, "shouldn't we give her that choice?" Salvia asked after the two caught up with the little girl and Ash's Raichu.

Meanwhile at the top of a cliff four pokemon were looking down at the trio, on was a large blue pokemon, white fur under its face, another was a bulky pokemon colored grey with large brown hors surrounding its face, while a smaller cream colored pokemon with an orange mane and a thick bushy blue tail and Virizion stood there watching the royal couple talking to the black haired girl, 'so Virizion you say this person is willing to help the people and the pokemon, yet he couldn't prevent a war that has cost the lives of people and pokemon alike,' Cobalion told its fellow legendary pokemon, the leader of the four turned away as he listened to the trio continuing their conversation, 'fine I accept your proposal, we shall test to see if they are worthy of our power,' Cobalion said before leaving the other three to think about the situation at hand.

'Cobalion is as steely as ever,' Terrakion stated with a smile, the larger pokemon looked down at the trio and continued to scan the area, 'you know you might want to see what the young man has to offer, but I want to see what the blue haired woman has to offer when she battles me,' Terrakion remarked boastfully, the larger pokemon left the scene leaving only Keldeo and Virizion to look on from the cliff.

'Keldeo, you can go now, I will be staying to see what the trainer is capable of,' Virizion reminded the colt pokemon calmly.

"I want to watch your battle," the colt pokemon replied eagerly.

"No Keldeo, you need to train before your battle, just don't tell Cobalion that I really want to help these people end a senseless war," Virizion told the smaller pokemon, Keldeo looked away in shame knowing that Virizion wanted to not have this battle witnessed by the more inexperienced legendary, the colt pokemon walked off leaving the larger green pokemon to continue staring at the group.

"Oh come on you two I was only joking," Ash complained in the distance before being pushed to the ground.

'Great, he is also immature as well,' Virizion reminded itself while watching the other girl tackle the trainer to the ground.

Madeline got to her feet and looked down at the trainer, "joking? Well I wouldn't want to know what being serious is like with you," Madeline stated causing the princess to giggle at the trouble had gotten into by Madeline.

"Alright you two, we can have lunch now," Salvia commented while giving a plate each to Madeline and Ash, after giving the plates to them she walked back to get a bowl of food for each of the pokemon, she looked over to Ash's Raichu who was being hugged by her Raichu, it was then she turned her focus to the large legendary pokemon resting next to the table, "you know Reshiram, you should eat too," Salvia commented while placing the bowl of pokemon food next to the vast white pokemon.

'No I don't eat much, I rely on a different source of food,' Reshiram told the princess while looking at the food for a moment before pushing it away towards one of the forest pokemon, 'thanks anyway princess,' Reshiram thankfully told the royal in her mind.

"Not a problem Reshiram," Salvia replied happily. The bluenette took her plate of food and sat next to Ash, she grabbed some utensils and started to eat, while eating the food she had cooked the trio were watching the trees sway in the breeze a flock of Rufflets flying in formation, one of the eaglet pokemon landed near the bowl of pokemon food Reshiram pushed away.

The group watched while the flock of pokemon started eating the food, Ash got up and saw a smaller Rufflet trying to get some of the food but was being pushed away by the much bigger eaglet pokemon, he picked up a handful of pokemon food from his Raichu's bowl and walked towards the bird pokemon, "you must be the runt of the flock," Ash commented while kneeling down with his handful of food extended out.

Salvia and Madeline watched as the small flying type started pecking at the food, "he is feeding this pokemon," Salvia whispered while watching admirably from the table.

"Wow, he is so kind, far different from being strong," Madeline told herself before a sudden gust of wind pushed the group from their seats. The little girl looked up to see a large green pokemon glaring at Ash who was pushed aside with Rufflet in his arms, "Ash, watch out!" Madeline yelled out in shock as the legendary pokemon approached the trainer.

"So you want to battle me?" Ash asked the legendry pokemon, he pulled out a pokeball and jumped back and got ready to battle, a smirk on his face and the winds starting to pick up, the trees continued to sway as the two combatants got ready to battle, "go Lucario," Ash called for his first pokemon. Ash picked up another of his pokeballs and recalled the vast white pokemon, the trainer threw the masterball towards the princess, "keep a good eye on Reshiram," Ash told his blue haired wife.

'So let's see what your resolve is like,' the grassland pokemon remarked.

"Lucario, start things off with Aura Sphere," Ash ordered his pokemon. A large ball of blue energy formed in the palms of the aura pokemon getting larger until Lucario pushed his hands out pushing the powerful attack towards the legendry pokemon.

'Not good enough,' Virizion told Ash as it created a large blade from the black spot on its head, the grassland pokemon slashed down with a green blade while glowing green, the large pokemon charged towards the aura pokemon and slashed down on Lucario.

"Quick, use Bone Rush to defend," Ash quickly commanded in panic, the dark blue pokemon extended his arms out and formed a blue bone staff to hold the legendary at bay, "now counter!" Ash yelled out, the aura pokemon skilfully used the bone staff to combat against the skills of the grassland pokemon.

'Not too bad,' Virizion stated while using the blade on its forehead to strike the bone staff. The two were dodging and parrying attacks while the two powerful pokemon continued to strike, an opening presented itself for Lucario to hit the legendary pokemon, but as he went in for an attack the bone disappeared letting the swordsman to hit the aura pokemon, Ash's pokemon hit the ground after the powerful hit but got back to his feet, 'not bad, your Lucario is well trained,' Virizion complimented with a smile.

The aura pokemon fell to his knee and started to growl at the legendary pokemon, "this isn't good, I wasn't able to change my team around due to the Pokemon Center being destroyed in the attack," Ash complained while pulling out his pokeball, "Lucario, attack with Force Palm," Ash commanded knowing that this attack could mean Lucario's defeat. The fox like pokemon charged towards the grassland pokemon calmly got ready to face the attack, a sword reformed from the top of its head, "now Lucario," Ash instructed his pokemon, the aura pokemon vanished while Virizion slashed down to where Lucario was charging in.

Virizion was looking around to see where the trainer's pokemon was, before it could find the fighting type pokemon, he came down from above with a glowing hand causing a large explosion dealing damage to the grass type pokemon, the legendary spun around hitting the steel type with its Sacred Sword, 'that was a brilliant move,' Virizion stated feeling impressed by the trainers ability to change things up.

Ash recalled his pokemon knowing that he couldn't continue the battle, "Zoroark, I choose you," Ash called for his next pokemon.

Virizion looked on in surprise to see a dark type standing in front of it, 'you do know my ability is called Justified, whenever I am hit by a dark type move my attack powers up,' Virizion explained while Ash just glared at the legendary with a smirk, 'he is confident as well,' Virizion told itself while the dark type got ready to face it.

"So no dark type moves, well I better use Flamethrower now," Ash replied with his command for another attack.

Salvia and Madeline watched the intense battle between Ash and the first sword of justice, the powerful fire type move crossed the battlefield with heat so extreme that the grass in the area started to wither away, "amazing, Zoroark has gotten much stronger," Salvia reminded herself. She watched in amazement when the legendary pokemon leapt into the air with the fire attack barely missing it, 'I thought that was going to hit,' Salvia thought while the flames dissipated.

"Try this Virizion," Ash yelled out as his pokemon formed a shadowy sphere before sending it into the chest of the legendary pokemon, but the legendary used a green blade to slice the attack in half sending the remnants in different directions, the attacks exploded destroying the, 'dammit, Virizion Is good,' Ash thought as his pokemon dodged the attacks before being hit by a Sacred Sword from the legendary pokemon.

'You have a lot of skill handling pokemon with a type disadvantage,' Virizion commented while watching the trainer withdrew his pokemon from the battle, 'another recall from the battle, he cares for his pokemon's wellbeing,' Virizion thought while Ash got ready to call out his next pokemon for the battle, 'a Gengar, a great choice,' Virizion said with a grin, the grassland pokemon started to pant as it got ready to attack, this time a circle of stones started to surround the legendary pokemon.

"That's Stone Edge," Ash said quietly, "Gengar, attack with Hypnosis," Ash called for the couneter attack, a hypnotic wave pulsed through the air while Virizion unleashed a powerful barrage of stones towards the ghost type pokemon.

"Salvia, is Ash going to win this battle?" Madeline asked the princess, the little girl kept her focus on the battle as the two attacks passed by one another, Gengar fell back after the powerful hit from the legendary pokemon, but Ash noticed that the grass type had fallen asleep after being hit by Hypnosis, "come on Ash hit it with Dream Eater!" Madeline yelled out with confidence.

Ash nodded in response to the black haired girls command, "you heard her Gengar, use Dream Eater," Ash instructed the ghost type pokemon, the ghost type pokemon started to glow a purple aura before charging towards the sleeping fighting type pokemon. After passing through the grassland pokemon, Gengar appeared behind the opposing pokemon hovering in mid-air, "now follow up with Shadow Ball!" Ash yelled out his next instruction, after forming a powerful purple sphere Gengar hurled the attack into the back of the green pokemon.

Virizion suddenly woke up and was hit by the powerful ghost type move pushing it to the ground, after getting up the grass type surrounded itself with stones and sent a volley of stones towards Gengar, the ghost type did its best to dodge the attack but the small rocks kept coming, 'you have done well young man,' Virizion stated as the ghost type came crashing to the ground.

Ash recalled his pokemon, he looked over to his Raichu, "alright buddy it's your turn to battle," Ash called over to his partner pokemon, 'I sure hope he has trained up,' Ash thought to himself as his electric pokemon ran in front of him with sparks flying from his cheeks, 'if I can get the special ability to activate, I can use my secret weapon,' Ash thought while looking up to see the legendary opponent panting heavily, "seems like you're getting tired Virizion," Ash commented while smirking at the first sword of justice.

'I still have plenty of power to battle you,' Virizion told Ash calmly, the legendary started to glow green and a green blade formed from the top of the legendries head, the grassland pokemon charged towards the electric mouse and got ready to swing Sacred Sword at the trainer's partner pokemon.

"Alright buddy, dodge the attack then use Thunderbolt," Ash told his pokemon, the smaller pokemon waited for the chance to dodge the attack, the small pokemon leapt into the air successfully dodging the attack before unleashing a mighty blast of electricity on the fighting type pokemon, the electric mouse landed in front of Ash but Virizion was still standing with sparks flying from its body, 'well at least I got what I wanted to get done without Raichu taking a hit,' Ash thought before pulling out a pokeball from his belt, "Raichu, I have a surprise, so I need you to withdraw from the battle," Ash told his electric mouse pokemon much to his surprise.

Salvia tilted her head for a second wondering what her husband was talking about, "what is his last pokemon?" Salvia asked quietly as the prince's starter pokemon ran towards the princess and the girl.

"Whatever it is, it must be really strong," Madeline declared as the two girls watched as the trainer called out a large orange pokemon with broad wings and a long tail with a bright flame at the tip of the tail, "a Charizard?" Madeline question in amazement.

"Ash must have got him back during the six months he was away training," Salvia reminded herself with a confident smile, the two girls watched as the fire type roared loudly and sprouted flames into the air.

"I will finish this quickly," Ash promised while the fire type lifted off from the ground while Virizion struggled to counter the powerful fire type pokemon, "now use Wing Attack," the prince commanded his fire type pokemon while punching the air in front of him, the wings of the flame pokemon started to glow a pure white with Charizard flying at incredible speed.

'No I cannot counter, I am paralyzed,' Virizion reminded itself before receiving a mighty hit from the fire type pokemon, the fire type wheeled around and headed straight towards the grassland pokemon, íf the next move hits, then this battle is over,' Virizion stated while standing still accepting the fate of the battle.

"Alright Charizard, stop, this battle is over," Ash said much to everyone's surprise, the fire type landed next to the trainer while Virizion looked on in amazement, "we both knew that I would win with one more attack right? I had nothing left to prove and plus I didn't want to hurt you anymore," Ash said with a smile while recalling his fire type pokemon.

Salvia ran up to the legendary pokemon to tend to its wounds from the powerful battle it faced against Ash, while healing the grassland pokemon Salvia looked over her shoulder and proudly smiled at the trainer, "not only has he shown care towards his pokemon in the battle, he battle less recklessly than seven months ago," Salvia proudly boasted while healing the injured pokemon. After healing the pokemon Salvia walked up to the table and grabbed a bowl of pokemon food, Ash took one more serving of food, "that was amazing Ash," Salvia complimented her husband before kissing him on the cheek, the princess ran off to give the legendary some of the pokemon food.

'Your next stop is in Himilau City where Terrakion awaits you,' Virizion told the trio after eating the pokemon food, 'but Terrakion will not be facing Ash in battle, it will be facing you,' Virizion said while looking at the princess.

Salvia shockingly stared at the grassland pokemon after being told that she was going to battle next, "Me? But I am nowhere near as strong as Ash," Salvia declared still in shock, Ash placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and nodded, "but Ash," Salvia said while trying to string together a sentence, but was unable to due to feeling nervous.

"Come on Salvia, I will help you get stronger," Ash replied with a confident smile.

'Very well, Terrakion will see you in two weeks,' Virizion instructed the princess before turning away from the group, 'thanks for the great battle Ash, my sword is on your side now, but the next three will not be so easy,' Virizion told Ash before disappearing from the area.

"We better get to Himilau City so we can start training you Salvia," Ash told the bluenette with a confident smile.

Madeline watched as the princess looked at the ground feeling sorry for her, 'poor Salvia, she hasn't had the chance to train her pokemon, she was focused on preparing her life as a wife for Ash after this journey,' Madeline thought while taking the first steps towards the married couple, 'now she has to face a tough opponent,' Madeline thought to herself while thinking about the next battle against the next legendary pokemon.

* * *

**The battle against the first sword of Justice ends in victory, but now Salvia has to face the next one in a battle.**

**Will she win her battle? **

**Next time episode 54: By the sword 2**


	12. By the Sword 2

**Episode 54: by the sword 2**

_Well with the CoroCoro release I was able to learn the new name of the region, which means I can add it to the story for a special one off series after this one, Kalos is the name of the new region and it will be on Salvia's journey, but now to get back to this saga._

* * *

"Come on Saliva, you can do better than that," Ash commented while the bluenette collapsed to the ground after her pokemon fell in the battle against Ash, she looked up with a concerned look in her eyes and the wind whipping her long blue hair around, "well I shouldn't be so harsh on you Salvia," Ash remarked grimly, the prince recalled his pokemon and walked towards the princess quietly and knelt down in front of her.

"Ash, don't stop I need to get stronger," Salvia quietly replied while placing her hand over his, she looked up with a determined expression, "if I want to become stronger, then I need your help," Salvia declared, she got back to her feet and recalled her pokemon, she pulled out another pokeball ready to continue her training with Ash.

Ash stared into the now determined eyes of the princess and nodded, "very well, I will make sure to help you out," Ash replied, he turned around and looked over to his legendary pokemon, he nodded at the vast white pokemon and thought about his battle with Virizion, 'I know she witnessed my battle with the first sword of justice, but I am concerned that she isn't ready to battle them,' Ash thought while frowning at the royal.

"What are you waiting for Ash?!" Salvia asked angrily.

Ash looked towards the little girl who was watching the battle between the two royals, "come on Ash at least help her get stronger," Madeline told the prince while looking over to the princess. Ash looked over to the princess and gave a quick nod of approval, "plus, she wants to get stronger," Madeline remarked with certainty.

It was at that moment that Ash grinned at the royal, "fine, I will continue training you," Ash decreed, the sea breeze blew across the battlefield.

Salvia threw out her next pokeball to call her next pokemon, "Duosion, I choose you," a mostly green pokemon hovered in the area, Ash smiled at the new pokemon that was hovering in front of him, "I caught this pokemon while you were gone for six months," Salvia explained quietly.

Ash chuckled while his legendary pokemon stood on the sand, the sound of the wave crashing on the shore as the two trainers waited for the moment to attack, in that moment the psychic type pokemon started to glow a pure white causing the couple to look on in shock, Ash couldn't believe it, the battle hadn't started between his pokemon and the mitosis pokemon and it was evolving, two arms grew from the pokemon as it grew larger, the two trainers couldn't believe that the evolution was happening so suddenly.

"What? We haven't started this battle," Salvia pointed out in shock. The glowing ended to reveal a much larger pokemon with long green arms, mostly colored green and black dots for eyes.

Ash smiled proudly at the newly evolved pokemon, knowing that this new pokemon would come in handy for Salvia, 'her pokemon aren't that bad, it just seems as if my disappearance did a bit of damage,' Ash thought calmly while Salvia commanded her pokemon to attack the legendary pokemon, Ash watched proudly as a powerful psychic wave slammed into the legendary pokemon., "not bad her pokemon have improved,' Ash reminded himself while Salvia continued to stare at the opposing pokemon with more determination.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Salvia asked in disdain.

"Alright then, Reshiram attack with Dragon Pulse," Ash ordered his pokemon with confidence, a powerful ball of energy formed in front of the dragon's mouth, the dragon lowered its head before unleashing the mighty attack, the attack brushed passed the newly evolved psychic pokemon flying towards the sea safely.

"You did that on purpose Ash," Salvia scolded the prince with a scornful expression. The princess recalled her pokemon while Ash just scratched the back of his head with a cheeky laugh, Salvia placed her hands on her hips and sighed in frustration, shaking her head she approached Ash who continued to laugh at the situation, "why did you tell your pokemon to miss?" Salvia asked the powerful trainer with anger.

"Oh come on Saliva, there is no point in completely thrashing your opponents, where is the fun in the battle when you destroy your opponent?" Ash asked in reply.

"So you weren't taking your battle with Virizion seriously and our quick battle?" Salvia asked as a smile graced her lips. The princess shrugged her shoulders and shook her head again, "geez what happened to you? In the face of war, you manage to stay true to who you are," Salvia commented while Madeline approached the couple.

"Come on Himilau City isn't far from here, we need to rest up before Salvia's battle against Terrakion," Madeline told the duo with a playful grin.

While walking to the city Salvia turned her attention to Ash who was unaware of Salvia for that moment, 'he has changed, he was beating himself up because I got sick and what happened to his mother,' Salvia reminded herself.

_(Flashback)_

Salvia sat up in her bed, looking around to see if Ash was around, it was then she noticed a letter next to her with a vase of flowers. After spotting the get well gift she proceeded to read the letter with tears flowing down her face, 'he has been blaming himself for what has happened,' Salvia thought with sadness. She folded up the letter and thought about the moment she had gotten sick, "maybe I shouldn't have kept it hidden," Salvia whispered guiltily.

Madeline walked into the room and approached the royal, "oh good you're awake, so how do you feel Salvia?" Madeline asked happily.

"I feel much better, but where is Ash?" Salvia asked while turning her focus to the window.

"I am not sure, I haven't seen him in nearly a month," Madeline replied miserably.

Salvia looked into her hands thinking about the situation that had unfolded, "Madeline, I need to get changed, there is some stuff I need to do," Salvia told the black haired girl with a smile.

"There you are you rotten little girl, how dare you pull that kind of prank on my men!" Brian told the girl with great irritation.

"Can it old man, what am I supposed to do, sit in a corner and do nothing all day?" Madeline said with great disrespect

.

"Madeline, what kind of prank did you pull?" Salvia asked in shock.

The little girl giggled as she burst out into laughter, "Nothing major, nothing like giving the soldiers a bit of dessert," Madeline laughed out loud causing the king to get even angrier, "wow gramps you need to have a bit more fun in life."

"You caused the cake to explode in everyone's faces!" the king yelled at the little girl.

"I know that was the funny part," Madeline replied. The little girl started to giggle, covering her mouth before laughing again, 'too bad I have an even bigger surprise for the soldiers,' Madeline thought with a cheeky smile, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Can I get some privacy? You know I need to get changed," Salvia asked her friend and father with irritation directed at the two people who were arguing in the near the doorway of the room, "Ash, when will you come back to me?" Salvia asked glumly at the picture her and Ash helping her fish for her Seel. She continued to get changed while thinking about the past events with Ash and where he has been since she was admitted to hospital.

The princess walked out of the hospital room while her friend was arguing with her father about the prank that had been pulled, she snuck pass them not gaining any attention from the nurses, "Raichu, do you mind helping me out with some training?" Salvia asked Ash's electric pokemon.

_(Return from the Flashback)_

"Hey Salvia, are you alright? You spaced out for a moment," Ash questioned the blue haired royal while waving his hands in front of her face.

"Nothing Ash, I was just thinking about the six months you weren't by my side," Salvia replied quietly.

Ash chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "you know, you have gotten better as a trainer," Ash remarked proudly, he looked over his shoulder and smiled at his young wife with great pride, he looked over to his Raichu, "I take it that you have gotten stronger as well buddy," Ash questioned his partner pokemon with joy, the electric pokemon nodded happily as he walked in front of the trainer. Ash stared at the horizon that was dominated by a few buildings and a large gym, "it's been a while since I was here last, not much has changed," Ash remarked happily, he stretched out his arms and took in the fresh seas breeze which was coming in from the north.

Madeline looked around the entire area to find a bunch of tents as they were entering the city, "hey Ash and Salvia, there are so many people here," Madeline pointed towards the tent city. The bright tropical sun beat down on the city while a tan skinned man with blue pants walked towards the city, "Ash, you said you've been here before? Who is that man?" Madeline asked the prince.

Ash looked over to the man with, "that would be the gym leader of the city Marlon," Ash replied quietly. The trio walked into the tent city while the children were playing around with toys and small pokemon in the area, 'this is horrible, these people are homeless,' Ash thought sadly. The prince crossed his arms and looked away thinking about the war that was being fought in a distant place, he looked up to see a brunette and her boyfriend helping a group of children, "Hilda and Hilbert are here as well," Ash pointed over to his friends.

Hilda stood up and turned around to see her friends, she gasped in surprise to see Ash and Salvia standing in front of her, "Hilbert, Ash and Salvia are here," Hilda decreed, patting her love on the shoulder trying to get his attention.

Hilbert stood up and looked over her left shoulder, he smirked at his friends and nodded, "well it's been a while Ash," Hilbert remarked, the brown haired trainer extended his fist out, Ash extended his fist out followed by Hilda, "so Ash, how have things been, I heard that you had a battle against a sword of justice almost two weeks ago," Hilbert queried Ash joyfully.

Ash nodded quietly and then turned his focus to his wife, "well I did win the battle, but I will not be having the next battle against Terrakion," Ash lamented with his fists clenched.

"What why not? I thought you were the only one to be tested!" Hilda yelled at her friend, she put her hands on her friend's shoulder's and glared into his eyes for a moment, she started to shake the trainer hoping to get answers from him, "tell me what's going on!" Hilda yelled out angrily.

"Salvia was chosen to battle Terrakion," Ash replied, he looked over to Salvia frowning with guilt.

"But she doesn't have the experience that you have," Hilbert told his friend, he crossed his arms feeling uneasy about the prospect of Salvia battling a legendary pokemon.

Salvia walked up and looked at her friends, "I will battle, I cannot back down, especially when my uncle has my mother-in law captive," Salvia addressed their concerns with her own determined smile.

Madeline watched as the older trainers were continuing the conversation, she watched the brunette removing her hands from the prince, 'he wasn't fazed by Hilda placing her hands on his shoulder's why?' Madeline questioned herself unsure of what to make of Ash's friends, "I am taking Raichu to the beach with me," Madeline told the older trainers.

"Alright Madeline, don't go too far," Ash and Salvia told the girl in concerned unison.

Hilda and Hilbert burst out into laughter after watching the girl walk off with their friends Raichu, "what are you two laughing at now?" Ash asked his brown haired friends.

"Nothing Ash, just seeing the concern you two have for that little girl, almost like you're her parents," Hilda replied with a cheeky smirk.

"Yeah, you have changed Ash, you weren't even thinking about how your tone when you said don't go too far," Hilbert pointed out with an equally cheeky smile to his girlfriend's.

"So why are you two here?" Ash asked, trying to change the subject.

The two turned their gaze to one another and nodded, Hilbert solemnly looked over to Ash and sighed in disbelief, "we're here because we helped with the evacuation of the other cities, sadly this city is getting overcrowded by the sheer number," Hilbert replied sadly, he looked around to find more people sitting outside their tents eating canned food, the children playing with a few toys and pokemon from their parents.

"So what about my dad?" Salvia asked her friends.

"He is leading the way, last we heard from him, he was defending Nimbasa City, but he is having a hard time going on the attack since reinforcements haven't come from Driftveil City yet," Hilda explained the situation as best as she could to the worried princess, Salvia looked at the ground trembling in fear, feeling like everything wasn't going as well, "hey nothing to worry about, I am sure everyone will be fine Salvia," Hilda assured the bluenette with a confident grin.

Ash placed his right hand on the royal's shoulder, she looked up to see him smiling at her, "Hilda is right, we need to keep our faith in our friends and family, we need to do our job as well," Ash remarked happily, assuring his young wife that everything was going to be fine, "if anything goes badly, as your husband I will remain by your side no matter what," Ash promised the young woman assuring her with his confidence. Salvia nodded with a little more confidence while Ash took his hand off her shoulder.

"Thanks Ash, for once you have cheered me up, instead of me trying so hard to make you happy," Salvia replied, a smile graced her lips and looked over to the beach where Madeline was standing to watch the sunset starting. Salvia started walking towards the beach thinking about her next battle against the legendary pokemon, feeling nervous again she turned her focus back to her husband; he was talking to his friends while the people of the tent city were getting ready to rest up from the night.

"I will be heading out to see Salvia guys," Ash said calmly. The trainer stood up and walked towards the beach, he approached the princess who had her arms wrapped around her legs looking towards the ocean, "hey what are you doing here alone?" Ash asked quietly. He sat next to the royal and listened to wave crashing on the shore.

Salvia placed her chin on between her knees and started to think about her battle against the legendary pokemon, "Ash, I am not sure if I can battle this legendary pokemon," Salvia replied sadly.

Ash listened to the bluenette and started to chuckle, "come on Salvia, I thought I cheered you up," Ash commented while moving his hand over to the princess, he moved his arms around her shoulder and brought her in closer, "just enjoy the battle," Ash told the woman while holding her close by, "I think you will do just fine," Ash guaranteed the princess with a smile.

Salvia looked up and smiled at the prince, "you believe in me?" Salvia asked with a blank expression.

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't believe in you?" Ash asked joyfully. Salvia placed her head on the prince's shoulder and started to feel more at ease, "I will help you train some more tomorrow," Ash promised while falling back so he could look at the stars.

Salvia fell back on the sand next to Ash, "thanks Ash," Salvia replied happily.

_(2 days later)_

After a day of training Ash, Salvia and Madeline walked towards the western part of the city, the trio looked around to find the legendary pokemon, "I thought the pokemon would be around," Ash said as a sudden gust of wind pushed the trainers to the ground, Ash looked up to see a large bullish pokemon standing in front of them, 'it seems like this is the pokemon,' Ash thought while pulling photos out of his pokemon, he flipped through the pictures until he found the on that matched the mostly grey pokemon with brown horns surround it's face, "so you're Terrakion," Ash called out to the large pokemon.

'That's right and I am here to battle the young lady,' the second sword of justice replied to the prince. The legendary pokemon looked over to a nervous girl, shaking on the spot and gulping at the sight of the intimidating presence of the legendary pokemon.

"Come on Salvia, have your battle," Ash instructed the royal while stepping back to watch the battle. Ash directed Madeline and Raichu to a safe distance to watch the princess battle the legendary pokemon, 'come on Salvia, show this pokemon what you're made of,' Ash hoped before crossing his arms and leaning back on a tree.

Madeline sat down and grabbed some food, she looked up to the prince and gulped quickly, "so Ash, do you think Salvia will win this battle?" Madeline asked her friend quietly.

Ash watched as the princess called out a mostly green pokemon to start the battle, "yeah, I think Salvia will win this battle, I have faith in her," Ash replied as he watched the princess call out for the first attack of the battle, Ash and Madeline watched a psychic wave slammed into the caravan pokemon, "not good Reunicles isn't experienced enough," Ash hissed while watching the rock type unleash a powerful barrage of stones at the royal's combatant.

"Reuniclus no!" Salvia yelled out while her pokemon fell to the ground, her pokemon got up slowly and got ready to attack again, the larger pokemon glared at it opponent, "Reuniclus, attack with Shadow Ball," Salvia instructed the multiplying pokemon, the psychic pokemon's arms moved in front of it to form a purple sphere of ghostly energy.

'Not bad, but not good enough,' Terrakion stated, the dark spot on its head started to glow with an orange blade forming from its head, the ghostly sphere was catapulted towards the legendary pokemon, it slashed down on the sphere cutting it in half sending each half in different directions, the rock type quickly charged towards the princess's pokemon before slashing down on it.

Even if Reuniclus had the advantage the attack still dealt significant damage to the psychic type pokemon, Ash watched in shock as the psychic pokemon crashed into a nearby tree, "Salvia, all it back, Reuniclus isn't strong enough!" Ash told the royal with great concern.

Salvia recalled her first pokemon from the battle while trying to figure out what to do next, 'what am I supposed to do?' Salvia thought while clutching her pokeball. After a few seconds of thinking the bluenette picked another pokeball and got ready to another team mate, "Rhyperior, it's time to battle," Salvia called out a large pokemon with orange plates and a clubbed tail, the ground type pokemon roared shaking the area around it with every ground shaking hit with its tail.

Ash stared in amazement, "wow a Rhyperior, when did that happen?" Ash asked still disbelieving in what he was seeing.

Madeline laughed at the trainer who was still gasping at the sight of a powerful pokemon under the royal's command. "She had Rhyhorn evolve twice during your six months away," Madeline replied with a confident smirk. The ground started to shake, the powerful tremor only got more powerful shaking the entire area with unforgiving force, the ground around the legendary pokeomn started to break away causing great damage to the legendary pokemon.

"Now, Rhyperior attack with show them your Rock Wrecker!" Salvia instructed her pokemon with great assurance.

'This girl is a worthy opponent, but she is still inexperienced,' Terrakion said, another orange blade appeared from the sword of justice's head, it charged towards the rock type pokemon as it formed a powerful bolder from the powerful hands a red aura surrounded the rock before being thrown at the charging pokemon. The group witness the two attacks colliding, Terrakion couldn't believe the power coming from the royal's pokemon, it struggled to push the attack away, eventually the legendary pokemon sliced through the powerful attack and slashed down at the drill pokemon dealing immense damage to the royal's second pokemon .

"Rhyperior, get back up!" Salvia called over to her pokemon with concern.

Ash looked on with a smile, noticing that Terrakion had also taken some damage, he noticed how the legendary was looking a little tired after the struggle, 'not bad, she is doing well,' Ash thought with pride.

"Alright Rhyperior, try your Earthquake again," Salvia instructed her pokemon with certainty.

'Her pokemon aren't that bad, she has amazing potential,' Terrakion nodded with a smile, the legendary pokemon charged towards the rock type pokemon with incredible force.

Ash watched the battle while the ground around him started shaking with even more ferocity than before, 'Terrakion is using Take Down,' Ash wondered before seeing his wife's pokemon crashing to the ground, "what power," Ash said under his breath.

The legendary pokemon ran back to its spot panting after the taking recoil damage, Salvia recalled her second pokemon from the battle and got ready to call out her next pokemon, "Roserade, time to battle," Salvia called out her next pokemon, a green pokemon with red roses in the right hand and blue roses in the left hand and white hair.

"Alright, time to see what she is capable of," Ash told himself with a smirk.

"Roserade start this round with Magical Leaf," Salvia instructed her grass type pokemon.

'I cannot hold back all of them,'Terrakion stated while trying to dodge a colorful barrage of leaves coming its way, it tried everything to dodge the attacks but eventually the powerful wall of leaves slammed into the rock type pokemon, the bulky pokemon was pushed back from the leaves and started to show more signs of fatigue from the battle. The second sword of justice looked up to see a more determined royal eying it, 'she is getting more confident,' the legendary stated with a proud smile, the caravan pokemon charged towards the grass type for another take down attack.

"Roserade, dodge the attack, then use Giga Drain," Salvia instructed her pokemon boldly, the grass type jumped up and started to glow a bright green, after the opposing pokemon stopped charging a green aura surrounded the large pokemon dealing damage to the and giving more energy to the grass type pokemon, "keep going, attack with Shadow Ball," Salvia instructed her pokemon for another attack.

'She is good, but I must end this round,' Terrakion reminded itself while charging an orange blade from its head, the bulky pokemon ran towards the grass type and slashed down on the bouquet pokemon knocking towards the princess.

Salvia recalled her pokemon while the legendary pokemon's strength started to falter, "Terrakion is getting weaker," Salvia whispered while taking another pokeball to recommence the tough battle against the sword of Justice, "Gyrados, time to show this pokemon what you are capable of," Salvia called out her red Gyrados to battle the ever fatiguing opponent.

"Amazing, Salvia has gotten more confident as the battle dragged on," Ash said impressed with his wife's battle, Ash then turned his focus to the tired legendary, 'I doubt this pokemon will not be able to last too much longer,' Ash thought calmly.

"Come on Salvia, you can win this battle!" Madeline cheered as loudly as she can possibly manage.

"Gyrados attack with Hydro Pump," Salvia instructed her pokemon, before the water type could send out the powerful stream of water it was hit by a barrage of stone, Salvia stared at the caravan pokemon with a smile, 'impressive, Terrakion is really tired and yet it can still hold its own,' Salvia thought before Gyrados countered with a devastating Hydro Pump. The powerful stream of water slammed into the legendary pokemon pushing it back towards the cliff it was standing on, "Gyrados stop the attack," Salvia ordered her pokemon while noticing how close the legendary pokemon was to falling off the cliff.

Terrakion looked back and nodded with pride, 'amazing young girl, you saved me from certain death, I don't need to battle you anymore,' Terrakion tiredly told the princess, the legendary walked slowly towards the royal. Salvia recalled her pokemon from the battle and stepped towards the intimidating pokemon, 'I am impressed with the way you battled, you weren't certain to start with but you have proven your worth to me,' Terrakion proudly acknowledged the princess.

"Thank you Terrakion, I wasn't sure if I could win the battle, not without the support of Ash ad Madeline," Salvia explained while the two people she mentioned walked up to either side of her, she turned her attention to the little girl and nodded before turning her focus to Ash, "thank you Ash, for helping me train my pokemon," Salvia quietly told Ash with a nervous smile.

Ash gained a shocked expression and shook his head, "no way, I am not the reason why you got stronger, I think you had it in you all this time," Ash replied to Salvia comment.

Salvia looked to the ground blushing from Ash's compliment, "you really think so Ash?" Salvia asked her husband with a tear in her eye.

'Alright you two, my sword is at your service but only to end this war and to save Unova, the rest will be up to you,' Terrakion told the trio proudly before turning away from them, 'by the way, the next one is Cobalion, and you will be able to find it near Lucanosa Town, on the road to the east, if you win that battle you will be told something important,' Terrakion told Ash with a smile, Ash, Salvia and Madeline watched the powerful pokemon leave the area.

Ash and Salvia stood in the battle ravaged field and the part of the cliff that fell away after the battle, "so we need to head back to Lucanosa Town, should have known," Ash complained with a sigh.

_(Nimbasa City)_

"Alright men, keep pushing them out of the city!" Brian instructed his solders. The king watched as his forces with the help of Team Magma continued to push the enemy out of the city but were pushed back to their previous position, "damn we have been fighting for three days straight, where is Ash and Salvia?" Brian asked with concern as the told of the battle started to hit the soldiers hard.

"Sire, we need to rest up, reinforcements will not be here from Driftveil City, their friends are being held back with little chance of them breaking through for a while longer," Colin told his friend about the situation.

"But we cannot lose this city, we need to stand firm against my brother," the king replied with anger.

"I know sire, we need to rebuild our numbers until Ash and Salvia come back with the needed reinforcements," Colin replied with a frown.

"He is right, we don't have the military might to hold them back for now," said a man with long green hair, a large black pokemon stood at the ready to battle the opposing enemy forces, it unleashed a powerful bellow scaring the enemies away, "but luckily I have a small army of my own," N told the king with a smile as he extended out his hand to help the king to his feet.

_(Meanwhile in Driftveil City)_

"Alright me, send these guys packing, help out our allies in this battle," an elderly man instructed a small elite force to attack the enemy forces.

Dawn and Paul looked over their shoulders to see a group of men wearing knight's attires charging towards the front line of the enemy pushing them back, Paul with one of his sleeves ripped off from the battle and blood coming from his arm smirked at the reinforcements, "about damn time we get some help," Paul complimented before falling to the ground.

"Paul no, are you alright?!" Dawn cried as she ran to her boyfriend's side.

Paul chuckled at Dawn, "I am fine, just a little tired that's all," Paul replied before falling asleep.

After a few hours of fighting the enemy finally started falling back after the powerful attack, relieving the allied forces from any further attack, "alright now we help our allies rest up, the next stage of the battle will determine the result of the battle for Unova," the elderly man told his allies who were helping their friends towards the hospital to help them recover from the battle, "help that young man out," the leader pointed over to Paul who was still unconscious from the intensity of the battle.

_(A couple of hours later)_

"Hm he has lost a lot of blood, it might take him weeks to recover from the battle," the doctor told his concerned friends while Dawn broke down into tears after hearing the news, "at best he will take a few weeks to fully recover, the war is over for him, if he gets involved in another battle," the doctor stopped not wanting to tell the group the bad news, the group of friends shuddered as the doctor flipped through the pages, he sighed for a moment as the tension in the room started to thicken, "one more involvement in this war would be fatal to him," the doctor informed the group much to their horror, Dawn fainted after hearing what the doctor had decreed causing all her friends to run to her side.

The group had the possibility of losing one of their friends in the war, the cost seemed too much for Dawn who had passed out from the devastating news, "we better get Dawn a room," May said with ferocity.

_(Near Himilau City)_

Ash, Salvia and Madeline were resting in the Pokemon Center after getting the royal's pokemon healed , they were thinking about their next move when a phone call came in for them, Nurse Joy informed Ash of the call, he was handed the phone and listened intently, "what Paul is unable to take any further part in this war, come tell me you're joking May," Ash said in disbelief after hearing the devastating news.

"No Ash, any further involvement on his behalf could be fatal for him," May replied with regret, "we were able to liberate Driftveil City with the help of Team Plasma," May told Ash with pride before nodding with pride.

"Alright, thanks for keeping me posted on the war, we have almost finished getting the legendary pokemon to come to our side, we will be heading out soon," Ash reported to his friend quietly, "oh one more thing, how did Dawn take the news?" Ash asked while falling back on to the subject of his friends.

"Not well, she took the news really harshly, she fainted after finding out that is Paul gets involved in this war, that he could die," May said sadly while looking back to her friends, "I have to go Ash, we are planning our next part of the battle," May said before closing off the call.

Ash put the phone back on the hook and lookedto the ground in anger, he clenched his fist feeling angered by the fact he wasn't there to help his rival, Ash turned around and punched a hole in the wall much to the shock of his wife and Madeline, "we are so damn busy trying to save a region, yet I cannot save one of my friends!" Ash yelled out furiously while more people watched him losing his temper.

Salvia walked over to Ash and placed her hand across his face, "we will be able to help them soon, but we need the help of the legendary pokemon," Salvia assured Ash with a smile.

* * *

**The war is really picking up and Ash's friends aren't safe from the horrors it can produce, with two more swords of Justice to go, can Ash find a way to defeat the leader Cobalion or will he lose one of his friends in the war?**

**Next time episode 55: by the sword 3**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far, I think this story is really starting to shape up quite nicely**


	13. By the Sword 3

**Episode 55: By the Sword 3.**

_This is the second to last part of the By the Sword mini-series. Hope you all have enjoyed it and I will look forward to the last two pin battles to take place to push the story further. The next battle will be shorter because this chapter is played in two parts._

* * *

Ash, Salvia and Madeline were walking through the coast line of eastern parts of Unova, with the prospect of battling the third legendary pokemon, Ash's thoughts remained with an injured friend who was resting in a hospital too far for him to see, the waves were crashing onto the shore line with the large cliffs towering above them, small blue pokemon were flying overhead in the middle of a flock of Swanna, the gentle breeze was causing the princess's long blue hair to move slightly as they continued towards the next town, the quiet between them difficult to take.

The warm tropical air with a few clouds in the air before spotting the ominous clouds coming from the ocean, "Ash, it looks like a Cyclone is coming this way," Salvia told her husband nervously, the trainer ignored the problem as his focus remained fixed on his friend's condiditon, "are you listening to me Ash? There is a cyclone heading this way," Salvia repeated.

Ash looked up to see the approaching storm and pulled out his pokeball, "alright we will get out of here with Reshiram," Ash replied, he called out his large white dragon type pokemon and allowed the girls to climb on, he soon followed them and instructed his pokemon to take off to a Lucanosa Town.

The trio flew towards the safe destination with the next battle set to take place, 'Ash is so concerned for his friend,' Madeline thought while looking towards her friend, she thought about the battles she witnessed by her friends and the news of Ash's friend in the war for Unova, a chill ran down her back while they continued to fly towards the small town.

After twenty minutes of flying Ash looked down to see a large blue pokemon glaring at them, he pulled out a photo to find out what pokemon it was, "Reshiram, land there," Ash pointed over towards the legendary pokemon in question.

'Are you sure? You will be facing the pokemon straight away,' the vast white pokemon asked the trainer with concern, Ash nodded confidently leaving the legendary little choice but to follow the instructions of its trainer.

After landing in front of the iron will pokemon, the trainer jumped off his legendary pokemon ready to face it in battle, 'before we get to our battle there is something you need to know, if you manage to win you will need to face one more test,' Cobalion told the trainer while looking towards the distance.

"One more test?" Ash, Salvia and Madeline asked in unison, they looked at one another trying to figure out what the leader of the sword of justice was telling them. The trio turned their focus back on to the legendary pokemon perplexed about what was said, the wind started to pick up and the trees started to sway heavily in the strong winds. Many emotions ran through their thoughts but they remained certain on their mission to save the Unova region.

'Yes one final test, but for that you will need to beat me and come to the Pledge Grove,' the iron will pokemon told the trio calmly.

Salvia pulled out a map to see where the Pledge Grove was, she gawked in shock as she found the destination, "what are you serious? We need to head to the other side of the region and into enemy territory to get there," Salvia questioned the legendary pokemon concerned over the location of the next place, Ash and Madeline turned their attention to the map and looked at in shock, "that is suicide, we cannot make it to that location without putting ourselves in unnecessary danger, then there is Madeline," Salvia pointed out while looking towards the eight year old who, concerned for her safety.

"Cobalion, then what about Madeline? She isn't even old enough to fully defend for herself, she lost her family, Salvia and I are the only family she has now," Ash asked the iron will pokemon with his fists clenched, he looked over to the black haired girl who was standing behind him and Salvia, he thought about the moment he saved her life from the plane crash near Nuvema Town.

'Yes I know, but at the moment there is little you can do, the reason will be revealed once you get to the Pledge Grove,' Cobalion replied while a right blue blade appeared from its head , 'now is the time to battle,' Cobalion decreed.

Ash pulled out his first pokeball and threw it out to start the battle, "Lucario, I choose you," Ash called for the first combatant in his team.

'How about we make this quick, I want to test your abilities in this battle, no legendary but you may only use three pokemon,' Cobalion told Ash calmly, the large pokemon charged towards the opposing aura pokemon with a blue blade coming from the top of its head.

"Bone Rush now!" Ash instructed his pokemon quickly. The fighting type pokemon formed blue bone from the palm of its hands and started deflecting the sword of justice's attacks; the two pokemon skilfully parried one another's attacks. The two pokemon jumped back before charging at one another again, "use Force Palm," Ash barked out his next instruction to the aura pokemon

Salvia and Madeline both watched Ash's pokemon skilfully fighting off the powerful foe, Raichu was starting to get so excited that sparks were flying from his cheeks during the early stages of the battle, "amazing, Ash isn't holding back in this battle," Salvia whispered in amazement. She watched as the two pokemon ran through the tree lines evading every attack that came their way, soon Ash followed the legendary pokemon leaving the two girls in shock. In that moment Salvia looked up to see dark clouds approaching them, 'Ash, doesn't have much time to win this battle, there is a severe storm moving in,' Salvia thought before she started running in the direction Ash was heading towards to continue his battle with the legendary pokemon.

"Hey wait for me!" Madeline called out, she and Raichu ran towards the battle as an explosion rattled the area scaring pokemon in the vicinity, she spotted the aura pokemon landing on one of the tree branches while looking down towards the iron will pokemon, she ran to the princess's side to watch the ever intensifying battle between Ash and Cobalion.

"Alright Lucario, attack with Bone Rush again," Ash instructed his pokemon with vigour. The steel type pokemon put its palms together and formed another blue bone staff, the aura pokemon leapt from the tree and towards the leader of the sword of justice, meanwhile the legendary pokemon formed another blue blade from the top of its head before clashing with the bone staff, the two combatants tried their best to vie for supremacy but neither was giving an inch.

Looking into one another's eyes showing great will power, in the battle, 'impressive, you are showing amazing power in this battle,' Cobalion complimented the trainer and the aura pokemon in the battle. Eventually the two pokemon leapt back ready to continue the battle.

Ash stared at his opponent and grinned at it with confidence, "now strike with Double Aura Sphere," Ash commanded his fighting type with certainty.

The two girls watched the trainer's pokemon charge up two bright blue spheres from both hands, 'again with that move,' Salvia thought while her husband's pokemon jumped into the air unleashing the two sphere one after the other.

As the balls of energy approached the legendary pokemon a bright blade appeared from the top of its head again, the fighting type slashed down on one of the sphere cutting it in half sending it in either direction causing a powerful explosion which uprooted trees on both sides of the legendary pokemon, before getting ready to fend off the next attack, the bright blue orb crashed into the legendary pokemon dealing significant damage to it, 'so the first one was a decoy, while he used the second with the intention to land the attack, impressive,' Cobalion told itself while getting back up after taking the powerful hit.

After the legendary pokemon got ready to attack the winds started to pick up into a powerful gale and the sounds of thunder rumbled overhead, the native pokemon started running off from fear, but the two combatants glared at one another trying to keep their ground while the weather continued to deteriorate around them, branches started to fall around them while the girls tried to evacuate the area but were more concerned for Ash.

Salvia watched as a bolt of lightning crashed into a tree meters away from Ash, a branch crashed down between the two pokemon as a fire started to take hold in the area, "no this battle will have to wait," Ash told the legendary pokemon, he recalled his pokemon and pulled out a pokeball, "Samurott, use Hydro Pump to stop the fires," Ash called out his water type pokemon, a large blue pokemon quickly aimed a powerful stream of water at the fires which were quickly starting to spread through the forest.

"Madeline, quickly go somewhere safe," Salvia instructed the little girl before heading to Ash's side. She grabbed one of her pokeballs and called out her red Gyrados and got ready to fight the fires with Ash, "I will help to," Salvia told her husband while the scared pokemon started running away from the fires.

Madeline watched as her friends started to battle the flames with their water pokemon, "you two come back safely!" Madeline yelled out while Ash's electric mouse pulled the black haired girls red dress to get her to safety. Madeline ran away from the ever increasing danger that was starting to develop behind her, not daring to look back in case the situation got too much for her to bare.

As the fires started to intensify the storm was picking up in intensity, but the rain was refusing to fall, "Cobalion can we ask for your assistance?" Ash asked the legendary pokemon.

'What is Ash?' the iron will pokemon replied calmly.

"The town is not too far from here, we need a fire break to protect the city, can you do that for us, Salvia and me will work together to contain the fires with our water pokemon," Ash explained the plan to the legendary pokemon and his princess wife, Ash looked up to see the flames leaping from tree to tree with the panic building between the pokemon, tree limbs started to fall around Ash and Salvia, causing problems in stopping the fast spreading fire, the heat of the flames became so intense the water attacks had weakened considerably, "damn the winds are really strong, it's fanning the flames faster than we can put them out," Ash complained while shielding the princess from the intense flames.

Ash heard a loud cracking noise coming from above, he picked up the pincess and jumped away from the impact zone, the flaming branch crashed onto the ground sending embers in every direction causing the flames to spread further in every direction, "Ash, we can't fight when the elements are against us like this," Salvia pointed out while being gently placed back onto the ground while the flames moved through the forest, "we have to do something Ash," Salvia pointed out to a frustrated Ash.

Meanwhile the legendary pokemon had completed the task of creating a fire break but noticed the fight against the flames behind it, 'I wonder, will they be able to stop these flames?' Cobalion asked itself while the two royal's continued to work together to put out the flames.

The two water pokemon continued to fight against the flames alone with Ash and Salvia doing everything they could to help the panicking pokemon, "come on guys, you need to get out of here," Ash instructed the fleeing pokemon. The sounds of the flames and the storm continued to build up and the lightning becoming more frequent, the winds started to die down with the start of the rain, "better late than never," Ash complained while feeling the rain falling lighting onto the intense flames. Ash noticed that it wasn't enough to put the flames out, so he ordered his water pokemon to continue the water attacks on the flames.

"Ash, there could be a river front, maybe what we should do is retreat to the river," Salvia suggested while looking around.

'She is right, there is a river not too far from here,' Cobalion told them with a nod, the sword of justice lead the two royals to the nearest river.

"Good, Gyrados jump into the water," Salvia instructed her water pokemon with certainty, Ash looked at her with a perplexed expression unsure of what the princess was going to do next, "Gyrados use Aqua Tail on the water, Ash you better get out of the way," Salvia told her pokemon and Ash with confidence.

The powerful water type pokemon created a spiral of water from its tail and slammed it down with incredible force, a powerful wave of water emanated from the river sending it rolling into the flames without any obstacle, the flames started to die down giving Ash and Salvia the advantage in the fight against the flames, "wow Salvia that was very resourceful," Ash complimented the bluenette with a proud smile, he returned his focus back to the remaining flames , "now let's finish this off," Ash cried out with joy, the two water pokemon worked together to eliminate the rest of the flames that had engulfed the forest.

Cobalion watched the two royals again this time proudly, 'impressive their teamwork is simply amazing,' Cobalion complimented the two while they put out the last of the flames.

"We did it!" Ash and Salvia celebrated before embracing one another with joy.

'I am impressed with your ability to work as a team, and to think outside the box, I have no need to battle you anymore Ash, you passed my test,' Cobalion told the two trainers with a smile before noticing the other companion approaching them, 'you both showed concern and selflessness in this crisis, you remained calm and thought of a solution to save this forest, in that you have gained my trust,' Cobalion told the royals who we listening to the words of the sword of justice.

"Thanks Cobalion, but what about this war? We need to bring an end to it before innocent people and pokemon get killed," Salvia asked the iron will pokemon with grave concerns, she looked over to Ash and Madeline who nodded in agreement.

'You have proven a lot to me, but there is one more of us you need to prove your worth to, so you will need to meet us at the Pledge Grove,' the legendary pokemon explained to the trio before disappearing from their site.

Ash remained on the spot thinking about the interrupted battle he had with Cobalion, Salvia walked up to him and pushed him slightly, "what's the matter Ash? You seem a little disappointed," Salvia questioned the prince, she smiled at him while pushing him to try and get a response. "are you upset that the battle was interrupted, I could tell you were having a good time with that battle," Salvia chimed while Madeline kept her distance with Ash's Raichu.

Ash looked up to see the dark clouds continuing to gather, the storm starting to intensiy, a sudden chill ran down his spine and an uneasy feeling fell on his shoulders, "I can feel that something bad is going to happen," Ash retorted in a serious tone. The thunder started to increase in volume ad frequency while the lighting lit up the darkened skies, "we better head to Lucanosa Town," Ash stated while the uneasy feeling continued to intensify as fast as the severe storm.

After twenty minutes of walking, the three traveling companions finally made it to the Pokemon Center, Ash walked towards the window forgetting to get his pokemon healed from the forest fire that he had faced with the help of Salvia, the weather was getting worse and it seemed like it was night time in the middle of the day, "Ash, come get something to eat, we need to gather our energy before we head to Flocessy Town," Salvia called over to her husband.

Ash ignored the sentiment and continued to stare out into the storm, the rain was falling heavily and the visibility was getting worse, 'what is this terrible feeling in my gut?' Ash wondered while turning around to see the food on the table, he walked slowly while the people continued to come in to get shelter from the storm.

Salvia couldn't help but keep an eye on her loves expression, it hadn't changed since they worked together to put out the fire in the forest, "Ash, is there a problem? You don't seem your happy self," Salvia questioned her prince with a frown.

"Yeah Ash, tell us, what's on your mind?" Madeline asked forcefully.

Ash looked over to the worried girls and smiled sadly, "it's nothing, just wondering what we should do next," Ash lied to the girls.

"Nothing? Yeah right Ash, I know you better than that," Salvia remarked while placing her hand over Ash's to prevent him from eating his next lot of food, "come on Ash, you can tell me anything, just don't hide it from me," Salvia instructed the raven haired trainer.

Ash gulped and looked away before the princess' hand moved up to his face, "alright, I will tell you, I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen," Ash replied sadly before looking towards the video phone area, 'I just hope I am wrong,' Ash thought to himself quietly, he placed his next slice of pizza in his mouth and started to eat slowly with the uneasy feeling still hanging over him, the lights of the Pokemon Center started to flicker.

_(The outskirts of Driftviel City)_

The pokemon were battling the remains of the members of Team Plasma, the bridge in front of Dawn and May who were holding off a frenzied attack from Team Plasma commanded by Ghetsis, the explosions rattling the surrounding areas. The allies continued to push their foes back across the bridge with considerable ease, "this is almost too easy," Dawn commented while watching the enemy falling back across the bridge.

A green haired man showed up in front of them and raised his arms, "don't cross the bridge," he said seriously, he looked back towards the bridge while his Zekrom started to roar, "it's a trap, they intend to blow the bridge up with you on it, even crossing this estuary will be too dangerous," N explained with a frown.

Dawn and May looked at one another to think about the next part of the plan, "but we are supposed to help King Brian and Collin out in Nimbasa City," Dawn complained with her fists clenched, "I promised Paul that no matter what, we will succeed!" Dawn yelled out in frustration, she collapsed to the ground hitting it with all her might, she couldn't figure out what to do next, "I am going to stop those explosions," Dawn said with determination.

But before Dawn could start her journey across the bridge she was knocked out by a person with purple hair, "I am sorry Dawn, I can't let anything happen to you," he whispered while May watched in anger, "please don't follow me, I will disarm those bombs and please tell Ash that I cannot continue the rivalry now, maybe later," Paul instructed the brunette as he placed Dawn on the ground with his bandaged hand.

The powerful trainer placed his pokeballs next to Dawn and walked slowly towards the middle of the bridge, "Paul Stop this is suicide and you know this!" May yelled to Paul with tears streaming down her face, she tried to reach out to him but was stopped by N, "Dawn needs him and he cannot afford to do something this selfish!" May angrily yelled at N, he held the woman back but was struggling to hold his ground due to the strength May had in her possession, she continued to call out to Paul but it was no use he continued to walk.

Paul looked back and smiled at his friends before turning around to disappear from sight, "alright time to find these damn bombs," Paul told himself while looking in every part of the bridge, he looked around until he finally found a pile of explosives that would destroy the bridge with his friends on it, "I cannot allow such a cowardly act to happen," Paul told himself before running over to the bombs.

As he got closer a powerful attack stopped him from getting too close to the explosives, "we are here to make sure no one messes with Chris's plans," a mysterious male voice told Paul with a smirk, Paul got back to his feet to see a man with long red hair wearing a green royal suit and blue pants along with a female partner with blonde hair wearing the same attire but with black boots, "you want to try again, we are the elite guards of Chris," he told the purple haired trainer with a smug smirk.

"I don't give a crap who you are, I will make sure my friends get across this bridge, even at the cost of my own life," Paul replied while getting back to his feet slowly, he looked up and continued to walk to the powerful explosives that had been set as the trap.

"How noble of you, but we will not let you stop us, maybe we should introduce ourselves, I am Amanda and this is Trevor, who might you be?" the woman asked after her introductions. The woman grinned at the trainer and shrugged her shoulders, "not that it matters, you still face certain death," Amanda reiterated to Paul.

The trainer burst out into laughter, "well at least my death will not be cheap, unlike Chris'," Paul insulted their boss with a dark smirk.

"You impudent little bastard, I will make sure you death is slow and painful for that insult!" Trevor replied in a severe rage, "Hydreigon attack with Dragon Pulse!" The red haired elite instructed his black and blue pokemon with three heads, the elite wanted to make him suffer for his words.

"Now you've done it, my partner has a really short fuse, too bad it will result in a painful death for you," Amanda stated while stepping back to let her partner do all the work.

"Well, you have it all wrong, I have been in a slow and painful death since my injuries prevented me from taking any further part in this war, in fact after suffering from those injuries I knew that my body wouldn't hold up much longer," Paul explained with a smug expression, "this is my parting gift to a rival and a friend," Paul decreed before charging towards the explosives. He dodged the attack that was coming his way and started pushing the bombs off the bridge, he used all his might pushing it inch by painful inch with blood starting to flow from his wounds.

"Stupid brat, he knows that this is suicide, this is why he is doing this," Amanda stated with shock, she called out a large yellow and brown pokemon with an axe as its tusks, "Haxorus, make sure he doesn't push those bombs off the bridge," the blonde ordered her powerful dragon type pokemon with anger.

But Paul continued to ignore the two powerful dragons and continued to push the explosives, eventually he finally pushed the bombs but was pushed into the water along with it, "damn that little shit, our plans have failed, but we can at least take one of them out," Trevor stated with an evil smirk, he grabbed a remote control and pressed the button, "oh well it seems like we need to change our plans, time to leave," Trevor told his partner before jumping onto the dark type pokemon and flying away.

Paul was in the water resting on his back, he heard the ticking of the bombs and smiled, "well, I guess this is it, I cannot even swim away, I hope they can retake Nimbasa City," Paul said as the ticking started to wind down. "Ash and Dawn thank you," Paul said before a powerful explosion caused a column of water to rise up taking Paul with it.

Meanwhile back in the outskirts of the city May watched the geyser of water rising next to the bridge, "NO, Paul!" May screamed out in horror while being held back by N.

While May was calling out to her friend everyone froze on the spot after hearing May's cries, they walked towards her to discover that Dawn was unconscious on the ground, Drew walked up to May placing his hand on her shoulder, she turned around and buried her head into his chest, "May, what happened?" Drew asked while trying to settle his girlfriend down.

"P-Paul, he… pushed the explosives off the bridge," May cried in response.

Everyone listened in shock, wondering what to think, Paul was supposed to be in hospital but decided to save them at the cost of his own life, "no, I can't be, not my new rival," Gary collapsed to the ground before punching with all his might.

Everyone kept their position to reflect on a lost friend, "we cannot let his sacrifice go to waste," N told his allies while trying to maintain a cool head, 'easier said than done, they lost a friend,' N thought while for the first time in his life he shed tears of sadness for someone other than a pokemon, he moved his right hand and wiped away the tear, 'am I crying for a person?' N asked himself.

"N is right, we need to win this for Paul," Skyla stated while picking herself up from the sadness. She started her journey across the bridge with the rest of her friends and allies following close behind.

Meanwhile May collapsed next to Dawn and tried to wake her up, "Dawn, please wake up," May pushed Dawn to waker her up.

Dawn woke up and noticed Paul's pokeballs resting in her left hand; she started to cry after realising that she would never see Paul again, "why did he do it?" Dawn cried unsure as to why Paul would do this for her and the allies, she slowly got up and walked to the water front, "Paul! No you can't leave me!" Dawn screamed out before falling to her knees, tears falling from her face and into the river that Paul had sacrificed himself in, she looked up to see the war still going, "whoever did this to you Paul, I will make them pay with their lives," Dawn declared angrily as she clenched a fistful of grass and threw the blades of lawn into the wind.

May watched the promise and gained an uneasy feeling of Dawn's declaration of revenge, "Ash and Salvia, I hope you get back here soon, we are going to need your help," May whispered to herself as she walked up to the bluenette who was now seething from the loss of the one she loved.

_(Back in Lacunosa Town)_

As woke up from his slumber with a sudden sadness washing over him, "I sense someone's aura has completely vanished," Ash told himself while walking out of his room. The trainer headed down the hallway and into the main foyer of the medical facility, he looked out to see that the storm had finally cleared and a table filled with snacks. He walked up to the table and grabbed a small plate and piled on some of the food, after grabbing some food Ash heard the door opening behind him, "Salvia you should get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day," Ash decreed without turning around to see who it was.

"I can't sleep Ash, I am too nervous," Salvia replied while walking up to Ash, she noticed that the left fist of Ash was completely clenched, "is there something wrong?" The princess asked while approaching him.

"Something bad has happened, I can feel it," Ash replied while beginning to shake his head with sadness.

"Ash," Salvia whispered while taking his left hand and held onto it tightly to try and comfort him. She looked up to see Ash crying, a chill ran down her spine it was then that she knew that something was wrong, she moved her left hand to where Ash's tears were and wiped them away, "it was something terrible wasn't it Ash?" Salvia asked while helping Ash place the plate back on the table, she knew that Ash could sense aura.

"You right, I have this feeling that we lost a friend," Ash remarked sadly, his hands were shaking knowing that it was almost time to get involved in the war, "we are almost ready to help our friends," Ash stated while closing his eyes to try and figure out who it was that lost their life in the war. He didn't know, it made him feel angry at the fact he couldn't save a friend, knowing that there was nothing he could have done to save them, he looked down to see Salvia standing next to him, 'what if in that six months, what if I still can't protect her?' Ash wondered to himself.

Salvia looked up to see the prince thinking to himself, "Ash, I will never leave your side," Salvia told the trainer while grabbing his other hand, she moved slowly and placed her arms around Ash to embrace him, "this time I will help you when you are feeling down," Salvia told the trainer while resting her head.

"Thank you Salvia," Ash thankfully embraced the bluenette.

* * *

**Hope you all like this one, and yes this one was a little bit harsh with what I did, but sadly that is the consequence of war, I simply couldn't make any of Ash's friends immune to the horrors of it.**

**I will soon have the return of one of the character that hasn't been around for a while, guess who will make a return in two chapters time and you will win a cookie (well not really but still a return to the story)**

**Next time Episode 56: By the Sword 4**


	14. By the Sword 4

**Episode 56: By the Sword 4**

_The final stage of the By the Sword saga, after the saga is done we will get into the really serious shit, the final stages of the battle for Unova and then back to the Master's Challenge._

* * *

Ash, Salvia and Madeline leapt onto a large white pokemon ready to leave for their next destination, the day after the powerful storm had passed and the battle had finished against three of the legendary swords, Ash looked back with a heavy weight still on his shoulder, he couldn't shrug this bad feeling, he knew something was up, but simply couldn't put it into words, he looked around the small town atop the vast white pokemon's back and thought about how he could have changed things, he didn't notice Salvia looking at him with a concerned expression, "come on guys we need to go," Ash quietly admitted before sitting down on the dragon's back.

'Reshiram, what do you think is wrong with Ash?' Salvia asked the mighty dragon.

'I am not sure, he hasn't even told me why he is feeling down,' Reshiram replied with equal concern.

Salvia and Madeline looked into one another's eyes with concern, "Salvia, Ash has been quiet, do you know what's going on?" Madeline asked the princess while flying through the bright blue sky. She looked over to her friend still unsure of what to think next.

"I am not sure Madeline, I am as concerned as you are," Salvia whispered, she looked up to Ash with the wind whipping her long blue hair around, she placed her right hand on her face to hold her hair back, it was then she remembered that Ash said someone's aura had vanished, 'someone's aura has vanished,' Salvia wondered before thinking about the possibility of someone having died in the battle, as the wind whipped her hair around, a cold chill ran down her spine, she began to shudder with the prospect of what might have been reality.

While flying through the air on the back of the large white legendary pokemon, Ash took the chance to look down to see the fighting continuing, he winced at the fact that he couldn't be there to help them, 'soon my friends I will be able to help you out,' the trainer thought with a grimace. Suddenly a powerful explosion rattled the area sending a shockwave in every direction, "no, I need to do something," Ash stated, he looked down to see part of the city decimated by powerful explosions, the Ferris Wheel had fallen to the ground.

Salvia noticed that her husband couldn't wait anymore, she knew that he wanted to get involved in the war, but she couldn't stop him from getting involved in the battle. "We need to get to Pledge Grove," Salvia reminded Ash.

The sound of the explosions continued to destroy parts of the city, it was then he noticed Dawn fighting two enemies at one, "Dawn, we need to help them, Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion can wait," Ash said before pointing over to the battle, "Reshiram, take us to the battle," Ash gave the command out to his legendary pokemon, the vast white pokemon nodded in approval and turned it's steely blue gaze to the battle, "give the enemy a Fusion Flare," the prince ordered his pokemon.

The large white pokemon lifted its head up and formed a ball of flames, the dragon shot the large sphere at the troops defending his allies, the dragon made it next to Dawn and roared at the enemies that were charging at them, Dawn looked up to see the dragon with great surprise, she then turned her attention to another two dragons that she was battling, "you will pay for what you did at the bridge!" Dawn decreed in a rage.

Ash looked down to see the angered bluenette, he knew something was up but couldn't ask what it was, he had no time to ask because there was a battle that needed to be won, in that moment Ash looked around to see if Paul was around, but he couldn't find him, he began to get worried, but also knew that Paul was severely injured from the last battle, 'I don't see Paul anywhere, it isn't like him to be hiding,' Ash wondered before returning his focus to the battle. Ash turned his gaze to the princess and then to the black haired girl, "Salvia, you take Madeline somewhere Safe, I will help Dawn out in this battle," Ash instructed the royal.

Salvia pushed Madeline to move her somewhere safe as the battle for Nimbasa City continued to rage on around them, "Ash, don't you dare lose!" Madeline yelled out with her fists clenched, Ash looked back and nodded, he turned his attention back to the two enemies in his way, "Reshiram are you ready?" Ash asked his legendary pokemon.

Dawn walked up to Ash's side more confident in working as a team with him, "it's been a while since we teamed up, time to show them the power of our team," Dawn remarked with a smirk, she grabbed one of her pokeballs and stood at the ready to face her foes.

"Did you forget what we did to your love on the bridge?" the red haired man asked the blue haired girl with a smirk.

"Yeah, maybe you should tell your friend before we destroy you in battle," the woman with blonde hair told the coordinator while sneering at her.

"Dawn? What happened?" Ash asked but Dawn wasn't interested in answering the question, she continued to glare at the foes that were standing in front of her, 'I have never seen her this focused before,' Ash thought with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I will tell you later Ash, but now it's time to crush these monsters, Mamoswine Spot light," Dawn called out a large brown quadruped pokemon with large tusks, "MamoSwine start this battle off with Blizzard," Dawn instructed with anger. The powerful pokemon roared out causing a cold blast of wind to head towards the two opposing dragons.

The air around Ash suddenly turned cold while he watched as the icy attack move quickly towards the dragons in the way, "Reshiram, use Dragon Pulse," Ash called out for the next attack.

The two attacks quickly moved towards the foes, but the enemies remained calm, "Fire Blast Hydreigon," the man called for the counter attack.

"Use Dragon Rage Haxorus," Amanda gave out her order.

The two attacks combined into one colliding with the attacks from Mamoswine and Reshiram, the four powerful attacks pushed back and forth while parts of the buildings started to crumble from the force of the attacks, the windows started shattering causing the shards to rain down on the street, eventually the attacks dissipated leaving a large crater in the middle of the street, the four pokemon got ready to attack again.

"Not bad, but still you two cannot beat us, even if you do have a legendary to help you," Trevor told the team of Ash and Dawn with a grin.

"Don't be so certain of that, Ash and I have only been beaten in team battles a couple of times," Dawn replied, gritting her teeth and glaring at her foes, her ice type pokemon started to push the dust away with its feet, lowering its tusks ready to charge towards the two dragons opposing the twin tusk pokemon, "I will not be denied of my revenge, Mamoswine attack with Ice Fang," Dawn instructed her pokemon in a rage.

The large brown pokemon's two tusks started to glow a bright blue before ice started to form on both tusks, the ice type charged towards two opposing pokemon, the charging rattled the buildings causing more cracks to appear, "Reshiram, back Mamoswine up with another Dragon Pulse," Ash gave out another of his instructions.

The dragon type lowered its head and unleased a powerful blast of energy, the powerful attack moved passed his team mate's pokemon and slammed into Hydreigon, the dark type fell back while Haxorus was hit by a mighty Ice Fang causing it to cry out in pain, the two pokemon crashed into a building knocking it down leaving the two opponents in shock at the sight of their pokemon taking the immense damage from the two attacks, "you two are to blame, now I will end you!" Dawn yelled out before being stopped by Ash, "Ash what are you doing?! These two are responsible for the death of Paul!"

Ash froze on the spot with his mouth agape, unable to believe what was just said, he couldn't move, "no, it can't be not my rival," Ash struggled to say, visibly shaken up from the revelation, ignoring the surrounding battle he started to shake with sadness, his body became numb from the words of Dawn, "we promised to battle in the Master's League," Ash said with a heavy feeling.

"You want to know something, his last words were sorry Ash and Dawn," Trevor told the trainer with a malicious smile, "so I take it you are the two people he was referring to," the red haired elite tormented the duo further.

Ash clenched his fists angrily and looked to the ground in a fury, his body started to glow a bright blue leaving Dawn in awe at what she was witnessing, "you murdered my rival and friend," Ash hissed angrily, he glared at the res haired man, his fury was starting to slip and his rage building.

"Trevor, I know you want to have fun, but this isn't the time and place, tormenting Paul's friends isn't our mission," Amanda stated with a frown before recalling her pokemon from the battle, she pulled out her next pokeball and called out a mostly brown pokemon with green wings, "we need our forces to pull back to Castelia City," Amanda stated while leaping onto her flying type pokemon.

"Wait what is your mission?!" Ash yelled out in hopes for an answer.

"You know the princess, well our mission is to make sure she doesn't leave Unova alive, the rest of you are just a bonus," Trevor told the prince with a dark grin.

Ash froze again after hearing the intentions of Chris, "no he means to dispose of Salvia," Ash whispered to himself while Dawn stood behind him with her mouth agape, "I will not allow it, you may have killed my friend, but I will not allow you to even lay a finger on my precious Salvia!" Ash declared while getting ready to run up to them, in that moment a hand grasped his left arm preventing him from chasing after them, Ash looked back to see Dawn crying, "Dawn, those bastards killed Paul, they want to murder Salvia, we can't allow that," Ash told the crying bluenette.

"I don't want to lose another loved one Ash, don't do anything reckless," Dawn cried while struggling to keep the prince from doing anything stupid, Ash looked away from Dawn slowly removing his arm from Dawn's grasp, "I know you're angry, but we know what they are intending and we can't allow it, you as her husband and me as your adopted sister," Dawn continued to cry, she looked up to see the deadly foes leaving the while Ash sadly watched the enemy forces leave, Dawn collapsed to the ground and breathed a sigh of relief, she looked up to Ash who still had his fist clenched, "I am sorry Ash, I just wish that there was something I could have done," Dawn lamented quietly.

Ash turned around with the blue aura disappearing around him, "I just don't know myself either," Ash commented sadly.

Salvia and Madeline ran up to Ash with pride seeing that the prince was safe and sound, Salvia looked into the trainer auburn eyes to see him seething with anger. It was then she noticed that something was wrong; she spotted Dawn getting back to her feet and approaching them, "what happened?" Salvia asked the duo with concern.

"We had a battle against two of your uncle's elites, a red haired male trainer and a blonde haired female trainer, both wearing a green royal suit and blue pants," Dawn replied much to Salvia surprise, "you know them?" Dawn asked quietly.

"Those two are the strongest in my uncle's forces, they…" Salvia trailed off and gulped for a moment. "Are the reason why my dad is so over protective of me," Salvia explained, she walked up to Ash and turned around to see her father approaching with Colin.

"But Salvia, I thought it was Alex that was the problem," Ash pointed out, the princess shook her head and glanced over her shoulder, "what Alex isn't the problem?" Ash questioned the princess.

"No Ash, he isn't, there is something you need to know about Alex," Salvia told the trainer guiltily.

Ash couldn't believe what was being told to him, for the first time it was Salvia hiding something from him, Ash turned Salvia around and placed his hands on her shoulders, he glared into her eyes, "what are you hiding Salvia?" Ash asked while feeling portrayed by his wife. Salvia looked away not wanting to face the angry trainer feeling ashamed of her deceit, "come Salvia you can tell me," Ash stated but Salvia didn't reply.

"Ash stop this, if Salvia doesn't want to tell you, then you cannot force her," Dawn reminded Ash while trying to calm him down, Madeline watched the situation unfold in front of her with fear, "plus you both are scaring Madeline," Dawn told the royal couple while pointing the black haired girl.

Colin finally took his time to approach them with equal guilt, "Ash, the thing about Alex, is that he is working for King Brian, he has been spying on Chris for the last four years gathering information for us," Colin professed with a frown while Ash turned around upset with what was being told of him, "we couldn't tell you everything in case it jeopardised Alex's mission," Colin stated while watching Ash call out his white dragon.

"Where is he now?" Ash asked while trying to remain calm.

"He is in Hoenn, trying to simmer the relations between Sinnoh and Hoenn, since he also knows of your marriage to Lady Salvia," Colin replied to his friend.

"This is just great I thought that after we deal with Chris," Ash started while walking towards his legendary pokemon, "Salvia, Madeline and me were going to travel through the next lot of regions peacefully, but I guess that is nothing but a pipe dream," Ash stated while jumping onto his legendary partner with Raichu watching him from Madeline's side.

"Ash, please settle down, I know you're upset but Colin and dad only did this to protect not only us but Alex as well," Salvia pleaded with Ash, she ran up to the legendary pokemon who refused to take off, even with Ash telling it to fly away, "Ash, I know you're angry, but there is no need to run away, I am sorry for hiding the truth from you, but it was necessary that Alex's mission was kept top secret," Salvia explained while more people gathered around to see Salvia trying to calm Ash down. Salvia grabbed a photo of her and Ash fishing for a pokemon near Lavender Town, "Alex wanted to make sure that the royal family understood the situation," Salvia tried explaining to Ash while placing her hand in her pocket.

"Salvia is right Ash, my brother had to make it believable or you two would face even more peril," Colin stated with a frown.

Ash looked down in shock, "what do you mean brother?" Ash asked Colin in disbelief.

"Alex is actually my twin brother Ash," Colin replied quietly, "you think you understand everything that is going on now, but in truth you only know parts of it," Colin explained while turning away from his friend to tend to the wounded soldiers, the royal guard looked towards the ground and clenched his fists, the wind started to pick up as parts of the city started to crumble around him, "Ash, I know it's hard to take in, even after you find out you lost your rival," Colin started while turning his gaze to the prince, "you're the crown prince of Sinnoh, I will do whatever it takes to make sure you and Salvia take the throne," Colin promised while walking through the rubble of the city.

Ash averted his gaze to the ruins of the city; the smouldering buildings appeared in every direction, the smoke billowing from the war ravaged city. "Come on Salvia and Madeline we still have stuff to do," Ash called over to his wife and Madeline, he watched the two climb on before looking over to Dawn. "Dawn, there is something I would like to ask you, but only after this war is over," Ash told his bluenette friend, he nodded to the dragon and took off to head to his next mission.

Dawn watched the mighty dragon leave the city with amazing speed, leaving her to wonder what Ash was going to ask her, 'what could it be?' Dawn wondered while looking back towards her friends who were getting ready to restart their campaign against the enemy forces, "come on guy's we need to make sure this city is rebuilt," Dawn told the soldiers as she took the lead. Dawn gazed over to the horizon where Ash was heading, 'come back safely Ash,' Dawn thoughtfully requested while trying to smile even after the loss of Paul.

Meanwhile after flying over the sea and into enemy territory Ash, Salvia and Madeline landed in the outskirts of a small farming town. The powerful dragon continued to fly around until they spotted a large green pokemon standing next to a proud blue pokemon and a grey pokemon with a much smaller cream and blue pokemon with an orange mane and a large blue horn. The three companions walked silently towards the four pokemon. The married couple ignored each other not saying a word which was worrying the little girl.

Madeline looked around to see the trees covering the field behind it and the four pokemon standing in front of the entrance, 'those two aren't talking,' Madeline thought with concern. The silence between them was starting to get unbearable, the black haired girl started to get frustrated after they reached the entrance to their destination.

Ash looked back to see his friend standing, "Madeline, are you alright?" Ash asked the little girl before she collapsed to the ground, after witnessing the little girl fall to the ground Ash ran up to her and placed his hand on her forehead, "oh man she has a fever," Ash said with concern picking up the little girl.

"Will she be alright?" Salvia asked her husband gently.

The two trainer's turned their gaze to the pokemon who had turned around, 'follow us, you will be able to make her the medicine she needs to make a full recovery,' Cobalion told the trainers.

Ash while carrying Madeline walked into the area with Salvia walking in behind him, "Salvia, I am sorry for doubting you and Colin," Ash apologised to his wife.

Salvia walked next to Ash and smiled at him, "you don't need to apologise my love, if anything it is me that needs to say sorry, I should have trusted you more and told you about Alex," Salvia replied. The princess turned her gaze to the little girl and nodded, "don't worry Ash, I will make her the medicine she needs, I learnt a fair bit while you were gone," Salvia explained again this time telling him about her ability to make medicine.

The duo stopped to see the legendary pokemon standing in front of them, 'alright you two, now we need to talk about something,' Cobalion told the trainers cooly.

Virizion walked around to stand just left of Ash while Terrakion stood to Salvia's right, 'you passed our tests in five weeks, but we each have a question for you,' Virizion explained while Ash placed Madeline on the ground.

"Before we do that," Ash started before watching his wife walking ahead of him.

Salvia looked back and nodded, "we need to get Madeline some medicine, would it be alright if I go ahead?" Salvia questioned the swords of justice.

'Fine, but you must go alone,' Cobalion told the princess calmly. Ash looked on in concern as the royal walked away, 'there is nothing to worry about, there is a special barrier that protects this place, no one enters unless we give them our permission,' Cobalion stated with a smile.

"So you knew that this place was protected all along," Ash enquired coldly. The three legendary pokemon nodded in unison while the colt pokemon walked over to the little girl to see if she was alright, "Keldeo, the colt pokemon," Ash recited the information from his pokedex, he watched the smaller pokemon switching its gaze to Ash.

Ash looked around for a moment to see the evergreen trees and the sweeping fields which looked unchanged for many years, 'this place has been protected by us for hundreds of years, we allow pokemon abused by humans in this place where we protect them,' Terrakion explained while the gentle breeze swept through the fields.

"So why have you allowed Salvia, Madeline and me in this place?" Ash asked the leader of the legendary pokemon.

Cobalion looked over to Ash and smiled at the trainer, 'because we sensed that you three had no intentions to exploit this place, we battled you to see what kind of trainers you were,' Cobalion retorted with pride. The pokemon walked to the left to show Ash a large rock. 'this rock was forged by us, when the time was right we would show it to the humans we trust,' Cobalion pointed out while the princess ran towards him with the medicinal herbs.

Salvia sat down and started to grind the herbs with the berries to make the medicine for Madeline, "sorry I took so long," Salvia apologised to the legendries and Ash.

'It's fine princess, we were just telling Ash about this place and we were about to tell you and him what you need to do next,' Virizion told the princess while turning its gaze to the rock.

"So you will help us?" Ash and Salvia asked the four pokemon with hope.

'I wanted to battle you but, I felt that my energy would be best put to use in helping you rid this region of your evil uncle, we have watched the war from afar and we fear what would happen if your friend's lose,' Keldeo explained with sorrow while walking away from the little girl. The colt pokemon walked towards Cobalion as the other two swords pokemon walked up to their partners, 'the truth is, we really don't like helping humans in their wars,' Keldeo remarked while the three larger pokemon glared at the duo.

"We understand, we have no intentions in letting the war continue, we want peace for everyone, people and pokemon," Ash replied with confidence.

"That's right, we really love this world, so my uncle taking over would be a travesty," Salvia acknowledged, she started walking over to Madeline and gave her the medicine, 'here Madeline, take this it will relieve you of the fever,' Salvia thought as she gave the girl her medicine.

"You only need to fight, just in this battle, we want Unova saved, people should travel with their pokemon and not worry about what horrors will befall them," Ash explained while standing his ground with the legendary pokemon, "I lost a friend and a rival because of this war, at first I thought revenge was the right way to go, but if I got revenge what would that make me?" Ash asked while staring at the ground with his fists clenched.

The four pokemon turned their gaze to one another and nodded, Cobalion walked up to Ash and smiled at him, 'congratulations, you have passed our test, we wanted to see what your resolve was like,' Cobalion replied to the trainer's declaration, the legendary pokemon looked back towards the other three pokemon and silently acknowledged the two trainers that had beaten them in battle.

"So what about Madeline?" Ash and Salvia asked at the same time, the two looked back with concern to see the young girl sleeping peacefully.

'Stay here until she is better, you can leave at any time, but we will help liberate Castelia City,' Terrakion instructed the duo with a smile, 'we protected this area on our own while you were battling us,' Terrakion stated while leaving the area with its partner pokemon.

Ash sat down and viewed the surrounding grove, the winds sweeping though the grassy area swaying the trees, "why can't the world be like this?" Ash asked serenely while moving aside to let Salvia sit next to him, he looked up to see the clouds peacefully moving across the bright blue canvas, he placed his hands on the ground next to him so he could keep balance and feeling the gentle blades of grass between his fingers.

Salvia leant back and allowed her hair to whip around freely in the gentle breeze, "I agree, this place is so peaceful, but the world outside is such a mess," Salvia replied to Ash while moving her right hand towards Ash's left hand. After a few anxious seconds her hand was overlapping his and her fingers between his, the two looked towards one another with a smile, "we haven't had a moment's peace, our journey has been put on hold, but I would love to continue our journey once we defeat my uncle," Salvia requested with a smile.

Ash nodded and thought about Paul who had fallen in the war, "I will not let my rival down," Ash declared while grasping the princess's hand, 'but then there is my mother, how do I battle her when I am supposed to save her?' Ash wondered while thinking about the upcoming battle. Ash looked over to the princess with a worried expression and started to think about the two people he faced in Nimbasa City, they were ruthless and had no interest in the safety of their own soldier, "who were those two?" Ash asked out loud.

"Trevor and Amanda, they are both powerful trainers, more powerful than Alex," Salvia replied silently, "they were trained to seek their target and I have been their target for a few years now," Salvia explained with fear. "Alex told Colin that, if Chris failed to become king, he would force it on my father by pulling two trump cards they are one of them and forced marriage being the other," Salvia stated with a sigh.

"So he has brought the big guns," Ash openly stated with concern. Salvia nodded sadly knowing that things were about to get worse for the both of them, Ash looked back as Madeline continued to rest peacefully, Ash pulled out his sleeping bag from his bag and placed it on the sleeping girl, "if things are as bad as you say they are, it would be best to keep her here," Ash submissively stated concerned for the little girl.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, she wouldn't forgive us if we left her alone," Salvia retorted to Ash's decree. "By the way Ash, what are you going to ask Dawn?" Salvia questioned Ash with a perplexed expression.

"I was thinking if she would want to be your bridesmaid when we retake our vows with our friends as witnesses," Ash replied calmly.

"There is more to it Ash I know there is, you and Dawn are like siblings," Salvia commented on her husband's bond with Dawn, Ash nodded not denying the fact that there was something he was hiding.

Ash looked up and smiled for a moment, "it's nothing Salvia, I was just thinking about employing her to work for the royal family, to teach Madeline about Pokemon Contests since Madeline does want to follow our paths at the same time," Ash commented while scratching the back of his head.

"Ash, I am sure she would want to continue her journey, so holding her back wouldn't be fair," Salvia wisely told Ash.

"See I told you it was stupid," Ash commented passively, "you're right, but I just feel like that when my master's challenge is over, I have nothing strive for," Ash explained with sadness. "I promised that your next journey will be in another region," Ash told his wife quietly but was still feeling like he was missing out.

Salvia noticed his sadness and leaned in, she pressed her gentle lips against Ash before pulling away, a smile appeared on his face while Salvia placed her hand on his face, "where is your confidence Ash? Don't tell me you left in Lucanosa Town," Salvia teased Ash with a cheeky grin.

Ash chuckled knowing that Salvia was starting to become bolder about her actions, "hey wait for your eighteenth," Ash joked before he was pushed to the ground by the royal.

"With that sense of humour, you can wait forever now," Salvia replied before falling to the ground to watch the clouds roll by.

* * *

**The final stages of the conflict for Unova is about to begin, new revelations revealed that will change the landscape of the conflict.**

**The next one will be after a week has passed and leaving only a few weeks before Ash's next Birthday as well. At the end of this saga there will be something massive happening. What it will be, well I think you will find that it will be the worst kept secret.**

**Next time: episode 57 The battle of legends**

**No one has guess who will make a return yet, well the return will be Mewtwo in a battle against Darkrai**


	15. The Battle of Legends

**Episode 57: the battle of Legends.**

_Sorry this one took so long, I will get to writing this story along with a couple of other's just needed a break, hope you enjoy this one, please review and tell me what you think, the next saga will happen in Hoenn._

* * *

Walking away from Pledge Grove with the hope that the four pokemon would keep their word in helping them in battle against the forces of Salvia's uncle, Ash looked back to see Madeline dawdling behind them with a concerned expression on her face, "why are you walking so slowly?" Ash asked the little girl with a smile on his face, meanwhile Salvia had a more conservative expression knowing the black haired girls concerns, the princess watched the younger girl talking to Ash while he messed her hair up again, "I know your concerns both of you, it isn't like it has never been on my mind," Ash told the girls with a more serious expression. The trainer looked back to see the four pokemon standing at the exit surrounded by powerful trees that closed the sanctuary, leaving the trainer to wonder what was going to happen when they make his final stand, "listen you two," Ash told the girls, looking at them with a very serious expression.

"Ash, what is it?" Salvia asked her love with an uncertain expression.

"Yeah Ash, tell us what's on your mind?" Madeline asked while cleaning her hair up.

Ash turned his attention to the ground, he sighed heavily and looked up to the concerned girls, "Salvia, Madeline, I don't want you involved in the war, I especially don't want you to get hurt," Ash directed his attention to Salvia who couldn't believe what she was hearing from her husband.

"I refuse to believe you Ash, we have been through so much, now you want me to stay back waiting for you to return," Salvia complained with her fists clenched.

"No questions asked princess, you will do as you are told," Ash replied with a stern expression.

"You have gone almost a year since calling me princess, and this time there was no joking in your tone, why are you so concerned for our safety?!" Salvia asked in anger. Ash silently stood on the spot ignoring his young wife's question, "we Ash, answer me!" Salvia yelled out while walking up to him, the wind started to pick up whipping the crown princess's long blue hair around, "don't you have enough faith in me?" Salvia asked while trying to calm down.

Ash looked away from the royal, "Salvia, I know you want to get involved in this war, because everyone you care about is facing this problem, but you're a leader, I simply cannot be the leader your father expects me to be," Ash explained while taking his wife's clenched fists, staring into her bright blue eyes while the trees started to sway from the strength of the wind which was picking up, her shocked expression told the tale, leaving a guilty Ash to start walking towards the battle.

"Stop right there Ash, I will not let you be so selfish, you mean not to return this time around, I can tell, just by looking into your eyes," Salvia told the trainer while the bluenette approached him and took his hand.

"Mister Ash no, that cannot be true," Madeline said while starting to cry at the news she had just heard from her friend, "you can't, you're like a father to me, you taught me so much," Madeline cried while Ash's Raichu approached the crying girl with a concerned expression.

Ash looked back and smiled the concerned girls, "you both can't win this argument, my word is final, plus I have no intention of leaving either of you," Ash commented with a confident smirk, "it's just too dangerous for the both of you, I really want Salvia to stay back to look after Madeline," Ash confessed his intentions to the two girls.

Salvia let go of Ash's hands then moved her hands to his face, "then please, return safely to me," Salvia said while getting to her tip toes and leaned in for a kiss, "I am sorry I jumped to conclusions, I was just afraid that I would lose you," Salvia replied to Ash's words before pressing her lips on Ash's .

Madeline watched as the two kissed, "I will never understand what this is all about," Madeline professed while looking over at Raichu, while waiting for the two to finish, "I personally think it's gross," Madeline confessed while looking away.

Ash and Salvia finished their kiss and looked back at the young girl, "well Madeline, when you're old enough you will understand," Salvia told the girl with a proud smile.

"I doubt it," she replied with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah even I don't get it," Ash cheekily remarked causing Salvia to stomp on his foot.

Salvia turned around with her arms crossed, "you get it, that's why you enjoy kissing me," Salvia remarked while Ash hopped around with his hurt foot.

"Geez, you need to learn how to take a joke," Ash commented, he turned around to leave for battle.

Salvia and Madeline walked next to Ash, "we're going with you, you might need our help," Salvia said with great determination, she grabbed the trainer's hand and smiled at him, leaving him unable to do anything, "you aren't allowed to say anything against my choice, because you are my prince and my knight," Salvia replied to Ash's princess remark from moments prior to this, she listened to Ash laughing knowing that for the first time he was proven wrong by the two girls.

Ash continued to laugh while turning his attention to the electric mouse pokemon and then towards the two girls, "proven wrong by the both of you, how do you do it?" Ash enquired while shaking his head.

Madeline walked up ahead and smiled at her friend, "well mister Ash, I just need to keep an eye on you," Madeline replied with a cheeky giggle.

"What have I said about calling me Mister?" Ash complained while pulling out his pokeball ready to call out his legendary pokemon.

Salvia laughed at the interaction between Ash and Madeline, "you almost seem like a father to her Ash," Salvia commented leaving Ash in shock at his young wife's words. "we will be going whether you like it or not," Salvia dictated to Ash while smiling at him in a cheeky manner.

"Do you always have to have things your way?" Ash asked the royal with a grin.

Salvia nodded cheekily and then tilted her head, "well after all I am a princess, so I should expect to have things go my way," Salvia joked.

'Oh crap, really?' Ash thought while Salvia laughed at her comment, he looked back again to think about his battles against the legendary trio, "alright no more messing about, we have a task we need to attend to," Ash commented while climbing onto his legendary pokemon, the two girls leapt onto the vast white pokemon and flew off towards the battle.

They flew through the skies before the afterburners of the legendary pokemon kicked in, they zoomed towards the battle, hoping that the rest of their journey wouldn't be interrupted, "Ash, after this war, we still have a few things we need to sort out," Salvia told her love while watching the clouds of the sky zoom by them as the Tranquils and Pidoves flew away from the battlefield.

'Master, the battlefield is just ahead, should we land some distance away from the city?' Reshiram asked the trainer while hearing the explosions of the battle.

"Yes we need to reach a safe place," Ash replied while looking over his shoulder to see the two girls sitting behind him, the large white pokemon descended towards the battle to find a large group of Team Plasma grunts ready to charge into battle, "hit them with Fusion Flare," Ash ordered his legendary pokemon as they got closer to the ground. The large white pokemon formed a large ball of flames and sent the explosive attack towards the docks where the Plasma grunts were awaiting their orders, the large ball of flames crashed into the dock destroying the reinforcements in an instant.

The large pokemon landed on the impact zone after the attack cleared up, seeing the lifeless bodies of the soldiers resting on the ground with shocked expressions on their faces, "didn't you overdo it Ash?" Salvia asked her husband with a grimace as the stench of burnt corpses filled the air.

"I might have over done it, but it would be better than landing in the middle of them," Ash replied while looking over to Madeline, "Madeline, you need to go somewhere, where it's safe," the prince instructed the little girl with a frown.

"But," Madeline tried to argue but Ash looked at her sternly.

Salvia walked up to the little girl and smiled at her, "for now I have to agree with Ash, go somewhere safe, Ash and I will finish this," Salvia assured the little girl, she walked over to Ash and turned her attention to the little girl, "you have nothing to worry about, we will look after you," Salvia promised the black haired girl with a confident grin.

"Raichu, I want you to stay here, don't back if anyone has the intention of hurting Madeline," Ash instructed his partner pokemon as he started to walk off towards the battle.

Salvia smiled at her prince and nodded, 'he really cares for her,' Salvia thought to herself as she walked by the trainer's side.

Madeline now in tears seeing the two people who cared for her during her first journey in the Unova region, "you two, have been my best friends ever, and now you both are protecting me," Madeline cried while rubbing the tears away.

Ash and Salvia looked around to see the devastation of the battle that had taken place, parts of buildings on the ground, and a small group of plasma grunts fighting off the forces of Team Magma and a large red bipedal pokemon, "alright push them out of the city," demanded a man with shoulder length red hair, the Magma forces, the Magma soldiers charged towards the remains of the Plasma forces as they were getting reinforced by the Rockets soldiers.

"Seems like we made it just in time, Reshiram, attack with Dragon Breath," Ash remarked as he instructed his mighty pokemon to attack the enemies. It was then a powerful shockwave knocked Salvia to the ground, Ash moved quickly to take her hand, he held her up to make sure she wasn't going to get hurt.

"Ash, why did you do that?" Salvia asked before looking back to see a large shard of glass pointing upwards, "I see, thank you Ash," Salvia thankfully told Ash as she regained her balance, Salvia called out her legendary pokemon, "I will go on ahead, to meet up with my dad," Salvia opened up about her plan, she ran on a head before looking up to see two powerful pokemon fighting in the skylines of the ruined city.

'Darkrai, why did you get captured so easily? We are two of the most powerful pokemon in the world,' Mewtwo questioned the pitch black pokemon while hovering over the destroyed city, 'answer me Darkrai,' Mewtwo demanded in anger.

'I was ambushed by three people who use the shadows, they outnumbered me and overwhelmed me with powerful attacks,' Darkrai explained while forming a powerful purple sphere.

Mewtwo followed suit with its own Shadow Ball, the two mighty pokemon sent their attacks towards one another, the powerful attacks crashed into one another causing a powerful explosion, the people in the radius of o the powerful explosion were pushed towards the ground, the genetic pokemon looked back to see the princess about to fall over again, the psychic type focused its psychic energy on the young lady and kept her from falling onto the glass, 'it's too dangerous for you to keep going, head back now,' Mewtwo instructed the blue haired royal with great concern.

"No, Mewtwo, I need to see my father now," Salvia replied to the powerful legendary pokemon. She watched as the two powerful pokemon charged towards one another in mid-air, watching in awe as they flew towards some of the buildings crashing into them with significant force causing parts of the building to fall to the ground, "Mewtwo!" Salvia yelled out in shock.

'I thought you were going to see your father, now go,' Mewtwo instructed the princess before flying out of the building.

Salvia quickly started running towards the exit of the city to meet up with her father, until she was stopped by the dark type pokemon, "please Darkrai, this isn't right," Salvia said with fear before Mewtwo used a blue sphere to knock the dark type out of the way, Salvia looked back to see Mewtwo approaching the dark type pokemon.

'Hurry, I will hold Darkrai off," Mewtwo decreed while standing between the running princess and the pitch black pokemon.

Salvia looked back as the two legendries continued to fight against one another, "my uncle must be in the city," Salvia reminded herself while looking around to make sure that she wasn't off guard, she noticed how much destruction was going on in the massive city, 'this battle must have been going on for some time now,' Salvia wondered while keeping her focus on the search for her father, it was then she heard a powerful explosion behind her, the royal looked back to see a column of smoke rising from the distance, "no, Ash!" Salvia screamed out in disbelief, she winced knowing that Ash might have been hurt, but she knew that there was no going back she needed to meet with her father.

Back at the battle Ash got to his feet looking up to see his mother standing in front of him, "so you arrived, fine, I will battle you, but this time I will not be holding back," Ash pointed out while glaring at his mother with determination, "even if you are my mother, battle me with your best!" Ash ordered his mother while grabbing one of his pokeballs, she silently called out for a mostly brown pokemon riding on a cloud with a club like tail, "Landorus, when did she get that pokemon?" Ash wondered while his mother quietly stood on the spot still in a trance, 'I guess there is no saving my mother for now, very well,' Ash thought while he gulped knowing that he had no choice but to battle on, "Team Magma, leave this to me, you drive the enemy out of this city," Ash instructed the Magma forces with confidence.

"Very well, win this battle," Maxie told the trainer while running ahead with his Magma soldiers.

Ash waited for his chance to grab his pokeball ready to face his mother again, "Reshiram, I choose you," Ash glumly called out his legendary pokemon to battle the abundance pokemon. The trainer looked at his mother and wondered whether his actions were right, "mom, if you are there, there is something you need to know, I am the prince of Sinnoh," Ash told his mother quietly before his legendary partner looked down towards him.

'Are you certain that it would be right to tell your mother this?' Reshiram asked the prince with a tone uncertainty, the dragon returned its attention to legendary kami pokemon, 'we need to focus on the battle and find a way of saving your mother,' Reshiram told its trainer calmly.

"You're right Reshiram," Ash submitted with a sigh, he looked to the ground and closed his eyes for just a short moment, the trainer looked back up with a determined glare, "Reshiram, start things off with Dragon Pulse," Ash instructed his legendary quickly.

"Stone Edge," Delia commanded coldly. The two legendary pokemon charged up their attacks sending them towards the opposing pokemon, the stones collided with the pulse of dragon like energy, sparks of lightning started to form from the attack before a powerful explosion sent a massive shockwave towards the trainers, they fell to the ground as the dust started to gather, the two legendary pokemon who seemed to be flexing the muscle gazed at on another ready to continue the battle.

Ash quickly got back to his feet and looked over to his mother with concern, "mom!" Ash yelled out before he started running towards her, he was quickly stopped by the abundance pokemon knocking back towards where he came from, Ash looked up to the mostly brown pokemon and gritted his teeth, suddenly a loud crash sent another cloud of dust towards them, "I hope no one was in that building," Ash said while looking around the warzone that had taken over Castelia City.

'Don't worry Ash, this city can be rebuilt, at the moment, we need to save everyone in this war, from what Zekrom is telling me, we have almost won Castelia City back, but there is a massive battle between Darkrai and Mewtwo still raging on,' Reshiram explained while reassuring the prince with while the two trainers got back to their feet ready to battle.

"This could take a while, the warm ups are done, let's get the real battle started, Reshiram use Blue Flare," Ash instructed his legendary pokemon.

'Are you certain? This is my most powerful attack,' Reshiram questioned the prince about his choice of attacks.

"Yes Reshiram, this isn't some moment of madness, I want this war to end, so I need to go all out in this battle," Ash replied to the dragon's concern, the powerful dragon leapt into the air with its tail starting to sprout out flames which extended out five meters behind it.

"Landorus attack with Outrage," Delia commanded the legendary pokemon with no emotion.

A blue orb of flames appeared in front of the dragon's mouth as the ground type charged towards it, the vast white pokemon lowered its head and sent a stream of bluish white flames towards the incoming attacker, three rings pulsed from the torrent of flames as it crashed into the ground type pokemon dealing significant damage, sending the leader of the Kami Trio crashing into three buildings before smashing into the ground, 'Landorus isn't able to battle now,' Reshiram stated while landing next Ash.

Suddenly as the lull in the battle between Reshiram and Landorus occurred two more pokemon appeared ready to battle Reshiram, "crap, Thundurus and Tornadus," Ash hissed before seeing the third pokemon leaping up ready to battle his legendary pokemon, "damn, we can't face all three of them at once," Ash told the vast white pokemon with great concern, 'gee I hope Salvia is having better luck than me,' Ash chuckled at the situation he was in.

At that time the three swords of justice stepped in and got ready to face the Kami Trio in battle, 'It's time for us to help out,' decreed the three legendary pokemon at the same time.

"Be careful, the person you are facing is my mother," Ash told the swords pokemon with a solemn expression.

'Also don't worry about your love, we sent Keldeo to help her out,' Cobalion reassured the trainer with a smile.

Meanwhile Salvia was glaring at the "Mew, attack with Psychic," Salvia instructed her pokemon to attack a large grey pokemon with small arms and two appendages appearing on its back, the small psychic pokemon sent a wave of psychic energy towards the larger dragon type pokemon causing a small amount of damage.

"Well it seems my niece has become a little more disobedient of the king of Sinnoh, attacking him and his pokemon, not that it can do much in this case," Chris pointed out while shrugging his shoulders.

"You're no king of Sinnoh, the only ones that have the right to the throne is my mom and dad, then there is me," Salvia reminded her uncle of the rules.

Chris started to laugh at the princess knowing that there were other rules that would allow for him to take power away from her father, "you forget that once the older brother marries he can take power for himself, even force it away from your father," Chris declared while the large legendary walked over to the smaller pokemon.

Salvia laughed at her uncle, "well, it seems like you forgot to read further, my father and grandparents set up a law in case you tried such a thing," Salvia told her uncle with a smug grin on her face.

"What are you talking about? There are no other laws, unless your father hid them from me," Chris said in shock while looking at his confident niece, "you're far too confident to be lying, what law is this?!" Chris demanded in a furious rage.

"Why should I tell you, maybe you find out for yourself," Salvia teased her uncle with a cheeky grin.

"You deceitful little bitch," Chris hissed back with his fist clenched.

The expression on Salvia's face soon changed from a playful expression to a battle ready glare, "for that I will not be holding, I will protect the Sinnoh kingdom from even a family member, that means you," Salvia promised her uncle as a blue pokemon with an orange mane showed up in front of her, "not that I want you in my family Uncle Chris," Salvia remarked harshly. The two legendary pokemon got ready to face the massive dragon with Salvia at the helm of the double team.

"You can double team me all you want; those two runts don't stand a chance," Chris told the bluenette with a confident smirk, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that Salvia and his brother were hiding something from him, "when I destroy in this battle, I will use you as bait to find out what has been hidden from me," Chris threatened while his legendary pokemon let out a deafening blizzard towards the royal and her pokemon.

Salvia tried to keep her footing as the bitter cold attacks buffeted her and her pokemon, 'what power, I thought my uncle only had Suicune and Darkrai,' Salvia thought while shielding her eyes from the powerful winds and blinding snow, "Mew stop it with Flamethrower," Salvia instructed her small pink pokemon. The new species pokemon sent a powerful burst of flames throw the billowing snow storm.

The surrounding buildings began to chip away causing some of the buildings to crumble under the pressure of the attack, the flames passed through the blizzard while Keldeo charged through with a glowing white sword, the small pokemon slashed down on the dragon with both attacks dealing significant damage to the much larger pokemon, 'take that Kyurem,' Keldeo said with overconfidence.

"Don't get so confident, Kyurem seems like a very powerful pokemon," Salvia told the colt pokemon while keeping her focus on the legendary pokemon, before Salvia could make her move in the next part of the battle Mewtwo crashed into the boundary pokemon, Salvia turned around to see Darkrai aiming a powerful Dark Pulse at the opposing legendary pokemon, "Mewtwo, get up!" Salvia pleaded the genetic pokemon with hopes that it would listen to her, but Mewtwo was severely hurt from the crash landing into Kyurem, Keldeo ran towards the allied pokemon to take the dark type attack, the princess watched in horror after seeing her friend take the attack, "Keldeo!" Salvia screamed out in shock.

'I am fine, dark type moves aren't a problem for me or the other,' Keldeo stated while charging towards the pitch black pokemon with a white sword, the small legendary gave Darkrai devastating hit with its Sacred Sword, knocking it back towards the building.

Salvia quickly made her way to the injured psychic type with Mew by her side, "Mewtwo are you alright?" Salvia asked before her arm was taken by her uncle, he dragged her away from the injured pokemon, "let me go now, I order it!" Salvia ordered her uncle while struggling to loosen the grip he had on her right arm.

"Now tell me that filthy secret now," Chris growled as his other hand moved towards the bluenette's throat.

Suddenly a powerful ball of aura flew passed the angered royal, he looked up to see Ash staring at him angrily, "let her go, or next time I will take you head off with the next attack," Ash hissed while his aura pokemon landed next to him.

"Why are you so protective of her? She shouldn't mean a thing to you," Chris scowled at the trainer while watching him reach into his pocket.

Ash chuckled while watching him let Salvia go, "well, it seems like you want to know our secret so badly, how about this, let my mother go and I might tell you," Ash replied with a cheeky grin.

Salvia quickly ran to Ash's side and grasped his arm, "thanks Ash, you saved me again," Salvia thankfully told Ash while Chris started laughing at the duo.

"I have further use of your mother Ash, maybe I can do something else," Chris remarked while crazily laughing at Ash and Salvia. The duo were wondering what was going on, but before they could ask what he was planning he left the scene with the two legendary pokemon.

Salvia looked around again to see the ruined city, "we need to get back to Madeline," Salvia told Ash before seeing a large bolt of lightning in the distance, "that belongs to Raichu," Salvia commented before the two ran towards the origin of the large bolt of lightning, followed by Lucario, the two royals ran through the ruined city to find out what was going on, they spotted two people attempting to hurt the little girl.

Ash clenched his fists in anger as they started to glow a bright blue, "leave her alone," Ash ordered while walking up to the duo, Ash ran towards them and grabbed one of their wrists, "you want to hurt Madeline, try it, but I promise you, you will not live to see the next day," Ash threatened the two people.

"Ash, Salvia, thanks for helping me," Madeline stated while looking up to see Ash protecting her while Salvia led her away, "I should have listened to you both I am sorry," Madeline professed with regret.

"Hey nothing to worry about, we told you to stay here where it was safe and you did so," Salvia assured the black haired girl with a proud smile.

"Trying to hurt a person who cannot defend themselves, I cannot stand people who do that," Ash yelled at the people as they looked into his eyes fearful for their safety.

"Please we were following orders, Chris told us to capture the little girl," one of them said with a scared.

"Tell me where is he heading?" Ash demanded in anger.

The two people stepped back unsure of how to deal with the strong trainer, they watched him pull out a pokeball ready to attack them, "Chris is heading to Nacrene City," the woman on the left replied with a fearful expression.

Ash stepped aside and let them leave, "tell Chris, that I will be there to get my mother back soon," Ash instructed the duo in a harsh tone, the trio watched as the duo left before seeing the four pokemon land in front of them, "Cobalion, Terrakion, Virzion and Keldeo, thanks for helping us," Ash told the four legendries in a calmer disposition.

'The war is far from over, but we are concerned about the three pokemon that are under your mother's control, we will need to release those three pokemon back into the wild,' Cobalion told Ash before leaving the area, 'before we head off, you need to keep your anger in check,' Cobalion instructed Ash as it left towards the next battle.

Ash turned his eyes towards the ground knowing that the iron will pokemon was correct about what it told Ash, he heard his name being called out by multiple people as they approached him, "I guess I am letting my emotions get the best of me at the moment," Ash whispered to himself, he looked up to see Dawn, May, Hilbert, Hilda, Drew and all his other friends approaching him, he looked around to see the king along with Colin walking towards him from the rubble of the city, "good everyone is safe," Ash commented while breathing a deep sigh of relief.

"Ash, it's good to see you and Salvia," the king commented with a smile.

"Hey old man you forgot someone," Madeline replied with anger.

"Oh it's good to see you two little girl," Brian replied with a slightly displeased manner. Madeline looked away not wanting to talk to head royal, the king returned his attention to the royal couple and Colin walked up to the duo and looked around the decimated city, "we have managed to retake the city, but we lost a fair few men in the process, Team Aqua and Team Magma moved ahead to make sure the bridge remains standing, but at this stage we need to focus on recovery," Brian explained the situation to Ash and Salvia.

"We have also managed to protect the Pokemon Center, so we can recover our pokemon there," Colin expressed his victory calmly.

"Good, we can use this time to preserve our strength," Ash commented with a rare smile as this situation started to get gloomy for him.

"So what about Mewtwo?" Salvia asked her husband with a worried expression.

"I will see if Mewtwo wants some medical attention as well," Ash replied quietly.

_(3 hours later)_

"Our next plan of attack, should start from the air, Ash this part of the mission is up to you," Brian told Ash with a confident smrik.

"Alright I am good for the next stage of the battle, but what about the rest of you?" Ash asked quickly as he started to feel unsure about their part in the mission, he looked over to Salvia who was equally concerned about Ash's next mission in the war. "Salvia, Madeline, this time you need to listen to me, I want you both to stay back, you both might have won the last argument, but I will not be accepting no for an answer," Ash issued his ultimatum to the girls.

Salvia wanted to say something but knew that there was no chance of Ash changing his mind this time around, "alright Ash, but I want you to promise me something, come back alive," Salvia instructed Ash with a few tears rolling down her face.

"Alright Salvia, I will do anything to come back alive," Ash commented while getting ready to leave for the next battle, but before Ash could exit the Pokemon Center Salvia rushed up to him and grabbed his left hand, she placed her fingers between his causing him to turn around, "please my prince, don't do anything reckless," Salvia requested while still crying.

Ash rubbed away the tears and looked into her blue eyes, "I will be fine," Ash retorted while the princess jumped into an embrace, everyone watched the tender moment between the two hoping that two would return to one another again, Ash placed his arms around the bluentte and hugged her with all his might, "I don't say this often Salvia, but when I do say it I mean it with all my heart," Ash explained while Salvia rested her head on his chest, "I love you Salvia, I am glad I had the chance of meeting you because you're my other half," Ash said silently leaving the princess in awe at his words and tightening her embrace of the trainer.

Ash pulled back forcing Salvia to let go of her embrace, she stepped back and smiled with tears still flowing down her face, "I love you Ash," Salvia replied as she watched the trainer walking towards the exit.

Before leaving the building Ash gazed over his shoulder and smiled at the royal, "you know princess, tears don't suit you," Ash said with a cheeky grin, he walked out of the building and climbed onto his dragon type pokemon, the vast white pokemon took off towards the next battle of the region.

Salvia walked out of the medical facility to see Ash flying off towards the distance, she took a deep breath and placed her hands around her mouth, "don't ever call me princess again!" Salvia yelled out much to everyones surprise, even her fathers, she looked back to see the surprised expression, "what? I hate formalities," Salvia said with slight embarrassment, scratching the back of her head with a cheeky smile.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter, it was a long one with some fluffy moments, but now it will be time to bring an end to the war, something this next chapter will attempt to do so, then I can focus on the adventure part.**

**Will Ash be able to fulfil his mission? Will he be able to save his mother? And what personal mission will Salvia take in the next chapter?**

**Well the name of the chapter will give it away.**

**Episode 58: The stars of Victory**


	16. The Stars of Victory

**Episode 58: The Stars of Victory.**

_This episode I will attempt to bring an end to the war with the following being the return to their adventure through the Unova region. It will also start with a flashback as well._

* * *

"Raichu, I need you to stay here for me, I need you to look after the girls for me," Ash told his starter pokemon while looking over his shoulder to see Salvia giving Madeline some food, the trainer looked outside to see his legendary pokemon resting on the ground, 'in the next fight, I cannot have those two in any form of danger,' Ash thought while returning his attention to his starter pokemon before sensing the presence of his father-in-law behind him, "you know I sense that I will be the spearhead of the next stage of this war," Ash stated while the king heard the trainers words with awe.

Brian looked away knowing that it would concern his daughter greatly, "yes you are, and I will be helping out with Latios at the same time," the king decreed with a heavy feeling.

Ash shook his head and pet his Raichu on his head, "no, just in case I need you to stay here, to keep Salvia and Madeline out of the next battle," Ash told the king who looked at the trainer with disbelief.

"Going alone? That's foolish of you," Brian whispered as to not get the attention of his daughter and Madeline.

Ash laughed slightly knowing that the king was right, "well I am reckless after all, but I promise not to do anything that would cause your daughter any amount of pain," Ash replied with his promise to his father-in-law. Ash looked up to see Salvia trying to give Madeline a plate filled with vegetables, Ash watched the little girl refuse while pushing the plate away, 'plus I doubt Madeline would be happy if she found out about the next part of the plan,' Ash thought while Salvia tried to force the vegetables into the girls mouth, but Madeline refused to open her mouth, "hey Madeline!" Ash yelled out.

"What?" Madeline replied before having a carrot pushed into her mouth, the little girl immediately spat the carrot out while glaring at the laughing princess, "what are you trying to do poison me? I will never eat my vegetables!" Madeline angrily remarked while then turning to Ash who was laughing at her.

"Come on Madeline, you need to eat your vegetables, otherwise you might end up getting sick," Ash replied while walking towards the table, Ash picked up a piece of Broccoli and placed it in his mouth, he chewed the vegetable and swallowed it quickly, "see, I am still alive," Ash joked while trying to get the girl to eat her vegetables.

"That's right Madeline, we all must eat our vegetables and fruit every day," Salvia commented with a smile, she grabbed the carrot and handed it to the little girl, "come on Madeline, it isn't that bad," Salvia assured the girl with a bright smile.

Meanwhile Brian was watching Ash and Salvia trying to talk Madeline into eating her vegetables, 'those three get along really well,' he thought while thinking about how close they were, "I wonder what Ash and Salvia's plans are after the Master's challenge will be," the king thought out loud while watching Madeline eating her vegetables.

"That wasn't so bad," Madeline stated while looking at the plate of vegetables.

"Ash and Salvia seem to have a good influence on her, too bad they can't teach her any manners," Brian reminded himself as he turned around to see his friend standing behind him, "Colin, we have a change of plans," Brian decreed with a proud smile.

"Sire, why don't you admit that Madeline is a good girl? Regardless of her lack of manners, she seems to keep Ash and Salvia really close," Colin stated with a cheeky grin.

Brian sniggered knowing that his friend was right about his actions, "I guess it's pride that's getting in my way, or the fact that it makes me feel older than I already am," Brian laughed at himself with shame, "Ash will be going in alone," Brian told the shocked royal guard.

"But, that's almost suicide," Colin stated while looking over to his friend with a concerned expression, before turning his attention to Ash and Salvia whowere having a laugh at the expense of Madeline, "how do you think the princess will take it?" Colin asked with worry as he watched the trio laughing at one of Ash's jokes not knowing what was being said by Colin and the king.

"Not well I suspect, I am staying to make sure that those two stay here, plus I am guess Ash will leave his Raichu here to keep Salvia and Madeline protected," Brian stated while walking passed a group of Ash's friends who were concerned about the conversation between him and his friend, "we will wait for our chance to attack," Brian instructed still feeling a little uneasy about his change of plans.

_(1 hour later)_

Brian walked up to Ash who was standing outside the Pokemon Center with his pokeball in hand, "Ash, I am entrusting Latios to you," Brian stated while handing over the legendries pokeball to Ash.

Ash grabbed the pokeball and smiled at his father-in-law, "extra incentive to return I guess," Ash questioned the king with a smile.

"I don't need to give you that extra incentive, you already have that," Brian returned with a smile while Ash looked over his shoulder to see Salvia standing near the entrance of the medical facility, "I told her what you were planning, but I have faith in your safe return," Brian stated calmly before turning back towards the Pokemon Center.

"I have heard rumours of a rare pokemon, I want to see it for myself," Salvia stated with a nervous grin, she turned around to see the lighthouse in the distance, pointing towards it with her right hand she looked to the ground and started to shake, "Ash, I will wait for you," Salvia promised while crossing her arms not wanting to show Ash her fearful expression.

"Dad, I know he wants to do this alone, but I will be involved in the final battle of this region, whether he likes it or not," Salvia whispered while her father nodded with a proud smile.

"Salvia, you have become a very strong person, perhaps stronger than me," Brian professed proudly while standing next to his daughter seeing Ash talking to his legendary pokemon, "I want you to keep getting stronger, no matter how long it takes you, see the sites of the world, Ash is the one that can do that, not me or Colin," Brian told his daughter while putting his arm around his daughter.

"Dad, you haven't done that in years, is it now that you are getting softer, more caring for your own family?" Salvia asked her dad with a smile.

"As a leader I cannot be shown as soft, even to my own family, but even I know that this façade must come to an end someday, I love my family and I am proud to consider Ash and Madeline apart of," Brian admitted with a prideful smile as he looked back to see a tearful girl standing behind him.

"So the king is a real big softy?" Madeline questioned the king while trying to build up a smile, "don't think for a second that I will be your foster daughter, because that role has already been taken," Madeline said harshly as she crossed her arms and tuned her head away, the king started to laugh and messed up Madeline's hair, "not you too!" Madeline screamed out much to the delight of Salvia.

_(End of Flashback)_

"Reshiram full speed ahead," Ash instructed his pokemon, while he thought about Salvia and Madeline, 'I will not let them down, my friends and my family,' Ash thought while spotting the city ahead of him and his legendary pokemon, he pulled out the borrowed pokeball and nodded ready to start the first wave of the battle on his own, he looked towards the distance to see Team Magma getting ready to make their move against the enemy, 'they shouldn't have too many more men left over, this is Reshiram, let's end this war!' Ash told his pokemon before it formed a powerful ball of blue flames, lowering its head and sending a powerful stream of bluish white flames towards the ground.

'You're right, leading from the front, time to end this pointless war,' Reshiram told Ash telepathically while another large dragon zoomed up to Ash, 'Zekrom, it seems like we will be fighting side by side again,' Reshiram stated in a pleased tone.

"Don't think you can fight this alone Ash, I will be helping out, Hilda and Hilbert will also be involved as well," N confirmed the presence of Ash two other friends, he looked back to see the Unova royals approaching the battle.

"Somehow I knew that I wouldn't be doing this alone, but at least I have my friends," Ash replied happily while his thoughts soon turned towards his mother who he knew was in the city and then towards his new family, "Salvia, Madeline, I will be back I promise," Ash declared while his pokemon charged towards the ground with Zekrom charging towards the enemies with an electrically charged fist, before landing in the area, Zekrom sent a large wave of energy in every direction sending member of the enemy forces flying in every direction.

Meanwhile four pokemon appeared from the forest's entrance preventing any Plasma and Rocket soldiers from leaving the battle, 'no more, no more hurting people and pokemon, we four shall bring you to justice,'Cobalion decreed while the four swords of Justice leapt off in every direction to capture the remaining enemy forces.

Ash looked back and smiled to see the enemy forces dwindling, but that was soon erased with the full force of Chris'army appearing in front of him, "so it seems like they had a few extras," Ash commented while his mighty pokemon let out a powerful roar.

"So you intend to finish this war here, you truly are a pitiful tactician," Chris stated while sneering at Ash.

"Tactics were never really my strong point, I prefer to call it a gamble," Ash replied with a cheeky grin.

'Bring Darkrai out now,' a voice called out to Chris who obliged with the pokemon, Mewtwo landed in front of Ash and got ready to face the legendary dark type pokemon, 'Darkrai we finish this now,' Mewtwo demanded of the powerful legendary pokemon with great confidence.

Ash noticed an injury from the previous battle against Darkrai, "Mewtwo, you're still injured," Ash gasped in shock as the pokemon hovered towards the battle, he watched as the legendary pokemon charged towards one another not flinching.

'Yes I know, but Darkrai isn't one hundred percent either,' Mewtwo confirmed with a smile, the two pokemon fired their attacks at one another causing a massive shockwave that sent the two injured legendries flying towards the buildings in opposite directions.

Ash turned his attention back towards the leader of the opposing forces, "well then, I have a few surprises for you Chris, Team Magma, it's time," Ash called out for his reinforcements shocking Chris greatly, the Magma forces appeared and attacked the remaining forces of Team Plasma and Team Rocket.

"I also have a small surprise as well, the Plasma people who are loyal to me," N pointed out as a small force of Plasma grunts appeared behind him with an elderly man wearing mostly brown and sporting a thick moustache.

"Now is the time men, bring an end to this war," Said a man wearing a bandana, with a black shirt and pants, the Team Aqua forces attacked the remaining forces of Chris's army leaving the enemy crippled, "Chris, you are surrounded, outnumbered and outclassed, surrender now," Archie remarked while the man pulled out two more of his pokeballs glaring at his foes, he threw out his two pokeballs calling out Kyurem and Suicune, he then clicked his fingers with a hypnotised Delia coming to his side, "what is he planning?" Archie asked while seeing a seething Ash glaring at Chris who was still in control of his mother.

"It ends here Chris, I will save my mother even if it means…" Ash cringed at the possibility of what he might have to do, "no, I refuse it, there is no way I would do something like that," Ash commented clenching his fists and the five legendary pokemon glaring at his Reshiram, Ash watched as three more legendary pokemon appeared next to his dragon. "Salvia's dad entrusted me with this pokemon, so there is no room for Failure, Latios I choose you!" Ash called out for yet another dragon type pokemon, the ten legendary pokemon stood in the middle of the city ready to face off against one another, "you guys deal with the Kami Trio, Chris and his pokemon are mine," Ash growled while turning his attention to his mother, "and after I deal with you Chris, you're next mother," Ash decreed with a stern expression causing the enemy leader to stare in shock.

"What you would even defeat your own mother in battle ad not hold back?" Chris asked in disbelief knowing that Ash was more determined than ever, he started to tremble knowing that something was up, why the trainer was so determined in such a gloomy situation was beyond him, he stepped back knowing that his fear was starting to become realised, "what's going on, you and Salvia are showing the same confidence, what are you hiding?" Chris asked the trainer with his fists clenched, "this war was to lure out my brother and forcing him to surrender the throne to me," Chris admitted with a dark grin but still his fear was too much for him to handle.

"You want to know, don't you Chris? Or should I call you Uncle Chris?" Ash asked with a playful grin.

"What you lie, Salvia is only seventeen, she isn't at the right age to marry you," Chris returned with a shocked expression, which soon turned to a smile, "you're bluffing, there is no way, you need to be of royal blood," Chris pointed out while sneering at Ash.

"Wow, that's a new one coming from you that is, you did exact same thing to my mother who isn't of royal blood either, but you did it for greed," Ash commented while pulling out his wedding ring from his pocket, "I did it to protect the Sinnoh Kingdom and I did it for Salvia," Ash explained his reasoning behind the ring.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked while the legendary pokemon from both sides crashed into one another sending a shockwave in all directions, the two trainers stood their ground while Delia feel to the ground, "you two are now cousins!" Chris stated with a dark grin still thinking that Ash was bluffing from what he was saying.

"No, she isn't my cousin, just because you seem to think that when you forced my mother into marrying you against her will, it doesn't change a thing between me and your niece," Ash replied while the legendary pokemon continued to battle against one another, the winds from the Kami Trio caused the other legendary pokemon to fall back but it wasn't enough to stop them from going on with the battle while the two pokemon from Ash and Chris continued to battle around them as they stood their ground, "now you want to know about that law right?" Ash questioned the opposing trainer with a smug look in his eyes.

"Salvia did say something about a law," Chris asked in a more composed manner.

"So, Salvia almost spilt the beans, well then I shall tell you right here and now, as you know this war is over," Ash commented while the ten legendries continued to fight against one another with the Kami Trio fell to the ground while Delia continued to coldly look at her foes. "You see the law that I am talking about was put in place to protect the throne from you," Ash commented with a grin, Ash smirked at the shocked leader knowing that had Chris' attention, "a law that was set up the day Salvia entered this world," Ash confirmed with a cheeky grin.

"You mean my parents set up a rule that only effect my niece?" Chris asked with shock.

Ash clapped to congratulate the man he was facing in battle, "so it finally clicks, that's right and if that law is used, any attempt you make to take the throne in any way is rendered useless," Ash remarked with a chuckle while the opposing trainer looked to the ground shocked at what was going on, "now you maybe asking why I am saying this, because the answer is simple, I will protect the Sinnoh Kingdom even from….. my own mother if the need is there," Ash remarked with slight hesitation leaving the man in shock at what he had just heard, "enough talk this war is now over, Reshiram attack Kyurem with Fusion Flare, Latios attack Suicune with Lustre Purge!" Ash instructed the two mighty legendary pokemon.

Suicune landed and was hit by a powerful purple beam emanating from the dragon type pokemon, while the other dragon type formed a ball of flames with a flaming cross surrounding it, the attack was cannoned into the boundary pokemon with incredible force knocking it back, the two opposing pokemon began to pant while Darkrai crashed into Suicune knocking it out of the battle, Mewtwo hovered in front of Ash's two pokemon before the sounds of another battle broke out behind him, Kyurem looked up with Chris smirking at the trainer.

"What is he planning?" Ash asked himself while Kyurem started to glow a pure white.

'Ash, this is Absofusion, meaning that Zekrom or me could become one with Kyurem, if that were the case don't hesitate to defeat it,'Reshiram instructed Ash as he watched the powerful dragon aim its tendrils towards Zekrom, 'so Kyurem is aiming for the unsuspecting Zekrom,' Reshiram stated while unleashing a powerful pulse of energy towards the dragon type pokemon, but as the attack landed Kyurem succeeded in taking the deep black pokemon absorbing it into its being.

"Crap, he managed to," Ash hissed while watching the dragon type pokemon changing its forme, one black arm with one icy arm a turbine like tail and a black face appeared in front of the two, the more powerful pokemon stared at the three pokemon and got ready to attack them, the pokemon put its claws together and formed a ball of ice with lightning surrounding it, "what is this move?" Ash asked as it sent the ball of iced towards the three pokemon.

'That's Freeze Shock, we must hurry,' Reshiram told the trainer.

"Right Reshiram, attack with Blue Flare, Latios attack with Dragon Pulse," Ash instructed the two pokemon under his command.

'And I will attack with Psystrike,' Mewtwo declared while using a powerful psychic wave on Kyurem, Reshiram flew up and formed a large ball of blue flames, its tail started to sprout out a vortex of red flames before lowering its head to send a powerful stream of blue flames towards the legendary pokemon as Latios sent a blast of dragonic energy towards the still charging Kyurem, the three attacks landed causing a massive crater in the impact zone Ash waited for the smoke, dust and rubble to settle down to see the results of the attack.

Ash crossed his finger hoping that the attacks were successful, 'come if I win this battle, this war for Unova is over,' Ash thought while seeing Zekrom flying away from the battle, injured from the attack, "yes we did it," Ash commented before being hit by a stray attack from the dust and smoke, "what just happened?" Ash asked while his right arm froze, Reshiram knew that if it didn't quickly use the flames that it would lose Ash in this battle and knew that Salvia would be extremely upset with the loss of her prince.

"Victini, help Ash out now," a familiar voice instructed a small pokemon, a pokemon with a red v shape ears and a mostly cream body appeared and saved Ash from the increasing ice forming around his body, "I will not let anything happen to Ash, not as long as I am here," she said with a confident grin.

"That's it Salvia you tell them," said another female voice as she cheered on the royal.

"Salvia, Madeline, what are you two doing here?" Ash asked in shock while falling to the ground.

Madeline walked over to Ash and slammed her foot down on his right foot, "saving your ass, that's what we're doing," Madeline replied with a cheeky grin.

Ash looked up to the bluenette with a proud smile, he noticed the small red and cream pokemon hovering next to Salvia, "well I guess I am just that useless, especially since I am being saved by you," Ash said with a submissive smile. Ash nodded knowing that Madeline was right about his being saved by them, "so when did you get Victini," Ash asked his wife with a proud smile.

"About an hour ago," Salvia replied blissfully knowing that her uncle still hadn't given up in this battle.

"I refuse to lose, I don't need Darkrai anymore anyway," Chris decreed while taking Darkrai's pokeball and throwing it onto the ground before smashing it beneath his feet, "I will find a way to rule this world, I will rebuild my army and strike back but with thousand times the power I have now," Chris said while climbing onto his legendary pokemon, he quickly instructed Delia to climb onto the legendary pokemon leaving behind the injured Kami trio and recalling his Suicune, "don't think this is over yet, my plans will come into fruition," Chris laughed while flying away with his dragon type pokemon.

"Coward, escaping from a battle that was far from over!" Ash yelled out, his fists clenched in rage and looking around to see the allied forces capturing the leaders of Team Plasma and Team Rocket, "alright take the prisoners away from this city," Ash ordered the allies with an angered expression, knowing that he was so close to saving his mother.

"Ash must be hurting," Salvia thought out loud, feeling guilty that Ash was almost within reach of saving his mother.

"Nothing to worry about, we won the war, but I doubt your uncle will be giving up anytime soon, I might even have to do the unthinkable to save my mother," Ash replied while explaining the direness of the situation to the princess who walked up to him, she placed her hand on the trainers face and smiled at him, "my dad always said that a leader must make the toughest choices, I know that when that time comes, that you will have to make that choice," Salvia said while trying to encourage Ash.

"Yes you're right, both you and dad are expecting a lot from me," Ash replied while placing his hand over the princess', he took her hand walked towards the king who's men had captured the rest of the enemies, 'mom, I hope you're doing just fine,' Ash thought while looking back at the smouldering city and the injured Darkrai, "Salvia I am going to help out Darkrai," Ash said with a smile before letting go of her hand, the prince walked over to the pitch black pokemon and stared into its blue eye, "so what do you intend to do now? You're free from that bastard," Ash questioned the dark type pokemon with a smile.

'I committed so many crimes under his command, and I feel responsible for what happened to your mother,' Darkrai replied while looking away, the dark pokemon tried to get up but soon collapsed from its injuries.

"Come with me, I can help you redeem yourself, but you need to give me that chance," Ash told the dark type with his hand extended out. The people from the army surrounded Ash and Darkrai, "become Chris's nightmare, I am willing to bet that you want to settle the score with him, after you do that I will release you back into the wild, you have my word," Ash promised the legendary pokemon while pulling out his pokeball to offer Darkrai a second chance, "that or face Mewtwo in battle again," Ash joked with a cynical smile.

'With that sense of humour I can easily refuse, but then again you're right, I have a score to settle against Chris, so count me in,' Darkrai acknowledged while tapping the pokeball, the ball opened up and immediately signified the capture of the legendary pokemon.

Ash walked up to Salvia and Madeline sighing with relief knowing that they had a powerful new ally, it was time to help rebuild the region after the war, "finally this madness is over, now it's time to rebuild this region!" Ash yelled out while causing the crowd of men to cheer on the trainer leaving Salvia in awe with Ash's aura.

Salvia walked next to Ash and grabbed his hand, "if we can work together the people who lost their homes will be happy again, so let's put a smile on their faces," Salvia told the soldier with equal confidence to Ash.

"Right and my first stop is in Himilau City where there are refugees that need a smile," Ash commented with a grin while looking over to his legendary pokemon with a knowing smile.

"Ash, Salvia and Madeline, leave the rebuilding to me and the rest of our allies, focus on the Master's Challenge and saving Delia," Brian stated with a proud grin as he turned around to help with the rebuilding, it was then that three dark shadows appeared behind him.

Ash tried to catch up but it was too late, the Shadow Triad had taken their target, "Brian no!" Ash yelled out in horror, he quickly ran up to the man who had been stabbed in the back multiple times, each by the three shadows, "The Shadow Triad, the cowards, they will pay for this," Ash said while kneeling down next to the kings body.

Salvia collapsed next to her father, "dad, no, we were finally getting closer as a family, you can't leave me and mom," Salvia cried as her father placed his hand on her face, he cleared up the tears while Madeline started to cry lost for words knowing that the man she was in a rivalry with was soon to leave this world.

"No old man, you still need to keep your promise to being at your daughter's wedding to Ash again," Madeline cried while sitting on the ground.

"No, I will be there, I was expecting something this to happen," Brian replied with a smile.

"Sire, no, what will I tell the queen now?" Colin asked the king with tears flowing from his face.

Brian smiled at his old friend and gave him thumbs up, "look after these three, Ash, stop my brother, please make my daughter the happiest queen in the world," Brian instructed Ash before his arms fell from his daughter's face passing away from with a smile on his face.

Salvia screamed out after the loss of her father, "Dad, no, don't leave me," Salvia cried while crying over his lifeless body.

Ash still coming to terms with the last request of King Brian knew what he needed to do, he got to his feet and looked towards the sunset, "Shadow Triad, Chris, I have a score to settle with you," Ash swore his revenge on the people who were responsible for the kings death, he clenched his fists angrily and looked over to his legendary pokemon before seeing four more pokemon approaching the kings body.

'For this act of cowardice, we the swords of Justice swear allegiance to the Sinnoh Kingdom,' the four pokemon decreed while forming the swords from their heads, they crossed their swords over the kings body an knelt down in respect.

'I too have a score to settle with Chris, I Mewtwo, will be helping out as much as possible, then there is the Shadow Triad, they will be made to pay as well,' Mewtwo promised while floating over the crowd before noticing the Kami Trio flying off towards where Delia and Chris went to, 'I will follow them,' Mewtwo decreed while flying off towards the distance to chase after the Kami Trio.

Ash took a blanket and wrapped it around his young wife, she fell asleep crying for her father, Ash picked her up and carried her away, "I will make sure you stay safe," Ash stated with a frown while keeping the bluenette close to him in a tightening grasp followed by Madeline and Raichu, "Colin, I am leaving the rest to you," Ash said while looking over his shoulder to see his friend nodding in approval.

"Sire, I will make sure everything is set, we will do everything to follow the kings wishes, he had a final wish for me in case this day did happen," Colin stated but didn't want to say much knowing that the events were too traumatic for Ash to handle, "rest up Ash and continue your journey," Colin ordered Ash with a solemn smile.

Ash walked slowly with the princess in his arms tears streaming from her eyes, unable to believe at what she had just witnessed, Ash knew that he had to remain strong, noticing that Madeline was quiet after the loss of her much older rival, "Ash, I want a pokemon, to train to help in battle against Chris, and I will not be taking no for an answer," Madeline dictated with a determined expression, leaving Ash with a smile, "I might have been too proud to admit it, but I did consider the old man my friend," Madeline said with tears rolling down her face.

"Madeline, you're still too young to be having a pokemon of your own," Ash replied with a saddened expression.

"But I don't want to be standing on the sidelines anymore, from now on I want to fight alongside you and Salvia," Madeline said while crying at while still taking in the loss of her friend and rival.

"You're a brave girl, but I think we have important stuff to sort out first," Ash replied while looking down at the grieving royal, they walked into the entrance of the forest and towards the main city of the region, "now I know what it's like to lose a parent Madeline," Ash remarked while thinking about the loss of his father-in-law and potentially what he might have to do later on as they continued through the forest towards their next destination, "Colin please make sure everything is alright," Ash said while being followed by Madeline and his legendary pokemon.

* * *

**With the rebuilding now underway, tragedy has struck Salvia's family with a cowardly attack that cost the king his life, how will this affect the life of the young royals? The next episode will take place just after Ash's nineteenth birthday.**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far, and the battles against Chris are far from over, because there is another two regions to complete, then I have the intention to have Ash and Salvia journey again in the Kalos region.**

**Next up: episode 59: the lights after tragedy **


	17. The Lights after Tragedy

**Episode 59: the lights after tragedy.**

_I made a mistake in the chapter prior to the last one, but luckily I quickly fixed that minor error up, I guess that's what happens when you haven't done the story for a couple of months. For the first little bit of this chapter I was a little drunk when writing it, but I still hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Ash walked around the major city to check on the repairs that taking place, the moments of peace seemed too real to be true, the loss of his father-in-law was still ingrained in his memories and the sadness that Salvia has suffered since then, the bitter cold weather was taking its toll on the people who were rebuilding Castelia City, thinking back to what had happened during the war for Unova had been on the mind of the trainer while inspecting the construction sites of the major port city, "you know Raichu, this has been a difficult few months, Salvia hasn't fully taken in the death of her father and I still feel like I failed my mother," Ash told his partner pokemon while pulling out two of his pokeballs, thinking about his two legendary pokemon under his command, it was like fate was now laughing at him, he knew that getting his pay back was going to be difficult but knew that Chris and the Shadow Triad had to be brought to justice for Brian's death.

Ash looked around to see the kids looting for food much to the displeasure of the store owners, "get back here you little runts!" the store owner yelled out as he gave chase to the little kids, Ash stopped the man and gave him some of his money to help pay for the items, "what's the meaning of this?" the man asked in anger while looking at the money.

Ash tried to force the money into the store owner's hand, "well I am offering to pay for the stolen goods, I am certain the kids have a reason to do something like this, and I will find out for you," Ash offered happily as his Raichu looked up to his trainer with a smile.

"Fine, but I still don't know why you're doing this for a complete stranger," the man enquired with an uncertain expression, he watched as the trainer gave chase for the kids to help the store owner out, he looked at the money and soon became shocked at the amount that was given, "who is this guy? He gave me so much money," the man said with a surprised expression on his face, knowing that he never had the chance to give him the change for the massive amount given, he then spotted a small piece of paper and read the quick note, 'use this for repairs,' the store owner read to himself before turning around to see his shop still a mess from the war.

Ash looked around the town to see where the kids were, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate, "I know you're all around," Ash called out while walking to a location where he knew the kids were, "come on there is no hiding from an aura guardian," Ash commented while moving one of the boxes away to see the children cowering in fear, "alright the game is up, why did you steal the food and where are your parents?" Ash questioned the kids who were scared of what might happen.

The kids looked at one another picking themselves up knowing that there was no escape from the alleyway of the ruined city, "we lost our parents due to the war, we were stealing because we're all hungry and we have no money," one of the girls said solemnly, Ash looked over to Raichu with a little guilt and then thought of an idea, "I might be their older sister, but I was genuinely trying to look after my little siblings," the girl replied with a faint smile.

"Then come with me, I have an idea," Ash replied while leading the kids to the shop they stole from, "the first thing you lot need to do is apologize, the store own lost a lot as well," Ash commented while the children followed the trainer.

"We know it was wrong, but like I said we have no money, so what are we to do, we're too young to have a job," the girl stated with a frown before Ash stopped to kneel down in front of the girl.

"Listen, I paid for the stolen goods, but I don't think the store owner has a grudge either of you, he has also been through a hard time with this war as well," Ash retorted with a knowing grin. the group continued towards the shop through the streets of the destroyed city, street lights were still on the ground leaving little to no illumination as the skies started to darken, "alright guys just stay close," Ash instructed the small group.

"Excuse me, who are you?" one of the brothers asked with a smile.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, I am from Pallet Town, but I am also the prince of the Sinnoh Kingdom," Ash replied with a proud smile, the children gasped in awe at the meeting of a real life prince, "well I wasn't born to have the title, more like I married into it," Ash commented with a smile while picturing the princess in his mind, 'I hope she is doing fine,' Ash thought with a concerned expression still knowing that she still hadn't taken in the devastating events that took her father from her.

"She will be fine," one of the little girls asked assuring the trainer.

Ash nodded and looked up to see the shop and its own standing outside in front of it, "well this is where I will leave you," Ash commented while leaving the children in the care of the shop owner. Ash walked away waving to the little children knowing that they will not be stealing anymore, he turned away wondering what would be happening now, "you know Raichu, Salvia seems to be having a hard time, I guess it was my fault as well," Ash stated while the horrifying memories of the Shadow Triad ambushing the then king right in front of him, Madeline and Salvia, 'and I couldn't do a damn thing to save him, from now on, I will make sure that nothing like that ever happens to my princess,' Ash thought while walking quickly towards the Pokemon Center.

After making it to the building Ash spotted a black haired girl standing in front with a mostly orange pig like pokemon in her arms, "and what took you so long mister?" Madeline asked the prince who was scratching his head with embarrassment, "Salvia, still needs you to comfort her even after three months," Madeline told the trainer as she placed her Tepig on the ground.

"Oh come on, I was helping someone out, I can't just sit back when someone is in trouble," Ash replied with a more serious expression. After replying to Madeline Ash spotted the princess walking out of the Pokemon Center, she tried to say something but words wouldn't leave her lips, "still can't say a word," Ash commented while shaking his head in disbelief, 'she's been like this since we arrived, how do I get her to say a word, I simply refuse to battle the pin masters without hearing her words of support,' Ash thought while placing his hand on his chin.

Salvia placed her hand on the trainers face and smiled at him, she attempted to say something but still not a word coming from her, "Ash, what are we going to do, Salvia hasn't said a word in like three months," Madeline stated with a frown.

Ash smirked for a moment and came up with a quick fix solution, "so princess, where are we heading to next?" Ash asked with hope that he might be able to fix the problem that was afflicting Salvia, she gained an angered expression and seemed like she was ready to yell at him, but still nothing eventuated from her, "oh man that didn't work either, even provocation cannot get her to say a word," Ash complained while taking her hand and smiling at her. Salvia grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, she started to write something down before showing Ash, 'I am still so weak, yet you persist with me, why not leave me here alone?' Ash read the message leaving him in shock, he shook his head again and smiled at her, "no, that will never happen, I will stay by your side forever," Ash promised causing the princess to start crying, she dropped the paper and pen on the ground and embraced Ash tearfully.

Ash gently stroked Salvia's long blue hair while Salvia wept silently, unable to say a word of gratitude. Madeline watched this and started to think about what had just happened, the Unova region knew peace after the devastating war that the princess's uncle started but it felt like they hadn't gained a victory, "Ash, you are no closer to saving your mother and Salvia lost her father," Madeline stated quietly to herself while watching the two embrace, her fire type pokemon standing next to her.

Salvia pulled back and knelt down to pick up her clip board and pen but was stopped by Ash, "no you don't need that, I can tell by looking in your eyes and at your face," Ash commented while picking the items up himself, "I can tell what you're thinking and what you want to say," Ash remarked while placing the items back into her bag, he smiled at the royal and then pulled out his pokeball, "Reshiram, I need you to check up on Nimbasa City," Ash called out and instructed his legendary pokemon, the vast white pokemon immediately flew off to see the condition of Nimbasa City.

"Ash, what's the meaning of this?" Madeline asked the prince with a frown.

"A surprise," Ash replied with a hopeful smile, he walked pass the royal and the girl with Raichu behind him, "Madeline, how about after we finish up in Unova and go to Hoenn, I help you train your Tepig and teach you how to capture pokemon," Ash promised while walking up to the entrance of the medical facility, Ash looked towards the princess and nodded, "well it seems like Salvia wants to help too," Ash said with a smile as he turned and walked into the pokemon center, 'hopefully I can find a way to get Salvia to talk again,' Ash thought while walking through the main foyer of the building.

Madeline looked up at the bluenette with a concerned expression on her face, "so Salvia, when will you say something?" Madeline asked hopefully as the girls Tepig looked up curiously, Salvia shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her friend, the two girls walked into the medical facility to meet up with Ash, Madeline's Tepig followed the two girls in.

Salvia looked up to Ash and tilted her head, "I know Reshiram will be back soon, I cannot tell you what I am planning," Ash told the royal while reading her expressions, Salvia looked towards the ground with sadness knowing that this was the first time in a long time that he had kept a secret from her, 'I don't like keeping a secret, but I need to find a way to get her to talk again,' Ash thought while getting ready to greet his legendary pokemon.

'Friend, what about the Shadow Triad? I remember seeing their leader getting captured,' Darkrai questioned Ash with a stern voice.

'I know what you mean, the ambush was cowardly, I might be an aura guardian, but I didn't sense them before their appearance,' Ash told the dark type pokemon, he looked back at the royal writing a message to Madeline on a piece of paper, 'she wants something to eat, I am guessing an apple,' Ash thought while watching the little girl walking up to the café area of the Pokemon Center, Ash watched the black haired girl walking back with a red apple in her hand, giving it to the princess happily.

'How did you know what the princess wanted?' Darkrai asked the trainer.

Ash chuckled at the question knowing that Darkrai was correct to ask, 'I have known her for nearly two years, I can easily tell what she wants now, I guess that sort of happened about a month ago,' Ash replied to the legendary pokemon.

Ash looked up to see the vast white pokemon flying back to him, 'the city is almost completely rebuilt, but the eastern side of the city is complete,' Reshiram told the trainer calmly, the large dragon landed in front of Ash.

Ash rushed into the medical facility to get Salvia and Madeline, "come on you two, we're heading to Nimbasa City," Ash excitedly told the girls. Ash walked back out of the building with Madeline and Salvia following close behind, Ash and Raichu jumped onto the legendary pokemon followed by the two girls Ash helped Madeline up first and then assisted Salvia, the princess looked up at Ash with a warm smile, "there is no need to thank me, I have done it plenty of times," Ash told the royal with a smile of his own.

"Now Reshiram," Ash ordered his legendary pokemon, the mighty pokemon took off towards their next destination.

"Ash, what do you have planned?" Madeline asked while sitting behind the princess.

While Salvia held on to Ash tightly and resting her head on his back, the trainer looked back to smile at the girl, "wait until we get there," Ash replied to a now frustrated lass, she held onto her pokemon tightly and looked down to see the desert sands whipping around, "you know Madeline, one day you will be going on your own journey as well, have you decided what you want to do?" Ash asked the girl with a proud smile.

"I think I said this before, I want to be a strong as you but as graceful as Salvia," Madeline replied proudly while her pokemon nodded happily, "I want to beat all the gyms and become a pokemon coordinator, just like you and Salvia," Madeline explained her goals to Ash.

The trainer looked ahead proudly as the city skyline started to appear, the reconstruction was taking time, the cranes picking up steel beams while the Machoke were helping out with the reconstruction of the city, Ash looked to the east to see the theme park fully reconstructed, 'I don't understand why they had the rebuilt before anything else,' Ash wondered while nodding to his legendary pokemon, the vast white pokemon descended towards the ground slowly, "as Dawn would always say Salvia, no need to worry," Ash laughed while waiting for his pokemon to land in the nearly rebuilt city.

"So you wanted to bring us to a theme park?" Madeline questioned the prince with a frown, she grew angry at him for wanting to come here, "do you even care what happened three months ago? Is it really necessary to bring us here after the war?" Madeline barraged Ash with question.

Ash leapt off his pokemon after it landed followed by Madeline who landed on her own two feet, Salvia jumped off and landed in Ash's arms, "Madeline, there is something I want to show Salvia, that's why we are coming here," Ash answered the questions while placing the princess gently back on her feet. He recalled his pokemon and walked ahead with the girls following close behind, Tepig and Raichu followed them wondering what was going on, 'I hope I can remind Salvia, that no matter how bad things seem to be, that there will always be people there for her,' Ash thought while looking around to see the empty theme park.

"Ash, this place is empty," Madeline complained while being ignored by the trainer. They walked up to the entrance and were allowed in without paying, "great not only is this place empty we get in for free as well," Madeline pointed out with slight displeasure.

"Not that I am worried, it means this place belongs to us for the day," Ash replied with a smile, "come on Madeline, we do need to at least have a good time," Ash told the girl while Salvia clung to the trainer's arm, Ash looked into the princess's eyes and smiled before turning his attention back to the girl, "even Salvia agrees as well, Raichu, you go with Madeline, I need to be with Salvia alone," Ash stated while instructing his electric mouse to stay with the little girl.

Ash and Salvia left the little girl on her own with Ash's pokemon and Tepig, "this is just great, I am left alone with Ash's Raichu and my Tepig," Madeline complained while crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks, she looked around to see the rides that she wanted to go on, she walked up to the best ride in the theme park but was turned away, "what, I am at least old enough to get on this ride," Madeline complained while looking up at the attendant.

"I am sorry, but you don't reach the required height to be allowed to be on this ride," the attendant apologized with a stern expression.

"Oh come on I am vertically challenged but that shouldn't stop me from enjoying the rides," the little girl complained even further, while Raichu tried to pull her away from the ride to prevent further embarrassment, "you haven't seen the last of me," Madeline decreed while being pulled away from the ride attendant. Madeline looked around as Raichu pointed towards the ride which the girl was allowed to be on, "on no, that ride is for little kids," Madeline replied to the electric mouse while Tepig walked up to the ride entrance, "hey Tepig get back here, don't wonder off on your own like that!" Madeline yelled out to her starter pokemon, she chased after him and eventually caught up, she picked up the small pig like pokemon and turned him around to look in his eyes, "you're my first pokemon, I don't want Ash to think that I am irresponsible," Madeline told the fire pig pokemon with a smile as she put him down.

"Would you like to go on this ride? You do meet the acceptable height level," the attendant asked the little girl with a smile, the woman with a long blue dress and a white blouse opened up the gate and attempted to allow her in.

"I am sorry but I want to go on that ride," Madeline replied while pointing over to the large set of tracks and the cart moving over it with great speeds.

"I am sorry, but that ride is for big kids," the woman replied with a smile.

"I know, but I really want to ride it," Madeline replied with sadness.

Meanwhile in another part of the theme park Ash and Salvia were walking around together, "you know Salvia, what I am about to say might make you think that I am insensitive," Ash warned his wife with a nervous smile, "I know you're trying to ask me what do you mean?" Ash acknowledged quietly as the princess tilted her head without saying a word, "you see, even though bad things do happen, we need to move forward," Ash told the princess while they walked around the theme park.

Salvia pulled out her pad and pen to write down a message to Ash, 'that's not fair to say that, I lost my father three months ago and Madeline lost both her parents nearly a year ago,' Salvia wrote but was stopped by Ash, he took the pen and paper away and looked intensely into the bluenette's eyes, they seemed to have lost a sparkle that seem to have made Ash smile everytime.

"I know what you're going to write next Salvia, it was going to be me about the possibility of making a tough choice when it comes to my mother," Ash acknowledged with a serious expression, he looked away with a frown and took a deep breath, "if the only way of saving my mother is to do the unthinkable, then so be it," Ash explained as a he started to cry at even thinking about his next course of action.

Salvia grabbed the pen and paper and started to write again, 'was this choice easy for you to make?' Salvia wrote on the paper, she showed the question to Ash, he replied with a shake of the head shocking the royal greatly, she tried to write another message again but was stopped by Ash.

"I said there is no need to write, I can already tell what you're going to say by looking at your expressions," Ash commented while gulping, "you told me that a great leader has to make tough choices, in fact you're a better teacher than I am," Ash confessed with an embarrassed smile, he pulled out a book and gave it to the royal. "I finished this book a while ago, it was a great read," Ash declared while the princess accepted the book.

Ash and Salvia continued to walk around the theme park, Ash played a few games but failed to win a prize of any type, 'you know Ash, Madeline didn't see what you're trying to do, but I can clearly see it now,' Reshiram's voice echoed in the trainer's mind.

'I know Reshiram, but it's more difficult than you think, I will simply not battle Iris or Marlon until I can get Salvia to say something,' Ash returned with his response to the dragon's words.

'So you need her to cheer you on, she must mean a lot to you,' Reshiram insinuated while the couple continued to look around.

'Yes Reshiram, she means a lot to me and I will do anything to make her happy,' Ash confirmed with a proud smile.

Salvia looked over to Ash and pointed towards a slow ride, "you want to go on that one, alright then," Ash approved with a grin. The couple walked to the ride and were allowed on for free, "well the good thing is, I don't have to keep standing," Ash stated lazily as he climbed on board the small boat with Salvia following him soon after, the two took off down the narrow water way, "you know Salvia, the last three months you haven't said a single word," Ash commented while the ride slowly continued as they saw the sites of the park around them, they even noticed Madeline walking around with an ice cream cone.

"Oh man, what is taking those two so long, I am so bored," Madeline complained while licking her ice cream cone, still not noticing that Ash and Salvia were on a ride just meters from where she was walking.

Ash smiled knowing that she was still safe, "I might not understand completely what it's like to lose a parent in such a disastrous way, but I want you to know, that no matter what, I will still stand with you," Ash reaffirmed his standing with the princess, he remember the promise he made to Brian before he passed away from his injuries, "you know, I promised your dad something important before the Shadow Triad's attack finally took him away from you," Ash confessed while the princess stared at her love with a puzzled expression, "that's right I promised your dad, that I would always look after you and make you the happiest queen in the world," Ash proclaimed with a proud smile knowing that if he could succeed here then there was never going to be any doubt that he would fulfil the promise he made to Salvia's dad.

Salvia attempted to say something but still no words resonated from her mouth, the ride had ended and the two decided to walk back to meet up with Madeline, Ash looked up and smiled with an idea in mind, Ash walked over to the massive wheel, "ah a lovely couple, this ride is for free, so no need to be concerned," the man said while allowing the duo in with a smile.

After entering the Ferris Wheel, Ash and Salvia sat next to one another, "you see, I am certain your father would want you to be as strong as you can be, so for that, I will be there," Ash promised while the wheel spun around, the wheel stopped with the two at the top, they looked around to see the scenery of the region, "you know Salvia, this scenery is only something you can see from the top of the Ferris Wheel," Ash commented with joy, Salvia moved towards the window to see everything in the area, the reconstruction of the city and the forest just north east of the city, "you know Salvia, what I am showing you from here?" Ash questioned the teen with a smile, she looked back with a perplexed expression on her face, she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "What I am showing you is the fact that we can rebuild, our lives no matter how shattering events seem to be, if we give up, then the wishes of people who gave their lives for us would be in vain," Ash replied to Salvia's question.

Salvia sat next to Ash and started to think about what he had just said, she gulped and tried one more time to say something, "A-A…Ash," Salvia attempted causing Ash to break a smile, "I guess I am too weak to be a crown princess, I couldn't even protect my dad," Salvia confessed while she started to cry.

"No Salvia, you're not too weak, you're kind, gentle person, those are qualities that don't make you weak," Ash told the princess with a proud smile, "I never fell in love with you because, you were pretty, or really smart, I love you because you're a caring, sweet, gentle person," Ash confessed smoothly and proudly

Salvia looked to the floor of the cabin they were in with shame and clenched her fists in anger, "but I feel like I let my whole family down, I feel like I let myself down," Salvia commented while shedding a few tears.

"Salvia, you never said a word for three months, if anyone has let you or your family down, it was me," Ash replied with a heavy sigh, thinking about the final ambush that cost Brain his life and everything that has happened so far, the prince scratched the back of his head and wondered what was going to happen next, "I find myself a little confused at the moment, it seems like my six months of training still hasn't shown any results," Ash complained while Salvia tilted her head again in confusion, "hey don't think like that," Ash ordered the Sinnoh royal with a smile.

"I forgot, you now know exactly what I am thinking," Salvia commented while shrugging her shoulders.

The ride came to an end allowing Ash and Salvia to exit the Ferris Wheel, Salvia exited first followed by Ash, they were soon greeted by Madeline who placed her hands on her hips, frowning at the two, "so you could have said something Ash," Madeline complained while walking up to the trainer, she stomped on his foot causing him to hop around in pain.

"Sorry about worrying you Madeline," Salvia replied with a grin.

Madeline stared in shock, wondering what to say, tears started to well up and joy filled her face, she quickly ran up to Salvia and hugged her, "I missed hearing you talk Salvia," Madeline cried while Ash looked on with a smile on his face.

Salvia returned the embrace from the little girl, the two girls stepped away and smiled at one another happy that things seemed to have returned to their rightful place, "I am sorry I worried you both, oh and one more thing," Salvia stated before kissing Ash on the cheek, she pulled back and smiled at him, "it's a little late but Happy Birthday Ash," Salvia declared joyfully before turning around to start walking towards the exit of the theme park, "thank you Ash, you saved me again," Salvia thankfully told, sweetly smiling at him.

"I couldn't just sit back to see you sad forever," Ash replied happily.

"We should head to your next master's battle, I want to watch you battle, so I can cheer you on with all my might," Salvia decreed while watching Ash call out his mighty legendary pokemon.

"Yes finally a friendly battle between two trainers, instead of a war," Madeline cheered while jumping up and down while the three pokemon in the area smiled at the girl.

Ash climbed onto his pokemon and helped the girls up, Tepig and Raichu soon followed and the group left the Theme Park ready for Ash to face his next challenge, "now we can continue our journey, uninterrupted by war," Ash declared with a proud smile as they flew off towards Oplucid City, 'Brian, I promise to keep your daughter safe,' Ash thought of the king while looking at the princess who was sitting behind him.

"Thinking about my dad and making a promise to him are we?" Salvia asked the trainer with a bright grin.

"Not you too," Ash complained before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

**The journey recommences after the war that engulfed Unova, now Ash will challenge Iris for the Fang Pin.**

**Will Ash win his battle? And what pokemon will he be using against Iris? **

**Next time Episode 60: The Dragons of Unova**


	18. Dragons of Unova

**Episode 60: The Dragons of Unova.**

_Time to bring in the last two pin battles, they will occur pretty quickly so I can head on to the next saga which will send them to the Hoenn region._

* * *

Flying through the sky with Salvia and Madeline sitting behind him and on the back of Ash's legendary pokemon, the trio wondered what to do after the Unova region was finished, they knew that they wanted to see the sights but the war prevented them ever getting the chance, the trainer looked back and smiled at the two girls, "you know, after Salvia completes her journey, we need to revisit this region," Ash acknowledged with a gentle smile. Salvia looked away deep in thought, wondering what to say, "there is something wrong," Ash told the bluenette while maintaining his composure, he noted that Salvia's expression changed to worry, "in our next journey, you want to be my rival," Ash remarked as the royal nodded in shock.

"I want to get stronger, but I cannot do that if you shelter me every time we go to another region, I want to prove to myself, to you and in honour of my dad, that I can get stronger on my own two feet," Salvia replied with a smile while looking up to Ash with joy as she looked over to the little girl, she noted Ash's saddened face, "hey nothing to worry about, it will be a friendly rivalry, but I need to travel the Kalos region on my own, I have decided that I need to start fresh, so I will be leaving my pokemon at the palace," Salvia told Ash while he looked away, seeing the city up ahead.

"I see, I accept your challenge," Ash replied happily knowing that it would be in Salvia's best interest. "But also know that things can and will change," Ash reminded the royal while looking over his shoulder.

"Then let me be the third to say, that I want to travel on my own in the Kalos region, I guess it seems after your Master's challenge we will be going our separate ways for a while," Madelne stated but started to feel uneasy about this idea, 'why is it that hearing those two talk about going on a journey in another region make me feel so uneasy?' Madeline questioned herself while the large white pokemon she was sitting on started to descend towards the ground, towards the city. She remained deep in thought until she started to become visibly upset about being separated from Ash and Salvia, "why are you two okay with this?!" Madeline yelled out, questioning the married couple.

The pokemon landed in front of the Pokemon Center, after landing Madeline jumped off of the legendary pokemon and ran into the red roofed building, Ash and Salvia looked at one another and nodded in approval, "she isn't so certain, about doing this one her own, but we have plenty of time Salvia," Ash knowingly told his young wife.

Salvia placed her right hand on his shoulder and smiled at the trainer, "I will go and talk to her, you go ahead and challenge the pin master, I will catch up to you," Salvia told Ash of the plan before heading into the medical facility.

Ash watched the princess approached the little and started to talk to her, "it won't be easy for either of us Madeline," Ash whispered to himself while turning around. 'But I think it was best to say it now than to wait for the last minute,' Ash thought while walking towards the gym with Raichu following his trainer with a concerned expression.

Meanwhile back in the Pokemon Center Salvia was trying to talk to the black haired girl, she locked herself in with her Tepig, "Leave me alone, I really wanted to travel with you to discover more about what I wanted for myself," Madeline cried while falling onto the bed and hitting the pillow.

"Madeline, even Ash isn't completely happy with this, but he knows that as we travel together, we cannot get better, in truth I think he understands that we are holding each other back, for you he wants you to get stronger on your own, for him, he seeks another challenge, and for me, I have something I want to prove," Salvia explained while leaning back on the wall nearing the room, she looked towards the window, to see the trees lining a road leading towards a new destination, "maybe that's because Ash knows that the best way to get better is to take a separate road, I can see that he isn't taking it all that well, even now, he is battling Iris for the pin and is struggling to come to terms with the fact that for a while after his Master's challenge we will be separated," Salvia stated with a tear rolling down her face.

Madeline sat up listening to Salvia's words while her Tepig was looking up to her happily, "but, I was hoping that we would be family after this journey," Madeline replied to Salvia as she grasped the pillow as hard as she could.

"Madeline, even though we will be separated, I doubt Ash would forget about us, nor would he abandon us," Salvia retorted while pulling out a photo of Ash and herself from her pocket, she looked at it proudly thinking about where this new road will take them, "becoming stronger our own way," Salvia stated with a smile while looking at the photo happily, "I trust Ash with all my life, so I know that after this challenge and after our journey in the Kalos Region we will be together again, hopefully forever," Salvia declared with joy while clutching the picture close to her heart.

"You trust Ash, so much, but do you remember he left you for six months?" Madeline questioned the princess while getting to her feet walking to the door.

"Yes, he did, but he returned after that, saved my life saved you and everyone," Salvia retorted seriously, she heard the door opening, Salvia looked towards the girl who was drying up her tears, "come on, my prince still needs our support, so let's go," Salvia told the girl as she knelt down in front of the black haired girl, she placed her hand on the girls head gently and smiled at her softly, "you have nothing to worry about, I know you look up to Ash, so I doubt he would do anything to abuse that trust you have in him," Salvia assured the girl while the girl.

"I am sorry, but I still feel like we should never be separated from one another," Madeline stated while clearing the last of her tears, she looked up to see Salvia smiling at her sweetly, picturing a woman with long black hair, green eyes wearing a pink dress and a blue blouse. The girl shook her head and closed her eyes, 'did I just see my mother?' Madeline questioned herself while switching back to reality.

"Are you alright Madeline? You look like you have seen a ghost," Salvia enquired before being hugged by the little girl.

"I just saw my mother, but that isn't possible, I lost her when Ash saved me," Madeline answered much to the shock of the princess.

Salvia smiled while the girl cried, "Where did you see here?" Salvia asked softly.

The girl pushed herself back and looked away for a moment, she returned her focus onto Salvia and raised her left hand, "I saw, her in you," Madeline reacted as she pointed to the princess much to her shock, "you two are so similar, both pretty, kind and caring, just like Ash is to my father, but I never said anything about it," Madeline confessed solemnly as she pulled out a small pendent from her pocket, she opened the locket and showed Salvia a picture of her parents, "Ash and you even look similar, except my mom has long black hair while you have long blue hair," Madeline pointed out while Salvia looked at the small pictures of Madeline's biological parents, she looked at the man who had a similar expression to Ash but was wearing a business suit and had spiky blonde hair.

Salvia closed the locket and placed Madeline's other hand over it, she sweetly smiled at the girl, "you're right, your mother is really pretty, so please keep remembering them," Salvia requested while pushing the girls hand back towards her friend, "in reality I cannot replace your real mother just like Ash cannot do the same for your father, but what we will do for them is look after you," Salvia promised Madeline warmly as she got up and started to walk towards the exit, she looked back to see Madeline standing on the spot with a determined gaze, "what is it Madeline?" Salvia asked the eight year old with a smile.

"I have a request, I am happy that you are honest with me, but there is something I want from you and Ash before we leave Unova," Madeline decreed while her Tepig sat next to her watching the scene unfolding.

"What is it Madeline, Ash and I do promise to look after you," Salvia replied gently.

Madeline looked at the locket and started to cry, "I want a second chance," Madeline proclaimed while Salvia tilted her head.

"At What?" Salvia enquired.

"At having a family, I want you and Ash to adopt me," Madeline requested while Salvia gasped at the request.

"But Madeline, I am old enough to be your sister," Salvia replied in disbelief.

Madeline shook her head and looked up to the princess with a smile as tears continued to flow from her eyes, "I don't care Salvia, a second chance at a family, I need it," the black haired girl decreed while trying to broaden her smile.

"Very well," Salvia submitted with a soft grin, "I will talk to Ash about it, but first we need to be at his battle, I would hate to see him lose while we aren't there," Salvia assured the girl.

At the gym building Ash was in the midst of a battle between him and Iris, Iris still had six pokemon at her disposal while Ash was down two pokemon, "come on Ash, stop hesitating, I know you better than that," Iris told the trainer with frustration. She looked at her dragon pokemon who was concerned about the contents of two of his pokeballs, "you have legendries don't you, why else would my Druddigon shiver like that?" Iris questioned the trainer with a frown, "yet you hold back, what's on your mind?" Iris asked the trainer with a determined expression.

Ash looked away while holding his next pokeball, "it's nothing Iris," Ash muttered in reply to Iris' enquiry.

"Cut the crap Ash, I know better to know that it is something," Iris barked back angrily while watching Ash hesitate with his choice of pokemon, 'something isn't right, I have never known Ash to hesitate, he is preoccupied with something,' Iris wondered while her dragon pokemon roared impatiently for the opposing trainer's pokemon.

"Charizard I choose you," Ash called out his winged fire type pokemon, he let out a powerful bellow signalling that he was ready to battle the dragon master.

"You let out one of your strongest pokemon, one that I thought was a dragon type," Iris stated with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah I remember that, but I was thinking more about what would happen after my Master's challenge," Ash replied with a sad smile, he looked towards the benches to see that Salvia and Madeline weren't there supporting him, 'Salvia, where are you?' Ash asked himself while remembering the times she cheered him in battle.

He closed his eyes with memories of his journey so far, "come on Ash, show them what the prince of Sinnoh can do!" Salvia yelled out her words of support.

The trainers face lit up, he looked back to see Salvia and Madeline standing at the entrance of the battle field with Tepig in the younger girls arms, "finally, you two showed up," Ash retorted with a cheeky grin, he returned his focus on the battle with his Charizard at the ready to face the powerful dragon type pokemon, "Charizard attack with Dragon Tail," Ash instructed his pokemon with great vigour.

"Dragon Claw," Iris called for the counter, the two pokemon charged at one another but the red faced blue dragon was knocked back with a vicious hit by Ash's Charizard, Iris quickly turned around to see her dragon hit the wall, "Druddigon!" Iris yelled out, her combatant tried to pick itself up but soon fell to the ground knocked out of the battle in one hit by the prince's pokemon, "I don't remember his Charizard being that strong," Iris whispered to herself while recalling her knocked out pokemon, "Flygon, it's time to battle," Iris called out her second pokemon to battle.

The mighty fire type roared at the green dragon type ready to attack again, "wow Salvia, Ash's pokemon are very strong," Madeline commented while the two pokemon flew up to commence the battle.

"Yes indeed, Ash's pokemon are strong," Salvia retorted while the two trainers called for their attacks, the powerful fire type unleashed a devastating, blast of flames towards the dragon type as it unleashed it's torrent of flames at the same time, the two girls watched in awe as the two potent attacks crashed into one another, the heat inside the building started to melt the seats in the stands and the windows started to crack from the intense heat. Everyone nearby was starting to sweat as the flames started to form a ball of red hot fire.

"If this continues someone will get hurt," Iris told herself as she jumped away from what would be ground zero of the attack, "Flygon, stop the attack and get out of there," Iris quickly ordered her dragon type pokmone. The green dragon flew out of the way and the ball of flames crashed in the area where Iris was initially standing, the gym leader breathed a sigh of relief before looking up to see Ash's Charizard clasping the dragon type, "no Flygon," Iris yelled out in shock.

Ash smirked knowing that this was the chance he was waiting for, "now hit it with Seismic Toss," Ash commanded with great confidence. The orange winged pokemon flew in a circle before sending the mystic pokemon crashing into the ground. Ash knew that it wasn't over when he noticed the dragon getting back up, "alright end this with DragonTail," Ash gave out his next command.

"Quick Flygon, counter with Dragon Claw," Iris issued her instructions to the tiring dragon. The two pokemon started their collision course not wanting to disappoint their, the glowing white tail of Charizard and the white claws extending out from Flygon aimed directly at the opposing pokemon. The two pokemon collided with their attacks dealing significant damage to one another, the fire type got back to his feet and roared out proudly, "no way, my Flygon was defeated," Iris stated in disbelief knowing that the tide of the battle had just shifted into Ash favour, "I guess it's no use me holding back anymore," Iris decreed while recalling her fallen partner and picking her next pokeball, "Dragonite, time to battle," Iris called out her third pokemon, the large blue pokemon with red wings flew into the air automatically meeting with Ash's fire type pokemon.

Ash nodded knowing that his friend for a few years was a strong battler, he could almost feel his heart pounding against his chest almost as if it was going to come out, "about damn time, you started using your best Dragons," Ash retorted with a proud look on his face, "Charizard, start things off with Steel Wing," Ash ordered his pokemon quickly.

"Salamence, attack with Dragon Claw," Iris gave out her orders, the two mighty pokemon charged towards one another.

The two pokemon collided with their powerful attacks as they flew passed one another, they quickly turned around to attempt another of the same attacks flying passed one another while not dealing much damage to each other, "come on Ash, you can win this battle," Salvia and Madeline cheered loudly as the two pokemon continued to glare at one another wanting to test one another.

"Attack now with Slash," Ash gave out his command with conviction.

"Stop Charizard with Dragon Claw again," Iris ordered her pokemon with her right hand clenched in a fist, the two pokemon flew on a collision course with one another, not willing to back down, they slashed down at each other causing the two fighters to fall to the ground, "no way, the two are even," the dragon master gasped in awe at the two pokemon's abilities in battle.

Ash smirked knowing that this battle wasn't going as Iris had expected, "come on Iris, I thought you were better than that, I remember when I was first here, you never hesitated to battle me with your best," Ash told the purple haired girl calmly.

"You're not battling me at your best either, so you can't say anything," Iris retorted as the two pokemon got back up, panting with parts of the gym now destroyed from the battle, "if we take this battle to another level, then we would destroy this entire gym and you know it Iris," Ash reaffirmed coolly as the dragon master nodded in agreement.

"You're right Ash, I can tell you have two powerful legendries on your team," Iris replied with a confident tone, she looked at her pokemon bellowing at the orange pokemon, "so I need to battle at my best, Salamence attack with Rock Slide," Iris told her pokemon to attack, an avalanche of boulders came crashing down onto Charizard dealing immense damage on him, the fire type got back up slowly and tried to fly up but winced in pain.

Ash saw the fire type's wing and saw a break in it, "Charizard, your battle is over," Ash commented with concern over his own pokemon.

"What, your pokemon could have still battled," the dragon master stated, watching her friend recalling the fire type pokemon.

"Yes he could have, but I am concerned for his broken wing," Ash replied while looking over to his Raichu, he nodded allowing his electric type to take to the battle, "now, it's time to take this battle more seriously," Ash decreed with supreme confidence, "Raichu, start things off with Thunderbolt," Ash called for the first attack of the round, the smaller electric attack sent out a powerful bolt of electricity towards the dragon type pokemon.

"Quick dodge it now Salamence," Iris commanded of her tired dragon type pokemon, as the powerful pokemon flapped it's giant red wings it was hit by an unforgiving blast of electricity, the dragon roared out in agony as it hit the ground from the powerful attack, "don't give up!" Iris instructed her dragon type pokemon, the intimidating pokemon slowly got back up but was panting heavily from the powerful attack.

"Now, finish it with Volt Tackle," Ash called for the final attack of the round, the small electric pokemon charged towards the large blue pokemon, gaining a thunderous aura, running towards it with bolts of lightning coming from his small body.

Iris knew that there was no way that her Salamence could take the hit, she pulled out her pokeball and recalled her pokemon, " you won that round Ash," Iris submitted steadily, her friend's pokemon ran back to Ash's side ready to face the next combatant.

"Salvia, why are they recalling their pokemon before they get knocked out?" Madeline enquired silently.

"Because they know when their pokemon can no longer battle," Salvia replied knowingly, the two girls returned their attention to the battle and watched Iris call out a large black pokemon with three heads, "what is that pokemon?" Salvia asked, she pulled out her pokedex and scanned the pokemon to gather information.

"Raichu, start this off with Iron Tail," Ash ordered the electric mouse.

"Hydreigon, use Crunch," Iris commanded quickly.

Ash smiled knowing that Iris could have made a mistake, he watched the two pokemon crash into one another with their respective attacks, it was then Ash noticed a spark flying from the large black and purple dragon, "Iris, you just made a big mistake," Ash commented happily.

"What do you mean Ash?" Iris asked her friend.

Salvia and Madeline looked towards one another shrugging their shoulders, "yeah Salvia what does he mean?" Madeline asked the bluenette, puzzled by what the prince was saying.

"I don't know, but Ash seems really sure of himself," Salvia replied while Ash laughed out loud.

"Well you two, Raichu's static now comes into play," Ash retorted to everyone's questions, "you of all people should have known that Iris, since you are a pin master," Ash remarked causing Iris to get upset with the trainer's words.

"I know about static, I just forgot your Raichu had static," Iris stated while making an excuse to cover up her mistake, "Hydreigon, attack with Dragon Pulse," Iris instructed her pokemon, alarge burst of energy formed in the mouths of the dragons three heads.

"Raichu, dodge with Volt Tackle," Ash replied to Iris' attack, the dragon attack crashed in the place where Raichu was standing, "now attack with Thunderbolt," Ash instructed his powerful partner pokemon.

With the thunderous aura made by Volt Tackle, the electric mouse sent a sudden burst of electricity towards the brutal pokemon surrounding it with the burst of electricity, "Hydreigon!" Iris yelled out while the energy dissipated.

Ash gritted his teeth knowing that Raichu didn't deal much damage to the dragon, "great, I also forgot to remember that Dragons are strong defensively against electric types," Ash hissed while clenching his fists, seeing the powerful dragon getting back up and getting ready to battle the smaller electric type pokemon, "attack with Iron Tail," Ash ordered his pokemon calmly.

"Dragon Pulse," Iris countered quickly.

While Raichu was charging towards the dark type pokemon with a stiffened tail the brutal pokemon unleashed a powerful Dragon Pulse on the incoming attacker, the electric mouse flew towards the trainer hurting from the powerful dragon, "Raichu, get up buddy," Ash told his partner pokemon.

"I guess, you're Raichu isn't strong enough," Iris boasted while she nodded again to call for another Dragon Pulse.

"Raichu, attack with Volt Tackle," Ash instructed his partner pokemon, the small electric mouse got up and charged towards the powerful dragon pokemon with a powerful yellow aura.

"Hydreigon dodge it now!" Iris yelled out, calling off the attack that she intended for Ash's Raichu, but before the mighty dragon could move out of the way, it was hit by a powerful tackle dealing significant damage, "come on get back up," Iris called to her pokemon, after the attack was finished she sighed in relief after seeing her pokemon still ready to battle, but also noticed that Ash's Raichu was out for the count after the powerful attack, "that was close," Iris noted while watching her friend pick up the fallen combatant, it was then that Iris gulped knowing that she was going to battle against the final two pokemon of Ash's team, 'his legendary pokemon are coming,' Iris reminded herself.

"Here goes, Ash will no longer be using non legendries," Salvia whispered quietly, Salvia and Madeline watched the trainer call out a mostly black pokemon with a white fog billowing from its head and red spiky growth around its neck, 'I wonder how he will handle Darkrai,' Salvia questioned herself feeling concerned about the dark type in his command.

"Darkrai, start this battle with Focus Blast," Ash ordered the legendary pokemon.

"Dragon Pulse now," Iris gave out a panicked command.

The two pokemon powered up their attacks and unleashed it without care, the pitch-black pokemon jumped towards the dragon and awaited Ash's command, "attack with Focus Blast again," Ash instructed the legendary pokemon, this time a the light blue orb crashed into the brutal pokemon knocking it out in the process.

"I have never faced such a strong pokemon before," Iris whispered to herself, sweat start to form on her forehead, pulling out her pokeball, "I will be that pokemon, Dragonite, time to show them what we are made of," Iris called out her next pokemon.

"Ah Dragonite, definitely one of your best, be ready Darkrai," Ash confirmed while his dark type pokemon readied itself for battle.

"Dragonite, start things off with Ice Beam," Iris told her pokemon.

"Dark Void," Ash counted coolly, the dark type raised its arms and formed a ball of dark energy, the ball dispersed barely missing the dragon type pokemon, the beam crashed into the dark type dealing damage while ice started to form on it right arm, 'crap, Darkrai's right arm is trapped in ice,' Ash told himself while Iris started to smirk at the trainer.

"So a legendary gets beaten by a dragon," Iris stated as her confidence started to build, "Flamethrower," Iris gave out the next command.

'Perfect, Iris was starting to get over confident,' Ash acknowledged with a broad smile, "all that work Iris, and you make another mistake," Ash commented quietly as he shrugged his shoulders, "Darkrai, take the flame thrower," Ash instructed the pitch-black pokemon with assurance, the dark type waited for the fire type attack to land much to Iris horror, the flames engulfed the legendary pokemon, "Dark Void," Ash silently told the dark type, a ball of dark energy flew out from the flames causing the dragon to fall asleep.

"Dragonite, wake up!" Iris told her pokemon as the firestorm cleared revealing Darkrai with embers falling around it, its right arm now free and the single blue eye now fixed on the sleeping dragon. "Hurry Dragonite, wake up now," Iris started to panic, the dragon roared in pain leaving Iris unsure of what was going on.

"Bad Dreams, an ability exclusive to Darkrai, any pokemon that is asleep will be afflicted with this ability causing damage to it," Ash explained while Darkrai got ready to attack again, "Dream Eater," Ash ordered quickly not wanting to give the dragon a chance to get out of his sleep, the dark type started to glow with Dragonite following, more damage was caused while Darkrai started to regain its health.

"Come on Dragonite, don't give up," Iris said with her voice finally reaching the tiring dragon, the dragon master sighed in relief but knew that her friend had the upper hand in the battle, "Dragonite, attack with Dragon Rush," Iris called out for a last ditch effort against Ash's powerful pokemon.

"Counter with Dark Pulse," Ash issued the command quickly, as the dragon type rushed towards the legendary pokemon, Darkrai sent out a powerful blast of dark energy towards the incoming attack, the attacks collided with Dragonite taking a devastating hit, the Iris'pokemon fell to the ground knocked out of the battle, giving Ash the round and giving him the advantage.

"Dragonite, you were really good," Iris complimented her pokemon as she recalled it, she watched as her friend recalled the pitch-black pokemon, 'great, he only wanted to give Darkrai one round, but guess I will give it a shot against his next pokemon,' Iris told herself as she got her final pokemon ready to call out, "Haxorus, let's show our friend what we have learnt over the years," Iris called out her final pokemon to the battle. The large yellow and black bipedal pokemon stood at the ready to face whatever Ash would bring out.

"Nice Iris, you evolved you Axew, but it will not be enough, Reshiram, I choose you," Ash called for his dragon to face Iris' final pokemon of her team.

The vast white pokemon stood ready to battle, its blue eyes fixed on the opposing pokemon, "the legendary dragon of Unova," Iris said with fear etched in her eyes, "Dragon Claw now," Iris hurriedly gave out her command.

"Dragon Pulse," Ash counted calmly.

Salvia and Madeline watched the prince's dragon form a ball of energy before unleashing it at the charging pokemon, "amazing power, I don't think Iris' pokemon has much of a chance of surviving that sort of power," Salvia whispered to herself, after the attack cleared up Haxorus was still standing breathing heavily much to Salvia's surprise, 'impressive, she trains her pokemon well,' Salvia thought with a smile, 'well what can you expect from Ash's friends, they are all strong, can I be as strong as them?' Salvia wondered to herself while looking over to Ash who had a grin plastered over his face, 'would I ever be as strong as Ash?' Salvia continued to ask herself while watching Iris recall her pokemon.

Iris walked up to Ash with the Fang Pin in hand, "I know when I am beaten, you're as strong as ever," Iris submitted, proud of the battle she had with the trainer, she extended her hand out to Ash, "I guess I still have a lot to learn," Iris confessed with a nervous smile.

"No Iris, that was a great battle, we should have a rematch when I revisit with Salvia and Madeline," Ash told the Dragon master proudly.

"Well, I better get to training, I want to defeat Reshiram and Darkrai," Iris retorted with confidence, she noticed Salvia and Madeline walking to Ash's side before noticing the princess saying something in Ash's ear.

"Alright, Iris, we shall see you again," Ash commented while recalling the vast white pokemon. The trio walked out of the building while Iris looked at her pokeballs.

"So Ash, the reason why I wanted to have you come outside is because Madeline has a request," Salvia stated while allowing Madeline to take the stage.

The gentle breeze whipped the girls hair around while the trees started to sway with the dragons running around the fields of the city, "I want you and Salvia," Madeline started before gulping nervously, she looked up to Ash and then towards Salvia who was urging her on to make the request, mouthing her support to her, "I want you and Salvia to adopt me," Madeline requested with her fists clenched and her eyes closed fearing the response from her friend.

Ash looked down at the girl and messed her hair again, "are you sure about it?" Ash asked the little girl.

"Yes, I am certain, so please Ash and Salvia," Madeline pleaded with them.

"If it's alright with Salvia then yes I will sign the papers, since you are officially an orphan of war," Ash retorted with a warm smile, "but I will only do it before we leave Unova," Ash decreed with a smile, before being hugged by the little girl, 'I guess this was Salvia's idea as well,' Ash smirked while returning the embrace, "I guess that would now make you the princess of Sinnoh," Ash cheekily told the black haired girl.

"So you two, now that we have got this in order, shall we go and get Ash's final pin of the region or are we going to stay her forever?" Salvia questioned playfully as her husband looked up to Salvia and nodded.

"Alright, time to head out," Ash replied as he walked towards the Pokemon Center to heal his pokemon from the battle.

Madeline skipped behind Ash with her Tepig and Raichu, leaving Salvia behind to think about her question from before, "I want to be as strong as Ash, I want to prove to him that I am strong, the person I want to see me get stronger was never Colin or my dad, it is you Ash," Salvia whispered to herself while taking the first steps towards the medical facility, 'I want to get stronger, but on my own two feet, not relying on Ash to help me train, not doing it because I want to, but because I want to prove to Ash, that I can be strong without anyone helping me out,' Salvia thought to herself while stopping at the parklands, "I will become as strong as Ash and his friends, this I promise dad!" Salvia yelled out her vow to the world and for her father.

* * *

**The tenth pin battle is down and out, one more left to in this region, Marlon the Dew Pin. The journey in the Kalos region is being set, but it seems that the trio will be separated in that region? Or will they, an event is set to occur that will change everything between Ash and Salvia, this will happen in 2 chapters from now.**

**Next time Episode 61: The Crashing Waves of Humilau**


	19. The Crashing Waves of Humilau

**Episode 61: The Crashing Waves of Humilau**

_The final two chapters of this saga, the final pin of the region followed by a special chapter in the next, then off to Hoenn for the trio._

* * *

It had been a few days since Ash's victory against Iris, the trainer looked at the pin with a prod smile thinking about the battle that he had, "I guess I was lucky to have Salvia there when I needed her support," Ash reminded himself while putting the pin in the protective case with his other nine pins, it was then that he felt someone squashing his foot, "ouch, what the hell Madeline?" Ash asked while trying to hide the pain from the girls.

"You forgot me Ash," Madeline replied with Tepig still in her arms, puffing up her cheeks angered that Ash forgot that she was supporting him in the battle, "I was there to, hoping you would win, maybe next time I will support the opposing trainer," Madeline dictated causing the prince to scratch the back of his head with a nervous grin.

Salvia stood back seeing the two having a small argument, "well at least they are almost like family," Salvia whispered to herself while walking up to them, she placed her hands on the two trying to calm them down, "come on you two, we need to see how Marlon, Hilda and Hilbert are doing," Salvia told the two as they looked away crossing their arms, 'come on you two, Ash will be finished here and then we can head to Hoenn," Salvia said while trying to calm her husband and the girl down.

Madeline walked a head with her Tepig and Raichu following, "man it seems like I hit a nerve," Ash commented while watching the black haired girl walking off.

Salvia stood next to Ash and placed her right hand on her chin, "I think I know why she is upset, you haven't once thanked her for cheering, after all she looks up to you as a trainer," Salvia replied quietly.

"Now you make me feel guilty," Ash replied with a frown. Ash called out his vast white pokemon ready to take off towards the next city, "Madeline, come on, we can get to Humilau City faster with Reshiram," Ash told the girl quietly.

Madeline looked back and smiled at the trainer before turning back towards the exit of the city, "right, you want to finish this region off as soon as you can," Madeline replied with a smirk, she returned her gaze to Ash who nodded calmly.

The trio, Tepig and Raichu climbed onto the legendary pokemon and flew off towards the next city, "no wait Reshiram, can we head to Undella Town instead?" Ash asked his pokemon, the powerful white pokemon changed the flight path much to the surprise of the girls, "I remember something we need to see, it might be our only chance," Ash replied with a smile as he looked forward.

Salvia and Madeline looked at one another wondering what Ash was thinking, "I know you want to surprise us Ash, but can you make it less obvious?" Princess Salvia shrugged her shoulders while displaying a certain amount of displeasure at Ash's attempt in surprising her, "you forget that I know what you're thinking, so there is no need to hide it from me."

"Hmph, I should have known, we can read one another's thoughts," Ash submitted with a gentle smile, "I was hoping to surprise you by showing the Marine Tube, it takes less time to get to Humilau City," Ash explained to the royal while Madeline listened with intent.

"Why would you take the time to show us Ash?" Madeline questioned the prince of Sinnoh innocently.

The vast white pokemon continued on the flight path as the trainer began to think about what he had said earlier, "we haven't had the chance to see the sights of the region, we never had a break unless we went to the theme park in Nimbasa City," Ash commented while thinking back to what happened to Salvia's dad.

Salvia placed her right on her husband's shoulder and gentle rested her head on it, "I know you're thinking about what happened to my dad, it wasn't your fault Ash," Salvia assured the trainer softly.

"Yeah Ash, it was that nasty Chris and the Shadow Triad, they are to blame for what happened," Madeline boldly told Ash with her fists clenched.

"I know Madeline, I guess this journey has turned into a mess thanks to Chris," Ash remarked while placing his hand over Salvia's, he closed his eyes and remembered the journey so far, remembering the time Ash and Salvia were being chased by King Brian and his guards while fending off Chris and Alex at the same time, "we have been through so much since our journey started Salvia," Ash remarked while Madeline tilted her head.

"Yes we have and now with Madeline, it seems like we have a small family of our own," Salvia gently told Ash as the legendary started to descend to the ground. Salvia looked at the remains of the fortifications, "it has been so long since we were here last, this town seems deserted," Salvia said with immense guilt as tears started to flow from her eyes, "this is where dad told me to follow my heart," Salvia decreed as the legendary landed in the middle of the town.

_(Flashback)_

Brian walked towards the hospital where his daughter was staying, Salvia looked out the window to see her father walking in, "I guess, he seems to have been affected by Ash's disappearance as well, I can see that he trusts Ash," Salvia whispered to herself with a proud grin.

"Salvia, who are you talking to?" the little girl asked the royal.

Salvia turned around while placing her hand where her lung had partially collapsed, "no one, just thinking out loud," Salvia replied with a smile. The princess walked up to her bed and sat climbed on, she sat down and looked at the letter, "Madeline, I know what you think of my father, he will be coming to talk to me, do something to amuse yourself just as long as you don't get into too much trouble," Salvia told the girl with a smile.

"What are you? My mother?" Madeline asked the royal with a cheeky grin, "I promise not to do anything that would get me into trouble," Madeline promised but Salvia didn't realise that the little girl had crossed her fingers behind her back.

"She can be very mischievous, much like Ash," Salvia told herself as she opened the draws to get a photo out, she looked at it for a moment and started to smile, looking at the photo of Ash with his arm around her shoulder, his smile broad and a his left hand signally peace, "I miss you Ash, I want you back by my side," Salvia started to cry.

Salvia lifted her head to see her father enter the room, "I see you are still looking at that photo of you and Ash, I guess he means more to you than I imagined," Brian stated with pride, he moved towards the bed and sat next to his daughter, "I still can't believe he blamed himself for you getting sick," Brian said with a frown.

"It wasn't that dad, I think he was feeling the pressure of becoming the crown prince," Salvia retorted with a saddened expression.

"I guess that was my fault, getting captured led to what happened to Lady Delia, I don't think he has fully recovered from that," Brian stated wisely, before turning his attention to the photo, "you both seem really happy," Brian pointed out with joy.

"I know, this is something I miss so much, being happy to stand with Ash smiling and always enjoying one another's company," Salvia confessed with a tear falling down her cheeks.

"Salvia, my daughter, you have so much in life to look forward to, maybe I will let you have that freedom you seek, I am to blame for you escaping the palace anyway," Brian told his daughter with a smile as looked at the photo again, "follow what your heart tells you, I know full well where it will lead you," the king told his daughter with a grin, "and don't worry, Ash will be back." The king assured the bluenette with an assured smile. "Also this war with my brother might lead to an unfortunate event, if anything happens to me, your mother and I agreed to give you and Ash have the thrown, but she will continue to watch over it while you journey to become stronger, to become the woman you want to be," Brian explained while walking towards the exit of the room, "well I better see what that little demon is up to."

'Dad, Madeline isn't such a bad little girl, she is far from being what you call a demon,' Salvia thought to herself while laughing at herself, but knew that her father was right about Ash, "dad is right, you will come back to my side, where you belong," Salvia whisper with a proud grin, she placed her photo of Ash and her back in the draw and looked out the window, 'I guess my heart stays with Ash, now and forever,' Salvia reminded herself while placing her hand over her heart.

_(Return from Flashback)_

Ash looked around while Salvia saw the ruins of the hospital, "Salvia!" Ash called over to her, she ran into the destroyed hospital while Ash and Madeline chased after her, she walked into the room and spotted the draw set next to the bed she was sleeping in, 'she picks a fine time to do something she forgot,' Ash complained while going after his young wife.

Salvia reached into the draw to see the photo in the same spot, she picked it up and saw Ash approaching her, "you know something Ash, when I was looking at this photo, it reminded me of the days when we were happy," Salvia said while clutching the picture close to her heart, "but now I find you a little bitter, I want the old you back," Salvia requested while showing Ash the picture of him with his arm around her.

Salvia looked up to see a figure standing at the door of the room, "I want you and Ash to be happy," the figure said with a smile.

"Dad," Salvia whispered while looking at the familiar face, she walked pass the prince and towards the figure, "was that a ghost?" Salvia asked herself unsure of what was going on.

"Salvia, are you alright? You act like you have seen a ghost," Ash commented while his wife moved her hand towards the entrance of the room, Salvia turned around crying, "Salvia, I guess you're right I am a bitter person, I guess everything has built up over time, first my mom, then now I am still coming to terms with the loss of your father," Ash said while approaching the princess with his arms extended out, he placed his arms around the royal and embraced her with all his might, "alright I will do my best to be less bitter," Ash promised while Salvia placed her arms around the prince.

Salvia pulled back and walked towards the exit of the destroyed Hosiptal, "come on Ash, I want to see you win the next battle," Salvia commented with a smile, she wiped away the last of her tears looked over her shoulder to see her father's spirit stand next to Ash with his left hand on his shoulder, 'I guess, this is something he knew all along, I am happy with Ash,' Salvia thought while the figure disappeared from the room leaving Salvia to smile broadly, "I promise to become strong, like you Ash," Salvia stated as she exited the remains of the hospital.

'No Salvia, I just want you to be yourself,' Ash thought with a warm smile. The prince walked out of the room and followed his young wife towards the their next destination, he led the two girls towards a small building, Ash looked back to see the girls talking between themselves with Tepig in Madeline's grasp and Raichu walking next to them.

Ash smirked fondly at them as they stood next to him, Ash looked over his shoulder to see the Marine Tube building still standing and seemingly unscathed, "well Ash, are we going to enter?" Madeline asked the prince quietly.

Ash nodded and walked in quietly, followed by the two girls, entering the empty building Ash saw the entrance booth where they needed to pay to enter, "oh well it seems like no one is here," Salvia shrugged her shoulders, "if we can't pay then we cannot go through…" Salvia commented while watching her husband walk up to the gate, "what are you doing Ash?"

Ash looked over his shoulder with a cheeky grin, "well since no one is I think we should just go through without paying," Ash replied before jumping over the barrier.

"But Ash, that's against the law," Salvia returned in shock.

"So, is anyone here to prevent us from walking through the Marine Tube?" Ash questioned the shocked royal, she gasped at the trainers train of thought, she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "come on Salvia, if no one is here then it's free," Ash joked much to the displeasure of the princess.

"You better not be doing this all the time," Salvia commented with disdain, she walked up to the turnstile and tried to climb over, but before she could jump off she fell towards Ash, the trainer caught her before she could hurt herself, "that was your fault Ash," Salvia blamed the raven haired trainer with an angered expression.

"Why are you blaming me? I just stopped you from getting hurt," Ash responded with a playful tone, before seeing Madeline landing gracefully in front of him, "Madeline, how did you do that?" Ash asked the little girl.

"Well I was learning Gymnastics before I met you, and while you two were training some of your pokemon I was practicing," Madeline replied proudly. The girl walked up a head knowing that Ash and Salvia were going to take their time, 'always so lovey dovey, I think I am going to be sick,' Madeline thought while looking back to the royal couple staring lovingly into one another's eyes , the Hoenn native clenched her fists and started to grow angry at the married couple, "hurry up you two!"

Ash smiled warmly before placing Salvia onto the ground, he walked towards Madeline and messed her hair up much to her displeasure, "come on time to show you this awesome place," Ash proclaimed while walking a head.

"I can't believe he talked me into following him in this situation," Salvia whispered while pulling her photo out of her pocket, "you really are mischievous Ash, I never thought you would do this," Salvia silently told herself before looking back to see a ghostly figure standing at the marine tube entrance. The figure smiled as he started to disappear while Salvia nodded, 'Dad, I will follow my own path to becoming the queen of Sinnoh, I will rule it my way and unite the regions to live in harmony,' Salvia thought as she made a promise to her father before his spirit completely vanished, she quickly turned her attention to Ash and Madeline who were walking further away, "wait for me!" Salvia called out as she ran up to Ash.

After entering the Marine Tube Ash, Salvia and Madeline looked around in wonderment to find themselves in a large tube surrounded by water, "look at all the Mantines," Ash instructed the girls as he slowly walked further into the tube.

"Amazing, we are walking under the water," Salvia replied while large winged water pokemon swam around the tube. The princess walked slowly looking around in amazement at the sight that was around her, the reef that was swaying in the currents, the water type pokemon that were swimming in the water, "I can't believe we are seeing what is underwater," Salvia said with great surprise as she walked next to Ash still in awe at the sights around her.

Madeline placed her fire type pokemon on the ground allowing it to walk around on its own. "Wow Ash, I haven't seen anything like this even in Hoenn," Madeline stated in admiration, the girl admired the Marine Tube while walking towards the glass in order to see what the underwater world had.

"Madeline, be careful," Ash told the girl with a concerned tone.

"I will be fine," Madeline boasted while her Tepig timidly walked towards her, "you know Ash, you always said we missed out on seeing the sights of Unova, but I think we have seen something really amazing," the Hoenn native complimented Ash with pride, she walked up to Ash and Salvia, "to be honest, my family was always taking business trips, I never got the chance to make friends, but you two have been more than just friends to me," Madeline claimed while taking her necklace from her pocket, "you two have showed me so much from this region, I want to continue travelling with you," Madeline stated with pride as she opened up the heart shape locket.

"You don't need to ask," Ash told Madeline happily, he turned his attention to Salvia and nodded, Ash walked a head with a tear sliding down his face, 'I cannot believe the things all three of us have lost is all because of Chris,' Ash thought while the girls followed him towards the other end of the tube.

"Don't worry Ash, we will stop Chris, and I know what you might have to do in order to save Lady Delia," Salvia said with a solemn tone.

"I should know better than to try and hide things from you, yeah you're right, I might have to end up…. No there has to be another way," Ash said while shaking his head.

'It's hard for Ash to accept that he might have to kill his own mother in order to save her, but I must support him no matter what,' Salvia thought while keeping her eyes fixated on her husband, she knew that Ash was having a difficult time accepting the task that he would have to take, it wasn't what he wanted, the silence between Ash and Salvia, "come on Ash, I will follow whatever road you decide, but you always taught me not to hesitate in the choices that you make," Salvia assured the prince.

"So why are you hiding the fact that we are already king and queen of Sinnoh?" Ash asked with a smug expression.

"I didn't want you to feel the pressure of being a leader Ash, you need to grow into that role, making tough choices is what makes a great leader," Salvia explained quietly as Madeline tried to say something but she knew it was best not to interfere with Salvia, "I think I saw the spirit of my dad a few times, I can't quite explain it but I think he is making sure everything is alright," Salvia remarked while grabbing the picture of her and Ash together, "this is the thing I miss the most Ash, the times when we were always happy to be around one another, now I feel that every time you smile, you don't mean it," Salvia stated while Ash looked to the ground knowing that Salvia was right about everything she was saying to him.

Ash started to chuckle a little as he grabbed Salvia's hand, "you're right, I was thinking too much, I wanted to prove to your dad that I was able to look after you and take on all the responsibility he was going to leave me," Ash professed with a sigh.

"But you were losing a personal battle right, I just want you to be yourself, everything will come naturally, you will fit the role of the king, I have faith in you," Salvia said while pushing her husband's hand away, she walked passed him and placed her hand on his left shoulder, "come on Ash, you have another pin to earn," Salvia encouraged Ash confidently.

"I started out teaching you a lot of stuff about this world, now I think the roles have reversed," Ash stated with a proud grin, he looked over to Salvia and placed his hand on the royal's he sweetly smiled at her, causing her to breathe a sigh of relief.

Madeline walked up to them and placed her hands on her hips, "I want to see Ash battle against Marlon now!" Madeline demanded furiously.

About thirty minutes later the trio had exited the Marine Tube and started to get the feel of the tropical breeze, the palm trees and the people walking around, "I guess the people are starting to feel better after the war," Salvia commented with a sense of satisfaction.

The prince closed his eyes for a moment and started feel the breeze blowing in his face and the sound of the crashing waves on the sure line, "I will face Marlon and win, then we will head to Castelia City to head off to Hoenn, there we will find a way to stop Chris," Ash told the princess as calmly as he possibly could.

"Yeah and I will support you," Salvia replied with great eagerness.

"And I will support Marlon," Madeline retorted with a sly grin.

"Oh man, that's not fair," Ash returned with slight disappointment.

"Well it seems that my next challenger is here, I could hear you guys a mile away," the gym leader of the city told Ash, Salvia and Madeline, "I am up for the challenge, it will be a battle best four out of six battle, the trainer with the most wins, will be declared the victor, if you win, you will obtain the Flood Pin," Marlon explained with a carefree tone, he led the trio to the gym.

"Hold on guys I need to go to the Pokemon Center," Ash stated before running off towards the red roofed building.

Salvia immediately knew what was going on , 'he wants to change his pokemon around,' Salvia thought knowingly.

After about ten minutes of waiting Ash emerged from the Pokemon Center placing two pokeballs on his belt, "alright, now I am ready," Ash confirmed quickly. Ash followed the gym leader to his gym to participate in the last battle of the region.

The group entered the gym building to see the main area filled with water, Ash looked around to see small islands dotting the battlefield, "so he will be battling on a water field," Salvia noted while looked over with concern, but then she looked over to see Ash with a more than confident smile on his face, "he knew that this was going to happen," Salvia whispered while Ash took to the podium ready to face his opponent.

"So Ash, are you ready to face the final challenge of the region?" Marlon asked with a smile, the blue haired gym leader picked one of his pokeballs and threw it out towards the battlefield, "Swampert, it's time to battle," Marlon called out a large blue pokemon with two dark blue fins on his head and a dark blue tail, the pokemon roared out ready to face whatever pokemon Ash had in store for it, "well Ash, show me what you've got," Marlon demanded with a confident grin.

"Very well, time to show you what I am really made of, Lapras, I choose you," Ash called for a large blue water pokemon with a large shell on its back.

"When did Ash get that pokemon?" Salvia wondered while Madeline looked on in shock.

"I recaptured Lapras, about three years ago," Ash replied with a smirk, "start things off with Dragon Pulse," Ash called for the first attack of the round.

"Jump into the water," Marlon retorted quickly.

Swampert dove into the water and avoided the powerful attack from, "okay, let's see how this is going to go, Lapras follow Swampert," Ash instructed his water pokemon, Lapras dove into the water and started chasing after the mud fish pokemon, "attack with Horn Drill," Ash called out to his pokemon confidently.

A large drill like feature appeared from the horn of Lapras, the ice type pokemon charged towards the opposing pokemon, but Swampert dodged the attack easily, "alright, now counter with Hammer Arm," Marlon ordered calmly.

"Dodge it now Lapras," Ash instructed his pokemon in a hurried tone. The transport pokemon moved quickly but was still hit by the glowing arm of the ground type pokemon, Ash's pokemon jumped out of the water with Swampert following it, "attack with Ice Beam," Ash commanded ina panicked manner, Lapras spun around and formed a ball of ice in its mouth, it fired the attack directly at the mud fish pokemon, dealing great damage to the opposing pokemon, "yes," Ash celebrated as the water type crashed onto one of the small islands dotting the battlefield.

Swampert got back to its feet, and looked up to see the Lapras landing on the water's surface, "wow, he is really good, Swampert attack with Hydro Pump," the gym leader ordered his pokemon as calmly as possible, the mud fish pokemon unleashed a powerful torrent of water, the steady stream approached the transport pokemon, before Ash could react the water crashed into Lapras, but it stayed on the spot mot flinching from the attack, "no way, it seems like Lapras has the Water Absorb ability," Marlon stated in shock.

"Now attack with Psychic," Ash counted quickly with supreme confidence, a strange aura surrounded the ground type sending it flying towards the wall.

Marlon watched in shock as his pokemon slammed into the wall, "seems like you have the first round Ash," Marlon submitted as he recalled his pokemon from the battle, Ash followed suit recalling his pokemon from the battle, "alright, time to start the second round, Gyrados let's go," Marlon called for his second pokemon.

'I want to save Raichu for later, so that means I will need another pokemon,' Ash thought while picking his next pokeball for the battle against, Ash looked at the pokeball and wondered for a moment "Gengar, I choose you," Ash called for his next pokemon to battle Marlon, the purple red eyed pokemon stood ready to face off against the water type pokemon.

"A ghost type pokemon, alright, Gyrados attack with Crunch," Marlon commanded his large blue serpentine pokemon with conviction.

"Gengar dodge the attack, then counter with Shadow Ball," Ash commanded his ghost pokemon, Gengar leapt into the air and formed a ball of energy, Gyrados crashed into the small island with it's fangs reaching outwards, the island crumbled into the water while the shadow pokemon threw the sphere at the atrocious pokemon.

"Now attack with Hydro Pump," the blue haired gym leader ordered, the water/flying pokemon lifted its head up and fired a blast of water at Gengar.

"Alright Gengar, dodge the attack, then use Hypnosis," Ash replied calmly.

The hovering ghost type pokemon easily dodged the attack but while sending a hypnotic wave towards the water type pokemon, "Dive now Gryados!" Marlon hurried his order. The water type pokemon quickly enter the water barely missing the ghost types attack, Ash gritted his teeth knowing that hitting Gyrados would now be a difficult task, "so what will you do now Ash?" Marlon asked coolly.

"Gengar, show them your Thunderbolt," Ash quickly countered much to the horror of Marlon. The shadow pokemon unleashed a powerful blast of electricity at the water causing arches of lightning to bounces around over the water.

"Gyrados no!" Marlon yelled out in shock as his pokemon started floating over the water with bits of lightning bouncing off of its large body paralysed from the devastating attack.

"Wow Ash is really good, he is only a battle away from making it impossible to lose," Madeline complimented with a grin, "yes Ash you can do it!" Madeline cheered loudly knowing that Ash was at a distinct advantage in the battle.

"Yeah that's it Ash, show him what you can do!" Salvia cheered while watching the trainers recall their respective pokemon from the battle, she watched Ash and Marlon pull out their next pokeballs ready to call out their next pokemon, "I wonder who they will chose next," Salvia whispered to herself quietly.

"Swanna, let's go," Marlon called for his white flying water pokemon.

Ash smirked with Pokaball in hand, "Pidgeot, I choose you," Ash called for his third pokemon.

"Another of his older pokemon," Salvia commented with a smile.

Marlon smiled knowing that this battle was about to become interesting, "well flying types, I usually specialize in water type pokemon, so I don't mind trying something I don't normally do," marlon stated while his water type pokemon got ready to face off against the brown winged pokemon with a red and yellow head-crest. "Start things off with Scald," Marlon said issuing his command for the third round of the battle.

"Pidgeot, dodge the attack with Aerial Ace," Ash countered with a confident grin. Ash watched his pokemon dodging the attacks easily while Swanna continued to use Scald on the dodging flying type pokemon.

'Great, I cannot get near Swanna,' Ash thought while his pokemon flew around the arena dodging the hot water, "alright, use Aerial Ace to attack," Ash commended with growing impatience.

"Ash what are you doing?" Salvia asked in shock as the flying type pokemon flew closer to the attack water type pokemon.

"Alright Swanna, now attack with Brave Bird," Marlon ordered with assurance, Swanna quickly stopped the attack and then gained a blue aura and flew towards the bird pokemon, the two pokemon collided in the middle of the battlefield.

"He rushed into an attack that he should have waited for," Salvia commented silently as Pidgeot crashed into the water, Ash looked at his pokemon now knowing that his mistake could cost him the round, "now his pokemon is an easy target," Salvia whispered as the flying type slowly got out of the water.

"Use Scald again Swanna," Marlon ordered in a carefree manner. As Pidgeot flew out of the water a hot stream of water crashed into the trainer's pokemon sending it back into the water, "Ash, there is no way you can win this round," Marlon stated calmly.

"You're right," Ash replied with a frown, "but I am not about to let this round go down without a fight," Pidgeot, fly out of the water, then use Aerial Ace," Ash replied with a smirk.

"I was taught this trick by Skyla, Swanna use Aqua Ring," Marlon stated while instructing his powerful pokemon, rings of water formed around the flying type pokemon defending it from the incoming attacker, Pidgeot crashed into the barrier not dealing much damage to the white pokemon, "now finish it with Scald," Marlon ordered calmly.

Swanna fire a stream of hot water at the flying pokemon dealing significant damage to it, Pidgeot landed back in the water unable to battle in against Swanna, "oh great, I guess this battle is far from over," Ash complained while recalling his pokemon from the battle.

Marlon recalled his pokemon and got ready to call out his next one, "Wailord, it's time to battle," the gym leader called for his largest pokemon in the team.

"This will be interesting, Raichu, I choose you," Ash called for his partner pokemon to battle against the much larger pokemon, Ash looked down at his feet seeing the water enveloping his shoes, "oh this is great, I cannot use Thunderbolt," Ash complained while Marlon grinned at the trainer.

"Start things of with Water Spout," Marlon issued his command. The water master's pokemon started to glow light blue preparing a large burst of water to attack Ash's Raichu with.

"Alright, counter with Electro Ball," Ash called for his attack. A ball of electricity formed in the tail of his partner pokemon, he threw the electrically charged sphere at the large blue pokemon but it was pushed back by a large column of water, the water slammed into the electric mouse dealing significant damage, "in one hit, my Raichu was almost knocked out," Ash hissed while his partner pokemon got back to his feet, panting after the attack. Ash closed his eyes knowing that there wasn't much he could do here, 'a good leader makes tough choices,' Ash reminded himself while opening his eyes to glare at his opponent.

"What are you thinking Ash?" Marlon asked unsure of what Ash will do next.

"No Ash, don't do it!" Salvia screamed out in horror.

Ash looked back and smiled broadly at the princess; he turned his attention back to the battle and nodded at his Raichu, "Raichu attack with Thunderbolt."

"No he woud be taking a large amount of voltage if it connects with Wailord," Marlon stated while Raichu charged up for his attack, he unleashed a powerful burst of electricity on the float whale pokemon dealing a great amount of damage, the electricity flowed through the water hitting Ash at the same time, the trainer screamed out as the electricity leapt from his body, "he knew what was going to happen," Marlon stated in disbelief knowing that Ash had planned it all along.

"Ash!" Salvia screamed out before running to the prince, she tried to approach him but the sparks prevented her from getting closer, she looked up to see Wailord falling in the battle, "he knew this was going to happen," Salvia remarked as she placed her arms around Ash also taking some of the electricity, "you're one crazy person Ash," Salvia commented before being pushed back by the electricity.

Ash fell to his feet with a broad grin, "it worked," Ash stated while looking up, panting after the merciless attack, he started to laugh while recalling his pokemon from the battlefield, "that was totally worth it," Ash commented knowing that he had won the third round of the battle, he looked over his shoulder to see Salvia getting back to her feet, annoyed at Ash for doing something so reckless, he burst out into laughter as the remaining sparks of electricity dissipated, "no need to be so upset," Ash remarked while Marlon recalled his pokemon allowing for the water to recede.

"What you did was so reckless Ash, don't ever do it again," Salvia retorted with her fists clenched, 'but it was great to see that cheeky smile again,' Salvia admitted to herself before getting back to her seat.

"Salvia, why did you do something that reckless?" Madeline asked with a worried expression.

Salvia turned her attention to Madeline, "if Ash killed himself just to win a battle, I would be really sad, and you would lose someone you look up to," Salvia replied while Ash pulled out his next pokeball, "he is going to finish this battle off now," Salvia acknowledged while staring Ash's determined expression.

"Mantine, let's get back into this battle," Marlon called for his fifth pokemon.

"Time to end this battle, Darkrai, I choose you," Ash called for his fifth pokemon, Marlon looked at the pitch-black pokemon knowing that he was going to be in for a difficult battle, "I left my two legendries with me," Ash professed with a confident grin.

"Darkrai, this is going to be a hard battle," Marlon told himself while he started to shake in fear, "Mantine, attack with Wing Attack," Marlon instructed his water type pokemon.

"Darkrai, attack with Dark Pulse," Ash calmly commanded his pokemon. The dark type pokemon fired a wave of dark energy towards the water type pokemon, the attack connected before Mantine could land the attack, Mantine crashed in the water while Darkrai was hovering over the last parts of land that dotted the battlefield.

"Not bad, Mantine attack with Ice Beam," Marlon told his pokemon.

As the frigid attack formed in the kite pokemon's mouth, Ash nodded at Darkrai, "use Dark Void," Ash ordered quickly, forming a ball of darkness the dark type dispersed the attack in every direction hitting the water type forcing it to fall asleep. The orbs of darkness missed everyone, with one flying passed Ash's head, he didn't flinch knowing that it was time to finish the battle, "end it now with Dream Eater," Ash called for the final battle of the round, Darkrai started to glow purple with Mantine writhing in pain from the attack, after the attack finished Ash knew that Mantine was completely finished yet, "fine Darkrai finish this battle with Shadow Ball," Ash ordered quickly.

Just as the tired water type woke up from the devastating combo attack it was hit by a powerful shadowy orb, knocking it out of the battle giving Ash the victory in the battle, "amazing, he commands a legendary pokemon so easily," Marlon stated with a proud expression, he recalled his pokemon, the battle was over, winning only one round against Ash, "amazing, most battles I have with other challengers take another battle, but you won on your first attempt," Marlon complimented the trainer as he handed him a small blue pin.

Ash politely took the pin and smiled at it proudly, "thanks Marlon for the great battle," Ash thankfully told the gym leader; he opened his pin case and placed his eleventh pin inside.

Marlon looked at the case and nodded, "well I guess that means you will be off to Hoenn or Sinnoh," Marlon stated with confidence.

"I am heading to Hoenn with Madeline and Salvia," Ash replied while looking towards the cheering girls, he smiled as he walked towards them, "thanks for the support Madeline and Saliva," Ash appreciatively remarked while Madeline brightly grinned at her friend.

"No problem Ash, you're a strong trainer," Madeline praised the trainer in a joyous tone, she crossed her arms and smirked at the trainer, "now that wasn't so hard to thank me for supporting you in your battles," Madeline stated with a cheeky tone.

Ash nodded before looking back towards Marlon but found that he wasn't there, "okay Madeline And Salvia, time to head to Hoenn, for the next part of our journey," Ash decreed with a smirk, ready to take on the next part of his challenge, the trio walked out of the gym and towards the Pokemon Center to help Ash's team recover.

Salvia sat at the table waiting for Ash to return, she was politely eating her food, she watched as the trainer walked back with a large serving of food, "Ash, are you serious? I can't even eat all of that food," Salvia questioned her husband in disbelief.

Ash sat down with a playful grin, "yep, I intend to eat every morsel on this plate, bowl and another plate, then it will be desert afterwards," Ash replied blissfully as the princess watched him eating his food.

"Of course, but when we reach Hoenn, we will camp outside under the stars and I will make sure you have a balanced diet, I will also have to teach you how to cook," Salvia commented while Ash continued to eat his food, Salvia noticed a small bot of food near the prince's mouth, "you also need to learn how to eat properly to," Salvia stated while leaning in with a napkin, she wiped the food away with Madeline watching with her hand covering her forehead, "now Ash, I should teach you some table manners, because how can I let you live in the palace without eating cleanly?" Salvia questioned him as she fell back into her seat to watch him eat his food again, only to repeat what she was doing earlier, "eat slowly Ash."

Ash looked up with an innocent look with pasta sauce covering his chin, "but…mmph, I …..need," Ash started while Salvia shook her head in shock at his lack of etiquette at the table, Ash swallowed his food, with a slurp of the pasta, "I need to recharge my batteries after all I was hit by a Thunderbolt," Ash finished his sentence while Salvia closed her eyes in shock.

"Messy eater, and talks with his mouth full, didn't your mother teach you anything?" Salvia asked as she leant in to clean the prince's face, before Salvia was able to move back to her seat Madeline pushed her causing her to fall onto Ash, the two looked over to Madeline who was laughing at the royal couple, 'geez my dad was right, she can be a little demonic,' Salvia thought as the girl continued to laugh at them.

"Come on you two, we need to head off to Hoenn, I want to see my home region," Madeline stated with a cheeky grin while her Tepig started laughing at the duo, "oh and there is one more thing, oh right, you two need to adopt me," Madeline openly told the duo who were ignoring her words, "hey are you two listening to me?" Madeline asked in vexation, she clenched her fists and turned around knowing that there was now no getting to them.

"I have a lot to teach you, no being reckless, table manners and how to be a father figure to Madeline," Salvia sweetly decreed while looking into Ash's eyes.

"Oh great, so now, I have to deal with you teaching me stuff," Ash replied with a sigh, but before he could say a thing Salvia embraced him, "alright, teach me everything you need to teach me," Ash submitted nervously as the princess moved back.

She gazed into his eyes and nodded appreciatively, "good, we will start to second day after we make it to Hoenn."

* * *

**The final battle of Unova is completed, in a dominating performance by Ash, the next chapter will be a little shorter and will happen a couple of months later on Salvia's eighteenth birthday, due to guidelines I will not be able to do what I had intended but oh well, I hope you enjoy the Unova Finale.**

**Next time episode 62: New Turn of events.**

_AN: this series will end with a double release, please enjoy both chapter and review them, hope to see you all in the fourth saga._


	20. New Turn of Events

**Episode 62: New turn of events.**

_This one was written sometime before the previous one, well I did have something intended but, a change of plans was required._

_Brendan: 17_

* * *

"Impressive Ash, you are only six pins short of being in the Master's Tournament," the elderly professor commented with a proud grin on his face, he looked over to the royal and nodded at her, "it seems like you both are getting more pokemon to, but it seems like you both have a request," Oak stated while looking over to the princess and Ash.

"Yes Professor, I want an Eevee," Salvia requested quietly.

"Hm an Eevee, I don't think there is one here at the moment, the only thing I have is an Eevee egg I got from the Kalos region by my old friend Professor Sycamore," Professor Oak replied with a smile while showing off the egg, "it would be best if one of you two had it, so where are you off to next?" the Professor enquired.

"We're heading to Hoenn Professor Oak, we will be taking off in three days from the Castelia City port," Ash replied with certainty, "also I am going to let Salvia have the egg," Ash decreed happily as he looked over to the young woman with a smile, 'it will be my late birthday present for you,' Ash thought while looking back towards the professor quietly.

"Will you two hurry up, I want to get those papers signed before we get on the ship," Madeline complained, she crossed her arms with Tepig and Raichu standing next to her.

"Alright Professor, I have a lot I need to do today, I will see you soon," Ash told the professor before ending the call, 'well I better make it official or Madeline and Salvia are going to kill me,' Ash thought with a chuckle.

"You have nothing to worry about, we still have until we board the ship," Salvia assured Ash with a serene smile, she walked a head and led the girl out of the building, "Madeline why do want to rush this so much?" Salvia questioned the little girl softly.

"I cannot wait any longer, I want it done now," Madeline replied angrily while looking over her left shoulder to find Ash taking forever walking out of the red roofed building, "you idiot Ash, I want this to happen now!" Madeline yelled at Ash with a slight tone of disrespect towards him.

"I guess you have waited long enough, alright let's get it over and done with," Ash said submissively, he followed the two girls to the place where they could make the adoption official. After a short time walking through the parts of the city that were repaired the trio finally made it to a large building. Ash looked towards the main counter and thought about the journey through the Unova region, remembering the times he had spent with Salvia and Madeline who had joined them in unfortunate circumstances, remembering the time he rescued her from a sinking plane and failing to save her parents, the times she prevented the trainer from getting into trouble, "I guess this is the start of something new," Ash proudly stated while watching the girl walk proudly into the building.

"Hurry up, please," Madeline called to Ash and Salvia.

Salvia extended her hand out to Ash and smiled at him, "I guess, this is how it's meant to be," Salvia said sweetly as the prince took her hand, they walked into the building knowing that once they walked out it would be a new beginning for the two.

Ash and Salvia walked to the counter brimming with happiness, the little girl in front of them ready to take the next step, the trio looked over the counter to see a woman with long red hair wearing a white blouse with a black blazer and dress, "excuse me we require a service," Ash requested quietly.

The woman looked up and smiled, "how may I be of service?" she asked calmly.

"I wish to adopt this little girl," Ash replied with a smile, "her parents died in a plane crash so my wife and I have decided to take her into our care," Ash commented while the princess nodded.

"Alright I will need your names so we can process it quickly," the woman replied with a smile, she handed over the paper and pens to Ash and the royal, "just fill in the paperwork, it shouldn't take too long," she reminded the duo before getting back to an important task.

Ash turned around and to see a table, "come on we need to get this done now," Ash commented while thinking about the royal's eighteenth birthday as well. The royals sat down and started to write down the information on the paper, "remember Salvia, your last name is now Ketchum too," Ash reminded his wife with a smile.

The two continued to write down everything while Madeline waited impatiently for the married couple to finish, 'how long must this take?' Madeline wondered while tapping her foot on the floor and her arms crossed.

"Done," Ash and Salvia called out in unison, the two walked up to the front counter to hand the paperwork in.

Ash placed his hand on the girls head and messed up her hair, "not much longer Madeline," Ash told the girl with a proud smile.

The woman inspected the papers and nodded, "alright, I will put it through the system and it should all be done," she stated while typing in all the information, she looked over to the royal couple, "so you were recently married I guess," the woman assumed while looking at the age of the princess.

"No, we were married two years ago, her father gave special permission for it to happen," Ash replied quietly as he looked over to his wife.

"I see, so just hold on, a few more minutes and I can also print the certificate off as well," she stated with a warm smile.

Madeline continued to tap her right foot on the ground, "hurry up please," Madeline tried to rush the woman.

"Hey Madeline, we have plenty of time, maybe after this we can get an ice cream," Salvia promised the girl with a bright grin.

"Yeah, I have been wanting an ice cream for a while," Ash replied happily.

"Alright, it's all done, Madeline, you are now the foster daughter of Ash Ketchum and Salvia Ketchum, I will just get the certificate to prove everything," the woman said while running off to get the item to make everything official.

Madeline jumped up and down in celebration, crying and laughing at the same time, "thank you Ash and Salvia," Madeline said after settling down, "I mean mom and dad," Madeline laughed as she hugged her new parents.

"Madeline, please remember, we aren't really you real parents, we are doing this so we can take of you, to help you have a second chance, but you also need to remember, you're now a princess," Ash reminded the black haired girl with pride. Madeline nodded joyfully as she looked over to the crown princess, "so it's about time you started acting like one too," Ash instructed the girl with a wink.

"Yeah right, really hard to believe you're next in line for the Sinnoh throne with mom here," Madeline retorted causing Salvia to giggle in reply, "if anyone needs to start acting like a royal it's you," Madeline pointed to Ash with a cheeky grin.

"I have to agree Ash, you haven't been very princely," Salvia agreed with her foster daughter, "from now on, you have to read more books and learn how to behave yourself," Salvia instructed her husband with a broad smile, the trainer looked away in dismay knowing now that he was in more trouble, "now you really have to a good influence on Madeline," the bluenette winked at Ash with a cheeky grin.

"I guess, winning will be much harder," Ash sighed while the two girls started laughing at him, 'the next thing those two will want to do next is go shopping,' Ash thought with a frown.

"That's not such a bad idea Ash, I have never been shopping before, so Madeline and I can let our hair down for a while," Salvia stated in a playful tone as she walked out with Madeline behind her.

"Oh crap, I guess, those two really want to celebrate, well it would give me some time to get Salvia's eighteenth birthday present," Ash told himself while grabbing the certificate, he walked out of the building with Raichu and Madeline's Tepig. The prince walked through the city which was being rebuilt; it was starting to look much better than it was a few months prior to coming back here, he knew that Madeline and Salvia were going to take some time, but also knew it would work to his advantage.

The prince walked around the city searching for birthday present for the woman, he looked around to see the shop that had some bread stolen from the owner months prior to him returning, he walked up to it and noticed the business booming, "ah, it's good to see you Ash, is there something I can help you out with?" the owner enquired with a smirk.

"Yes, I am after a birthday cake for my wife's eighteenth," Ash replied with a nervous smile.

"Ah so you want to give her something nice, well I made this one and you can take it as thanks, these kids are really helpful, I might end up giving them my business when I retire, some of them are really talented too," the man replied with a proud smile, he led Ash to the cake and gave it to Ash not wanting to take any money from him he shook his head and smiled, "take it, it's on the house, plus you're the prince that saved Unova, so I would be happy to let you have my best creation," the man said happily while pushing Ash towards the door, "let her have the best birthday possible," the man ordered Ash quietly.

"I am no hero, I just did the right thing, not wanting the hero status," Ash confessed while remembering his mother who was still too far from his rescue, "I am no hero, I can't even save the people important to me, I lost a friend, and my father-in-law was ambushed by the Shadow Triad, then there is my mother, the person I have failed to save on four different occasion," Ash remarked with sadness as he looked at the heart shaped cake, 'but then again, the person I love the most wants to be my rival for a short time, so she can get stronger, maybe I am just that weak,' Ash thought to himself while one of the kids looked up to him.

"The kids think you're a hero, a shining light that helped them out of a dark time," the man stated with a proud grin, the raven haired trainer looked around him to see himself surrounded by children, "you gave them guidance, you influenced them on a path that they all want to follow, they all want to be trainers as strong as you, so there is no need to be down on yourself," the man humbly told Ash as the kids walked back smiling at the trainer.

"Please don't give up, we are all looking up to you," the kids told Ash in unison, this moment caused him to shed a tear, feeling like he had caused the children to change.

"Well guys I guess, this is where I say goodbye for now, I will visit again and you will meet my wife the princess of Sinnoh, she is a really beautiful woman," Ash stated while turning around to see Salvia and Madeline standing behind him, "Oh Salvia, happy birthday," Ash said while trying to hide the cake from the princess.

The trainer looked at all the bags that were gather and noticed an ice cream cone in her hands, "here Ash, this is for you, Madeline insisted," Salvia stated while handing over the ice cream cone to Ash.

"Wow the princess of Sinnoh is really pretty," one of the girls stated with a bright smile, she walked up to the royal, "you're a real life princess, I never thought I would end up meeting one," she stated in a joyful manner.

"Thank you, I guess you all met my husband Ash, he has a bit of a mouth on him, but he means well," Salvia replied much to Ash's annoyance.

After meeting with the kids Ash, Salvia and Madeline walked towards the medical facility to celebrate Salvia's birthday, Ash walked towards the Pokemon Center thinking about the war and the chances he had of saving his mother from Chris, feeling guilty for letting the royal family down, 'guess I have a lot to learn,' Ash thought to himself while see Salvia walking a head of him. Making it to the empty pokemon center Ash placed the cake on the table, "it might not be the best present Salvia, but I still hope you enjoy it," Ash requested while pushing the pink cake towards the royal, he watched as she stared at it for a moment happy to see that Ash had remembered her birthday.

"Thank you Ash, I am happy that you didn't get me something massive, I have only wanted one thing from you Ash," Salvia commented with a upbeat grin, she walked over to Ash and placed her hands on his face, "I want you around, I want to be happy with you, all I seek is your love," Salvia commented while pressing her lips onto Ash's while ignoring Madeline who was watching the scene unfolding.

"I still don't get it, what is so special about this?" Madeline asked while crossing her arms in frustration, she turned away not wanting to keep watching the royal's kissing in public.

"Something you will find out when you get older," Ash replied after Salvia pulled back.

It had been three hours since the trio finished their cake, Salvia was a mess and decided to get cleaned up before going to bed, it was after her shower that she heard a knock on the door, wrapped in a towel she walked up to the door and opened it to see Ash standing at the entrance, "mind if I have a word with you for a moment?" Ash asked the princess quietly, Salvia allowed her husband in and he walked towards the desk, "you want to travel on your own right?" Ash asked the royal wanting to confirm what she had said a while ago.

"Ash, I want to get stronger, but I just don't feel that I can if you keep sheltering me," Salvia replied with a saddened expression, she walked over to Ash and embraced him, she hugged him tightly, "nothing to worry about Ash, the Master's challenge will not finish for a while, so please don't worry too much about it," Salvia requested with a smile. "Was there another reason why you come to talk to me? I know there is," Salvia enquired leaving Ash with a slight grin at the royal's question.

"You know now, that since you're eighteen, it makes you an adult, it would be nice if we start sleeping in the same bed now," Ash bluntly told the princess who was shocked to hear Ash say such a thing. "After all we are married, so it would be fitting," Ash commented with a cheeky grin.

"Geez Ash, you make it so obvious," Salvia sarcastically told Ash before walking to her bed, she looked back and smile, she signalled Ash to follow her into the bed, "well what are you waiting for? An invitation? It was your suggestion after all."

Ash climbed into the bed with Salvia taking the other pillow, "I guess we are both still new to this," Ash remarked with a chuckle.

The blue haired princess placed her arm around Ash and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you Ash," Salvia stated for the countless time.

_(8 Hours later)_

Ash had woken up to discover the princess was no longer in the bed, he got up and looked around, "good morning, Salvia?" Ash called out but no response came from the young woman, he got out of bed and got dressed with a small pack falling out of his pocket, 'oh shit I forgot to put it on,' Ash thought while picking it up and looking at the unopened pack in disbelief.

Salvia walked out of the bathroom feeling dazed and unsure of what was going on, "Ash, I am not feeling well, I think I need to see a doctor," Salvia complained while walking towards the entrance of the room.

"Salvia, I will help you out, this is my fault after all," Ash replied to Salvia's last comment before going to sleep, Ash looked at the unopened pack that contained the condom and started to chuckle, "I wonder what the odds are," Ash whispered while escorting Salvia to the main foyer, he looked around to see Nurse Joy approaching them, "Nurse Joy, is there a doctor around that can tend to Salvia? She isn't feeling so well," Ash asked the nurse while trying to keep calm.

"Yes there is, he is in the room next to the main counter," the nurse retorted with a smile.

Ash helped the princess towards the room and knocked on it, "come in," the doctor called back. Ash opened the door and helped Salvia towards a seat in the middle of the room, the doctor turned around to see the couple sitting down nervously; "is there anything I can help you out with?" the man dressed in white asked the couple.

"Yes doctor, I am not feeling well, my stomach is really…" Salvia started before taking a bucket to throw up in.

"Morning sickness, well I have a simple reply to this," the doctor stated with a grin. Ash started to feel uneasy about what the doctor was say, he started to shake while thinking about what had happened last night, Salvia had finished vomiting before looking up to the doctor.

Salvia held the container and gulped for a moment, "what's matter with me doctor?" Salvia asked while.

"There is no problem, but you are showing the early signs of pregnancy," the doctor replied with a humble smile, "I would require some tests in the next few days," the doctor explained calmly.

"But doctor we are leaving for the Hoenn region, we are going with our foster daughter tonight," Ash explained while the doctor placed his hand on his chin to think about what to do next.

"Alright, I will send a message to someone in Petalburg City, she is a doctor who would be able to help you out," the medical expert replied with a smile, "but I am certain that there is a doctor on board the ship, so she will be able to help you out with the tests as well," the doctor explained while giving Salvia an envelope with all the information the doctor on the ship needed to have.

The young woman walked towards the door with Ash following her quietly, "Salvia, I am sorry, I forgot to wear protection last night," Ash apologetically told the princess.

Ash looked up to see Madeline approaching the duo with an angered expression, "where were you two? I had just finished having breakfast, Raichu and Tepig were looking for you," Madeline berated the duo with her fists clenched in a near rage.

"Sorry Madeline, Salvia was just feeling sick and she had to see a doctor to….."Ash started before being interrupted by the bluenette.

"To find you might be having either a little brother or sister," Salvia finished much to the shock of Madeline, she stepped back with her mouth agape not knowing what to do, whether to react happily or to feel angry, "come on we still have some time before the ship leaves, Ash wants to leave as soon as possible," Salvia said while walking back to the room quietly leaving Ash and Madeline in a state of shock.

_(3 days later on the ship)_

Salvia sat in the room alone playing with her fingers feeling nervous, the doctor had finished the tests and re-entered the room with the results, "well the doctor in Castelia City has been proven right, you are indeed pregnant," the doctor said with a smile as the princess sat in shock feeling a little unsure about their plans now.

"Thank you doctor, I will tell my husband the news," Salvia said quietly, she silently walked out of the room and looked up to see Ash sitting in the waiting room with Madeline next to him with Riachu and Tepig.

"Salvia, what's going on?" Ash asked with hopes that the royal will be fine. The princess leapt into the trainer's embrace and started to cry in fear.

She buried her head in his chest, "Ash, I am going to be a mother," Salvia replied with a hundred per cent certainty, she pulled back and stared into his eyes, "what will we do?" Salvia asked the prince while trembling with fear.

"All will be fine Salvia, I will be there for you, it means that I need to change the plans for the Kalos region," Ash remarked quietly while placing his fingers through Salvia's long blue hair of the crying princess, "oh come on, even though I made a mistake, we really should be excited, because we get to have a new member added to our family," Ash commented with great optimism, he pushed Salvia back and smiled at her, "no more tears, we have work to do," Ash instructed the royal with a proud look in his eyes.

"Yeah, all Ash needs to do is learn about how to be a good influence," Madeline joked causing Salvia to giggle at the trainer's expense.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence Madeline," Ash countered with disdain as Salvia watched the two starting to argue, she smiled knowing that she had the best support she could imagine, she knew that everything was going to be just fine, knowing that Ash was around, "as my friend would say Salvia, no need to worry," Ash assured the princess, pounding his chest and smiling smugly.

"That's when I worry the most," Madeline returned with a cynical smile.

Suddenly the speakers started going off with the message of the next leg of their journey starting, "we have just arrived in the Hoenn region, please disembark the ship," the male voice echoed loudly.

Ash looked over to the two girls and nodded, "alright, with six more pins to go, time to start traveling in the Hoenn region," Ash stated while extending out his hand towards the princess.

"Home, for me, I haven't been here in over a year," Madeline stated while she looked up to the married couple, 'with my new family, I know I will be happy,' Madeline told herself while picking up her fire type pig pokemon happily following the royal couple.

After walking off the ship Ash, Salvia and Madeline looked around to see the Littleroot Town up ahead, "it has been so long since I was here last," Ash stated with great enthusiasm.

"I haven't been here in years either," Salvia commented much to the surprise of her husband, "yes I was here five years ago, but I only got to see the Palace and nothing else," Salvia replied to Ash's shocked expression.

"I know this will take some getting used to, but hurry up mom and dad," Madeline waved while running ahead of the royal couple.

_(Lilycove City)_

"It has been two years since I first came here, I guess, my sister-in-law will be helping me out sooner than I expected," Chris stated with a smirk as he walked around the bustling city, with Delia following closely, he remembered the lost battle and clenched his fists, 'soon her usefulness will be over and I will also make sure that the Shadow Triad deal with my niece and her prince, I will get what I want,' Chris thought as he saw a familiar face, "so the Prince of Hoenn is walking around the city on his own," Chris whispered with a smirk.

The prince looked over to Chris, "Ah Chris, it has been a while," the boy stated with a proud smile. The teen who was wearing black pants, blazer and a white shirt, "so what brings you here?" he asked with a grin.

"Brendan, it seems like everything has gone to plan," Chris stated with confidence.

"Not quite, Alex isn't exactly on your side, he has been talking to my mother and it seems like Alex has been on your brother's side this entire time," Brendan explained much to Chris' anger, he looked towards the brunette, "and she is?" Brendan asked calmly.

"A bargaining tool, you see the set-up we've had requires a change," Chris replied quietly as he clicked his fingers on his right hand.

"What do you mean we have a change of plan?" Brendan asked harshly.

"The son of this woman has already married the Princess of Hoenn, and it was her father that allowed for it," Chris replied with anger, "but we have nothing to worry about when it comes to my brother, I have already had him killed," Chris remarked not knowing that his former ally was watching from the distance.

"Then I will deal with her son, our families plans will not be stopped," the prince of Hoenn decreed with his fists clenched in anger.

"No, I better warn Ash and Salvia," Alex whispered to himself, he quickly left the scene knowing that everything has changed, "they are in danger, and I know my brother wouldn't be able to make to Hoenn anytime soon," Alex reminded himself while calling out his Rapidash, he looked back to see Delia standing next to Chris, thinking about a way to save the woman, "what is he planning with her?" Alex asked himself before riding off towards another destination.

"Stop right there traitor!" A man wearing military uniform holding out his pokeball.

"A traitor ha? Well you better see what your prince is doing, conversing with the real traitor," Alex replied with a serious expression.

"No, we know exactly what's going on, the queen's brother-in-law has been helping her, wanting to get rid of her sister so she can rule both Hoenn and Sinnoh," the guard explained much to the shock of Alex.

"What so she intended her son to marry his cousin, that's wrong, and she knew nothing of it, you hid the truth from her, now I know what was intended, you intended to use Lady Salvia, threaten her mother and father, to make her hand the Sinnoh Kingdom over to the queen of Hoenn," Alex stated with a frown knowing what was really going on.

"Exactly, Salvia was nothing but a pawn," A woman stated with a grin walking up to the guard, wearing her red royal dress and long brown hair.

"So what do you intend to do with the princess?" Alex asked while glaring at the queen.

"Simple take everything that is precious to her away," the queen replied with a dark grin.

"Even the one she has married," Alex remarked with anger, he glared at the Hoenn royal family and nodded at his pokemon, "then it falls to me to make sure nothing happens to them!" Alex decreed with confidence while letting his pokemon charge pass them not flinching, the fire horse ran away from the scene after hearing the all the information that was given to him, 'now it's time to return to the SInnoh ranks,' Alex told himself while looking back to see that he wasn't being chased.

"Ma'am, should we chase after him?" the guard asked with concern.

"No, even if he does get away, he will not be a problem," the queen replied with a smirk.

"That's right the real problem is Salvia's husband, and I will deal with him personally," Brendan stated while approaching his mother with Chris standing behind him, "the games have just begun," Brendan remarked with a smile as he watched the Sinnoh Royal guard running off into the distance.

_(Littleroot Town)_

"I hope my new Eevee will be here," Salvia stated with a hopeful smile as she walked further into the town seeing the small houses and eventually a lab that dominated the scenery.

"It has been a while since I was here last, time to continue our journey," Ash said happily as he turned his attention to his wife, a concerned look plastered over his face, knowing that Chris was still at large.

"Don't worry Ash, I will be fine, plus I have a reason to not put myself in danger," Salvia commented quietly with a bright smile gracing her face, she turned her attention to the lab and thought about her travels so far, "I guess by the end of the year, I have a new challenge, just like you," Salvia remarked while placing her hands on her stomach.

"So when will I learn to capture a pokemon, just wondering, because all I have is Tepig," Madeline question the duo. As she walked towards the door of the pokemon lab in the small town, she looked back to see the duo following her, "come on Tepig, we need to see if we can get another pokemon in our team, maybe if I ask nicely enough I could get myself a Mudkip," Madeline told her starter pokemon quietly while Ash and Salvia continued to watch her talking to her pokemon.

"Let's go Salvia, time to show you what Hoenn has to offer," Ash stated while walking into the lab.

* * *

**The Unova Saga is over and done with, now we are heading into the last parts of the Master's Challenge, new surprises will arrive. Oh and in case you all want to know, Salvia's Eevee will eventually become Sylveon.**

**Next Saga: Trainer and the Princess 4: Adventures in Hoenn**

**Episode 63: trouble's arrival**


End file.
